Consequences: Book Three A New Universe
by S. Wright
Summary: Pluto has been defeated, but now the Universe must face it's ultimate threat. Can Endymion put aside his pride and claim his late father's legacy or will his arrogance bring an end to Order and lead to the begining of Chaos reign.
1. Chapter One

Hi, all. Good afternoon, blah, blah.  
  
Special Hellos and thanks to everyone. I have to go to get ready for class, so here is you first chapter in the new book. If you have a problem with it, believe me you are not only one, if there is one person who complains of confusion, the chapter will be revised before I go on.  
  
Alright, this is an A/U fic. etc, etc, etc.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan.  
  
Sean!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Patricia rushed them through the Gates of the Present, Endymion was holding Princess Serenity in his arms, for after she had revealed the source of all her fears, the poor girl had fainted.  
  
The Celestial Senshi and the Royal Guard of Terra were waiting for the young Royals in the Queen Serenity's private chambers.  
  
Hermes of Mercury was seated near his Queen. His eyes were closed as he was relaying a mental communiqué to Artemis. From his position on Terra, they had seen energy of the Senshi's attacks.  
  
He was also cursing their lack of tact. Caroline had seen and heard everything and was now running about like a chicken with it's head cut off. She had been telling anyone who would listen about what had happened in that morning. He said they were luck that happened in the mansion and not anywhere else.  
  
Caroline had been sedated and her friends rushed off the property. Terran was sending in more reports and none of which looked too good. But the System was holding, Ares was making sure of that and the Queen was enforcing that with the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal.  
  
She had received a communication for the Kayuu Galaxy. The ruler there had offered to send her Starlight Senshi to help with their defense, but Serenity declined. When she had been a Senshi, she had problems with the Starlights. They were arrogant to a fault and all seemed to be suffering from so sort of egomania. They wanted to be the best, they got into anyone's face who dared to challenge them and when Queen Serenity and her Senshi faced them, and the Senshi of the Silver Alliance walked away with the Starlights dignity. She was not going to allow those cross gender freaks into her Kingdom, if she had to she would battle Chaos herself, but there was no way in hell the Starlights would enter this System.  
  
Endy burst into the room, with Erebus at his heels.  
  
Startled cried came from two or more places about the room, but Endy ignored them as he rushed to lay Sere down.  
  
Queen Serenity rushed to her daughter's side and released the girl's transformation.  
  
"What happened to her?" She asked briskly as she waved Hermes over to examine the Princess.  
  
"She's exhausted," he told her, "She reached into the Time Gates of the past and tried to find out where Chaos was coming from and what she wanted."  
  
"She?" Hermes sounded shocked.  
  
Endy nodded, "It's a woman, darkness has enveloped her and she is truly possessed."  
  
"My Queen," Eros said as she entered the room, "We have communications from Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Sol."  
  
"Yes?" Serenity said a tad impatiently.  
  
Eros nodded stiffly, "They have closed off Chaos' rear and they are herding it forward. The Greater Senshi will support any decision made by you in how they will proceeded."  
  
Serenity frowned. She turned to Athena Diana and asked, "Can what is out rate of success in an all out battle with the Creature?"  
  
Athena faced her bravely, "We stand to lose, your Majesty." She said firmly.  
  
Serenity ignored the cries of outrage from the others. From the corner of her eye, she saw Endymion's jaw tighten and his eyes darken. Serenity drew herself up and asked the next question.  
  
"What is our rate of success with Cosmos?"  
  
"Stalemate."  
  
Serenity nodded. She turned to face Endymion, "With the Senshi of Terra?" She asked, she saw the hope appear in the young King's eyes.  
  
"The addition is not significant," Athena Diana replied.  
  
"Then factor in the Guardian of Elysium," she told her. "And the Keeper of the Golden Crystal."  
  
Hermes was staring at Serenity and Endymion in shock. Elysium. He remembered the first time he met Helios. It was after the Senshi Wars. Helios was the only child of the God Morpheus and he had been charged by his father to protect dreams and was given the realm of the Sun to rule. Helios was not a Senshi, he ranked above them as a Celestial Guardian, with his cousin Apollo as Senshi of the Sun and Selene his guardian of the Moon. Hermes had been nothing but a boy when his mother, the Goddess Athena, presented him to Helios. The Guardian blessed him and promised his great joy throughout his life.  
  
Endymion remembered his kind and gentle father. Helios had left the Sun to be with the young Queen of Terra, Gaia. They had loved each other completely and had shared their lives with their son, making him feel like he was the most important person in their lives. They never denied anything and he was never short on his affection towards them. Then one day it was gone. And with his father gone, Serenity was right, but how did she—  
  
"I am the daughter of Selene," she answered his unspoken question. "Nearly all of my Senshi were the children of Gods or Gods themselves like Aphrodite and Zeus. But a Guardian was different, your father was so different from us, he was older than us all eons, but he never made us feel like we were less than himself. He treated us all as equals and we respected him as such."  
  
"My father," Endy hated hearing about his father. He missed him desperately and it killed him to remember that he had died twice for something that would never happen. "I was trained to assume both titles." He told her, "But to become the Guardian of Elysium is more complex than being a Senshi."  
  
"Endymion," Serenity said softly, "Unfortunately, we have little options for another attack. We need Elysium, I would appeal to Morpheus himself, but the Gods have been inaccessible to me since I have returned. Not even Ares can appeal to his father."  
  
"What about Eros?" Endy turned to the Queen of Venus, "She is the daughter of a Goddess, she summon the powers of…"  
  
"Eros can no more contact her mother than you can talk to your father." Serenity snapped. "Endymion, you don't understand this at all do you?"  
  
He looked at her blankly.  
  
Serenity sighed and prayed for patience. "Endymion, why do you think Ananke wanted Serenity to rule Terra so desperately?"  
  
He gave her a cold look, "I don't know. But I am sure you are going to enlighten me and my fellows."  
  
Serenity looked at Hermes and he shrunk away, "I'm assuming it's the truth?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Rena." He shrugged.  
  
Her shoulders drooped, she looked up at Endymion crossly, "and I should just leave you in the dark and let you suffer."  
  
"If you want this kingdom to survive, I would suggest you start talking, your Majesty," he was just a cool.  
  
Serenity turned away from him, "Kore, it's time to brush off that book once more and tell this little King why his planet is the most desired in this system." She looked at Endy and smirked, "Take a seat, Endy. We don't have that much to waste."  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright people, I may redo this chapter, before going on with chapter two. But I just wanted to get something out there.  
  
  
  
I will not apologize for Chapter Twelve, I was tried people. But Galos, you are welcome to pitch in on a rewrite. Alright, I need to prep for my only class of the day. Hey, Kuroi, I will up day before this week end, don't fret. And no pressure, I am not pressuring for you next chapter.  
  
  
  
Remember: NO FLAMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ IT.  
  
  
  
See ya. 


	2. Chapter Two

Good morning, ya'll.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I had to think my way through it, go to class and work my other two fics.  
  
So without further ado, I'm giving to you all you next installment.  
  
  
  
Special Hellos and Thank Yous to everyone.  
  
  
  
This is an A/U fic. etc, etc, etc.  
  
  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan.  
  
  
  
Sean!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
A guard the sleeping Serenity from the room as everyone got comfortable. A tea service was brought in along with an assortment of delicate pastries. Everyone had rushed to buffet table and piled small plates high before returning to their seats.  
  
Persephone sat near the Queen, in a comfortable club chair of white velvet. She waited until everyone was ready before she slipped into her trance and began to read from the Book of the Dead.  
  
"Helios of Sol," she said in her low monotone voice, "Son of Morpheus, God of Dreams, and the Demi-Goddess Circe, was the youngest son of four divine children; His sister and brothers were Eos the Goddess of Dawn, Phobetor and Phantasos, the Twin Guardians of Sleep, and finally there was Helios, Guardian of Dreams.  
  
"Helios was charged at a young age to become his father's guardian in the Realms of Dreams. He was blessed with the gifts of true sight, true dreaming, and divination, which made him more valuable to the God of Dreams. Morpheus took his son to the High Council and he was given the eternal Paradise of Elysium as his place of rest and was he could have contact with all the Gods. He was also given a crystal, one that was as bright as than any star and as powerful as the Gods themselves all of this was given to Helios so he would guard them. Morpheus thanked the High Council for their generosity and he set the young one to his task which was in a realm far from Nirvana with only his two Senshi to protect him. Helios entered this System and searched for a place that none would dare to look, the warm yellow star of this Galaxy and created there the Kingdom of Sol. Once that was settled, Helios charged this Senshi to go forth and see all the worlds of the System and create life on planets that were without. It took five eons to past before all the planets of the Solar System supported intelligent life and the children of the Gods made their way here. The Millenniums pass with peace amongst the planets until the darkness appeared."  
  
"The Cursed One," Queen Serenity told them.  
  
Persephone nodded gravely. "The Cursed One appeared in this System and began to wreak havoc on all the planets. Helios appealed to the Gods of the Planets to send their strongest warriors to aid his Senshi. The Gods themselves took to arms and united under Apollo and Selene to defeat the darkness and bring back the light. It was in truth, a horrid battle. Senshi from other universes had sided with the darkness in hopes of capturing Sol and Helios. But they never made it beyond Nemesis. Chronos risked his own destruction by stilling time, Apollo led his forces against the other Senshi and obliterated them, while Selene faced the Darkness. She went into battle with a crystal sword and a small stone given to her by Helios. The sword and crystal fused and Selene became the opposite of that dark madness, she was light, she was order, she was eternal. The Darkness fought the brilliant Senshi with such ferocity that has not been seen before or seen, Selene could not stand alone, she was losing the battle. Apollo tried to aid his sister in arms, only to suffer his crystal heart being lost. Selene feared the same fate for herself, put Helios came to her aid. The Guardian of Elysium blessed his champion with the power of the universe and the strength of pure love, he swept away her celestial body and she became cosmic. When Selene opened her eyes again, the Darkness knew fear for the first time. Selene put away her sword and from the stars, she drew forth a staff, with her emblem of the crescent moon upon it and it glowing brightly was a flower-shaped gem.  
  
"Selene robed in white, wings of a dove graced her back and upon her brow was the symbol of hope. The eight pointed star glowed like a small sun and Selene called upon the powers of the universe, captured in that gem and released it in one terrific blow." Persephone paused and let the battle wash over her. Then she continued, "The Darkness was pushed away, but nature could not deny it's return. In it's final act, it cursed Selene and Helios. It promised it would return when Luna destroyed Elysium."  
  
"Luna?" Nike burst out, "How could that traitor ever destroy Elysium."  
  
Endy shook his head, "Luna was the first name of Selene's home world, and it was later changed to Silver Millennium and White Moon."  
  
Persephone continued as if she had not been interrupted. "Victory was theirs, but it came with a heavy price. The Gods of the System feared the return of the Darkness, to end their fear and to never be caught unawares again, the petitioned Helios to make them Senshi. Helios was set to deny them, for he had hoped that once the Darkness was gone, the System would return to what it once was. But the innocence that had once surrounded all the planets and the children of the planets had forever been lost. Helios was ready to purge the awful pain from the minds of all, but Selene entreated upon him to let them remember. She had lost her brother in arms and had watched the Gods lose their beloved children, she went to him and pleaded their case. She did not want to see this horror happen again, neither did Helios, therefore he relented and told the Gods that they may have Senshi and that they themselves, could be granted celestial powers—"  
  
"Whoa," Kris interrupted her monologue, "The Gods were Celestial Senshi?"  
  
Apollo looked at the confused young and decided to take pity on him. "The early Celestial Senshi were the planetary Gods. My great, great grandfather was the son of  
  
Ouranos, God of Uranus and Apollo's daughter, Phoebe, both Ouranos and Phoebe were Celestial Senshi and their descendants down to Atalanta were Eternals."  
  
"And it was the way for the Gods," Persephone stated as she slipped back into her trance. "Helios was much grieved by the lose of his boyhood companion and Sol Senshi and the loss of so many others, decided to go far into Elysium to recover his spirits; He left Selene to guard the System. He asked the Gods to swear their loyalty to his Champion on the crystal he had created for her."  
  
"Wait a minute," Endy cried, "My father made the Silver Imperial Crystal?"  
  
Serenity laughed softly as she shook her head, "Our hearts make the crystal," she told him, "The crystal is a manifestation of the power blessed upon us by Selene that resides in our hearts. It only becomes the crystal when we need it."  
  
Endy looked at her strangely, "That made absolutely no sense," he shook his head and turned back to Persephone, "So my father had them swear upon the Silver Imperial Crystal?"  
  
"No," she told him, a teasing grin appeared on pallid face, "The oath was sworn upon the Great Sword of Selene."  
  
"The what?" Endy asked.  
  
Serenity smiled, "Our prayer column." She answered for her, "When Helios left, he sent Selene to the satellite of Terra and placed the people of Sol there. His new Senshi of Sol, was sent to join the Senshi of the High Council and Sol was sealed away from all others. In short, the Silver Alliance was created when Helios left, the main purpose was to defend the System for the Cursed One. All the Gods swore an oath on Selene's sword and she rammed it point down into heart of the terran Moon."  
  
Persephone picked up the story at the point, "With the powers of her crystal heart, Selene enclosed her sword in a sheath of silver crystal and around the crystal, and a palace grew. With all the powers of the Gods at her hands, Selene raised her Crescent Staff to the Heavens and created Utopia. As the eons passed, Utopia became known as Silver Millennium and the System once again knew peace. But peace was not to last, not even in a world as shining as Silver Millennium.  
  
"The age of the Gods had past and the Gods now lived amongst their people as Kings and Queens. They had set up homes and some had families. Selene was now the ruler of this prosperous world and she too had married and conceived a child. She had daughter, with the half brother of Hades, Prince Kreios, Planetary Senshi of Saturn and on of the Guardians of the Dead."  
  
"Oww, Endy, you're girl friend is from the house of the Dead?" Jamie cackled until Athena Diana hit him.  
  
"My mother was a descendant of that house," she told him.  
  
"Your mother?" Troy was curious.  
  
Athena nodded, "Lady Diana, daughter of the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis."  
  
This was getting to be a bit much for the terrans, anyone could see that. Here they were, surrounded by demi-divinities, Children of the very Gods they had learned about their entire lives but none of it added up, there were the myths they learned about, which were completely different from what they had learned here, it was like was all a great—"  
  
"Story?" Persephone said, finishing their unspoken thoughts. She smiled slightly as she stretched her cramped back muscles. "Yes, this feels like a story as I tell it to all of you, but inside here," she tapped a slender forefinger against her temple and gave them all a self deprecating smile. "I have the pleasure of view everything as an unbiased observer."  
  
"It's like standing at the Time Gates?" Serenity suggested.  
  
Persephone shook her head, "In the Gates, the Guardian has the ability to interfere and alter a course. When I open the Book, I can only watch, I am voyeur, if you will. I see atrocities against mankind, wars, and senseless death. I want to help them, but the deeds have been done and the souls have passed on to either be judged or face rebirth."  
  
"What about our parents?" Nike asked quickly.  
  
"What about them?" Was the cool reply.  
  
Nike looked at hopefully, "One day, will our parents be reborn?"  
  
Persephone shook her head, "No," her voice was flat as she turned away from the Jovian Queen. "Our parents' lost their hearts, Ananke made sure that they would never exist again."  
  
"What do you mean?" Nike cried. For a moment, she had hope. For a brief second she believed that she would see her cherished mother and father again. They were Gods. How could anyone kill a God?  
  
Persephone faced the broken hearted woman and her heart went out to her. Without a word, Kore slipped back into her trance and the Book of the Dead continued to reveal its secrets.  
  
"Selene and Prince Kreios had a daughter whom they named in honour of the Silver Millennium, Serenity. On Venus King Anchises and Queen Aine found a child washed up on the sea, they believed that she was gift from the gods thus they named her Aphrodite. On Mars, King Ares, son of the God, Ares, by his wife had a daughter whom they named Eris. And on Jupiter, King Jove was presented with a son, who reeked of lighting and would rule the skies and by order of the High Council, a small girl child was given to the Royal House of Jupiter, her name was Hera, she was a Goddess in her own right. On Uranus, King Zephyrus and his wife bore a son and named him Boreas…"  
  
"And can we get on with this?" Endy demanded. "Normally, I love to sit by and listen to the hierarchy of the Gods and birth of all their children, but this is dragging. Can we get on with next Senshi War or can we go home?"  
  
Persephone glared at him. "I do have appoint with all of this, King Endymion—"  
  
"I'm sure you do," he replied coolly, "But we don't need the full version. Let's just get to cliff notes and have done with this?"  
  
It looked as if they Endy and Kore were ready to start throwing punches. Eros moved in between the two combatants and tried to defuse the situation. "Kore," she said in a calm, slow voice, "As much as I hate to admit this, Endymion is right. We do need a condense version."  
  
"Yes!" Endy jumped up and grabbed Athena Diana in a merry little jig. "Finally, one of you thinks I'm right." He said as he dipped Athena Diana with a flourish.  
  
Queen Serenity could not fight the smile that danced about her lips. But she cleared her throat.  
  
Endy pulled Athena Diana up and returned her to her seat next to Troy. Like a happy kid, he bounced over to his chair and dropped down with his left leg over his right knee. "Alright, Kore, when did my father return?"  
  
She flipped him off. "Helios returned all the children of the Gods were just in their second Solar Decade. Princess Eris felt a great disturbance in the out regions and when to Princesses Serenity and Aphrodite with her concerns. The Princesses conferred and went to Selene and before all knew it, the Cursed One was alive. It was capturing the souls of Senshi through the Universes, stealing their hearts and giving them life as its slaves, if you will. The reason for its return was to capture the golden light of this System. There were other systems with their own crystals, but the hopes and dreams of all live thing were only in this one."  
  
"Chaos wants Elysium?" Endy cried.  
  
"It is the only land outside of Nirvana that he can reach the Gods." Persephone rubbed at a sore spot on her back. "When Helios sensed the danger approaching, he came out of his exile to stand on Lunar soil. It was the first time he had seen the Children of the God or the new ones other than Ares and Hermes. Although he was pleased to see that his Senshi had procreated, he had to end his joyous celebration. He told his Senshi of the Cursed One's return. As expected, the Gods took to arms. Much to the surprise of their children, who although had trained as Senshi, never dreamt that their parents were the legendary warriors they had read about. Selene led the Silver Alliance's assault. Helios took the second generation to Terra. He was amazed that the Great God and Goddess of that planet had never attempted to make contact with the other Gods, but he needed their aid and went to them and presented his problem with them and as the Children as his witnesses."  
  
Serenity gasped. All turned to her expectantly. But she sat back, a mischievous smile on her playing on her lips. "No, children, you will have to figure this one out on your own or wait for Kore to give you the answer." She sat back smiling to herself.  
  
Endy was dying to do her some sort of harm. She was an arrogant bitch.  
  
"Helios had sealed away the sun," Persephone said, "He needed a place to hide Elysium."  
  
"Elysium is on or rather inside Terra," Endy told the Senshi. "As a boy, in my former life, my father would take me there to train with the Golden Crystal and talk to my grandfather."  
  
"You never mentioned this before." Bellona accused.  
  
Endy gave her a spiteful look. "I never had to, my Guard know about Elysium, Terran knows, my mission was to protect it and the Golden Crystal, it was not run about and tell the entire System that the gateway to the Gods was on my planet."  
  
"All this time, you knew?" Eros demanded. Her right eye was twitching something awful.  
  
He gave her a superior look, "My father bathed me in its waters as soon as I was born." He turned to Persephone, his entire body was taunt with dangerous energy, "I want to know one thing, Saturn, what does Serenity, my Serenity, have to do with this?"  
  
"First I have a question for you," Queen Serenity said formally. "Does Serenity know about Elysium?"  
  
Endy nodded his head once. "I took her there whenever she came to Terra."  
  
Serenity was surprised by that, "She never told me."  
  
"I asked her not to." He said simply.  
  
"She never keep secrets from me," Serenity insisted.  
  
Endy raised a brow, an amused glint was in his dark eyes. "Oh, really?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed with disgust. "You know I hate you." She told him.  
  
"The feeling is most defiantly mutual," he smirked. He looked away from one bane in his existence to another, "Alright, Kore, answer my question. What does Serenity have to do with this?"  
  
"I thought the answer was obvious," she quipped. Endy's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she was not impressed. "Do you want a quick answer or the long version?"  
  
"Quick," he said.  
  
She nodded. "Serenity is Cosmos." He made a gesture for her to continue, Persephone gave him an unfriendly stare, "She is the descendant of Selene, Champion of Helios, ring a bell?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Endy sat there for a moment, absorbing what she had said and what it had to do with his princess being Cosmos, then it clicked. Endy was on his feet, towering over both the Queens, his dark blue eyes blazing with an unmatched fury and gold energy whirled around his form as he empathically declared in a ring voice that had the guards run towards the Queen's chamber.  
  
"Like hell will I allow Sere to fight that thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three to come out later.  
  
  
  
Remember: NO FLAMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ IT.  
  
  
  
See ya.  
  
  
  
Thanks Nene for the edit. Ayden, I just couldn't do it. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi all. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but in all honesty, I was stuck. I had re-written this chapter at least five times and I didn't like how they were going so I scrapped each version until I found something that I liked and feel comfortable writing.  
  
Okay, I've been up all night working on this and the Genealogy at the end. Chapter Four's to come out soon.  
  
Thanks to everyone whose waited patiently for this chapter.  
  
Sean.  
  
  
  
This is an A/U fic.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Serenity stood before the prayer column at her mother's side. Both were looking at the crystal in something akin to awe and fear. For inside the crystal monument was hidden the fabled Sword of Selene.  
  
Queen Serenity reached out and laid her hands upon it and felt for the first time in eons her mother's essences and she wept.  
  
Serenity reached out and embraced her mother. It was as if she never knew and it was a good chance that she never did. Serenity looked at the crystal and from this distance, she felt the nurturing power that called to her when she was on Terra. It was the same power that fueled her magic as Sailor Moon and protected her as the planet's Eternal Senshi. The blessings of Selene forever existed through her crystal sword and that sword protected this star and the system.  
  
  
  
Apollo walked through the old rooms of the Uranuian Royal Family on Silver Millennium. He had taken time to contract the Regent and he was acknowledged as his sister's heir and the rest would be discussed once he returned to Miranda.  
  
Xanthe also made contact with her home world and to say that her return was welcomed would have been an understatement. Her aunt, Queen Styx, still lived throughout the times, Styx was a child of the Gods like Ares and Hermes and blessed with long life and other things. She welcomed her youngest sister's child with open arms and was planning to bring her to Triton Castle, was informed by the Persephone of the coming danger to the all the planets and the System itself.  
  
Styx offered her aid to the Queen of Silver Millennium and the King of Terra, both which were accepted on their behalves by Saturn's Queen before they parted.  
  
Eros, Athena Diana, Endy, Kris, and Troy decided to meet in Athena Diana's rooms to discus battle plans and strategies. For the Senshi, it was predictable, they were going to appeal to the Queen to allow them to train in a hyperspace to allow them to reach Alpha status.  
  
And Endy used to believe that he relied upon brute force. Eros and Athena Diana made him seem like a freaking pacifists. And it did not help his disposition to know that in last two major conflicts that they had been in, the Senshi had been the dominate factors. Three Senshi had walked into the Dark Kingdom and almost single-handedly destroyed the place, they had been responsible for killing Beryl and he was sure if they had been Celestials, neither he nor Sere would have been needed to destroy Metallia.  
  
"Actually, your Majesty, it was the combined strength of your Golden Crystal and the Princess' crystal that could have destroyed Metallia." Persephone quiet voice said from behind him.  
  
Endy jumped and turned around his seat quickly and saw the Queen of Saturn standing directly behind him. She had an amused grin on her pale features that grew into a full fledge smile. Endy of course did not see anything that was funny, she nearly scared the wits from him. Damn it, his heart was yet to slow down.  
  
Eros nose scrunched up as she tried not to laugh, but Athena Diana had no such qualms and collapsed onto her side, laughing at the pale faced King. Eros dumped a pillow over Athena's head and turned her attention to Persephone.  
  
"What were you saying about the crystals and Metallia?" Eros asked curiously.  
  
Persephone smacked Endy on shoulder, then moved to sit on the one of the many floor cushions that littered the floor. "I was trying to allay the doubts in Endymion's mind about his strengths and our roles in the cosmos." She made herself comfortable and for a moment, they though she was going to reaching into the Book of the Dead and reveal some other deep truth, but she surprised them all by reaching for one of the many sandwiches that sat on a tray between them all.  
  
She glanced up and saw the expectant expressions and she laughed softly. "Oh, I'm sorry." She took a bite before continuing, "I just haven't had time to take a meal since this mess started with Atalanta." She wiped her mouth and continued. "It should be clear to you now, Endymion, as to what we are in relation to you."  
  
"Well it's not," he said crossly. "And what does it have to do with my crystal?"  
  
"Oh, God, this is really good," she exclaimed turning to Athena Diana, "What kind of sandwich is this?"  
  
"Honey glazed turkey, with spicy mayo, tomato relish and bib leaf lettuce on honey wheat." She told her.  
  
Persephone was going to praise her some more, but Endy reached out and snatched the sandwich from her hands.  
  
"Hey," she cried indignantly.  
  
Endy took a big bite and with his foot, he moved the tray out of her reach. "As you were saying, Kore?"  
  
If looks could kill, Endy would have been six feet under. She folded her arms under her breast. "You are the son of Helios—"  
  
"I know that," he said coolly.  
  
She gave him a look, "If you would just shut up and will tell you what you can't seem to grasp." She blew out a breath, "Helios was the son of High Lord Morpheus and his Guardian over the Realms of Dream and Protector of Elysium, both he guarded with his two most trusted Senshi at his side in this System and they protected it until the Darkness entered. After the first battle, Helios gave Selene permission to train the Gods and their children in the ways of the Senshi and they had in turn sworn complete fidelity to Selene. The Oath of Selene is what every Senshi in this system swears to Venus—"  
  
It suddenly dawned on him., but he wanted to hear it before he could completely accept it.  
  
"Like our oath, the first one was swore loyalty to the Leader of the Senshi," she was saying. "We pledge our allegiance to the Guardian of this System. We swear to Helios."  
  
Endymion was speechless. He looked at the three women before him and then looked down, his eyes were wide with shock.  
  
Persephone looked at him, sympathy shining in her eyes. "We are your Senshi, the Children of the Gods and Serenity is your champion."  
  
He shook his head in denial. Serenity, she was…  
  
"It kind of makes sense," Kris said looking at his brother. "I mean—"  
  
Persephone lunged for the tray and grabbed two sandwiches. "Before the attack on Silver Millennium, the Queen was going to transfer the power of the System back to Lord Helios, but we all know what happened to that idea." She started to devour her food with relish.  
  
Kris touched Endy's shoulder bring him out of his thoughts. "Endy?" He said quietly.  
  
"She tried to steal not only my life and my throne, she was trying to kill Serenity." Endy whispered.  
  
Kris raised a brow, he looked at Endy questioningly. "What?"  
  
"Ananke," he looked up sharply, his eyes a bit wild. "Kore," he snapped, almost sending her into a choking fit. Eros and Athena pounded on her back until she stopped. "Tell me, what would have happen had Sere fought Chaos with as ruler of both Silver Millennium and Terra?"  
  
She vowed she was beat him with the flat side of her glaive once this was finished. "Terra would have been dead," she told him, "Elysium bright light would have dimmed but would still have been felt, but Serenity never would have been able to use it's power, only a descendant of Helios or Morpheus could have—"  
  
Endy rose to his feet swearing.  
  
"What?" Eros demanded, looking at both of them wildly. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"What the hell in deed," Troy laughed, "I swear if it weren't for the fact that she wanted to kill us all and destroy this Universe, I would say that our dear Ananke was a true military genius."  
  
"How do you figure?" Eros asked, she still did not know what was going on.  
  
Troy smiled wickedly at the Venusian Senshi, "Ananke insured that the Cursed One would have control over Elysium by simple genetics." He shrugged. "It's brilliant really and it's frighten at how close she came to succeeding. Just one shift in Princess Serenity's power and the Cursed One would have existed."  
  
"But the Princess is still stronger than Endymion," Eros blurted out.  
  
In response to this, the men laughed.  
  
"What?" she demanded irritably.  
  
Persephone laid an understanding hand on her shoulder. "Endymion has been keeping secrets from us." She told her.  
  
At first Eros did not understand, but it hit her and she glared at him. "You're stronger than a Celestial Senshi?" She yelled at him.  
  
Endy looked at her and dropped his illusion. Endy's hair was deep rich purple and his eyes were no longer dark navy, but violet with flicks of gold in his irises. He leaned back with a teasing smile play on his lips.  
  
"Actually, you could say that I have surpassed the Senshi." He told her, "I could almost be called a Guardian."  
  
"Holy shit." Eros swore.  
  
"My sentiments," Athena Diana breathed. "Damn what can happen next?"  
  
He laughed. "Don't you know it's bad luck to ask that?"  
  
Kris shook his head, "I think you should tell these ladies how this came about?"  
  
Endy looked as if he was going to protest, but he changed his mind and stood up. "We will do that later when everyone is together." He recreated his illusion, "But for now, I'm going to spend some time with Sere."  
  
Persephone looked at the lovers and she rose to her feet silently. "I have something to discuss with the Queen," she told them. And she hurriedly left them. As she closed the door, she heard familiar giggles and laughter and her heart went out to them. She wondered if she would find her soul mate in this lifetime.  
  
  
  
Remember: NO FLAMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ IT.  
  
  
  
See ya  
  
  
  
Per Request of Crystaldove, here is a genealogy of the Senshi and the Gods.  
  
  
  
Sun:  
  
Helios, Guardian of Dreams, King of Sol-Fourth child of Morpheus, God of Dreams and Demi-Goddess Circe.  
  
Senshi of Sol: Apollo  
  
Mercury:  
  
Hermes, King of Mercury and Celestial Senshi-Only child of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Queen of Mercury and Prince-Consort Hermes, planetary Senshi.  
  
Senshi of Mercury: Crown Princess Athena Diana-Daughter of King Hermes and Queen-Consort, Lady Diana, daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, sister of Thanatos of Saturn.  
  
Venus:  
  
Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, Warrior Queen of Venus and Celestial Senshi-Daughter of Warrior King Anchises and Queen Aine.  
  
Senshi of Venus: High Princess Eros-Daughter of Warrior Queen Aphrodite and Prince Consort Adonis, High Commander of the Planetary Senshi.  
  
Terra:  
  
Gaia de Danaan, Queen of Terra-Daughter of the High God Daghda Belenus de Danaan and the High Goddess Danu Erda, Mother Goddess.  
  
Senshi of Terra: Endymion, High Prince of Terra-Son of Helios, Guardian of Dreams and Queen Gaia de Danaan of Terra.  
  
Silver Millennium (White Moon):  
  
Serenity, Queen Silver Millennium and Celestial Senshi-Daughter Selene, Senshi of the System and Lord Kreios of Enceladus, Prince of Saturn.  
  
Senshi of Silver Millennium: None  
  
Mars:  
  
Ares, Eternal King-Son of Ares, God of War and mother not mentioned.  
  
Senshi of Mars: Princess Bellona of Mars, Priestess of Ares-Daughter of Crown Princess and Celestial Senshi Eris of Mars and Lord Paris, High Priest of Ares.  
  
Jupiter:  
  
Zeus, God of Thunder and Heavens and Celestial Senshi. Son of King Jove and Queen Hestia, Senshi of Io.  
  
Senshi of Jupiter: Nike, Demi-goddess of Victory-Daughter of King Zeus and Queen-Consort and Celestial Senshi, Hera, Goddess of Life and Nature.  
  
Uranus:  
  
Boreas, Lord King of Uranus and Celestial Senshi-Son of Lord King Zephyrus and Lady Eirene, Fourth Daughter of Apollo, Senshi of Wind.  
  
Senshi of Uranus: Atalanta, Queen of Uranus-Daughter of Lord King Boreas and Queen-Consort Pax.  
  
Saturn:  
  
Persephone, Queen of Saturn and Eternal Senshi, daughter of Hades, God of Underworld and Celestial Senshi and Princess Dione of Neptune.  
  
Neptune:  
  
Styx, Queen of Neptune-Daughter of King Okeanos and Queen Tethys of Neptune.  
  
Senshi of Neptune: Lady Xanthe of Aglaia-Daughter of Princess Kalypso, Celestial Senshi of Neptune and Lord Cian of Aglaia. 


	4. Chapter Four

This is the completed chapter four. Sorry about the delay, but it's Finals and I've been cramming, writing papers and doing the usual routine all university students must suffer through.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading everyone. I'll try to put out five very soon.  
  
  
  
Sean.  
  
  
  
This is an A/U fic, etc, etc, etc.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity was never more peeved than she was at that moment. And to think after all these years, no, *the millenniums,* she had wasted and tried to bring peace to this worthless system and sacrificed herself and her kingdom when Helios' heir had been there the entire time. It galled her to think, he could have stopped Ananke before all this happened had he just called upon Elysium and that alone could have spared them all the pain of death and destruction and the horrors of rebirth.  
  
No she did not think he would have ever understood, not like she. Endymion just watched the betrayal of his people and the murder of his family and closest friends, but he had been spared seeing the destruction of his world, his people, and his entire life's work. He never knew what it was like to watch your entire world come to a chaotic end as you stood there, made helpless by the words of a traitor, and forced to watch your universe crumble into dust and the use all of your life force to propel everyone into a future were you were told that you would never exist.  
  
Queen Serenity excused herself from the others immediately after Endymion had finished telling them about his powers and how close he was to being a Guardian in this life time. She could not guarantee if his safety where she to remain in the same room with the Terra King, so she left, saying she wanted to consult with Pluto.  
  
Queen Serenity did not know how that statement shook the terrans and Neptune to core, but the others took it in stride, it helped the Lunarians to think of Patricia as Pluto and Ananke as herself.  
  
Sere watched her mother leave and her heart went out to her, it was hard for her not know what she feeling, yet she could understand why Endymion responded in the manner in which he had. His entire world had been destroyed before his very eyes by the *very* people he had been sworn to protect. He had been in shocked and coupled that with the backlash of receiving full contact with Elysium for the first time, it was no wonder his reactions had been off time and defensive almost non-existent. She was sure if he had been more focused neither Beryl or Metallia would have stood a chance with him and her mother standing side by side in battle.  
  
"So what is our next course of action?" Apollo asked, looking around the room expectantly.  
  
Eros took a deep breath and although it was killing her to do this, she turned to Endymion, surrendering her leadership of the Senshi over to him.  
  
"Lord Helios," she said formally, "I request that we Senshi be allowed to continue our training in the hyper space chamber so we maybe allowed to reach Alpha status."  
  
Endy mentally winced when she called him by his father's name. "Please, Eros," he said, his tone neutral as he looked at her, "My father was Helios, I will never bear his name as he would have never bore his father's. I am simply Endymion."  
  
She accepted this with a curt nod. "With your permission, Endymion?" She asked politely.  
  
"I have one request, Lady Eros," he held up one hand as all the Senshi rose, "I want my Guardians to train as Senshi."  
  
That request startled everyone in the room, except Serenity. She looked pleased with that suggested and offered her opinion in favor of it.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, Endy," she said brightly, "All the planets in the system have planetary Senshi all but Terra, and these four shall be the first in the history of Galaxy."  
  
Endy could not keep the pleased look off his face. Finally, he and Sere were working together in away that benefited the universe they would one day rule. He reached out and took her hand as he turned back to Eros.  
  
"While you all commence with your training, Serenity and I will return to Terra."  
  
She looked at him curiously, "Why, the Moon Palace is very secure and you both will be safe until we come out…"  
  
"Eros," he drawled, "I was not asking for your permission, I was telling you to reconvene once you've completed your training." He stood up and tugged on Serenity's small hand and she followed suit.  
  
"If I may speak, milord," Kris asked. Endy nodded, "Why are you taking the Princess to Terra?"  
  
"Not that it's any of you business, I'm taking her there for practical reasons." He told him, "Artemis has agreed to help her in swordsmanship—"  
  
"What?" Serenity cried angrily. "I practice every day with Eros. I'm very good…"  
  
"I'm not saying that you aren't." He said exasperatedly. "Eros is one of the best swordsmen—women that I've ever seen. However, Artemis was her instructor in the past and he trained us all. I'm sure Eros would vouch for him."  
  
Serenity looked to Eros for confirmation. And all the Senshi nodded. Artemis had trained each of them as well the forces of Terra for the last thousand years. She agreed work with him until they had returned.  
  
As they parted, the Senshi went with their Princess' final blessing and one from Endymion. When the time came, they would be invincible. But Eros wondered, would this be enough?  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity had retreated to the Pray Room. She knelt before the crystal column, tears were streaming down her face as she relived the final moments of her kingdom. She could still here the screams, smell the burning flesh that was left in the wake of Metallia and then her own death.  
  
For them to have been reborn on Terra, it was not supposed be the gray, violent world envisioned by Ananke, it had been their chance at peace; A new, bright and shining world built by Serenity and Endymion together, but that was not the way of Chaos and it was not the way of a Senshi.  
  
The pale Moon Queen looked up at the tall column and she without thinking, she laid her hand upon the crystal surface. A bright, silver light illuminated the chamber. Queen Serenity looked directly into this light and smiled.  
  
  
  
Pluto led the Senshi and guardians to their respective training chambers. The Senshi were each in full battle armor as were the terrans.  
  
"Before we enter," Eros turned to them, "We shall go in with our natural partners. Nike, you are with Nephrite. Athena Diana, Zoicite. Bellona, you're partnered with Jadeite, and Kunz, you're with me. We will then switch, the outers will train with their respective inner, Xanthe, you are with Athena. Kore, you and Bella, Apollo you will train with Nike."  
  
She made a gesture and held out a heart shaped crystal to him. "This is the secondary Senshi crystal, aka Elemental Class," she explained. "its power level is higher than the Beta planetary transformation rods you were equipped with, but it's less than a star crystal." She looked at Apollo hoping to god that he would get all of this. "The five point star is what you will evolve to while training with Nike, that is the Eternal class, but we will not stop there, you will have to make force yourself to at least Beta Class Celestial, I'm not expecting you to make the jump from Beta planetary to Alpha. It would be impossible."  
  
"But we have ten years in each chamber." Troy pointed out, "I think he could do it."  
  
Eros shook her head, "I know it should be and maybe it could be," She turned back to Apollo. "But it's not." She said truthfully, "Had you been born to be the Senshi of your planet, it would be true, but it was just as intense if not more so for us. You will take on the training we endured as children and if you do not break, we will welcome you into our ranks as our brother."  
  
Apollo didn't know how to feel after that. He basically felt insulted that Eros had presumed him weaker than all the others, he had been a Senshi as well even if he had never been an Eternal and he was a military officer on Terra. He started to point out all of this to his new Commander when she said, "The actual time out here will be one day. Each room will represent our strengths and our weaknesses. Athena Diana and Xanthe, I fear the most for you two, keep safe. Troy, I will charge you to make sure that both my Senshi make it out of there alive."  
  
Troy nodded, unable to say anything. He did not understand why Eros would charge him with such a task when considering who those two were. But he agreed.  
  
Eros looked at them, silently praying to her Goddess and the God of War, "Pluto will come for you all when it's time. Until then, may the Gods be with you all."  
  
Pluto stepped forward and rapped the butt of her staff on the marble floor and in the once empty corridor, four doors appeared.  
  
"Please, enter." She told them. Each group stepped forward and entered the chambers and then the doors closed. Pluto rapped her staff once more and the door vanished, leaving her alone in the corridor once more. Her garnet ball started to hum, she closed her eyes, a deep frown marred her face as she tried to concentrate on what was pulling at her.  
  
One of the levels of fourth dimension had been disturbed, her novice skills weren't in tuned with her planet. She left the corridor and went to find her Queen, something was really wrong and she needed guidance.  
  
  
  
Serenity and Endymion left for Terra after she had said her good-byes to her mother. Endy had been feeling restless before the Senshi and his guard entered the chambers and now that they were gone, it had returned full forced and some of his anxiety was being transferred to Serenity.  
  
"I can't say that's Chaos," Endy said once they appeared in the teleportation chamber of the mansion. Umnio stepped away from them and hurried off to his labs with the data he had collected.  
  
Serenity was tempted to follow the busybody, but Endy grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, in search of Artemis. Erebus followed close by, tensed and ready for battle if something came close to his master and his master's mate.  
  
Artemis met them in the main foyer. He bowed to Serenity before turning to Endy.  
  
"Terran has returned from Pluto," Artemis said crisply as they began their walk towards the training room. "We are tracking that entity but so far nothing has shown that it plans to invade the system as of yet."  
  
Endy nodded, a thoughtful frown on his face. Something still did not feel right, even though he and Serenity were safely hidden from all the terrors of the universe, he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched.  
  
"I want the psychics monitoring our barriers at all times," he told him. The door to the training room opened and he led them inside. "I have an easy feeling about what's going down and I did not want to be caught unawares."  
  
Serenity pulled free of him, "So I'm not the only one who thinks Ananke isn't dead." She said thoughtfully.  
  
Endy nodded. He looked at Artemis who was staring at them both in horror, Endy nodded, there was a dangerous look in his eyes.  
  
"Atalanta was pawn," he told his mentor. "Ananke played upon her lust and desires to convert her and to Chaos used it to control her."  
  
Serenity stepped away from them and looked up the high ceilings, sunlight poured in from the high arched windows. "I feel a disturbance in time," she whispered.  
  
"The bitch refuses to go down easily." Endy growled. He took a deep breath and then turned to Artemis, "Work with Sere for a while," he told him, "Eros has been training her as I am sure Nike and Athena Diana has as well."  
  
"Are you going to your chambers?" Artemis inquired.  
  
Endy shook his head, "I'm going to take Erebus for a walk; I need to clear my head and connect with the planet for a while."  
  
"Endy," Serenity said quietly, "Don't worry, it's all going to work itself out."  
  
Trust his angel to want to make him feel a bit better. "Artemis, don't work her to hard."  
  
When Endymion left, Artemis and Serenity finally faced each other for the first time. Artemis looked the delicate little Moon Princess over critically. She was small, but worked with the other Senshi when they were hardly more than babes. She carried herself well, he noticed her right arm had a bit more muscle development than her left, she was going to have to work on that not to appear hunched back. All in all Princess Serenity looked as if she be wrapped up in lambs wool and tucked away in some palace instead of running about with a staff and a sword.  
  
He walked over to a far wall, a panel opened and chose two swords.  
  
"There is a changing room to your left," he called over his shoulder. "Change and come back, we will start as soon as you return."  
  
  
  
Apollo fell from his position in the air with a loud thud. Nike flew over him, her pale rose wings brushed over his back as he tried to push himself up. He never knew that training could be so painful.  
  
From another corner, Nephrite lay moaning, it seemed as if a year had gone by and in that year all he and Apollo did was lie about, moaning and groaning from pain. Nike on the other hand had become stronger, she announced a few months ago that she had passed gamma level and they could see the difference in her physically and feel it with her increased strength.  
  
  
  
Athena did a back flip, just missing Xanthe's blast by mere inches and she came back with ice shards that were easily dodged by the Neptunian Senshi.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" She called, unleashing her weakest attack, but it was more controlled that when she first gained her powers on Terra. She released a concentrated bit right at Xanthe's face and followed in quickly with a blow to her midsection. Xanthe went down to her knees with a pain filled grunt. But she paid Athena Diana back and with interest, first with a powerful jab to Athena's mid section and then swept her with a low kick. Both women flipped up. Xanthe wiped some from the corner of her mouth, Athena spat out some. The stood their for a moment in the sweltering heat, both ready to collapse as the temperature in the room increased.  
  
Troy watched in morbid fascination as the two water Senshi basically threw themselves at each other. The sounds of their battle reached him from his place on the platform and the very air seemed to ripple with each blow. They were using their elements now, both in complete control of the powers that it seemed impossible to determined were the elements left off and the person began. He turned his attention back to fight just as two intense yet varying shades of blue energy met and exploded.  
  
If they did not reach Alpha soon, he was sure they were going to kill each other.  
  
  
  
Bella grabbed her waist, warm blood spurted through her fingers. She faced Persephone who stepped back with a whirl of her glaive. Bella winched, that last round had taken a lot of her mentally as well as physically.  
  
In the back of her mind, she felt Jade's energy signature rise like a small flame. It had taken them a bit of time, but she and Kore had managed to create a magical focus for him, which drew on his latent magical gifts and helped him to direct them once he could summon them. For them, it had been akin to watching a lower level Senshi when he first started, but like the Senshi, he was able to evolve and almost able to summon his attacks mentally, almost.  
  
Kore glanced over Bella's shoulder, a small frown turned down her lips.  
  
"I think the terran is about to blow himself up again," she said almost distantly.  
  
Bella turned slightly and swore. "I swear he only does that for attention."  
  
Kore looked at her strangely, that was when it happened. Another explosion and Jade passed out. She sighed and shook her head, "Shall we continue?"  
  
Bella nodded, "Let's." He had to come out of it sometime, so why should they waste time waiting for him to wake up? Bella flaming red hair danced wildly about her shoulders as the room's temperature began to drop drastically.  
  
Kore raised her glaive, ready for the attack. Living flames whirled around the Martian Senshi and in deafening roar, she unleashed her thousand flaming arrows at Saturn. Kore dropped down and rolled out of the way, she came up quickly, swinging her glaive and there was a resounding clash of steel on steel. The Crown Princess of Mars winked at her friend, they both leapt back, Bella brandishing her sword, Kore nodded and their battle began again.  
  
  
  
Eros threw Kris over her shoulder and followed up with a high slash of her sword, but his blade came up and stopped hers from cleaving him in half. Kris raised rolled back and kicked his lady love full in the chest and he came up on his feet.  
  
Eros stumbled slightly, having the wind just knocked out of her, but she was not down, not by half. With a mighty roar cry, Eros charge him, Kris turned around and was going to kick her in the midsection again, put the leader of the Imperial Senshi was a sly and dirty one. With a wink at the guardian, she caught his leg in mid swing, using that coupled with her own momentum, she leapt up, her grip on his ankle surprising loose, but the speed of which she had moved with had him following her crazy lead, she did a forward flip over his head, her in her left hand appeared her crystal sword, Kris almost toppled back, but with her sword, Eros tripped his other leg, causing him to fall back in the other direction with a resounding thump. Eros came out of her crouch and just smiled blatantly at him.  
  
He laid staring at what passed for a ceiling, with a dazed look in his gray eyes. She laughed as she walked over to him and sat down on his chest.  
  
"Come on, love," she said brightly, "It wasn't that bad."  
  
He raised his head up from the floor slightly and shook it to stop the ringing. Eros was looking down at him and laughing her head off. Suddenly she patted his chest and stood up.  
  
"Come on, Kris, outside the day is wasting and we have a long way to go before you become an Eternal."  
  
  
  
The sound of metal on metal rang throughout the corridors. Staff and Soldiers of all ranks stood in the galleries watching what only a rare few had ever seen before, the training of a Senshi.  
  
Serenity and Artemis floated back from each other, both breathing hard as sweat dripped from faces. The small navy running shorts she wore were cut and ripped in strange places, her wings were missing feathers on the right and the left had cuts. Artemis had several slashes on both his arms and around his chest area. He was impressed but the Princess' technique, it looked as if Eros had trained her well. Serenity went for no prisoners, the Code of the Sword Bearing Senshi was truly in effect with her. Artemis wished he had more time with her, the Princess had great potential and he knew if she could master a particular style, she would be damned near invincible.  
  
Sere dragged a hand over her mouth. Silently she thanked Athena Diana for making her exercise with her every morning and evening, she needed the stamina after just seven hours of non stop training with Artemis.  
  
She extended her left wing and winced. She was going to need Kore to patch her up. Absently she noted all the terrans standing about, who had for the last few hours, watched as she and Artemis sparred. It was past dinner time, but no one had moved, not even Endymion's mother who stood clinging to door as she stared up at white winged Lunar Princess. Serenity wanted to laugh, the look on Caroline's face would have made Endy happy for three years.  
  
Speaking of the rat, just where was Endy?  
  
  
  
The scene changed and Endymion and his loyal pet found themselves on the grounds of his mansion. All was not well in the System and until the Senshi returned, there was nothing he could do except wait and pray.  
  
He felt the air about him change, Erebus looked up and bound over to a figure who stepped out of the shadows. Red hair and warm brown eyes met Endy's as he came closer to the Senshi of Time.  
  
"Patricia," he called, "What brings you away from your post?"  
  
She reached down, his eyes followed and rested on the head of a dark- haired little boy. Endy faltered, the child, he looked, he looked—  
  
"Darien," she said quietly to the little boy, "This is Endymion, he's a friend and he will protect you."  
  
Darien? Endy's eyes went wide as he looked wildly from the Senshi to the little boy. It couldn't be, he looked just like himself at that age—  
  
Could he be…?  
  
He looked to her again and tried to ask the question by was unable to. The little boy was looking up at him with big, innocent sapphire eyes…  
  
Who was he?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five soon.  
  
  
  
Remember: NO FLAMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ IT.  
  
See ya 


	5. Chapter Five

If you don't read the revise version of Chapter Four, this will not make sense.

Anywho, hello all. Long time, no write, huh?

Sorry, but real life and other stuff intrude on writing time and I don't know, I'm truly sorry that you all had to wait so long for these two chapters.

This is an A/U fic.

I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan. 

Sean

Chapter Five

            Pluto noticed the panicked look on Endy's face and immediately took pity on him. "Endymion, what's wrong?"

            He pointed at Darien, "The kid?" He choked out, "Who is he?"

            She raised a brow in question. "Who does he look like?"

            Endy swallowed hard, what the hell kind of game was she trying to play. "He looks like me." He pointed out the obvious.

            She clapped mocking. "Good," she said sarcastically, "Now, let me tell you who this handsome young man is and why he's here. Okay?" He nodded dumbly. "Alright. It seems that after Ananke passed, a dimensional riff appeared in the Gates. The Queen and I investigated it only to stumble across Ananke's or Chaos' plan." She smiled at Darien, then turned her attention back to Endy. "It would seem as if neither party have given up on their desire to conquer Elysium so they broke two Laws of Chronos and one Law of Thanatos—"

            Endy had gotten over his shock and was now studying the boy before him. "Since I will not have a daughter, I will have a son." He stated calmly as if it were most normal thing in the world.

            Pluto nodded, "He was taken from his home in the future." She said gravely, "From what I was able to interpret from the gates, Ananke was able in her death to cause a shift in dimensions and the next thing that happened, something called the Dark Moon invaded Terra."

            Endy swore. "So the bitch is truly dead?" He asked quietly.

            Pluto shrugged, "She controlled the powers of time for centuries," she reminded him, "Ananke could still exist."

            Endy looked down at little boy who was petting his wolf and was laughing. The last thing he needed was some kid from the future running about, messing with his amore time with Sere.

               "So why couldn't he stay in the future." He asked.

            Pluto blinked, "You think I brought him to the past?"

            Endy nodded. "Makes sense." He shrugged.

            She glared at him, "Ananke had him here," she said flatly. "He's been here for three months, well on Nemesis with the first generation of the Dark Moon who's desesants are now wreaking havoc on his future world."

               "So what haven't you taken him back?" Endy demanded irritably. 

            She wanted so desperately to smack him with her time key. "I tried, but you told me to bring him back here—"

               "Whoa!" He cried, "I did what?"

            She nodded, "Yes, you, his father in the future, you ordered me to bring your son here—" 

               "My father is going to blow up something and he doesn't want me to see it." Darien finally spoke. He looked up at Endy and tipped his to the side, "I guess you are my father."

            Endy blanched, "Not yet, I ain't, kid." He growled.

            Darien merely shrugged and went back to playing with Erebus. "Mama always says you have issues. I don't know what that means, but Aunt Athena says you suffer from little man's complaint, but you aren't little, you're almost as tall as Uncle Kris, but then Mama says that you are crazy and you need help. I always try to help Father because that is what sons are suppose to do for their fathers when they aren't right in their heads or at least that is what Mama always tells me, but Father says that I shouldn't listen to people from the Moon because they are strange and—"

            There was a blast from the mansion, Artemis went flying out of  window, he stopped in mid-air, young Darien had turned around when felt a power different from that of a terrans and watched in fascination as the  white haired man flew back through the window.

               "What the—" Pluto trailed off.

            Endy started towards the mansion again, Erebus was right behind him. "Pluto, I don't want to have go through this more than once, so when the other Senshi return to Terra, I want you and Queen Serenity to come with them and you can tell us all about Darien and why he's here."

            Pluto nodded. "It will be as you commanded." She said. Endy turned around just as she raised her staff, the next second she was gone. 

            Darien looked up at Endy questioning. He really did not want to be here, he wanted to be home with his parents and his little brother. He missed his Mama, he missed his dog, and his best friend, but most importantly, he just missed his family. But his father told him that he would have to stay here, just a little while longer or the bad people would hurt him again. 

            * _"You never should have existed," the woman with dark green hair snarled. "You were a mistake! The Gods will punish them for what they had done! The Gods will be avenged…"_*

               "Darien," Endy called the little boy for the third time before he jerked and came out of his thoughts. Endy frowned slightly, he knew why Ananke and Chaos would take the child, but he failed to understand the reason why they brought him to this particular time or why his father though he would be safer in this time instead of his present one with his family. He did not understand and knew he would have to wait for his answers tomorrow when all would be together and they could talk and strategize.

            Darien followed along beside the younger version of his father and looked up with him in awe. He could feel the blessings of the Gods on him and that alone was a comfort for a sad little boy who had been surrounded by the cruelest criminals of all time.

               "So what's you full name, kid?" Endy asked as they entered the mansion through his private garden entrance.

              "Endymion Alexander Darien Shields II," Darien said proudly, "Father calls me Darien."

            Endy smiled slight, "And what about your mother?" He asked curiously.

               "She used to call me Alex, but Father beat her in a fencing match so now she calls me Darien," he told him, "Everyone else around the palace are starting to come around, but a few still call me Alex, or worst, Junior. But I prefer Darien." Then his face brighten, "Guess what."

              "What?" Endy asked absently.

               "I have a little brother," he said excitedly, "His name's Mani."

            Endy looked at see if the kid was serious and lo and behold he was. "Mani?" He nearly laughed.

            Darien nodded, "Emmanuel Sigurd Phillip."

            Endy did not want to here this. Mani was Norse for moon and Sigurd had been in his past life one of his favorite tutors. Well, there was no doubt of who he married.

            A slow smile spread across his lips. So the devil woman was going to succumb to him in the future. He looked down at the little and smiled brightly, "Hey, kid. How would you like to meet your mother?"

            Darien's eyes lit up brightly. "She's here?"

            Endy nodded, "Yeah," he said wickedly, loving this idea more with each second. "She's here. And most likely she's getting the shit kicked out of her by Artemis."

            He just knew Serenity had to take one look at the little boy and she was going to be all mush. And hopefully he would be able to keep her from fighting.

            Yes, sir, things were finally looking up, he thought to himself. Things were finally going his way.

If you don't like the kid, sorry, I have an idea and I'm gonna run with it.

And you all thought this book was going to be over quickly. Hah!

I'll catch you all in chapter six.

Later.

Remember: **NO FLAMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ IT.**


	6. Chapter Six

./hggghhjuuuiuol;/ \hhhhyyyyyyyyyymkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (Hello all from the  
  
I0000000000++++-..00i0n+++f.a+m0…ous c++rit++ter++++.+++++++++++++++ +She's +++helping w+ith the ++++cre+ation+ of+ this ++c+ah+++p+et….+ .an+d +…..a+ f+ew+ +ot5her5s6.660)66666 (Hello from the Critter before she left for ktgt kgggggggg kgkggkg/;day care)iiiiiibrrttttrrrrrg ccccccccjjj kjtgkjt;';;[[[[[[[[[u[[[[['  
  
;ll.l;;;;;;/rrr55e7uj'?  
  
4e  
  
Hello people. Did you enjoy your break? ::Laughs::  
  
I would like to apologize for the delay with this chapter. Real life has intruded upon my writing time and I have signed up for summer courses and am taking on a job for the summer, so all my writings will be delayed until the fall, but I will try to update as much as I can and whenever I can.  
  
With that aside, I have this old note I would like you all to read:  
  
  
  
Well, I want to say hi and present to you all the next chapter. But first, I think it was Am. Serenity or Kuroi Koneko who brought this up, but I'm not sure since I'm not looking at the reviews right now so I don't know who said what, but that's besides the point. Someone said something about Darien's little brother name and I have to agree, a child walking about with that name is just asking for an ass-kickin' therefore I changed it. The correction was made in chapter five and for those who are reading this chapter first or moving on, I don't know, but here is the kid's new name. Emmanuel Sigurd Phillip aka Mani.  
  
Also, because two or three reviewers asked for it, I'm letting you guys vote on a third child/ or maybe a twin for Mani. Hey, who wants to see a daughter that ain't Chibi-Usa or Chibi-chibi? Popular votes usually carry states, but it's up to the Electoral College to decide in the end. Put your votes in your reviews and I will give the idea of a daughter some serious consideration.  
  
Alright, the Critter is at daycare and I'm finishing this chapter without her.  
  
This is an A/U fic.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan.  
  
  
  
Sean (minus the Critter)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
The training session ended with Serenity hit the mat with a thud.  
  
Artemis did not float down to gently, he fell down to his knees, gasping for breath as he leaned fully on his sword.  
  
The Princess had worn him out.  
  
Sere rolled onto her back, her practice sword had long since fallen from her tired hands, she laid there panting, her hands weakly draped over what she was sure were bruised and broken ribs. When she went home, she was going train harder, she had to become stronger---She was going to kill Endy.  
  
"Princess," Artemis pulled himself up, but stumbled slightly. "Do you need help?"  
  
Sere didn't answer immediately. She closed her eyes and drew in a couple deep breaths, her ribs were killing her and not to mention that damned cut on her side.  
  
Artemis looked up to see the soldiers still hanging about. "You three," he waved over three boys who stood at the door near Caroline. "Help the Lunar Princess to her room and someone page the King. He'll want to kill us all if something were to happen to his fiancée."  
  
At the words Princess and fiancée, Caroline paled even more. "She's a Princess?" she croaked.  
  
Artemis finally noticed her and saw the growing horror on her face. "The Princess of the Silver Millennium to be accurate," Serenity said as she let the youths help her to her feet. She winced as she tried to put her full weight on her injured leg. "Artemis, thanks for the session. But next time, watch where you're going with that sword."  
  
He laughed, "Next time pay attention and you want get cut." He nodded to the youths and they carried her out. He turned to Caroline and smiled viciously. She has had this coming for a long time.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Endy glanced across the table at the little boy who was plowing through his meal like wolverine. Had he not been sitting there watching him, Endy never would have believed a kid that small was able to consume so much food and not get sick..  
  
"It's his Lunar DNA," Terran answered his unspoken question. "He's metabolizing the calories almost as fast as he's putting them in and it's going to take a lot to stabilize his most recent energy deficiency."  
  
Endy watched as the kid polished off a bowl of spinach and move straight to a salad, but Terran grabbed the bowl and put a steak under his nose.  
  
"Lunarians are basically vegetarians." Terran pointed out, knowing that Endy did not have a clue about the Lunar eating habits and was confused when he saw the way Serenity and her mother eat when they were at their house in Japan. He had been too embarrassed to ask.  
  
"If the kid's a vegetarian, why are we giving him meat?" Endy asked curiously.  
  
Terran gave him an odd look. "Higher calories and it takes longer to burn off."  
  
"Makes sense." Endy conceded.  
  
Terran nodded. "I thought so." He capped Endy on the back and grinned, "Great Daghda, I never though I would live to see the day you had a child." He shook his head in consternation, "I pity the that world he comes from."  
  
Endy glared at him, then a cruel smirk appeared on his lips. "Guess what Terran, young Darien here says you're alive in the future, and he had a brother and another child is on it's way."  
  
The look on Terran's face was priceless. Endy sat back and laced his fingers behind his head, "Yep, I will have three of them. And with my record in the future, this one's gonna be a boy, right Darien?"  
  
"Right, father." The little boy said brightly, "We don't need any sissy girls."  
  
Endy smirked, "Father. I like the sound of that. It sounds better than husband or your Majesty. Don't you think, Terran?"  
  
Terran shook his head in sad disappointment and all that progress he had made with the Princess, Endy was going have the arrogant look on his face for good now. Silently, he prayed to the Great Goddess that in the child in the future was not another boy. One Endymion was bad enough, but one with three clones was a nightmare waiting to happen.  
  
Caroline came running into the dinning room with a wild look in her eyes but became hysterical when she noticed the little boy who looked just like her son when he was small, sitting at the table devouring three times his body weight in food.  
  
The little boy looked and smiled brightly, "Hello Grandmother."  
  
The was the last straw for Caroline and her beleaguered nerves. The beautiful and arrogant mother of the King of Terra eyes' rolled back and she fell back onto the floor in a dead faint.  
  
Endy watched her hit and raised a brow. "What is wrong with her?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Is she dead, Father?" Darien asked curiously.  
  
Endy made a face, " 'Fraid not, kid, my luck just ain't that good." He turned to Darien and nodded once, "You finished with that?"  
  
Darien scrapped a bowl of chocolate pudding and dropped the spoon with a resounding clatter. "Yes." He hopped up, "Can we go see Mama now?"  
  
The left side of Endy's mouth twitched slightly. "I think she's in the infirmary, but hey. Let's surprise her."  
  
"Do you think she'll like me?"  
  
Endy nodded. "Oh, she's just going to love you. But let me ask you something, Dare?" The boy looked up at expectantly, "Are you *always* so nice and affable at home?"  
  
Darien had to stop and think about it for a moment, then he shook his head. "My other nickname is Holy Terror." He said quietly.  
  
Endy beamed proudly, Terran just stared at the little boy in horror. Then he stalked off in the other direction muttering under his breath about unfair Gods, brats, and eternal life.  
  
Endy bent down and swung the kid up and deposited him on his back. "Well, Darien my boy, on no account hide your true nature. Manners are for the weak—"  
  
"That's why Father sleeps on the couch all the time." Darien giggled.  
  
Endy frowned, "So Sere is still cruel and abusive to me in the future. Well at least she marries me."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
It was raining fireballs. Nike stopped her training long enough to glance at the two men who were fighting the war zone. She was pleased with their progress, Apollo was now in complete accord with his powers, and he welded the Space Sword as if he were born to it.  
  
Mike went on the offensive for the fourth time. Apollo was tearing through his defensive like they were nothing and leaving Mike with no other choice but to attack almost reckless.  
  
Apollo came back and hit him with a world shaking that stunned Mike's left arm and Apollo follow with a round house to his middle and a power blast to his chest that sent Mike reeling, but he recovered came back with a powerful kick combination of his own, using a less than a third of his full power, hoping to catch the Senshi off guard.  
  
Nike held up one hand and the fire ceased around her and she took to the air, just in time too, for Apollo and Mike struck simultaneously and the result was an explosions that felt like a nuclear bomb. Vibrations rippled through the air, distorting everything around them.  
  
Her dark green eyes scanned the area, looking for and finding their energy signatures and she nodded her with pride, those two were still up and going at it. She guessed her method worked. The more power that was inflicted upon them, the stronger they became.  
  
She felt a rise of power at her back and with a thought, she released the elements and resumed her training, her dark rose colored hair fanned out as she drove into the lighting storm of her own creation.  
  
  
  
Persephone came up with a war cry, Jade dodged Bella's fire balls, but was slammed by Kore's Silent Wall. He really hated that the Senshi could now summon their attacks mentally.  
  
Bella's flaming sword nipped his arm, drawing blood and the game switched. Now this was what Jade truly looked forward two. He and Bella teamed up on Kore in a free for all. The same thing would Bella and they would continue their treacherous game of round-robin until they all collapsed.  
  
Kore and Bella took full advantage of the powers as Alphas, going at each other like they were truly opposing warriors and Jade just tried to keep up without getting killed. All three powers flared and the battle was on.  
  
  
  
Troy bounced a wall of ice; Xanthe drove his inert body, swinging her triton down towards Athena Diana's head only to be blasted back ball of ice. Athena expanded her wings and used the right one to block Troy's attack, she countered with her own, an ice spike came out of the ground and just missed impaling him by scant inches, still she came back hard, throwing punches and kicks faster than he could block them.  
  
Xanthe jumped into the fray almost before Athena Diana could beat Troy into submission, she swept Athena Diana's feet from beneath her, and feinted, stabbing her triton down, Athena rolled left and Troy caught her with an energy blast that sent her flying up. Xanthe threw her Deep Submerge at her back, thus disabling Athena's right wing and sent her crashing to the ground. Xanthe fell to her knees wearily, damn she was all but drained.  
  
They had been going at it full power for three days, pushing them beyond their normal limits until they were down on their knees or in Troy's case, flat on his back, and completely exhausted.  
  
"Athena," Troy panted weakly. "Beloved, are you still alive?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered, pained laced that simple word. "Xan, you okay?"  
  
Xanthe nodded, "I don't think I can move right now." With that said, she collapsed onto her side and closed her eyes.  
  
The two Alpha Senshi decided to sleep Troy needed to recover anyway.  
  
"We will resume our training once we wake up." Xanthe told them.  
  
"Fine," Troy croaked.  
  
"Whatever," Athena yawned.  
  
  
  
Playtime was most defiantly over.  
  
Eros was glowing a pale gold, her bright amber eyes were light with power as she threw Kris over she shoulders a third time, but the Captain of the Royal Terran Guards was not going to stay down very long. Before she could blink, Kris was up and coming at her fast, energy shooting from his body then solidified and raced to his hands and threw a barrage of energy attacks at her. Eros' form blurred, Kris tired to turn around, but Eros broadside him with a powerful kick that sent him flying through the air. Eros followed with her Love-Me-Chain snapping after him.  
  
Kris pulled himself up and threw his boomerangs at her, Eros flew right through them and her chain connected with his body and everything just exploded.  
  
She landed and wiped a hand over her brow. Kris had gotten better, but he could still stand for some improve—  
  
Her thoughts were cut off by a surprise counter offensive by Kris. She picked herself and grinned viciously. He was going to pay for that little trick.  
  
  
  
"Enter, Pluto." Queen Serenity looked up from a book she was reading as the doors of her silver and white room opened.  
  
Pluto bowed to her Queen, "Your Majesty," she said quietly. "The enemy is trying to entered this time. I have put a seal up to block their advance, however, I fear that it will not strong enough to hold them off."  
  
"You are not fighting some piddly World Destroyer," Serenity told her, "You are facing the Cursed One and she has the knowledge to manipulate Time and Space thanks to Ananke."  
  
"What should I do?" She asked worriedly.  
  
The Queen looked out at the formal gardens beneath her window, her pale eyes clouded with though. "I have every faith in the abilities of the Senshi," she said evenly. "If the World Destroyer and the Accursed One have combined then it more than Alphas and Cosmos to defeat them."  
  
"What of Elysium?"  
  
"What of it?" She countered. "Elysium is the gateway to Nirvana, nothing more. Endymion is its guardian as the Senshi are the guardians of Systems throughout Space."  
  
"Then why are we fighting?" Pluto asked gravely.  
  
Serenity turned away from the window and looked back at her book. "We are fighting for the Gods."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity flexed her right wrist and winched. It was just as she though her wrist was sprained. Artemis had done a number on her sword arm and she did not know what possessed her to continue fighting when it had gone numb from the pain.  
  
"Your Highness," a dark haired nurse appeared at the door, her eyes were a bit wild about the edges. Sere raised a brow in question as the woman stuttered. "The King wishes to see you."  
  
Sere nodded, "Let him in and tell some one to bring me my dinner, I'm starving."  
  
"Do you want something that has been cooked or just fresh off the hoof, love?" Endy drawled as he sauntered through the door.  
  
She started to retort but she noticed the smug look on his face and that irritating cocky grin. Add that with an endearment and she glared at him.  
  
"What did you do now, Endymion?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
Endy couldn't wipe the smug look of his face if he tried. "Dearest Serenity, I have someone I want you to meet?" He said brightly.  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Who?"  
  
Endy stepped aside to reveal a small, raven haired little boy with deep sapphire blue eyes and Endy's quirky smile. And her heart broke into a thousand pieces. She looked up at Endymion, her eyes swimming in sudden tears as she tried to form the words that would mean the end of their relationship.  
  
The proud look left his face when Endy saw the tears in his beloved's eyes and he rushed to her only to have her move away from his embrace.  
  
"Bunny," he said helplessly.  
  
"No, Endymion, I can't—"  
  
The sound of his name on her lips nearly killed him. "Serenity, baby, please, it's not what you think—"  
  
"It's not what I think?" She screamed at him. She gestured at Darien, "It's not what I think? How stupid do you think I am? That little boy looks just like you. What the else am I so suppose to think; That he is your little brother? I think not. I can *feel* Terra all around him and—" She stopped and frowned slightly. "Lunarian?" She asked in disbelief. She looked at Darien more closely. Her silver eyes went wide in surprise. "Selene." She breathed.  
  
Endy nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, that's what I though when Patricia brought him here."  
  
Serenity did not take her eyes from the boy, who looked as if he was going to cry at any moment. "Pluto brought you here?" she asked him. She reached up and dried her own tears. Darien nodded. She smiled at him. "What is your name?"  
  
"Endymion," he stuttered. "Endymion Shields II."  
  
She looked at Endy speculatively. "Two Endymions?"  
  
Endy had the grace to look embarrassed, "He's called Darien." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Like that is any consolation," she retorted. The she laughed, pushing her long hair over her shoulders. "Selene, I don't know how you are here, Darien. But am I correct in assuming that I am your mother and this bast—ahh, and Endymion," she hissed through clenched teeth, "is your father?"  
  
Darien nodded. He was trying hard not to laugh at the strange, younger versions of his parents.  
  
Sere pouted as Endy dropped down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She stopped pouting and snuggled closer to him and smiled softly. Endy kissed the top of her white head and frowned.  
  
"Woman, you stink. When was the last time you had a bath?" He cried in mock disgust.  
  
Sere cried out and pushed him away, but Endy pulled her close and kissed her screwed up face gently.  
  
"When the others return tomorrow, your mother and Patricia will accompany and we are going to have a long talk with the Guardian of Time concerning her predecessors activities before her supposed passing."  
  
"We still have no proof that Ananke is dead," she said thoughtfully.  
  
Endy sighed wearily, "Nothing." He looked down at her, "Bunny, if things become worst and with Darien here, I want you go to Elysium." Before she could protest, he went on, "You are the Senshi of this system and Elysium is its heart. You will be there to defend it and I charge with protecting its heir."  
  
"I cannot run from any battle?" she told him.  
  
"And I am not asking you to," he retorted. It wasn't a complete lie; "I just want to make sure no one can gain access to Elysium."  
  
It was a valid argument, but she was sure that he some trick up his sleeve, it was a pity she couldn't discover it, but given time, she catch the rat bastard in his own little trap.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Space, it was so vast and so constant with the eternal struggles of life verse death, good verse evil, light verses darkness, or order verses havoc.  
  
Her ringing laughter echoed throughout the corridors of the dark crystal palace. The light caught the reflection of her hair and the colours swirled in each lock, in varying shades of pristine white to the darkest reds.  
  
"Envy," she called out, her voice went from a faint twinkling to a husky whisper as if it were unable to find a natural pitch. "How have chosen progressed in this world?"  
  
A figure draped in a dark cowl with a floating globe appeared before the woman on the dark throne.  
  
"Through Ananke's spell, they survived and appeared in the new world, they believed that it would easy for them to conquer it as they in their own time, but they came across a very powerful and extremely dangerous Endymion of Terra and Sailor Cosmos. They are confused and want to come this past and try their luck here."  
  
"And is their still obsessed with Selene's descendant?"  
  
Envy cackled. "He believes he shall conquer Endymion and claim Terra and the Princess of the White Moon as his own."  
  
"Silly mortal," she rose from her seat and went to a small crystal pool. "Send them. Nemesis was always expendable. And if were to believe in chance, it would be possible to conclude that one of the accursed Senshi will die."  
  
"What of Cosmos?"  
  
She turned to him and smiled, "If Cosmos were to die, then it's all for the better?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright people, you know what to do. Put your votes in your reviews. Until then, catch you all later.  
  
Sean.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember: NO FLAMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ IT.  
  
  
  
See ya. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Hey ya'll, I was actually finishing this chapter when I posted six, but as you all know FFN went down and no one was doing anything.

I have completed chapters eight through ten on paper (a first for me) and I'm currently in the process of typing them up. And by the grace of God or the Staff of FFN, I will have those chapters up by tomorrow, if FFN is still operational.

You know, Dove brought up a good point in her review; Endy's line can only produce males in this twisted tale. Yep, all boys, but then Helios has a older sister (check either chapter two or three of this book, she's mentioned) so I guess anything is possible, so let's continue with the votes.

Okay the notes below are old, I've been out town and only saw a computer once in two weeks and I haven't made any changes. So you can read them if you want or just ignore them. 

Sean.

**Special Hellos and Thanks to**: BenRG (have you updated your retelling of the manga?), Crystaldove (you must post soon, I dying here and getting confused), Am. Serenity (Your story is the reason why I am confused. My God, how could you be so cruel? Is the next chapter out? Poor Darien, poor Serena, I hate Diamond! Alright, I gotta lay off the tea), Arabella (Hello) and Moonie (I love your pen name, it's so airy, it made me think of spring. Hey, umm, can I have it? ::_Smile_::) Commander Galos (What's up. Have you updated? Man, I love you stories. Update, please!) Kurio, (Hey, new chapter, that's all I've got to say to you. ::_Grin_::) and Nene (Hi. You are tough, but that's cool. Keep up the good work. Oh, I know you've updated, I saw it before FFN went down and I am not sure if I reviewed or not, but that is beside the point:  **Don't kill Neptune!** It's your story, yes, I understand that, and you can kill whom ever you want, but man, that's just a cold way to go. I hope Selene gets hers but good.)

Okay, for all who are doing double duty and are reading that other story that lacks a name, I hate to tell you, but I have scraped the fourth version of chapter ten, for some reason, I'm not feeling it so I'm on rewrite number five and cross your fingers, I hope to have it out after I come back from little trip down south.

Now, for you poor, neglected souls who are reading Consequences, that nameless story, and The Martinque Princesses, I'm working on Chapter Five, I have to edit it, proofread, and edit some more. I will e-mail when I post the next chapter and for those who reviewed without signing in, I will just notify in the Author Notes of both Consequences and that other story.  

Alright people, this is an Alternate Reality/ Universe fic. None of the situations are real, if, by chance the characters and circumstances mimic any persons living or dead, it was merely coincidental. (I've always wanted to say that.)

I don't own _Sailor Moon_, I'm just a fan who writes to Bubba Sparks and the _Xenogears_ Soundtrack. (I'm seriously giving up tea, it make me strange.)

Relax, enjoy, and review. ^_^

Sean!

Chapter Seven

        Sailor Pluto appeared in the silvery white corridor and concentrated briefly on the stone slab and four clocks appeared on the blank wall before her. Inside the four chambers, she could feel the very minutes as they went by like days, the seconds down to hours. Then it stopped. She straighten, her crystal Time Key Staff appeared in her hands and she rapped the butt on the marble floor three times and the doors reappeared and swung open.

           "Ladies and gentlemen," She called out. "The day have passed, you may leave the chamber now."

        Before she saw the Senshi and the Guardians, she felt the power. Power of the Elements, spiritual energy came at her dizzying waves that almost sent Guardian of Time to her knees. Weakly, she leaned heavily on her staff, trying to regain her composure as the power continued to slam into her.

           "Pluto!" Arms wrapped around her waist, supporting her. 

She looked up to see the concerned face of Eros. She pulled herself together, hastily building her mental shields as the Queen had taught her. She stepped back from Eros and plastered a weak smile on her face as she leaned against the wall. "I'm alright, Eros, I just for got to set up my psychic walls when you all came out."

Eros nodded, knowing all to well what it must have felt like to be a lesser Senshi feeling the power of a Greater one and not protecting her psyche.

  "What news of Terra, Lady Pluto?" Kris asked respectfully.

Pluto finally looked at the ensemble group and her eyes went wide.

Eros frowned slightly. She followed Pluto's line of sight to the others and her chin dropped.

   "What?" Bella snapped, the stopped, "Great Ares" She raised one hand to her mouth and with the other pointed to Eros. "What happened to you?"

   "I could ask you the same," Eros quipped. She then looked at all her Senshi, taking in all their physical changes. One thing was certain; none of them would ever pass for terrans ever again. Athena Diana was more delicate in appearance and very cold. The ice blue of her skin was more pronounced, her features were extremely lovely and exquisite which pronounced her alienisms louder than her complexion. Pale bluish white hair hung down her back and over her shoulders like frozen water over a glacier. Besides her standing tall and proud was Xanthe. Her sea blue hair flowed like water over her. She was still graceful and elegant as one of the daughters of Neptune was implied to be, but the slight increase of muscles on her frame made enhanced her figure as well as made her appear stronger. One look at Apollo showed that he most defiantly liked the new look. And the Senshi of Uranus was not to be forgotten. He did not pack on a great deal of muscle, but he wasn't close to the lean little man who walked into the chamber a day ago. Shrewd dark blue eyes looked out of a slightly more defined masculine face. The boyish youthfulness was gone and the promise of a life time ago was finally revealed.

Nike was watching her fellow Senshi with seemingly uninterested forest green eyes. She was indeed taller now and slender too, her muscle mass toned down from what it was before.  Her hair was a darker rose, but still in it's familiar single braid. Small currents of lighting danced beneath the surface of her skin as was positive energy, good will and strength, victory. Eros gasped, they were standing in the presences of a God.

   "Nike," she gasped, "You are—you have?"

The Goddess of Victory nodded. "When I transcended Celestial, my true persona awoke and I shucked the last of my humanity and embraced my destiny as the Goddess of Victory, child of nature and the storms."

   "You are no longer Senshi," Eros said sadly.

Nike shook her head, "I will always be a Senshi," she told her. "It is in soul to be one."

Bellona step forward slightly, her scarlet hair moving slightly as if it were a living flame, "Eros, I feel my Grandfather calling to me." She told her. Eros signaled for her to continue, "Something has happened."

   "What?" Eros demanded. "Is something wrong with the Princess?"

Bellona shook her head, "He's not sure," she told her. "But it does concern both she and Endymion."

Pluto cleared her throat, "That is where I come in." She said.

   "This is no time to be cryptic, Pluto," Eros snapped, "Is the Princess alright?"

   "And my brother?" Kris asked quickly. "Is okay?"

Pluto held up one hand, "Yes, they are both well and safe." She assured them, "Lord Artemis and Terran are with them along with all the soldiers of Terra and King Hermes. All is well."

******

Serenity did a back flip, escaping the blast of gold energy that destroyed the spot she had just been in. While in mid twist, she expanded her wings, her silver sword coming out of its sheath with a deadly hiss and with a powerful beat, she charged forward, swinging her blade low. The air sang when the silver met diamond hard steel. She was forced back, she glided upwards and her opponent following her, just as she had hoped. Serenity threw back her left hand and streams of silver energy shot from her hand down at him. His image blurred, then he disappeared all together.

Serenity looked about wildly and came face to face with mocking violet eyes with gold flecks in them. She moved to punch him, but the blow was deflected. She countered with kicks, but he just wouldn't go down. 

She raised her sword only to have it slapped away and Endymion grabbed her sword arm twisting it behind her back.

   "Ow!" She cried out and tried kicking him again, time she connected with his groin and he did let her go and he fell out of the air holding himself and moaning in pain.

   "You cheated," Endy gasped as she floated down.

Sere glared at him. "You almost broke my arm!" She yelled at him. "What the hell do you think I am?" She screamed. "That hurt!"

He buried his face in the mat and groaned, "It was meant to hurt." He barked. "What do think we do in here? Play nice?"

She ignored him and stepped over his prone body, but she made sure to hit him with her wings. "When Athena and Eros get here, they are going to gang up on you and beat you!" With that she headed straight for the showers. 

Endy laid there a few moments more until he was sure he could walk. He teleported from the training room to his own rooms and headed for the shower.  He and Serenity had been training all morning since Artemis and Terran were busy. Darien was off with Endy's valet and Erebus doing whatever kids enjoyed doing.

He had hoped to use that time with Sere to talk to her, to really talk about them and their relationship. Last night revealed once again how little they truly knew each other as individuals in this lifetime and it bothered him to say the least. 

How could he love someone as much as he claimed if he had never had a real conversation with her? The only time actually spoke to one another was during that mess in Tokyo and that was when they first met in this life. It was also in that meeting that Serenity tried to distance herself from him and over the past year, she had been doing it increasingly now that she was on the moon. It didn't matter that in the last few days they had managed to become closer. Sure she seemed to be accepting him and his attentions, but was going to happen once they defeated the Accursed One? Were things going to be as they once were, with space and their differences separating them?

He stepped out of the shower and pulled on his robe. He walked out of the bath, toweling off his hair. He was grateful that Sere was able to defy his DNA and change his hair back to its familiar black. She vowed that she could never stand to look at him with purple hair for the rest of their lives and frankly, neither could he. His computer said he had mail, his phone was flashing its infamous red light and Serenity was sitting his chair next to the hearth blushing—He mentally backtracked and physically turned back to the furiously blushing Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium and he laughed.

  "What are you doing here, Serene?"

  "Serena." She told him. He raised a brow in question. She glanced at his face to see if he was mocking her, but was surprised to see the thoughtful considerate expression on his face and she relaxed. "I like to be called Serena." She told him.

He nodded, "Then Serena it is." He told her. She smiled her gratitude. "I'm assuming that there was something you wished to discuss, Serena?"

She blinked in confusion. No snide comments or endearments or threats? Serena wondered had she kicked him to hard? But she kept her comments to herself and chose to leave. She averted her eyes as she rose from her seat.

   "You were getting dressed," she said nervously. "I'll come back—"

   "No, stay," he said quickly. At her scandalized expression he clarified, "I mean, just wait. We can talk, but let me step into my dressing room and I'll be right back." He hurried over to one of the doors on the left side of the room, he glanced back at her, "I won't be more than a couple minutes." He stepped inside and closed the door.

Serena sat down and looked at his room critically. Dark blues and golds were the prevalent tones. High floor to ceiling windows allowed sunlight to pour in on all sides when the heavy blue satin drapes were thrown back. Since it was summer, all the windows and the balcony doors were opened to allow the cool mountain breeze to flow in. 

The mansion sat in a secluded valley hidden deep within the northern Scottish Mountain range. Serena could close her eyes and feel the magic in this place and understood for the first time why Ananke could never touch Endymion or the others when they were here. Serena reached out as far as she could with her soul and she felt harmony and dreams. The golden light rubbed against her crystal heart, drawing in her silver light like a magnet. She hadn't been at peace in so long; the light understood that and comforted her. She was not to worry about the trivial things and to trust her heart and not to fear, everything that was meant to be would occur in time and that she had only to be patient.

In the golden light appeared a man with laughing silver eyes and a quirky smile. 

   "Don't worry, Princess," he said but his mouth never moved, "Trust in yourself and Endymion, the Gods do. Independent, you two are the strongest beings in the stars; But together, your are mythical."

   "I don't understand?" She whispered.

He merely smiled, "Yes, you do, Serenity. Remember what Lady Persephone told you. The five possible futures?" 

She nodded.

   "When Ananke tried to manipulate destiny and bring about the world desired by Chaos, Chance interceded and the six versions warped themselves and there were three."

        Her face reflected her confusion, "But how?" She asked him. 

        He knelt before her and took her hands into his, "Chaos never counted on Artemis, Terran, or Ares surviving. It dismissed them as insignificant and focused on destroying you and Endymion as well as the Senshi of this system.  And it ignored the Queen until it was too late. Endymion has his support systems and has been well grounded since his father and stepmother's deaths and your mother stepped in and protected you from Luna and Bellona's attacks and denied Pluto contact with you until you were strong enough to stand against all your attackers and force your own evolution as a Senshi and become Cosmos." He looked at her frankly then, "You changed destiny when you chose to become a Senshi." She started to protest but he went on, "It has nothing to do with Luna giving you the false broach and telling you to be Sailor Moon. Your mother was the Celestial Senshi of the White Moon, Sailor Moon. Your grandmother was the Senshi of the System, Sailor Cosmos. You were never meant to be a Senshi, your descendants were, but that day when you told Endymion that you would beat him to Metallia, you chose to take up the mantel not as Eternal Sailor Moon, you were, even then, Cosmos and you changed destiny forever." 

        Serena blinked, "What does this mean?" she asked. Fear showed in her silver eyes. 

        He shrugged, "I don't know," he looked away from her and ran a hand through his short whitish blond hair. "But I came to warn you, Chaos will try to kill you. It is sending one of its followers to this time with a strange group who should not existed after you left the Senshi. 

They a group of renegades who were in exile and came together with this agent of Chaos destroy Terra. But when the timeline changed, they were left facing Sailor Cosmos and a slew of pissed off Alpha and Celestial and Eternal Senshi from throughout the system as well as planets filled with interplanetary Senshi who wanted nothing more than stomp a hole in some crazy degenerates."

        Serena raised a brow when his formal speech changed to vernacular. "Just who are you and how do you know some much about what is going?"

        He coughed nervously. "Umm, ahh, I'm close friend of the family."

        She gave him a look. "You're shielding." She said coolly.

        He looked at her helplessly. "Look, I'm breaking all sorts of rules just by talking to you. Can't you be fair and accept that what I'm saying as the truth and let it go at that?" He retorted.

           "I never said I did not believe you," Serena told him. "I just want to know who I have been talking too all this time so may thank you for your assistance."

        He stared at her warily. Then he leaned forward and whispered his name into her ear then sat back, grinning like a cherisher cat at the stunned look on her face. "Remember, don't tell anyone about this meeting or me, especially Endymion." He winked at her. Messy bangs fell over his brow into his silver eyes as he stood up. "I'll see you around, your Highness. Maybe." and he walk away into the gold light then he was gone.

        Serena came out of her trance in a flash. She shook her head and a couple times, she heard the door to the dressing room open, she looked up quickly to see Endy stepping out. His hair was still damp and he looked remarkable comfortable bare foot and shirtless, the only thing he had on was a pair of loose khakis. She was confused, it seemed as if she had been talking for half and hour, but only a couple minutes had passed. 

        Endy saw her thoughtful expression and tapped her cheek with his forefinger as he passed. She looked at him, "You look like you have something heavy on you mind, Princess." He pulled up an ottoman and sat down in front of her. "You want to talk about it?"

           "When the others arrive," she told him. "I came to talk to you about us—and Darien."

        He nodded slowly. "Alright." He blew out a breath and then looked at her quizzically. "Is there an 'us' to talk about, Serena?" he asked.

        That question cut her straight to the quick. Serena started to reach for his hands but she shifted back in her chair and folded her legs under herself. "I don't know," she said honestly. She bit her bottom lip nervously, and then let it go. "Endy—Endymion, I want, more than anything for us to be together, in my heart. But in my head, I can't see us together at least not in a relationship that is mutually beneficial and healthy for us emotionally."

        He nodded. "We really haven't taken time to learn anything about each other." He conceded, "I will admit that I was trying pick up where we left off in our past and go on from there—"

           "That wasn't such a bad thing," she interjected, "And it helps to know that you realized your mistake as have I; I know I'm not blameless in this entire thing. I was playing with you, pitting you against my mother and dangling myself out like some damned prize. It wasn't fair to any of you."

        He laughed at her description of herself. "You're right," he teased, "It wasn't fair. But I can understand why you were doing it, for the most part."

        She smiled her most charming smile and offered him her hand. "Shall we declare a truce, your Majesty, and end all of our fighting?"

        He took her tiny hand and shook it. "Not all the fighting, Princess." He said with a wicked grin, "Life can become stale without something to enliven it."

        She laughed, "Alright, so we will fight, but not as maliciously as we been doing and will try be each other's friend as well lover."

           "I have no problem with that."

           "What are we going to do with Darien?" She asked.

        Endy shook his head. "Nothing until we talk to Pluto and the others." He told her, "I can't even begin to ponder why he was sent here." 

           "When will Pluto and the others arrive?"


	8. Chapter Eight

Since Fanfiction.Net changed it's formatting, I went back and text wrapped, (I think   
that's what it's called) this chapter and am reposting it. This is why I did not submit to   
ASMR, it takes too long. But that is besides the point, the point is, I fixed it. I don't want   
to do this for TMP, it's long, it's boring and I hate it, but I'm gonna do it. ::Tears:: I don't   
wanna do this. Read your story.  
  
  
Sean.  
  
  
Special Hellos and Thanks Yous to everyone for staying with this story for so long.   
Really guys, thanks.   
  
Hello Sarri-chan. ( You must be a diehard. Thank you.) Kuroi (Actually, I kind of made a   
mistake, Nike is the only newborn God, had she not reached Alpha level, she never   
would have ascended. Persephone is a God, I'm basing her off the Norse Goddess of   
Death, but I will keep the Greek name. Roman mythology says that Bellona is the   
Goddess of War, but I'm not making her one. I have done so with Eros, considering how   
in the manga she is referred to as the Goddess of Love and Beauty, but that is Aphrodite's   
title and in this fic, Aphrodite is her mother. I like Eros as she is now. Athena Diana, she   
could be or she could have been, because she descends from the Gods, I'm not sure.   
Xanthe, nope. Apollo, he a descendent same as Athena Diana, but I don't think so.   
Patricia-you will just have to read on. Serena and her mother followed the same path as   
the original Selene, and Endymion, your guess is as good as mine. Now what was that   
other question? Oh, yeah; No, not in a way that overly significant or anything. Nike is   
very much like her fellows but now she's really lucky ( the myth of Nike, get it?) But   
other than that, nothing really big changes for her. I could go on for hours with   
explanations and the like, but that would take away the fun.) Dove, (What's up, and   
thanks for the support and all.) Nene (What's up? Was that chapter that bad?).  
  
  
(I'm still taking votes for the sex of Serenity and Endymion's twins in the future. So far,   
those who want a girl are in the lead. We have one vote for a boy. Come on, people, show   
your support. [All four or five Princess Fans, I'm working on chapter Five and it should   
be out in mid August, if not sooner.] And those reading that other story with no name, I   
have an Idea for chapter ten, finally and I am going with it. Wish me luck.)  
  
  
Okay, this is an A/U fic  
  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan.  
  
  
Sean  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
The Senshi and the Moon Queen appeared in the teleportation chamber in a   
dazzling display of multi-colored light. The staff had ducked down and covered their   
eyes, leaving Artemis it seemed alone to greet the intergalactic Royalty and the returning  
terran Guardians.   
When the light faded, Artemis went down one knee before Queen Serenity, his   
right arm crossed over his chest in the traditional Lunarian greeting.  
"Your divine Majesty," he said respectfully. Behind him he heard the staff of   
the room bow low to the Queen.   
  
Serenity's lips twitched violently as she tried not to laugh. She knew had   
Endymion been in the room the sight would have gnawed at him relentlessly. She made a   
mental note to thank him for her welcoming. Well back to work, she decided, still   
amused.  
  
"Arise, good soldiers of Terra and our dear Lord Artemis." she said in her most   
regal tone.   
  
Artemis' nose twitched violently. Here they were in a partically hazardous   
situation and the monarchy were still playing games. He wondered if they would ever   
grow up? Artemis pulled himself up and stumbled badly and would have fallen hadn't   
Umino caught him arm.  
  
Eros rushed forward in concern. "Artemis," she cried, "Are you alright? Were you   
attacked?"  
  
He laughed lightly at her antics, but shook his head no. "I'm fine, your Majesty. I   
am still recovering from my training session with Princess Serenity." Still he winced   
when he rotated his shoulder. "She was proficient with her battle tactics and as a Sword   
Senshi, I saw that she is very good, but she could become better."  
  
Eros nodded, "Serenity has been training with us for a year; I think she has made   
terrific progress."  
  
Artemis looked at her speculatively, "Has she ever been in one of those chambers   
Endy was telling me about?"  
  
Eros shook her head, "Never. She trained on grounds with either Athena or   
myself."  
  
"What about Nike or Bellona?" He asked.  
  
"Nike's skills are contradictory with those I have been instilling in her. And   
Bella has been on Mars training with her grandfather." She winked at him, "I'm proud   
that my pupil has come along so far." She dabbed at her eyes. "I feel like a mother."  
"Something is seriously wrong with you." Bella told her.   
  
Eros smiled sweetly at her. "Remember, Bella, I can make your life a living hell if   
I wanted to."  
  
"Oooh," Nike said mischievously, "She told you."  
  
"Shut up." Bella growled.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
"Come back here!" Endy roared as he came charging out of his chambers on the   
heels of the fleet footed, half dressed little Prince from the future.   
  
Darien ducked past guards, almost collided with a butler before he shot around a   
corner and headed towards Serena's room. Endy swore in frustration, that damned kid   
was fast as well as a pain when he could not get what he wanted.   
  
Darien streaked down the semi-familiar corridors of his family's country home,   
towards the Senshi Quarters. He remembered running like this with Mani when they were   
hiding from their nannies and the servants. His happy smile faded slowly and he came to   
a halt as grief washed over his soul.   
  
He missed his little brother and playing with him and his friends. He missed going   
out for his riding lessons with Terran and his lessons with Artemis and Patricia. He   
wanted to go to his rooms and see all his toys and things. He wanted to go jogging with   
his father or play chess with him or just gaze at the stars with his mother and hear her soft   
voice as she wove fantastic stories for he and Mani.  
  
He felt delicate, yet strong arms circle about him and he was gently pulled into an   
embrace. Fear raced through his body, but he relaxed when he caught the faint scent of   
flowers and vanilla. He turned around and threw himself against his mother's younger   
self and began to cry.  
  
Serena knelt on the floor, holding the sad little boy to her and her heart broke. She   
could feel a slight bond to him, he being a child of her own crystal heart and she knew the   
pain of his heart, but he was here with her and she just hated the though of what herself in   
the future had to be feeling and not be able to reach him.  
"Darien?" Endy had come upon them and all his ire had died when he saw the   
little boy sobbing in Serena's arms.   
  
Serena looked at him and their eyes met. "It hurts," she whispered brokenly. "His   
heart is so sad and I can't do anything to heal it."  
  
Endy hunched down and took them both in his arms. "I'm sorry," he kissed the   
top of Darien's black head. "But don't cry, little man, your mama and father are working   
very hard to make sure that the bad people who took you will never have the chance to do   
so again."  
  
"I want my Mama." Darien sniffed. "I don't know if Mani and Mama are alright   
and the twins. I wanna go home."  
  
Endy took the little boy out of Serena's arms and looked him straight in the eye.   
"Your father would never let anything happen to your mother or your brothers. He's most   
likely beating himself up because he missed and let Ananke take you. But he promised   
that nothing bad would ever happen to any of you ever again. And let's not forget your   
mother." He glanced at Serena and smiled. "I don't think anyone in their right mind   
would dare to challenge her and expect to walk away unscathed. She is Cosmos after all."  
  
Darien nodded tearfully. "My mama is the strongest Senshi in the whole   
Universe."  
  
Endy laughed, "And what about your father, brat?"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and shrugged, "He's okay, but he's not a Senshi."  
  
"Why you," Endy growled menacingly.  
  
Serena reached up and grabbed the little boy to her and stuck her tongue out at   
Endy. "Darien's right, Endy, you're not a Senshi, you are wuss."  
  
To retaliate, Endy threw Darien's trousers and jacket at her. "Here, since you like   
him so much, you can dress him, O Mighty Senshi."  
  
But Serena surprised them both. She snagged the clothes out of the air and   
returned them and Darien to Endymion. And she glowered at them, "I may be a Mighty   
Senshi, but I will also be his mother and the one responsible for giving birth to him after   
carrying him for nine months. So you dress him, Endymion." She pointed a delicate   
finger in Darien's face, "And you. Be dressed in ten minutes or I will start behaving like   
my mother and you won't like me as my mother."  
  
Darien swallowed hard. "I'll be good." He said fearfully.  
  
Serena flashed him one of her brilliant smiles then reached up and kissed him.   
"Get dressed, I want you to meet my mother." She giggled delightedly, "She's just going   
to love you."  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity stared at the little boy clinging to her precious daughter's hand   
and Endymion's. Athena Diana was staring at them in opened mouth horror and Kris and   
the other Guardians were cracking up. The Senshi looked confused, and did not know   
whither to attack Endymion or cry for their princess.   
  
Serena fought down her rising fear as she pasted an overly bright smile on her   
pallid features. "Mama, Athena, everyone, I like you all to meet Prince Endymion II of   
the Terra."  
  
Serenity smiled down at the little boy, "Hello, dear, you seem much better than   
when we first met."  
  
Darien bowed down to the Lunar Queen, "I am, your Majesty. This is not my   
home, but this is my father's planet and I feel safe here."  
  
"I am pleased to here that, Endymion."   
  
"He likes to be called 'Darien', Mama." Serena told her.  
  
Kris hooted. Eros shot him a warning look, which he ignored.   
  
"Isn't that the name Endymion used when he introduced himself to us when we   
met him in the park?" Athena asked Serena warily.  
  
Serena nodded, covertly, she looked to Endymion for help, but he had decided   
that she was doing fine on her own so he did not interfere. The coward. She picked   
Darien up and went to an unoccupied couch and sat down. Erebus followed and rested his   
large head on Serena's legs.   
  
"I'm guessing he's from the future?" Eros asked looking at her Princess   
expectantly.  
  
Serena nodded, "Endy didn't tell me too much, he decided to wait for all of you to   
come back before we discussed how Darien came to be here and what's going on."  
  
Endy sat down beside Serena. "All right, Patricia, we're all assembled." He said,   
"Would you tell us why Darien is here?"  
  
Patricia summoned her Time Key and removed the glowing garnet ball from its   
crystal cage. She sat down on a low stool near the future Royal Family and closed her   
eyes. "I summon the Gates of Time to open before me," she whispered. "Persephone,   
Goddess of Death, I ask you to bear witness and open the Gate of Purgatory at Elysium's   
request."  
  
"The Gates between the living and dead are to you alone, Guardian of Time."   
Kore intoned formally. "You may proceed with my guidance." She extended her hand   
slightly and the garnet orb took on a faint blackish glow.  
  
Patricia licked her lips nervously; the spell she was about to perform had not been   
done since Chronos himself lived. Not even Ananke had been able to do it and she had   
centuries of experience and strength. She slipped into her trance and was swamped with   
visions of the past and the future. She could have lost herself in the sweeping river that   
flowed through Hades, but Kore's unyielding strength reached out and surrounded her   
and guided her through the stream and brought her to the place she needed to be. She saw   
the most scared treasures of the Solar System, the Book of the Dead.  
  
--I shall guide you here,-- Kore appeared in this world. –This is heart of life. The   
history what was to have come and what shall be. This is Limbo.—  
  
Patricia turned to her, a grateful smile on her face, --Thank you, Persephone.—  
  
  
"After Bunny Tsukino walked away from the Sailor Senshi that night, Ananke   
watched in near horror as for ever day she refused to join the Senshi in battle or denied   
Luna's wishes, the Timeline Ananke had nurtured for centuries became more unstable.   
When the cracks appeared, Ananke sought to repair the line by sending Artemis to the   
Ilene. She had thought the Ilene to be weak willed and would believe her as she had in   
the Silver Millennium, but the reborn Queen would hear no more of Fate and Destiny   
from Ananke's lips. She told Artemis so and sent him away. Ananke was infuriated,   
Artemis was not the Queen's equal, and he was beginning to question Ananke's   
reasoning. The distraught Guardian appealed to a former ruler she had used before, King   
Hermes of Mercury. Years before, Ananke was able to convince the Mercurian King to   
abandon his wife and young daughter, claiming that it was for Destiny, knowing full well   
that she had destroyed young Ami's support system. She sent him to Queen the night   
after the Accursed One had attempted to kill Queen Serenity. It believed that in her   
reincarnated form the former Celestial Senshi would be helpless and therefore easily   
eliminated."  
  
"Chaos was the one who sent the Metal Senshi to kill me?" Serenity demanded   
skeptically.  
  
Patricia nodded, "The Accursed One had planned that if you were dead, the   
Princess would have been weaken by your lose and would have been easily manipulated   
and controlled by Luna and Rei and Ananke."  
  
"What does Rei have to do with this?" Eros asked. "Why was she so important   
to this little group?"  
"Rei was jealous," Bella said quietly. She looked at Serena sadly as she   
continued. "Luna was grooming Rei to be the Moon Princess. From the moment you had   
met at Hiwaka Jinja, Luna was convinced that Rei Hino was the Princess of the Moon.   
Ananke whispered it to the girl every night as she slept. Her brainwashing was effect if   
anything else. I could not fight her methods and had not Eros and Athena Diana and Nike   
assaulted Rei mentally, I never would have been able to free myself from Ananke's   
poising."  
  
"I've always wanted to know one thing, Bella," Serena said coolly. Bella   
nodded. "That night in the Jinja as I was leaving, would Rei have killed me?"  
  
Without hesitation, Bella nodded. "She hated you with all her soul. She would   
have killed you and never once regretted."  
  
Serena looked, but not before her Senshi caught a glimmer of tears in her eyes.   
  
Patricia continued with her narration then. "When Ananke learned of the attempt   
on the Queen's life, she was decided to exploit it to her advantage. With the Accursed   
One's consent, Ananke destroyed the Metal Senshi—"  
  
"Wait a minute," Eros interrupted her. "The Accursed One has Senshi?"  
  
Serenity nodded, "Metal Senshi," she told her. "They are incubus who can inhabit   
the bodies of humans and turn them into mindless drones. Metallia was a Metal Senshi   
known as a Spear or what you call a sin."  
  
"She was Vanity." Kore told them. "Her mission was to seduce a willing vessel   
with the dreams of power and glory—"  
  
"But she was formless," Athena reminded her, "A formless cloud of darkness,   
how could she have been Senshi—"  
  
"Athena Diana, you are seeing things as they are from this Solar System." Kore   
said, "There are millions of different systems and universes around us, we are just one.   
Senshi exist in all forms and not all are good. There are world destroyers who hire   
mercenary Senshi to do their bidding. You have Senshi who's reason to exist is to support   
their system, then there are those who protect and guard, the lone Sentinels who protect   
entire universes without ever seeing another living being."  
  
"Like Galaxia and Sol," Serena asked quietly.  
  
"And Cosmos." Kore said gravely, answering the smaller girl's unasked   
question.  
  
Serena could not keep the sadness from her face. Endy reached over and took her   
hand, "Serenity will never leave my side," he told her. "But aren't we getting far a field   
here? We all know what happened next, Patricia. I want to know how Ananke got her   
hands on Darien are mine and Serena's other three children are safe in the future?"  
  
"You mean there are more?" Nike cried in disbelief.  
  
Endy couldn't keep the proud look off his face. "Darien here has informed us that   
Serena and I will be the proud parents of four perfect little boys."  
  
Serena glared at him. "That's what his father wants," she hissed, "But I know Fate   
would not be so cruel. One of those twins might be a girl or both of them."  
  
"Heaven forbid," Endy said under his breath.  
  
Xanthe reached over and took Serena's left hand and patted it sympathetically. "I   
am praying for you and your family. May the Gods be kind and bless you with a   
daughter—"  
  
Apollo yanked her back when Endy turned his cold eyes on her.   
  
"What do you women have against men?" Jamie asked. "If Endy having all   
boys, then yeah, the Accursed One ain't gonna be born."  
  
"Can we get back on track," Eros snapped. "We need information about the   
Accursed One and it's plans. I appeal the Persephone of Saturn to continue this narrative   
through the eyes of the dead."  
  
Kore turned to Patricia and held out her hands, "I will need you garnet crystal,   
Sailor Pluto." The orb rose and moved to stand over Kore's out stretched hands. "Since I   
am not certain of Ananke's true state, I will not be reading from the Book of the Dead,   
but through the Book of the Living."  
  
Patricia stood up; her Time Key appeared in her hands and stood in her fuku.   
"The Gates of the Past are opened to you, Sailor Saturn."  
  
"Watching Vanity's destruction, the timeline she had fought and schemed for   
collapsed like a crystal web, Ananke saw the rise of the stone and metal palace rise in   
place of the crystal spires and lush greenery instead of crystal, and Ananke went mad.   
The small rose haired child faded from her arms and in the rich garden's appeared two   
little boys of black hair and blue eyes and a strong King and an equally powerful Queen.   
The war with the Dark Moon did not exist, the Universe existed in harmony, not the   
utopian paradise with an all powerful yet reclusive Neo-Queen, it existed with life and   
normality and it was human. Longevity was once more apart of the System's life cycle,   
and it now included Terra.   
  
"Ananke was confused, as was the Accursed One. Terra was a functioning planet   
and the leader of the System, but it was utopia. Endymion fought his distant relatives in   
the other systems, Cosmos served as Guardian of more than seven systems and had   
fought in a war with Greater Senshi, but she returned to Terra and was Queen-Consort   
and mother of the Princes and was currently other children. In not one of the children   
born or unborn could she sense the spirit of Chaos. Then Ananke came up with a   
desperate plan." Kore came out of her trance and shook her head to clear it. The strain of   
going out side of her element was wearing on her quickly. "Ananke returned to   
collapsing timeline and stabilized a small part. The Accursed One appeared before its   
servant who had been leading the Dark Moon Family and escaped with them all to   
Nemesis of this time."  
  
"Shit." Endy swore.  
  
Kore shook her head, "Please, don't interrupt," she told him, her voice wavering   
badly. "Patricia can only keep the past open for me for so long before this crushes me."   
She took a shuddering breath and continued, "Ananke had pulled them from their   
moment of their greatest triumph, the day the Dark Moon struck Terra with the fatal dark   
crystal and rendering the Royalty Crystal Tokyo and Terra helpless…" Kore came out   
her trance again. "Pluto, take back your orb and close the Gates." She said urgently.  
  
"Kore," Bella cried as she raced to her.  
  
Patricia took the garnet ball and cleared her throat, "I will continue, Eros." Eros   
signaled for her to do so. "The Dark Moon Family's leader, a man named Diamond, was   
not pleased with Ananke's interruption of his conquest and was prepared to challenge   
both she and the Accursed One, but his advisor, the Wise Man bowed down low to the   
Accursed One and called her his Master, the self-styled Princeling was brought up short.   
The Accursed One made the Princeling the same promise it made to Ananke, but instead   
of Endymion living and ruling with the Queen, it would be Diamond as King of Terra   
and the System and master of Serenity as well as the Accursed One's father. Diamond   
readily accepted this new proposal, the chance of the possessing the Queen of Terra was   
just too great for him to ignore. With Diamond and his family in her pocket. Ananke   
decided to put the second part of her plan into motion. She sealed off the Time Gates to   
keep Persephone from hunting her down, then she entered the new future and waited for   
the moment she could strike the terran palace. It was almost a year later, she raided the   
palace with the hopes of taking both of the princes—" She frowned thoughtfully, "There   
is some confusion in here, I have vague images of Cosmos fighting, but she was great   
with child, Endymion is there and he was trying to protect his son and at the same time   
reach his wife and youngest son—"  
  
"Mani," Darien said tearfully.   
  
Serena pulled the little boy into her arms and kissed the top of his head, "Your   
brother is alright," she assured him.  
  
"But who were the two Senshi that were with Mama?" He looked at Patricia   
pleadingly. "I had never seen them before—"  
  
"Maybe they were Galaxia and Sol?" Serena suggested; she too looked to   
Patricia for answers.  
  
The Senshi of Pluto shook her head, "It is from they that I receive the   
interference, your Highnesses. Ananke's raid was half successful, she did not capture   
Emmanuel, yet she did manage to capture Endymion, and with the Heir of the System in   
her arms, she escaped to Nemesis and presented the young Prince to her Master."  
  
"She's not human," Darien said quietly. "She darkness and shadows. When she   
talks, it's like she is screaming and whispering at the same time. Her eyes always change   
colors too, from black night to the lightest blue, and then back again; it's never steadying.   
Father always said evil was formless, if it tried to assume a form it would never be   
correct, because evil is without order."  
  
"Chaos," Serena told him, "The enemy of order."  
  
Darien looked up and then slowly nodded his head, "Mama is Order, that is why   
she fights. I am its heir and so are my brothers. That being wanted to possess my body or   
Mani's—"  
  
"To achieve order and a gateway to Elysium," Athena hypothesis.  
  
"Exactly," Kore said. Her voice was still weak. "What I saw briefly, Endymion   
in the future is planning a strike against Nemesis, Eros, I suggest we do the same."  
  
"I guess story time is over." Kris asked wirily.  
  
"I think so." Endy glanced at Darien who was clinging to Serena. "Hey, kid,   
don't worry, your Mama and little brother are fine, and I bet she's already given birth to   
your baby brothers."  
  
Darien turned to him, "You think so?"  
  
Endy grinned at down at him, "Yeah, right, Patty?"  
  
Patricia grounded her teeth, "I hate that name." She focused on Darien held her   
arms out to him. Without hesitation, he hopped down and ran to her. She picked him up   
and deposited him into her lap. She whispered the answer into his ear. He started to say   
something, but she laid her index finger across his lips. "Not even Serena is to know."  
  
"But I can tell Terran," he asked hopefully.   
  
She shook her head, "I'm sorry, but he loyal to your father and if Endymion were   
to ask him what you—" A devious smile slowly made it's way on to her lips. "Sure, tell   
Terran. He'll love this."  
  
"No," Jamie cried. He jumped up and scooped the little boy up in his arms.   
"You have to tell me. I owe it to your father to make his life miserable. Oh, please,   
Darien, I will be your best friend."  
  
"I already have a best friend." Darien started to squeal with Jamie began to   
tickle him. "I promised Patricia that I wouldn't tell that the twins—"  
  
"James," Bella snapped, her red eyes dancing with the promise of pain, "Put the   
kid down and you won't be hurt."  
  
Jamie gave him a pink belly then dropped him into Endy's lap. "Belle, my dear,   
you take the fun out of being a best friend to and egomaniac."  
  
"Alright," Troy said sitting up exciting. "So what are our plans?"  
  
"Don't know," Eros drawled. "But Kore is right, Endymion, we need to strike at   
Nemesis and we need to do so hard and fast."  
  
"What do you suggest, your Majesty?" He raised a brow condescendingly.  
  
She flicked him off. "I propose an all out assault." She told him, "Destruction of   
that moon and all life on it."  
  
The men cringed. "I miss the simple, speech making Senshi of the past." Mike   
groaned.   
  
"Bite your tongue." Nike cried, scandalized.   
  
"Here, here," Athena laughed, "I hated running about with that computer and   
that limited visor. Great Athena, those four months were the worst of my life."  
  
"What are you complaining about," Eros demanded, "I was running around in a   
cheerleading outfit and a mask with a damned crescent moon on my forehead."  
  
"But you had experience," Serena piped in. "I never had to fight in my past life   
and had nothing to draw back on and several times—"  
  
Apollo's eyes went wide and he lunged for her, "Princess, no—" He cried.  
  
"I was almost killed!" She finished looking at the fallen man at her feet   
strangely.  
  
"What!" Both Endymion and Queen Serenity roared.  
  
Apollo just shook his head and groaned. Serena had flinched back.   
  
"It's nothing," she tried to assure them, but their furious expressions made her   
rethink herself. "We have to strategize," She said seriously. "And I am hungrily. Let's   
talk about this over a hot meal. Right, Darien?"  
  
Darien perked up at the mention of food. "Sure thing, Mama."  
  
She grabbed the little boy and ran out of the room, leaving the others to follow.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
He stood before the pillar, staring at the hologram with lust and hatred on his face.   
The small, delicate woman in the flowing with gown with butterfly wings at her back.   
Twin rivers of white hair streamed down her back and polled around her kneeling form.   
She looked so beautiful and tranquil, living up to her name.  
  
"Serenity," he whispered, his voice thick with longing.   
  
The image waved in it's place was another image of the fairy like woman, this   
time surrounded by two little boys with black hair and dark blue eyes. And beneath her   
gown, her stomach was swollen.   
  
That man had dared to touch what was his and to get on her his bastard children.   
Children who should not exist or so the Wise Man had told him.   
  
When he had first seen that little brat, Prince Endymion, he wanted nothing more   
than to rip that child's heart out and toss his carcass into his father's face. But Pluto had   
told him no and she kept the boy from him and the death he so richly deserved.  
  
He waited for Pluto to leave and when she finally did, he went after the boy and   
was going to finally rid the universe of one of Endymion's brats. But that traitor   
interfered and took the boy.   
  
But Diamond swore he would find him again and when he did, he was going to   
kill him and his bastard father as well. And then the Universe and Serenity would be his.  
  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
  
Remember: NO FLAMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ IT. 


	9. Chapter Nine

I don't know what happened with chapter eight. A friend faxed the reviews to me and I   
honestly didn't know what any of you were talking about, until I had a chance to see it   
for myself and I really don't know what happened. That was just awful and I apologized   
to all had to read it.  
  
Anyhoo, let's get to the special hellos and thanks.  
  
Special Hello and Thank Yous to: Min (Hi. Sorry about the hard read, it threw me for a   
loop as well.) Deny (What's up and thanks as usual. Those two Senshi are a surprise and   
the reason for why they were there—well you and everyone else will just have to wait,   
that's an even bigger surprise. ::Winks:: As for the updating thing, since I'm posting on   
the run and haven't been reading anything myself, I really don't have an answer for why   
it's doing that.) [Hey, if anyone can answer Deny's question, please do and let me   
know too, I'm kinda out of the loop here. Thanks a bunch ^_^! S. W.] Ame. Serenity   
(::Runs away screaming in terror:: Just kidding. Yes, you won the first battle, but I'm   
back with balloons filled with shaving cream. Top that. Okay, what did you say? Okay, I   
made you happy, but you know me, I'm going to have fun. A. S., do you have to ask,   
c'mon now. Keep your sugar, drink tea, but don't ask that question, everyone knows the   
answer to that question. What can I say, the men are civilized (aka wusses.) [For all   
General, dark Kings, four horsemen fans, that's a joke. I love those guys, but this is a   
Senshi butt-kicking and shaking off the stereotypes fic and for me personally washing the   
entire Nega Moon Series out of my head. Especially that episode when Rei was fighting   
Catzi at the shrine for the second time and Rei's all wimpy and sentimental. I haven't felt   
clean since I saw that the first time. ::Shudders::] Alright, now that I have gotten out of   
my system. As for Saffir, I hadn't thought of him as being anything other than worm   
food. Remember that everyone associated with Nemesis in the future do exist in the   
alternative timeline that Darien is from and they are not out planning the destruction of   
Terra or to end Endymion and Serenity's (Princess Serenity not her mother) rule of the   
system. If I were to say more here, I wouldn't have anything to put into the story. But you   
have given me something to think about, so we will see. I don't care for Rubius either.   
But the traitor was Pluto, Diamond just doesn't know which one, he doesn't know about   
Patricia, let me just say this, as far as he's concern it was Ananke who betrayed them, but   
the Accursed One knows what really happened and doesn't feel the need to share with the   
pawns. As for the Dark Moon plotting against the Accursed One, I can say this without   
giving anything away, nope. Remember, Diamond wants to be her daddy. On to   
paragraph three: Since this is the last book for this Series, everything is coming out, what   
you though you knew in the first and second book does not apply here, so everything just   
didn't end with Beryl and Ananke started over anew with fresh blood, nor did it start with   
Beryl, she was a pawn. In the second book, Kore said that she and Ananke saw six   
versions of the future, five had peace, the sixth promised destruction and the rebirth of   
Chaos, now I'm barrowing from other authors here and bringing about the seven deadly   
sins, each as a major villain from the Sailor Moon Universe representing each sin and   
serving the greatest evil. Did the Accursed One possess Ananke? Yes. Why did one of   
the most powerful Senshi succumb to the powers of darkness, I will address that later as   
the story progresses. Naw, she didn't hook up with any of them. She doesn't care about   
Diamond romantically, he was just a pawn to her. And to you, evil author with a water   
gun, I don't know what happened. I didn't write it like that and most defiantly did not   
save it like that, but I am sorry. Don't chase me! Ame. Sere, I think you just asked every   
question for all the other reviewers. Feel proud, if anyone had a question, I'm sure the   
answer is in this reply somewhere. You go, girl.) Dove (Hey, thanks a mill. Sorry I   
haven't e-mailed when I update, but I'm doing all my updating on the run.) Kuroi   
(Hello.) Nene (Hi. Welcome back) Shinigami (Hello. I was going to post this chapter this   
morning then I saw you review and I must know, are you Amethyst Serenity? Just   
kidding. I have to answer your questions, but there are just so many. I promise, I will   
have your answer in my notes in chapter ten. It took me five days to write this chapter   
and I wanna post before I decide to make changes. But thank you, and please wait for   
Ten.)  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
With the Moon Princess and the future Heir of Terra fed, the war council   
continued.   
"I'm still in favor of an all out assault," Eros declared as she put her cup of tea   
aside. "We have the man power and since the reestablishment of the planetary kingdoms,   
we have the Senshi. We can lead a raid into Nemesis' proper and in two or three days   
wipe out all life on that floating piece of black crud and then destroy it."  
"And throw Pluto's rotation off course." Troy told her.  
Eros' eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't try to steal my thunder," she warned him. "I   
have though about that and I am working on a possible outcome that will not destroy the   
Solar System."  
But Troy was not intimidated, "You are not thinking, Eros. Pluto's gravity is   
supported by two moons, those moons hold the in it's rotation around the sun. If Pluto   
were to sent a kilter, it will cause a chain reaction in the entire Solar System that will   
disrupt the revolutions or worst."  
Eros glared at him then turned to Athena Diana.  
"It's one of many possibilities," the Mercurian Princess answered her   
commander. "A way of preventing that from occurring would be to increase the power of   
the garnet crystal and it's carrier."  
"We have to make Patricia stronger," Eros said dubiously.   
Athena nodded, "She would have to become as strong if not stronger than   
Ananke. But we don't have millenniums to wait—"  
"She will have to enter a chamber then." A frown appeared on her golden   
brow as she tapped her finger nails on the table top. "Patricia is there a way to accelerate   
the time you spend in one of those rooms?"  
The Guardian of Pluto looked to her Queen, then she nodded hesitantly, "I do   
believe so. How fast would you like it to be, Eros?"  
"A hundred years a day."  
It was as if all sound had been sucked out of the room. Patricia was staring at Eros   
wildly.   
"A hundred years?" the former terran soldier croaked.   
Eros shook her head, "I want you in there for ten days—"  
"A thousand years?" Kore whispered.  
The terrans were watching this with interest. No one lived past a hundred years,   
but a thousand? That was sheer madness, wasn't it?  
"We need you be stronger than Ananke," Eros told Patricia, she ignored the   
looks of fear and doubt on the other Senshi's face. "When Nemesis is destroyed, it going   
to take every ounce of your power to hold your planet together and to keep it from flying   
off its path. You are a Blessed Senshi now, blessed by the powers of your planet and   
Chronos, but you are strong enough to support an entire planet in this form. Not even we,   
as Alpha Senshi have that necessary strength."  
"I understand why it must be done," Patricia told her, her soft brown eyes filled   
with doubts as she looked at her, "It's just that I will die—"  
"What?" Bella cried.  
Nike smiled, then chuckled softly, "Eros, did someone forget to tell the recruit a   
few things about a Planetary during her initiation?"  
Eros wanted to laugh, but Patricia's fear was real and it would just be in poor taste   
to laugh in her face. She would do it later.  
"Pluto," she said after clearing her voice a couple times, "When you came to   
Silver Millennium, you were exposed to the power of the Queen's crystal…"  
"Of course, it was the cleansing ceremony," Patricia told her, she did not know   
where this was going or what it had to do with her dying half a day of being in the   
chamber.  
"Well in that ceremony, you, along with the other terrans who were descendants   
of peoples from the other planets were given longer life spans." Eros watched as   
comprehension dawned on Patricia's face. "Then when you became a senshi you life span   
took another meaning."  
"You life became tied to mine and my mother's," Serena told her.   
Endy was intrigued by this news.  
"What do you mean, Princess?" Mike asked her.  
"It's our bond to each other," She explained, "It's similar to a soul bond, which   
Endy and I share, but for the Senshi and myself, it's like—I don't know how to explain   
it?" She looked to Athena for help.  
"Bonds are Eros and Bella's specialty, Sere, not mine." Athena told her.  
"We are all tied to our leader," Bella told them, "A spiritual link was forged   
with us on the day we took our oaths to protect our ruler and to do so we needed to know   
where they were—sort of."  
"You are saying you have a psychic lojack on the Moon Queen and Princess?"   
Jamie asked skeptically.  
"We are not cars, Mop." Serena snapped.  
"Don't make me come over there, Princess," he sneered her title.  
Serena tossed her head fearlessly, "Yeah, you can walk over but I can guarantee   
that you will not be walking back."  
The blond terran smirked, "You are all mouth, Princess."  
Serena jumped up, throwing her napkin on to the table, "That's it, Mop-boy, you   
are going down."  
"Oooh, I'm afraid of a midget." He quailed in a mocking voice.  
"My mama isn't a midget," Darien cried, jumping into the fray.  
"Well she ain't exactly tall now is she, boy?" Jamie asked him.  
Darien puffed himself up, the way he had seen his father do countless times when   
he was ready to make his final declarations. "She is Cosmos, the most powerful senshi is   
all the universes."  
Jamie scoffed, "Not now she isn't."  
Darien looked at Serena uncertainly. The Moon Princess was getting up and ready   
to really hurt Jamie, but Endy beat her to it. The King of Terra leaned over and punched   
his friend in the arm.  
"Endy, we were just kidding," Jamie whined as he rubbed his sore arm.   
Kris smacked him upside the head, "You upset my nephew, James," he growled,   
"Now you are going to die."  
Jamie paled then swallowed hard. "That's just ain't right, man."  
"Excuse me," Eros snapped, "But we have work to do here. So let's focus,   
people."  
"I liked Eros better when she was a ditz." Jamie grumbled.  
"I heard that." The Venusian Senshi said sharply.  
Jamie dropped back into his seat and sulked. This was going to be a long   
morning.  
"After Patricia returns from the Chamber, I suggest that move towards our final   
goal."  
Nike pushed her plate away and looked at Eros firmly. "Are you prosing that   
Terra and Venus attack Nemesis?"  
"Of course not," Eros cried, "We, the Solar System go into this together—"  
Nike shook her head, "You are asking us to shift our loyalty." She told her.  
Eros frowned, "I don't understand your hesitation, Nike. I speak as leader of all   
the forces of Silver Millennium, no one is shifting their loyalty."  
"It seems as if you have adapted well to the terran rule," Nike said coolly. "You   
defer to Endymion and have accepted him as your lord over Serenity—"  
"Now wait a minute," Eros cried hotly. "I am loyal to my Queen and Princess."  
"But you are not thinking as a planetary ruler," Nike retorted.   
"You dare to insult me, Nike." Eros said dangerously.   
Nike faced her bravely, "I do not say this to be hurtful or to reprimand you, my   
sister, I just think you haven't thought about what we as rulers and our planets have gone   
through since the Fall and our returns."  
Eros made a silent 'ooh', then she sucked in a breath of air.   
Endy looked from Eros to Nike, then to Queen Serenity. "What's going on, your   
Majesty."  
Serenity looked at him frankly, then she sighed, "The planets are nervous about   
my rule."  
"And?" He prodded.  
"They believe me to be weak in will and judgement." She told him. She looked   
at him expecting to find him either gloating or smirking, but was shocked to see the   
serious look on his face and the frown creasing his brow.   
"Ananke destroyed the planet's faith in the Lunar Monarchy?" He asked her.  
She nodded, "In one solar year, there was to be meeting with all the planets to   
discuss the revival of the Silver Alliance." She folded her napkin over neatly then put it   
down. "What Nike was trying not to say and I am very grateful that she tried to protect   
my dignity but this must be said, there is talk of replacing me as leader of the Alliance."  
"With Serena?" He asked quickly.  
Serenity shook her head, "No, but taking away all of our power and making Silver   
Millennium a territory of Terra."  
Kris whistled sharply. "Can they do this, your Majesty?" he asked respectfully.  
"The planets have it within their power to chose who they want as their leader   
and they have the power to hold my kingdom responsible for the collapse of the Silver   
Alliance since it was my will to follow Ananke course for the future of the Silver   
Millennium." She said with here head held high as she admitted her own lose of power   
and the possibility of she losing her kingdom.  
Endy was studying her over his steeple hands, his frown hidden behind his hands.   
"Was there an alternative plan?"  
"Several," Athena Diana answered him. "One thought is to making the Silver   
Alliance a constitution monarchy. Another, a democracy, the Queen has the chance of   
being the Prime Minister if elected—"  
"Either way the Silver Alliance is dead," Nike said, interrupting the Mercurian   
Princess. "We must come up with something that is strong and under one ruler if Eros'   
plan is to succeed."  
"Will the planets swear their loyalty to Terra?" Jamie asked her.  
Eros shook her head, "As Queen of Venus, I cannot not see myself bowing to this   
planet." She looked at Endymion and said, "I don't mean to offend you, but our planets   
were enemies before your mother married Helios. High God Daghda Belenus de Danaan   
challenged my grandfather King Anchises for my grandmother's hand before he wedded   
your grandmother and the two warred even after Daghda had married Danu Erda. Peace   
final came when your mother assumed her throne and she made the initial overtures   
towards my mother."  
"Gaia was fearless woman," Queen Serenity said with a wistful smile as she   
remembered her friend. "She broke into the moon palace and appealed to my mother to   
sent her to Magellan to speak to Aphrodite. She went dressed as a palace Guard and I   
escorted her all the way. She was completely guileless, she talked constantly, babbled on   
for hours about Terra and how Silver Millennium looked on the surface of Terra and how   
she liked our palace, how she wished she could travel to all the planets, and flowers." She   
let out a small laugh, "She loved roses. And after she returned to Terra she sent both   
Aphrodite and myself bushels of roses?"  
"Peach roses," Eros smiled as she remembered watching her beautiful warrior   
mother tolling laboriously in her private garden caring for her roses. "My mother hated   
flowers or anything that overly feminine, but she loved those roses. But I always   
wondered about the color."  
"Gaia thought that Magellan was truly beautiful, towering golden buildings,   
dark yellow seas, amber trees, russet colored ground and the plants were a variety of   
yellows and gold. She said it was like looking at the sun, it was beautiful but it needed   
color, something that would complement it by not detract from Magellan's beauty, so she   
chose peach roses." The Queen told her. "For my palace Gaia gave us red roses. She   
started the tradition of giving gifts as a peace offering."  
"So what will it take for the planets to accept Endy as the head of a new   
Alliance?" Kris asked them.  
"The possible re emergence of Sol," Serenity suggested, "Endymion, it is your   
decision."  
Endy had been waiting for her to say it rather than himself. He closed his eyes   
briefly as he said, "Sol was bequeathed to me along with Elysium when my father died."   
He opened his eyes and looked at the four Senshi rulers and asked "Will that satisfy you   
and make the this transition any easier?"  
They each looked uneasy, Athena Diana spoke up then with news that was going   
to shock them all. "As a keeper of all the records and relics of the Solar System," she said   
quietly, "I believe that it's not necessary for Endymion to ask for what is rightfully his."  
Eros was looking at her with a wild look in her eyes, "I hope you are planning to   
explain what you just said, Athena."  
"I am," she took a deep breath and said, "When the Silver Alliance was created,   
it was only an exertion of the ruling Golden Alliance. Helios temporarily transferred the   
care of the system into the hands of his Guardian, Queen Selene who was then just his   
Solar Senshi and chief guard. It's the same position the Queen holds today and the   
Princess after her. They protect the universe but are not technically its chosen rulers."  
"So, what you are saying the Queen is not our Queen?" Kore asked, slowly, she   
was still reeling from this turn of events.  
"Something like that," Athena told her, "But she is our overlord and defers only   
to Helios—"  
"Great Juno." Nike fell back in her chair and just shook her head.  
"So what are you saying?" Kore asked, trying to keep the hysterical timber from   
her voice. "What are you trying to tell us about our Kingdom—"  
"Who the hell do we serve?" Apollo demanded. Composure be damned, he did   
not want to deal with Endymion, just serving him as Andrew had taken years off his life.  
"Calm down," Athena snapped angrily, "I am just telling you the facts, I don't   
need any of you jumping down my throat…"  
"Then you should have kept your mouth shut." Apollo shot back, he was just as   
peeved.  
"Now, children," the Queen said tersely, "Control yourselves."  
Endymion had closed his eyes again and bowed his head, he didn't feel all that   
great, and the bickering Senshi were only making things worst.  
Serena glanced over at him while Apollo and Athena continued their battle of   
words and noticed the slightly green hue around his now pallid features. "Endy," she   
asked softly, her voice mirrored her concern.   
He opened his eyes to see her staring at him and the worried look was on her   
beautiful face and he forced a slight smile to his lips to reassure her. "I'm alright, Sere."   
He said raspy.   
Kris had also been observing his brother through this entire ordeal spoke up.   
"No, you're not," contradicting him and bringing more unwanted attention to the King.   
"When you found out that you were the Crown Prince, you had panic attacks for weeks   
and it took Artemis and Terran months to get you to accept your throne. If the though of   
ruling a planet distressed you, this must be making you physically ill."  
Endy glared at him, "What are you, my doctor?"  
Kris shook his head, "No, I'm your brother and your best friend." He said   
reassuringly, "I know you, Endymion, I know this doesn't sit well with you. We don't   
have time to coax you out of the woods, you have to accept this as part of your duty as   
King of Terra and Protector of Elysium."  
"I know my duties," Endy said harshly, "And I know who I am—"  
"So go vomit and pace for an hour," Kris said with a cheeky grin, "I'm sure the   
Princess Serenity will keep you company—"  
"Hey, you inpertent little bastard," Bella cried, half rising.  
"I meant to keep him out of Elysium." Kris said quickly, defending himself.   
"What do you think I meant?"  
A fiery blush stained Bella's cheeks, but she held herself up proudly. "Nothing,   
other than that."  
"Why are you blushing, Aunt Bella?" Darien asked innocently.  
"Shut up." She told him.  
Serena threw a grape at her, "Don't tell my kid to shut up."  
"You haven't given birth to him therefore he isn't you kid, yet, your Highness."   
Bella pointed out.   
"In loco parentis ergo sum." Serena said smugly.  
Bella looked at her strangely and then cried, "What?"  
Athena laughed, "It's old terran dialect," she told her fuming friend. "Sere and I   
have been studying all the old languages of the System."  
"You two are strange." Bella told her. "What did she say anyway?"  
"Since neither of his parents are here, Serenity has assumed her parental rights   
over her son." Athena said breezily.   
"Alright, that is well and good," Kris said briskly, "But can we focus here?   
Your Majesty," Four Queens and two Kings turned to him. "I meant Queen Serenity."  
"Next time clarify," Kore smiled at him.  
"I'll remember than next time, Persephone." He said sheepishly.   
Endy pushed his chair back and practically ran from the dinning room.  
"What's wrong with him?" Eros asked pointing.  
"The implications of what was said has finally sunk into his brain and he's   
sick." Kris said nonchalantly.  
"Shouldn't someone go after him?" Serena asked worriedly.  
"Not unless you want to watch him puke out his brains for the next fifteen   
minutes." Jamie said.   
"I don't get it?" Kore confessed.  
"Does he have a fear of responsibility?" Xanthe asked.  
Kris shook his head, "I don't know," he told them, "He's always been like this, in   
both lifetimes. If Endy could, he would just stay in Elysium—"  
"Like Helios." Serenity said thoughtfully.   
"I guess. I asked Artemis about it once, but he said he did not know why he did   
it either."  
"Elysium is infused with a comforting presence," Serenity told him, "It's   
possible that he is communing with the Gods or the planets or the entire System. And the   
thought of being taken away from it is what causes his distress."  
"Lord Helios did remove himself to Elysium after the Senshi Wars," Kore   
reminded her, "Maybe Endymion requires the same seclusion—"  
"He is also of Terra and is a child of the Great Gods." Bella told her, "All of us   
as descendants and ecopaths require—no we need to feel our planets and receive certain   
nutrients that our souls need. He seclude himself in Elysium, for if he could, in the world   
Ananke was trying to create, Serenity could have filled Terra with every crystal she could   
find and he would have still survived and been stronger than that Neo-Queen."  
"Point taken," Kore said.   
"So I take it that we are going to establish the Golden Alliance?" Athena asked   
Queen Serenity quietly.  
"It depends on the planets and the other rulers and Endymion himself." She told   
her.   
"Wait a minute," Mike said, "Endy's coronation is two weeks."  
"That's right," Apollo said. "We have to put off the attack, Eros."  
She raised a brow in question. "No we don't."  
"Yes, we do." Kris told her, "We need to set up the Alliance, and there will be   
tons of paper work that needs to be handled, treaties with the planets, finalization of   
plans—"  
She wanted to scream in frustration. "You want us to wait until after your King's   
coronation to take on the Accursed One and the Dark Moon?" She asked in a deceptively   
calm tone.  
"Actually, Eros," Apollo spoke up, "It's a pretty good idea."   
"How so?"  
"For starters, we could use the event as a chance to introduce the System and   
Terra to each other and begin talks about the formation of the Golden Alliance."  
"Yeah, it's just propaganda and hype," Jamie threw in, showing on his true   
talents, "We can show all the planets the type of leader Endy is, show him participating in   
the intergalactic discussions, showing true interest in the intergalactic affairs and let him   
voice his support for the Silver Alliance."  
"But we don't want the Silver Alliance," Nike reminded him, "We are trying to   
establish the Golden one."  
Jamie held up his left hand, "Just hear me out, your Divine Majesty," he winked   
at her, then went on. "Will Endy is showing his support for a unified Solar System with   
one ruler, Queen Serenity could start endorsing him, you know, praising his intelligence,   
his wisdom in political matters and diplomatic skills. Just make him look and sound   
pretty damn unbelievable. Then Kore or Nike, maybe both of you could start in talking   
about Helios and Xanthe, you can remind your aunt that Endy is the Guardian's son and   
the King of Mercury, if we can persuade him to our side, he can boost Endy's rep some   
more, by telling her what type of leader he and remind her of how Helios fought valiantly   
against the little bitch in the second war—"  
"Don't worry about my father," Athena Diana told him, "Endymion has his full   
support if the Queen will endorse him."  
"The same goes for my grandfather as well," Bella said, "Mars will follow our   
Queen's will."  
Queen Serenity smiled at them both, "Thank you, my children." She said quietly.  
Endy returned, wiping his mouth with his handkerchief. He dropped down into his   
vacated chair. Kris patted his back compassionately as he handed him a breath mint.  
Jamie nodded tersely and continued with his plotting. "To sew this entire web up,   
we will have to create a love story. Now, Princess, I know Endy's been nothing short of   
a pain in your Royal tush, but now, for the sake of expediency and the preservation of all   
like in the Solar System, will you fall in love with our King?"  
Serena looked as if she were going to laugh.  
"Why don't I just cook up a love potion?" Eros snickered, "We have more   
chance for success that way."  
"Better yet, let's just get one of the Princesses of Neptune to moon over him."   
Kore interjected, "Get it, *moon* over him, the King of Terra?"  
The Senshi got it and round of bad jokes continued from the Imperial Guardians   
of the Silver Millennium. That is until their princess and comrade decided to put an end   
to tall speculations and the teasing.   
Quietly, Serena pushed her chair back and stood up. She walked around to the   
other side of the table to were Endy sat; She took his face in her hands and lowered her   
mouth to his in a long, slow, deep kiss.  
No one was expecting that which was obvious with all the bulging eyes and slack   
jaws from Senshi and guardians alike. As she pulled away, Endy followed with a little   
peck on her slightly bruised lips and she smiled slightly as he grinned roguishly.  
Luckily, Serena remembered the others or she would have enjoyed taking that   
grin off Endymion's face and leaving him speechless in the process. She winked at him   
before returning to her seat. Calmly, she picked up her glass of juice and took a long slip,   
completely aware of all the eyes on her and she smirked.  
"While you all were in those chambers, Endy and I came to an understanding."  
Endy sat back with a satisfied look on his face, "Please continue, Jade."  
Jamie shook of his surprise and grinned lecherously at the two, "You dirty dog,   
Endymion."  
"What your mouth," Nike warned him, "She is our Princess, and you are   
dangerous ground."  
"James, for the sake of your well-being, I'd suggest you get on with it and then   
everyone can go his or her own separate ways," Serena told him.   
Jamie looked at Nike fearfully and swallowed hard. "Okay, since you and Endy   
are now on speaking terms," he coughed to cover up his own amusement. "Try to work it   
out in slow stages, you know the initial curiosity, infatuation and then the hanky panky,   
but get caught by the other nobles, and when the issue is brought before the Queen, Eros   
can announce that they are soul mates. This should be done at a ball or something after   
the coronation when the entire planet is watching." He paused as he remembered her   
reaction to Apollo and Xanthe's souls bonding. "Can you do it with all the lights, magic,   
and dancing like you did on Jupiter?"  
Eros nodded, a delighted smile graced her lips, "I will have the Priestess of   
Aphrodite singing and praising, flowers raining down, sparkling lights, the works."  
Endy was aghast at the though, but Jamie was caught up in the moment and   
continued to contribute ideas. "We can make white doves appear, rainbows, and roses."  
"What the hell are you planning?" Endy snapped, "All she has to do as say were   
are soul mates…"  
"But we want to make this believable," Jamie cried in protest. "This is to be a   
blessing from the Gods, a truly sacred event that will make it easier for the people to   
accept her when you two do eventually marry and it will allow the others planets to see   
that you like their rulers, but then you are more, you are Helios' son and heir, you are the   
ruler of the Golden Alliance and Serenity is your chosen mate, your gift from the Gods   
and they will accept you."  
Serena threw a grape at him, her silver eyes flashing dangerously. "Did you just   
refer to me as a present?" she growled.   
Jamie shook his head, bemoaning his fate. "It was a figure of speech, your most   
kind and loveliest Highness." He said smoothly. He looked up at her, his hazel eyes   
beguiling, "For you are truly a beauty beyond compare. I did not mean for what I said to   
be an insult, I only meant, in my humble, yet in adequate ways of praising one so fair that   
Gods themselves had to have been inspired to create a lady as beautiful and ethereal as   
you, lovely Princess." He watched as the fire and fight died in her eyes and she had been   
seduced by his words and he had been saved. He turned to his fellows, looking rather   
proud of himself, before turning to the cold, deadly now black eyes of Endymion and he   
suddenly wished it was Princess he was facing.  
"Me and my big mouth," he moaned as he dropped his head into his hands.  
Endy was still staring daggers into him as he ground out, "You got that right."  
"Lord Jadeite," Eros said a bit breathlessly, "Your impassioned speech, it was   
truly inspired."  
"It was like music," Xanthe whispered. "Such a speech. I wish someone would   
make a verse like that for me."  
Apollo turned his angry glare on the poor Guardian.   
Even the ever composed Kore was taken with his little verse. Jadeite might have   
earned the animosity of best friends, but for the moment he had the protection of the   
seven most powerful women in the universe and not even Endy would dare challenge   
them.  
  
They ended their talks for the day with plans of actions for the moment and things   
to think about. Serena and returned to the training room, this time with Bella, a sword   
Senshi. Endy had television appearances and interviews as well as couple photo shoots,   
which left everyone else free to do whatever they needed to do before round two of their   
talks.   
They met in Endy's private sitting room a few hours after dinner. Terran and   
Artemis had decided to join them after their earlier meeting with Kris and Eros and they   
had brought Umino along at Endymion's request.  
Serena was lounging on the floor before the hearth with her right leg propped p on   
Erebus back. Endy sat on the opposite side, a dark golden glow emitting from his hands   
that hovered over the Princess' injured leg.  
"I knew it was broken." Bella yelped in pain as Kore set her fractured right arm.   
Kore glared at the Fire Senshi and demanded, "What were you two doing, trying to kill   
each other?"  
Troy shook his head sadly, "They were trying to destroy our house." He told her.   
"Those were titanium walls! Titanium!" He cried, "The windows are quartz with a   
diamond coating, and they managed to destroy the room."  
"Stop your whining," Bella snarled. "We just going at it with half our power."   
She glanced at Serena, her eyes burning with a multitude of questions, but she asked the   
most prevalent one. "Princess, how did you manage to stay my attacks? Even at half   
power, I should have been able to defeat you easily."  
Serena moved her once broken leg experimental and then sat up right as she   
scratched Erebus behind his ears, a slightly thoughtful frown on her face. "I don't know,"   
she said. She looked to her mother for answers, "Could it that I react to the Senshi's own   
increase in power and strength?"  
"I would assume that to be correct," Serenity told her, but even she did not seem   
certain. "I was more power than my Senshi when were together, but I never questioned it,   
I just accepted it as who I was and went from there. However, we can discuss this later,   
right now let's find out were everyone is and plan for our next move."  
"Well what can really do now other than wait?" Mike asked, opening the   
dialogue for them.  
"We will strategize," Eros told them. "It's imperative that we begin our initial   
ground work for the destruction of Nemesis and plan for any possible counterattacks by   
either the Dark Moon or the Accursed One or both."   
"Eros, we should contact our home worlds as soon as possible and in my case   
bring the Queen up to speed on what we shall be doing and our timeframe."  
"Same here," Bella said, "Both Athena and I are here as representative of our   
governments, we will need to see our Kings in person and let them know what's going   
on."  
"I must go to Uranus," Apollo told her. "I've spoken to the ministers and told   
them of Atalanta's death and they support my succession, but I do need to be there to   
claim my throne in person and present myself to the people."  
"Then go," Eros told them. "Pluto will take you and Xanthe to your worlds   
before she enters the chamber, we want everything all taken care of before we start to   
fight. Bella, before you leave, I have a message for Ares. Athena, I'm sorry, but I do need   
you here." She turned to the blue haired Mercian Princess, "Is there a way for you to just   
send a transmission to Hermes before we all leave this planet?"  
Athena Diana nodded, "I will do so once we have completed our business here."  
Eros smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you, my friend." She reached out and patted   
her folded hands. "Kore, once Patricia has completed her training, I want you to show   
Patricia the Outer Gates and how to monitor them. And if you have time, can you run   
through Tartarus and check to see if Ananke is there with Atalanta."  
"Of course, Eros," Kore replied, "I was going to suggest that myself."  
Eros nodded, "Nike, I want you to put together two inspection teams made up of   
two members each from all the planets and send them to Pluto and Charon. I want to   
know if there any Dark Moon agents or supporters on either one. All parties are to be   
eliminated, there will be no trials or arrest, I want total eradication of all the factions."  
"You are talking war," Kris pointed out to her.  
Eros shook her head, "This is still Serenity's Kingdom and Pluto and its moons   
are apart of it jurisdiction." A devilish smile graced her lips, "We are just checking over   
the place as we have the right and I'm sending a message to the Accursed One and it's   
lackey."  
Nike flashed her a merciless grin, "It take that you want a few object lessons,   
Eros?" She asked smoothly.  
"The messier the better," Eros returned ruthlessly. "We want the Dark Moon to   
know that we mean to protect this system and our Rulers and we will not play any of their   
childish games, we will annihilate them."   
"Will you be commandeering any terrans?" Kris asked, his ice colored eyes   
were cool.  
"Nope," Eros said brightly, "When Endymion told me to train you all as Senshi,   
he made all of the soldiers of Terra Senshi and they are mine to command as well as all   
of you."  
"So we are still going with the plan to present the extraterrestrials to the   
planet?" Jamie asked.  
Endy nodded, "I want this to be done in grand style. The whole nine yards from   
the beginning to the end, with Queen Serenity leading all the monarchs to Terra. Eros,"   
he turned to Venusian Queen, "I want all the planets to being a small entourage of twenty   
courtiers and fifty Senshi representing every part of their planets and their moons." He   
rubbed Erebus coat thoughtfully, "Serena, you, my dear, are to be the perfect, innocent   
fragile princess that everyone dreams of. I want my people to fall in love you." He leaned   
forward and brushed his lips over hers.   
"What are you going to do about Darien?" Bella asked them.  
Serena looked up at Endy and he shrugged, "Since he looks like me, he will stay   
here." He though of his son, the time traveler, who currently asleep in the room next door   
to his own and smiled. "Until this mess is over we will say that he's mine and Kris'   
younger cousin from America. The kid and I have already discussed it and he will go   
along with the idea."   
Eros looked at her Senshi questioning, they had nothing further to contribute until   
they had for filled their duties and assignments. "We have nothing more to say," she   
declared, "Terrans, is there anything you wish to discuss or add to any thing that might be   
relevant to any of our missions?"  
Endy did not know if she was being sarcastic or what, maybe it was just the way   
Eros said that, but he knew that he felt offended.   
Artemis must have sensed the sudden hostility from the terrans and their King,   
because he shook his head at the Queen of Venus. She looked at him, then at the others   
and blushed slightly.  
"Oh, I did not mean sound so condescending," she told them, "I meant that we,   
the Senshi, have nothing more to add, but we might have missed something or one of you   
have a better idea of how something could be accomplished or—"  
Endy held open his left hand, a small grin graced his lips as he said, "No more,   
Eros, we all accept your apology and I apologize on all of our behalf."  
Serena was looking at him like he was crazy. "What hell?" She whispered. She   
was in complete shock. As was his closest friends and his teachers as well as Umino and   
Apollo. Umino dropped his laptop from his nerveless hands and his jaw fell open.  
Apollo's left eye was twitching violently. Never in all the years he had know the   
madman had he ever, ever heard Endymion apologize to anyone. He'd berate, insult and   
reduce a person to tears, but apologize…  
Troy got up and started to leave the room, but he stopped at the door and just sat   
down right there. Mike looked out of window to make sure that Heavens were not   
collapsing in on themselves and Jamie was muttering to himself.  
"Endy," Kris asked cautiously. His voice shook slightly with fear, "Bro, are you   
alright?"  
Endymion was not amused, "This is why I am never nice to any of you." He said   
coldly, "Whenever I behave, you all start going off acting like the damn world is about to   
end or something." He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "Next time I'll just   
punch someone in their teeth, will that make me seem normal?" Then he muttered,   
"Assholes."  
Serena smacked him on the arm. "Watch your mouth," she scolded him. "Jamie is   
present."  
"Hey!" the blond guardian cried defensively.  
"Whatever," Endy said tersely. He stood up and went to long table that served   
as his desk and sat down in his chair. "Artemis, I want to bring Caroline in on a small   
part of this."  
Kris sat up as if he had been shot. "Hell no." He shouted angrily.  
"Now I know you have flipped," Jamie said, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Endy   
have you forgotten how that woman is?"  
Endy nodded, "I know who is she and what she is and those are the very reason I   
say bring her in." He looked at them then not as their friend, but their leader and King. "I   
more reason than any of you to hate that woman. Some of them only Kris and Terran   
know of, then there are more they know nothing of. But none of that has anything to do   
with my decision or my will to protect this System and Elysium."  
"Then why would you want her brought into this?" Kris asked him. "Endymion,   
that woman has gone out of her way to ruin your life. She hates you in a way that no   
normal parent could feel for their own child."  
An inaudible gasp escaped Serena's lips, she looked at each brother, and her heart   
broke for their pain. Queen Serenity had gone to her daughter and was holding her tight.   
Their crystal hearts could not comprehend the hurt and negative feelings coming from   
Kris and Endymion.  
"It has no bearing on me," Endy nearly growled at his brother. "We need her to   
perform certain things while we prepare for war."  
"Things?" Kris spat, "What can that bat do that any one of us is incapable of   
doing?"  
Endy looked him over and smirked, "Will you have time to plan all those parties   
and ceremonies for the coming of the Lunar Queen and her court?" Kris did not answer.   
"I though so."  
"So you want the bit—witch to be a party planner?" Jamie asked, hoping to   
divert the brothers attention for each other. That did not work as their tension soared and   
then everything seemed to become calm and both Endy and Kris began to glow, a faint   
incandescent light formed around them. Jamie and the other's thinking the worst, started   
to run for cover.   
Bella just happened to look over at the two Lunarian Royals and noticed that they   
were going, but the light was stronger and the insignias on their brows were flashing   
dangerously.  
"Eros," Bella cried out in fright, "The Queen."  
Eros pulled her eyes from Kris and saw that had caused the sudden change in the   
two and jumped. "Kore, Athena," she snapped, "Get them out of here. Nike and Bella,   
with me. Artemis, help Endymion before the spell gets any deeper into his soul."   
Athena and Kore went to their Queen and Princess and rushed them from the   
room. Neither Serenity had known that they had started to glow and spirits had begun to   
reach out to heal the pain and to remove the source. So much darkness almost triggered a   
complete healing of their souls and wipe away Endymion's and Kris' desire to fight,   
which would have ruined all of their battle plans. A faint gold light appeared around   
Endy to counter the effects of the Queen and Princess. With a painful cry, Endy collapsed   
almost falling out of his chair, but Terran and Artemis were at his side, Terran caught him   
and pulled him up.   
Endy had subconsciously released his brother from the spell at the same time,   
catching the three Senshi off guard when the giant white haired youth fell back on the   
unawares Bella.  
The Princess of Mars screamed in protest at the sudden weight. "Get him off me!"  
Eros grasped him around the waist, Nike moved behind him and together they got   
him up, Bella crawled away from him, Eros and Nike eased Kris onto a couch and the   
Queen of Jupiter laid a gentle hand over his brow to search out any coercion caused by   
either Queen Serenity or Serena.  
"Kris," Eros cried worriedly as she tapped his face. "How do you feel?"  
A happy smile graced his stoic features as he looked up at his fiancée, "I feel   
Bella rolled her eyes as he continued to babble.   
"The effects are temporary," Nike told Eros, "He should be able to sleep it off."   
Terran hoisted Endy up and half carried-half pulled him towards his bedroom,   
praying that they made it to the toilet or any kind of receptacle before Endy cleared his   
stomach.   
"He's not going to make it." Came Artemis frenzied cry. He turned over the   
metal waste basket then rushed after them and shoved it under Endy's face. Both he and   
Terran turned their heads away as he emptied the contents of his stomach for the second   
time that day.  
Apollo whistled, "I guess all that positive emotion and empathy doesn't agree   
with Endy's black heart."  
Kore returned and reported to Eros that the Queen and Princess had gone to their   
chambers. Terran carried Endy to his room while Artemis, Artemis handed the bucket to   
Troy and ordered him to clean it.  
He then turned to the others, "Endymion knows what he wants Caroline to do, it   
will not have anything to do with the Senshi," he said when he saw Eros start to question   
him. "This meeting is over. Senshi, I wish you all luck in your missions and may the   
Gods bless you all." He turned to the terran Guardians, "Gentlemen, we have our own   
duties to attend to."  
Eros rose and the Senshi with her and faced them. "All of you, good luck and will   
meet in ten days." She turned to Persephone and held out her right hand, "You do not   
have to enter the chamber with her." She told her, "But you are to be commended for   
doing so."  
Kore took her hand. "I am her superior," she said formally. "I would be remised   
were I to send one of my Senshi in alone."  
"If I were not needed out here, I would accompany you both." Eros embraced   
her. "May Selene and Aphrodite guide you."  
"And may Selene and Hades protect you." Kore replied in kind as she stepped   
back from her friend. Then she smiled wry. "See you in a thousand years, Commander."   
"Until then, my Senshi." Eros whispered.  
Kore let Eros go and turned to Patricia. "Pluto, let us depart." Apollo and Xanthe   
step forward, the saluted Eros and then stepped behind the Senshi of Saturn.  
"My friends," Eros said. "Be well. And may the gods keep you all."   
Kore nodded to Patricia. Patricia raised her right hand and the crystal key   
appeared in her hand and then she rapped it on the floor three times and they were   
surrounded in a garnet light and then they were gone.  
Eros turned to Bella and Nike, "Come to my room," she told. "I will give you the   
message for Ares and Nike, we can finalize our plans before you are to depart."  
"Umino," Artemis said, "Accompany them, you have full authority of the crown   
to dispense the assistance that Eros ask for."  
Umino bowed to him and then he picked up his laptop and followed the three   
Senshi out of the room.   
The Guardians left shortly after, Jamie and Mike carrying the sleeping Kris.  
"God, this kid's gotta go on a diet," Jamie gasped. "He weights a freaking ton!"  
"Quit your whining," Terran barked, "Two female Senshi were able to lift him   
and put him on a couch."  
"Then they could carry him to his room." Mike said tersely.  
"Are you saying that two women are stronger than you?" Terran asked   
sarcastically.   
Jamie and Mike looked at one another over Kris's broad back and then back at   
their mentor. "Yes," they replied in unison.  
Terra gave them disappointed looks and just ordered them out. Troy followed   
with the bucket as far away from himself as possible.  
Artemis and Terran were the only two left excluding Erebus in Endy's sitting   
room. The two long time comrades looked at each other in and by unspoken agreement   
both collapsed on various pieces of furniture. A decanter of brandy appeared on the   
coffee table with two glasses.   
Artemis looked at it and groaned, "I'm still recovering from my training session   
with the Princess."  
Terran gave him a dirty look, but he poured them both drinks and handed the   
other to the long haired hippy as he liked to think of his oldest friend. He returned to seat   
near the hearth, Erebus had moved over to its side and the big wolf was resting   
peacefully. Darien had been running the great wolf ragged all day.  
"Sleep well my friend," Terran told him as he reached down to scratch him   
behind his ears. "This Endymion has none of the reserve of our Master."  
Artemis glanced at the wolf and then laughed, "I never thought I would see the   
day that animal run from anyone. But he did today when Darien wasn't looking."  
Terran laughed as well, "And to think, in the future there are going to be three   
more just like him."  
Their laughed stopped and both men downed their drinks and had another.   
Artemis shook his head in disbelief. "Why?" He asked no one in particular,   
"Raising one was bad enough, but four?" He gulped the fiery liquid then poured himself   
another. "Are the Gods trying to punish us?"  
Terran laughed at him, "You are lucky that you can't become drunk or you would   
have a serious problem."  
Artemis flashed him a goofy grin, "It's the Venusian blood," he told him. "King   
Dionysus V created the special enzymes in all the guardians and soldiers bodies that keep   
us all alert incase of attack no matter how much we drink."  
"Good enzyme," Terran grunted.   
Artemis nodded his agreement, "It's the best, it just has this one side effect." He   
glanced at Terran, "Everything runs through us like water."  
Terran had been in act of drinking, but upon hearing that he spewed out his drink.   
Artemis valiantly fought the grin which threaten to appear on his face. "But other than   
that, it's a wonder enzyme." His demeanor suddenly became serious. He locked outside   
at the mountains that surrounded them and had hidden their school for the last thousand   
years from the prying eyes of the world and those beyond. But in the little protected shell,   
Artemis could not shake the feelings that someone or something was watching them.  
"We will have to raise the Golden Palace," Terran deep, rumbling voice broke   
the tense silence that had descended on them.  
Artemis said nothing for a long time. Terran knew that Artemis was thinking,   
Endy had picked that annoying habit up from the white haired man, but with Artemis, he   
knew it was not meant to be insulting.  
"We will have to prevail on Endymion to rise all of Atlantis to do so." Artemis   
sat up, Princess Serenity had done a number on his back, he was lucky that his spine was   
still intact. "Will we want the world to watch."  
Terran shrugged, "I was thinking that we just raise the palace and transport it to   
some nice quiet part of the world without destroy and oceans or causing the massive title   
waves that could wipe out half of the world's population."  
"Do you think Endymion can do it?"  
"He carries Elysium around like it's some pocket toy, I think he can managed to   
raise a old palace from the bottom of the sea."  
Artemis looked at the other man irritably, "I hate it when you are flip."  
"Sue me." Terran told him laughingly. Then he sobered. "Well, Art, do you   
think this is going to work?" He asked, worry tinting his words.  
Artemis shook his head and shrugged, "To be honest my friend, I am not sure."   
He said, "There are just too many wild cards, and everything is unpredictable."  
"It believe Eros has the good idea," Terran nodded, "We should strike first, hard   
and fast."  
"Eros is going to love you." Artemis laughed.  
"Ack!" Terran cried irritably, "You keep your crazy Queen away from me."  
"Ah, come on, Terran," Artemis teased, "I think you would make me an   
excellent son-in-law!"  
"What?" the Royal Guardian of Terra shouted in horror.  
  
  
Darien started at the bellow, but then calmed down when he recognized Terran's   
hearty voice. The little boy looked back at the bed were his father's younger self slept in   
a magically induced sleep and he crept forward.  
Darien had awoken from a nightmare and had forgotten for a moment that he was   
not in his home. He left the small room that Endymion had set aside for him and came   
here looking for a familiar comfort.  
He climbed up onto the bed and snuggled down next to the dark haired young   
man.  
"Goodnight Mama, Mani, and babies." He whispered. He fought the tears rising   
in his eyes and whispered, "Goodnight, Father."  
Endy reached out and pulled the little boy close, "Goodnight, son." He mumbled   
sleepily. He yawned, "Don't worry, Darien, I will protect you and your mother."  
Darien looked up at him expecting him to be awake, but Endy fast asleep so   
Darien decided to follow his example. If his father said he was going to do something the   
young Prince knew to believe him.  
  
  
  
"So do you think it's going to work?" Bella asked she hurried through the Great   
Castle of Mars with Serena and Eros at her side..   
Serena nodded. "Naru is going to cover going to cover me if we are late."  
"And Athena will be leading the first meeting in place," Eros told her. She stood   
up and strapped on her sword belt. "It's not like the chamber, but your grandfather can   
manipulate it that it will seem like we've been in here for three years. She looked at   
Serena and nodded. "Are your ready Cosmos."  
Serena's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't start, Eros," She said darkly.  
"Get used to it," Eros told her. She looked at the flame haired Princess and said,   
"Bella, open the door."  
Serena checked her sword belt and drew her weapon. "Let's do this."  
"May Selene and Ares strengthen you." Bella told them.   
The two blondes nodded their farewells then stepped into the chamber and the   
door disappeared.   
"May the Gods bless us." Bella prayed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyone if favor Book One being reposted? If you were wondering why it's taking me so   
long to put chapters, that's sort of the reason, well one of the reasons why; I've been   
editing Books One & Two and I've made changes in One that based off what's been   
written in this book and I've been tossing around the idea of reposting. I think I should   
wait until I've finished with this, but then who in their right mind other than me would re-  
read this once put up a second time?  
I'm just rambling, it's time for me to work on something else.  
  
Later  
  
Sean.  
  
  
Remember: NO FLAMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ IT. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Sorry for the delay, but my computer ate the original chapter so I had to rewrite the story and all the responses which was a serious pain considering the time and effort I took to in writing the responses to Shinigmi and Am. Sere reviews (I am not blaming you, if I did not want to answer the questions, I wouldn't have. I love writing responses to every question.) Not that I minded or anything, I enjoy answering all the questions and just saying hello to everyone. The thing that just eats at me is the fact that I lost eighteen pages. I'm pissed!

Anyway, for all who are interested the first nine chapters of Consequences Book One are up and have been edited. I will post the remaining ten next week or sooner, but next week looks pretty good to me.

That story with no name, I'm working on it.

The Martinque Princesses: The next chapter is coming. I will not promise anything, it should be out one day.

With that said, let's get to the Hellos and the story. Shinigami, your answer is at the bottom. If you did not review, just scroll down, the story is in there somewhere.

Special Hellos and Thank Yous to:

Deny (What's up. Yes, things are finally moving towards the big battles in this war. Thanks, I tried to make it humorous, all that talking, it was so long. There ain't no maybe there, sport. This fic, unlike the other one has always been centered on the fact that Endy and Serena were going to be together. **[That statement does not imply in the unnamed one that Serena and Darien will not be together or whatever. ]** Just because you have to work with the person you dislike doesn't mean you feelings have changed. Queen Serenity is no idiot, she knows what's going to happen and she prefers not to humiliate when it does. Endy will succeed his father, the Silver Alliance will be over and she wants to secure herself and her people before all that occur. Alright, Deny, I got the hint and you are a hard one to please. But thank you for the complement and I will do my best to speed this Book along to it's close and to complete the editing. Thank you.) 

Serenity Miral (Hello and thank you very much. Yep, I'm laying down the groundwork for the final confrontation and the end of this series. I am glad you like it. Oh, yeah, thanks for the vote!) 

Lillabell (For you I must gush! Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading all three works. I'm so very happy that you enjoyed this series, the Untitled Story, and the Martinque Princesses. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You made my day. ^_^.) Shinigami (Hi. The long answer is at the bottom, but I have a question? Huh? Do you mean are the Inners and Endy's guards paired off or is Kore going to hook up with someone and Patricia, the same? If it's about Artemis, I don't know and Terran, I can't think of anyone to pair him off with. Please clarify just a bit because I'm slightly confused by the question. Thanks.) 

Arabella Silverbell (Hey. Need you ask? I love this story just as much as any of you and it's not just because I'm the author. I think it's a good series and I really want to know what happens next. But Okay, since you asked, I guess I'll keep going.) 

Am. Sere (O' Great One With A Hose. ::Bows:: Hey. I'm glad you read the sort of fixed versions. The rest is to come. Of course I love your questions, I can't write until I see your review! ::Just kidding:: But I do enjoy your reviews, they are fun to read, so take your thumb out of your mouth and come out of that corner. I'm trying to follow the tried and true formula of Jadeite but he's the PR man so he's a jerk most of the time and a smooth talker the next. Yeah, Endy's kin have those proud Norse and Celt names as does Eros' grandmother. I though it would a great change from the monotony of Greek and Roman heroes and Gods. Glad you liked it. I was going for a more human Endy, if you can't tell, I'm trying to win Marni over. I'm doing my best to make him normal or as close to normal an overbearing, arrogant, haughty, stiff, know-it-all prick. Nope, that's all Endy and we should understand now as to why he generally acts inhuman. Ick! You liked that? ::Moves back a few steps:: Yep, Endy ain't all he pretends to be. He is human or as close as he will ever be to it. Naw, Eros' gonna stay with Kris. They are trying to work together, however there will be occasions before this Series end when Cosmos and Endymion will go head to head [You will notice that I said Cosmos and not Serenity. That is significant to the story] He's ego isn't that bad, is it? Come on, I've done all I could to humble the guy without turning him into ::Shudder:: the typical Darien/Mamoru character. Okay, fine, I'm gonna have Sere hit him with a bat, I hope than will make all the haters ::Smile:: happy. I'm just kidding, I know his ego is out of control, but I'm really trying to change him without really damaging the integrity of the character or the story. He's not supposed to be a very nice man, I really don't want to make him into a wuss and overly sensitive and all that rot. But I will try to make to deflate his ego more before this story is over. Me, too. I'm all for the power and the mass destruction and just the Senshi being in charge. I think that is one of the reasons I love this story so much, as fan more than anything thing else. You are gonna love them when they come out. They are gonna be friends, almost like sisters, I want to keep the relationship of Pluto and Saturn close to what it was in the manga but not as mother and daughter, but similar to Sere's and Athena's friendship. So I'm not giving away anything there. The violence and mass destruction is coming but in stages. I have a lot of stuff to put into this before ending this Series and more than a few surprises in stored for the lot of you. ::Winks:: Just hang on for the ride, you will get all your blood, Diamond's death and a whole slew of others before this baby is through. Yes, I'm sure. You are right, but the Dark Moon is filled with idiots. He thinks he will be able to control her and Serenity. Yes, that is true, but no, it ain't gonna happen. I gotta come back with something better than water balloons. I'll think of something better than a hose. Later.) 

Min H. H. (Hello! You should have been laughing through the entire chapter ::Smile:: I'm glad you like the little joke and the chapter, I slaved over it. Yeah, I almost freaked when I saw chapter eight. Thanks, if you want to read them, the first nine are up. Thanks, Min.) 

Galos (One of the favored ones have returned. Hello. War meetings are fun. The Cleansing is very important and another is bound to pop up away from Endy of course or the future is toast. Wouldn't we all. I think I will put all the speculations to rest concerning the fate of the former Guardian of Time very soon. What? You didn't like my little joke? :: Grin:: Thank you, Commander ::Salutes:: Don't worry about P. she can take it as for Sere and Eros, again, thanks. I rather liked the idea myself. The first nine are up and the rest are to follow. Thanks.) 

Kurio (Hello and thank you. I'm glad you liked it. Actually no, I've stopped taking votes. But yours was not the last to be counted. The results will appear in one of the chapters, but I have given hints in chapter eight. Alright, half of the first book is up and the rest is to follow. As for the TMP, I wanted it up last week, but I will try for sometime very soon. Thank you for reading it.) 

Sarri-chan (Hi. Thanks and no. This is not the end. We have villains and relationships to hammer out before I say this is done. Thank you, that battle is going to rock. Yep, I'm trying to get through the talking, but if there is something that needs to be explained, it's gonna be explained and I will try to keep it light as possible. Please, please, please review. I love reviews. Without them, how would I know if you liked the story or not? Please review if you read them again. Thanks.)

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and everyone I might have missed.

One more thing. The voting is over. You have spoken and I'm thinking about listening. It was a close race. And a few very strong arguments on both sides for the kid and you will have your answer in a couple chapters from now. Thanks for voicing your opinions and exercising your rights as readers of fanfiction. 

Okay, I'm through. Enjoy the story.

This is an A/U fic

I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan.

Sean!

Chapter Ten

            It was a long week as far as Endy was concerned. The Senshi had left his planet for their respective worlds, therefore leaving him alone with his guardians who abandoned him when ever Caroline came around. 

            The only thing that made it possible to get through the day and not do anything permanent to his mother, like strangle the bitch was his desire not to look like a monster in the eyes of his future son. The boy, Darien, already look upon his as if he were a hero to the likes of Hercules and Endy found that he did want to do anything to damage this golden image his son had of him. 

            He kept the boy close, Artemis insisted that the young Prince continue his education until it was time for him to return to his home in the future. Endy assured the old Guardian that he's future counterpart would not be upset if the boy did not study and just relaxed for a while. Of course Serena had overrode him and agreed with Artemis, she declared with tears shining in her big gray eyes that she did not want her son to grow up without a decent education, flipping burgers somewhere—Which made her stomach growl and she left, saying she hadn't eaten in two days.

            She did not look like she was going without any meals to him, but when he made that little comment, Serena automatically assumed that he called her fat and refused to talk to him for three days. But they made up less than thirty minutes later, well he did, after having Jamie write him a damned apology that wooed his silver haired moon angel and won him her forgiveness. He had no idea of how he was going to thank James for that.

            Endy turned away from the spectacular sight of the glowing full moon. The first part of their plan to introduce to Terra to the Solar System and vice versa was moving ahead with no problems. Mercury was first to make contact off course, followed quickly by Venus and then Mars and all the planets and moons in order of planetary succession. With each transmission, the greetings were made in honor of that planet's ruler and the High Queen of the Universe, Queen Serenity of Silver Millennium. And what was Silver Millennium? It was the question that had the planet's scholars and scientist in a permanent state of confusion. The question was answered when Terra's began to glow a bright, pearl white one night. 

            Endy was giving a world wide press conference to assure his people all was well and that they had no fear of a possible invasion when a staircase appeared connecting the moon to his planet and from down it steps came a four Lunar Senshi dressed in the white livery of the Palace guardians. They went down before Endy, surrendering their swords in a symbolic gesture of goodwill as their ambassador came forward and presented a letter from the Queen to Endy asking to come to Terra for a formal visit and to witness his coronation. Endy magnanimous accepted her request and with pleasure he invited she and her entire court to his planet. And of course they accepted and extended another more personal invitation from their Princess, the Heart of the Universe. Let's just say that a picture was truly worth a thousand words.  The peaceful aliens, the gorgeous alien Princess, and then the magic of Endymion as he brought the former royal palace of Terra to the surface in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean five days later.

            Endy only brought up 1/8 of the original continent to the surface, it was roughly the size of the American state of Texas, with mountains, lakes, a forest that rivaled the Black Forest appeared with a river reminiscent of the Danube itself appeared and flowed down through a valley were an impressive palace that was made of gold sat.

            Endy looked at his home from his former life time and he could feel the spirits of his ancestors and the great gods from whom his mother was born. This was the heart of Terra, the very soul of the planet and this was the place he was born and were his children would be born and their children for many generations to come. He could feel his mother's spirit here and Terra sang in response as its Queen's soul was finally set free to join those of her loved one and friends. 

All around the world red roses appeared. Floating the down from the clouds like a gently scented rain. 

            At his side, Caroline and Darien looked on in wonder. Caroline turned to Endy and asked if he were doing this. 

               "No," he said softly as he watched roses rain down upon his yacht's deck. He held out his right hand and a single white rose fell into his palm. Endy brought the bloom to his face and smiled. "This is my mother's doing." He told her, "I think she's proud of me."

            As if to confirm this and say more, a rainbow appeared over the newly arisen island and Endy's smile grew.   He felt her presence then and he could not keep the tears from his eyes. He raised the rose to his lips and kissed it, then he tossed it into the air and it became a white dove.

               "Good-bye, Mother." He whispered.

            At first Caroline though he was talking to her and planning to toss her overboard. But there was something in voice that she had never heard in his voice when Endymion would address her. She looked up at her son's face and saw the love and adoration on his face and she realized that watch she was hearing was respect and…love. 

            She was a woman who had everything in the world and now, she would have more when her son was crowned King. But there was one thing she had never had, something that she assumed was hers and never thought about it or never cared for until now.

               "Endymion," Endy said quietly. He laid a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, the little boy looked up at him questioningly, but there was a look of trust and love there that hurt Caroline's heart. "This is where my mother, Gaia ruled, and here I was born during the Silver Millennium. This is where you and your brothers will be born during my reign, and this is where you will rule once I have passed."

            Darien nodded solemnly. "Yes, Father." He turned back to island and nodded. 

            Endy bent down and picked him up. "But that will come later. For now, listen to my mother and our planet sing."

            The song was death on the Moon of Charon. When there bright multi coloured lights fell from the dark skies, raining down horrors of the like not seen in the Systems since the day of the Gods. The Dark Moon retreat into a fortress in a small, sparsely populated glen was almost a like a white flag from their enemy, for there was no way the Dark Moon would live the forest alive.

 Nike, Alpha Senshi of Jupiter, Goddess of Victory and Nature, Queen of Jupiter and Personal Bodyguard of Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium was leading her soldiers through the final wall of the Dark Moon's strong hold. In there wake was a sea of bodies, human and drone. The ground ran with rivers of red and yellow blood. From a distance on could hear the cries of the dying as the terran soldiers walked through the field and were setting it afire. The air rang with shrieks of terror as all the humans who had joined the Dark Moon's cause were killed in such horrible manner. There was to be no mercy. Eros and Queen Serenity had been firm on that score, all who had gone to the side of the enemy were to be killed. Nothing was to be left and Nike had done so with brutal efficiency. Three villages had been corrupted by the Dark Moon and Nike had been forced to kill every living thing in each of them and then burn them to the ground. Those five days had been the hardest on all of the Senshi. It hadn't mattered what Nike had told them or herself, there was just something unnerving about killing children. She could look in their eyes and see that their souls had been taken and they were little more than living drones and it wouldn't have mattered if Cosmos defeated the Accursed One, nothing could ever return those lost souls. But as they lived, each was a potential host for the spirit of the Accursed One and its demons. Every human, no matter the age it was before it had its soul ripped from it's mortal coil, each body had to be destroyed.

Nike vowed that she would avenge those lost children. She would destroy the beast that made them into empty host as it devoured their souls. She would free them so they would travel to Nirvana and rest for eternity. She would protect the rest of the children of Charon and this system from this cruelty, and she would start here.

This Dark Moon general will go no further.

            The woman opposing them threw legions of drones at forces of the Solar System, but there was mowed down like fresh wheat facing a scythe. The humans tried to put up a strong resistance to the mighty Senshi and were obliterated by a few shots from the terrans' cannons. The Mercurians and Neptunians Senshi combined for a terrify force. Ice and water rolled over the eastern fields, drowning and then freezing the defending soldiers before a sound could be uttered. None were deadly than the Saturian Senshi. Death came quickly to all who would dare to stand before them, in an exercise of terror than in the end left no Dark Moon defenders standing. The Uranian, Jovian, and Venusian Senshi were mindless when it came to battle. They did not stop with just killing their enemies; they murdered the Dark Moon forces. When Nike had given the order for a frontal assault, the Senshi had run into the battle, ignoring projectiles and wounds and just crashed into the middle of the defenders. Powerful spirit attacks shrieked through the accompanied by the whistled through the air to sink deep into the bodies of the poorly trained, ill-equipped enemy. 

In the western field, the Martian senshi were praying. There low moaning chants were more dangerous than any weapon on any field at that moment. Nike was reminded of Sailor Mars using the Fire Soul in battle against the Dark Kingdom and she realized again how pathetically inept they were on Terra. How could they have hoped to defeat Metallia let alone Beryl with powers as low as a first level planetary Senshi? On the field below her, fires wove frenziedly cut through  the ranks of their enemies like a wild snake. Greasy black smoke rose from the field and behind them and the very air stank of burning flesh. The reached a fevered pitch as the Senshi forced the Dark Moon up against a wall and then fell upon them like rabid dogs and slaughtered them. If there were screams of mercy, they were never heard over the calls of power and just the pure ferocity of the battle.  

            There was a rumbled in the distance and the sound of stone collapsing in on itself. The terrans and Mercurian strategist let up a small cheer when the outer wall of the stronghold finally gave way and started to crumble. The first team moved back and the second wave of Senshi rushed forward to meet the line of defenders streaming out of the wall, there was a thunderous roar as the two sides clashed.  This were the planetary Senshi, second in all after the Eternal Senshi and the highest of all the interplanetary Senshi. 

Nike let them have them have their way and she allowed herself to seek out the General. She found a confused mind and a dark presence. The confusion meant nothing to her, but that darkness was something to worry about. She felt rage directed not at her but at another—_Serenity_. The darkness and anger was centered around envy of her Princess for the love of the man who Emerald loved. And whom she followed to this place with the hope of ending the life of the woman she  thought of as her rival. A rival for a man Serenity had never met, a paltry Princeling from a tiny moon that was largely ignored by the rest of the Silver Alliance for it's inability to create strong Senshi. Ananke of course had been the exception, but she was far from the rule when it came to Nemesis which why Queen Serenity made her Guardian of the Gates of Time. Ananke had stronger than anyone on Pluto when she was presented to the Royal Court of Silver Millennium. Coronus himself couldn't have welded the power that Ananke seemed to control with such ease. But not since or after Ananke had there ever been one as strong nor as powerful since. Which why this woman was so desperate to cling to the man calling himself a Prince. Emerald wanted power. She wanted to be the feared Queen, she wanted love as well; But all of that was taken away from her when her Prince laid eyes on the Neo-Queen. And for that, Emerald had willingly soul herself to the creature known as the Wise Man.

Nike pulled her awareness away from Emerald. She now knew how this woman was being controlled; Bella and Eros would be interested in that. Envy seemed to be this woman's motivation and her weakness. Unlike Beryl and Luna who were subjected to vanity. Nike had to wonder what would they face next? Sloth? She could see that and the Lunarian all falling over as they tried to stuff themselves silly.  The image of grossly overweight Cosmos appeared in her head, a slight smile bent tipped Nike's lips as she fought her away through the enemy towards the breach in the wall. She did not care how pathetic Emerald story was; Nike was determined to kill her. Not one of the Dark Moon soldiers would live on Charon this day. The people of Nemesis would remember this day as would all of the Solar System; this was a day death and destruction.

The rivers of blood continued to flow as the Dark Moon mindless threw themselves at the forces of the Solar System. The earth split and the heavens roared as the combined powers of her lead Senshi merged and ripped a deadly path through the Dark Moon.  Lighting came down in sheets and those on the ground were killed almost instantly.  The stench of people being boiled in their own body fluids 

            Nike charged forward, swinging her staff merciless as she called upon her strongest attacks and tore through those pitiful lost souls and into the fortress. 

            Emerald called to her troops, blindly throwing them at the advancing Jovian Queen, but nothing could stop a God who was fully enraged. Emerald saw her death coming. She turned away from the battle and looked to the sky and screamed for Nemesis to help her, the Wise Man to aid her.

               "**_Oak Evolution_**!" Nike's cry drowned out all sound. 

            Emerald turned around and all the color drained from her face and everything around her as the  attack drew in all the light. It was as if time had stopped. Emerald stared in open mouth horror at the visible power and then she closed her eyes.

            Nike's attack ripped though the Dark Moon forces, incinerating them all, human and drone alike, leaving nothing but ashes when it finally faded away. When the last of the light fell away, a deafening silence could be heard among the warriors of the System. Then it started, a steady clapping on a single pair of hands that were soon picked up by a few more until all who were standing around the emerald-winged Queen was clapping and cheering her name. 

            Nike looked at all the death and loss around her and her heart mourned. She was the Goddess of Nature as well as a Senshi, but seeing this crime against the natural law of things and order just renewed her desire for justice. Chaos would pay for what it had done to these people and this System. She came at the end of Cosmos' wings and she would this monster come to an end.

            Athena Diana calmly walked through the halls of the Royal Palace of Venus. She had seen the battle and now that it had ended, it was time to move on to the next part of their plan. In the back of her mind she could hear the clock outside the chamber that Pluto and Saturn had entered nine and a half days ago. Time was not an issue as of yet, but Athena feared that in the coming days, it was to be a major factor in all of their lives. 

The golden armour clad guards of Magellan opened the two high and heavy solid gold doors that pushed opened the doors of Eros' private chamber in her Royal Palace and went right up to the Venusian Queen's cluttered desk.

            Eros looked up from the report she had been reading and said to her friend. "What is the news of Charon?"

               "All of the Dark Moon forces have been defeated," Athena reported. "There are ten causalities from our forces. Four Venusians, two Jovian, and four Uranians. The enemy's leader was killed and her head is currently being packed for shipping to Marina Castle."

            Eros nodded. "Do we have any word from Nike as of yet."

               "Not yet." Athena frowned slightly. "I am, however, picking up a disturbance from the Outer Gates. Queen Serenity has sent Xanthe to investigate. Apollo is to accompany her, since he has never seen the Outer Gates."

               "I don't like the idea of an inexperienced novice out there." Eros said worriedly. "I trust Xan, she's a veteran and has been in tough spots before and could easily escape them with Atalanta as her partner."

               "Apollo is her soul mate, but he is not her team mate." Athena finished for her. "That's one of the draw backs to our lives. We tend to fall into natural groups and partnerships."

               "Which was likely why Lana went rouge." Eros looked at the peach roses that filled the room. Both were quiet for a moment, thinking and planning. It was hard to believe that a solitary month had passed. A single month and they had found the two Outer Senshi, lost one, gained another, and all had accelerated their ages by ten years and become Alphas, and the following day they planned the end of the Silver Alliance, the creation of the Gold and the destruction of the Solar System's most feared enemy. 

            Sometimes Eros expected to wake up one morning as seventeen year old Aino Minako, back in Juuban with her mother and school to worry about. Not that she wanted that life. Goddess, no. She loved her life. She loved being back on Venus, surrounded by memories of a happier time and life that she shared with her parents and then latter her husband. She could not wait to bring Kris her and share this beautiful planet with him and create a life and family with him. But for that to happen, they had to fight this godforsaken war. 

            Eros blew out a weary breath. "Serenity has returned from her training with Artemis?"

               "She is going back to Mars for spiritual combat training with Ares." Athena told her. "Endymion has kept her presence on Terra a secret by allowing her to training in Elysium."

            At that Eros eyes nearly jumped out of her head. "Cosmos has been in Elysium?"

            Athena nodded calmly. "She could not remain at the mansion. The place was crawling with the press and Endymion has been traveling around his planet performing great feats and introducing each of us at a turn."

               "So our Princess has been in fairytale land and he's been playing Merlin?"

            Athena nodded, "That about sums it up."

            Eros looked at her seriously. "How are the Outer Gates?"

               "They will hold." 

               "That's all we can ask for then."

            Persephone stepped out of the Valley of the Dead, one of her guardians followed behind her carrying the Scythe of Death as Kore transverse the dried wasteland were the worst of human criminals were sent to spend eternity. 

            She looked around this arid land and frowned. "Leuce, did Minos not send the souls of those two Senshi here?"

            Leuce turned her dark eyes to the field. "Eurydice and Pasiphae escorted them here personally and Europa was forced to wrestle down the one known as Ananke while Pasiphae disarmed her."

               "Yet they are not _here_, Leuce." Kore ground out. "Where is Ananke?"

            The Guardian of the Valley of the Dead took a frighten step back from her Queen. "She is dead---"

               "The traitor had master time and had manipulated it to her own end." Kore swore. "Send Europa to the Gates of Time and tell her to guard it's Keeper."

               "What has happened, my Queen?" Leuce asked worriedly.

            A dangerous light appeared in Kore's eyes. "I fear that Ananke will try to assassinate the Guardian of Time." 

            Leuce started to move, but a stopped when a shade appeared before her Queen. She stepped forward, the scythe raised and she transformed into a Senshi, and was prepared to defend her Queen, but Kore laid a hand on her shoulder and stayed her attack.

               "Father, why have you come here?" Kore asked the spirit. 

            The God of the Underworld turned to his daughter and Guardian and smiled. "I have come to tell you not to worry, my Persephone. Those you seek have been taken away and punished."

            Kore's eyes went wide as the implications were made clear to her. She looked up at her father, his dark eyes showed her the truth, and the Goddess of Death rejoiced. 

               "Ananke is dead?"

            Hades nodded. "Her soul and star seed had been given to Lord Morpheus and he has passed judgement upon her for the murder of his son, Helios." He reached for her and gently pulled her to his side and they strolled through the Valley.

 Leuce stayed and returned to her post. Just to be safe, Leuce sent Europa to watch over the young Guardian. It was all fine and dandy that Hades had appeared with this news, but it never hurt to be careful.

Endymion's yacht made anchor in a bay just five miles from the shore. A dozen or more boats hit the water as the rest of the fleet planned to go ashore with the King. Terran was at Endy's side and Kris was in the lead. Darien, much to the boy's objections, remained on board with Erebus and Caroline.

They landed and Endy was the first to leap off the boat and step onto the rapidly drying land. Hovercrafts rolled onto the beaches and land to sea transports sped forward and into the brush. Endy would have preferred a horse for this trip, but he was hurried into a Land Rover before he could really take a look around.  Above the island, helicopters surveyed the land, relaying reports to the driving captains to make sure the King remained safe. 

Troy maintained contact with the information specialists back at the house. Artemis was monitoring there location with Umino. So far everything was good and sound. Atlantis was stable, there was no symmetric activity anywhere in the world, and none of the dreaded tsunamis had occurred. 

So far everything Endy had done had not caused any outbreaks of mass hysteria. No one was screaming for the end of the world nor were there any crazy people running about in fear of alien wars. A large part of that was due to Serenity's presences on Terra. Which was why Endy had to stay away from her. She was projecting calm and reasoning, although she was in Elysium. Not that Endy was complaining. He did not want to or needed to deal with billions of people jabbing in terror because there was life on the other planets and their moon and wanting to do war. They could do that when the real threat appeared. 

They reached the palace proper shortly before sunset. The exploration of the palace was scheduled for first light. Endy assured them that palace was safe, but no one wanted to risk his life. They made camp and called it a night. They would be beginning their explorations in the morning.

It was all coming to a head now. 

Queen Serenity felt the strings of life pull upon her and change was imminent. She looked down at the document that would strip her of her title as Ruler of the Solar System. The transfer power was to be quick and done without ceremony or fanfare. The people of the planets would know, their leaders were making the transitions even as she sat there, debating wither or not to rip the offensive document to shreds and create a merry little bonfire. By the Goddess, she never though it would be this hard to surrender her crown. It was something akin to feeling physical pain. She had ruled over five hundred years in her previous life, but it was two hundred years after her birth. She had become the Queen while on the battlefield, fighting for lives of everyone who lived in the Silver Millennium. She had been their Princess, the guardian Senshi of the Moon and the daughter of the Protector of the cosmos. She never had to ascend the steps her own daughter seemed to be leaping over. 

She looked to Terra and she could feel her daughter's presence clearly above all other life forces of that blue star. It was more commanding that all the forces in the Universe; It was the call for peace, for order, and understanding. It was the sweet song of life, hope, and happiness and a cry for battle against it's natural enemy. 

Queen Serenity could feel Chaos shrieks to the depths of her soul and she feared for her daughter. She knew that Serena had transcended her human form; she felt it two days before while she knelt before the prayer column. Her mother's sword responded to Serena's transformation, the entire room was filled with light and the Solar System sang.  The Queen hurried from her chamber and found Bellona weeping. She took the girl aside and tried to console her, but the girl was weeping from joy, not of pain. She too had felt her Princess transcend and experienced and intense wave of love and peace wash over her that she could not help but cry. 

And that was what she had always longed for not only for herself and her daughter, But for her friends, loved ones, and her Universe. If it took Endymion's rule to accomplish this, who was she to deny her Kingdom this chance at peace? 

The silver Queen took up her pen and turned to the appropriate page. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before she signed her name. Serenity Enceladus, Queen of Silver Millennium. 

   "And done." She whispered. A single crystal tear slipped down her pale cheek. 

The sun disappeared from the horizon, bringing an end to the day and with it, came the end of the former empire of the solar system. The Silver Alliance was no more.

Chapter Eleven to come out soon.         

Remember: **NO FLAMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ IT.**

Shinigami, this is just for you.

Alright. The Accursed One is who Reenie was meant to become, she is also Chaos, the enemy of order, and the Gods. In the first few chapters of this book, Kore told the group about the first great battle of the Solar System and the origin of the planetary Senshi or Celestial Senshi and the birth of the first Cosmos, Queen Serenity's mother, Selene. The Accursed One wants to take over Elysium and use it as a gateway to the Gods and start a war with them.

I'm glad you like this Endy. It was fun to create his personality although Marni thinks he needs a serious attitude adjustment. ^_^. I am huge fan of the manga and I have a huge collection of Sailor Moon DVDs which I decided to let the Critter destroy for the simple fact that I hate Mamoru-the animated version. That guy is a wuss and a pervert. I hate the whole rose throwing thing and the speeches. Lord, the speeches, I skip those as much as possible. This guy is supposed to be the Prince of Earth, but he can't fight, he has no powers to speak of and he is always the brain washed victim. I never got the point of him being there, Sailor Moon could have did her thing without him. But Darien-the manga version-is somewhat different. Still he's a wuss, but not a bad one, because he actual does stuff and he's the appropriate age to date Bunny, unlike the freaky anime guy.  I though the Great Prince of Earth should live up to the reputation of his people. Maybe I had been watching Independence Day or tired of the anti-Darien fics, but the end results are the same. I have a likeable Endy. And I am glad you like him, I'm happy that I put him with his Generals, because I can't stand Andrew, Chad, Greg, and Ken. I don't think Mamoru knew the last three and in the manga those three did not exist. The generals are my favorites boon companions for our tuxedo clad hero.

Let me say one thing, I am not a Pluto hater. While I was writing the first fic I had no intention of making Pluto into one of the antagonist. I really didn't plan to keep her in that status until chapter five of Book Two. And from there I never tried to bash Pluto as much as create a complex character who might have been manipulated into betraying her duties and her Queen. I use might, because this story is still continuing and I don't want to give away everything. I do like Pluto, she's a fun character to write for, but you do have to wonder, would Pluto twist destiny to serve her own ends if she wanted to?

Uranus deserved to be written as traitor more than any other Senshi. I haven't seen a fic in which the brave and fearless and extremely loyal and over-protective Senshi of Uranus hasn't been at or returned to Serena's side. In a lot of the Darien bashing fics, Uranus is there to put a fist in Darien's face and lay down the law to Prince of Earth while she's on his planet. She walks roughshod over him, grabs Serena by the hand, and hauls her off as she called her Koneko-chan.  Now, Haruka/Atalanta did not betray her Princess per se. She did, however, choose kill herself in battle for the chance to be reborn on Terra and there she would devote her life to her Princess to make up for letting the Outer Gates fall. She is loyal to her Princess, to the very end, but she is also in love with her brother's wife and it was her brother she betrayed, not her Princess. 

You are right about that fighting issue. In this story I made it a choice, her choice, and that of the reviewers who wanted to see Sailor Moon return. In book two, Kore had described the five versions of destiny that Princess' life could have followed and in those five she was meant to have a peaceful life with Endymion and they were to rule and live happily ever after. But we know the story and what happened. So we have the first Book and Bunny's choice to become a Senshi and ultimately Cosmos without Luna's influence or anyone else. Luna did make a mistake and in the revised Book One, you will get to read all about it. 

Yes, Raye is a bitch and I like Rei a lot more approachable and friendly in the manga and one of my favorite characters. But I never saw her as Buns best friend. I don't think they mesh well, personal, but a lot of people do, so okay. As for her problem, I caulk it up to being insecure and the only way she can handle it is to be mean, bitchy and bossy. Did you see that Sailor Moon R movie, with Fiore? In that scene were all the Scouts are begging for Usagi's life, we get a little insight into their personalities and Raye was a loner, cut off from society because people though she was strange and/or a freak. To compensate for her shyness or social inadequacies, she would put herself out front, talk loudly in a boisterous manner. She had to be in control all the time or she would became lost and when that happened, she would lash out verbally. Sorry about that, but I am yet to forget  about personality disorders, I caked walked through psych. But I hope that helps with Raye. If anyone has a better answer, I want to hear it, my opinion seems to ramble.

Bunny was easy to do. Compared to the other Senshi, Endy and his crew, Bunny was a walk in the park. I like though, I knew what I wanted from her and I tried to convey it through my writings. I did not want the perfect Princess, I wanted to create someone human and who everyone would read about and enjoy. 

Thanks for the vote on the kid.

Luna. Geez, I think you are the first person to ask about her. I'm not sure, but okay, here goes. Luna was Serenity's nursemaid and then later companion. She betrayed Silver Millennium by putting the Princess' life at risk and in a fit of madness tried to kill the Queen. Pluto offered her a place to escape, but it cost Luna her soul. How Luna found Bunny and her mom was also Pluto's doing as well; she had to insure that the Accursed One would be born to Princess Serenity and Pluto needed to control the Princess and she did so through Luna. Luna's memories were filled with holes, Pluto needed them that way so she could control the Senshi. She could give them tantalizing pictures of their past lives, but never the entire thing and she could twist them to her will. Luna did not remember her treachery because it served no purpose to Pluto, but when she was faced with the powerful spirit energy of Ares, Pluto's careful brainwashing was erased and all of Luna's memories returned, but it was too late for her. As for why Pluto was doing all of this, that will be answered at the end of this book. So far the answer is to bring about the birth of the Accursed One. But it will be explained in detail before this story ends. It has to be or I would have to write a fourth part. Just kidding. Yeah, there was that possibility and it did happen. Endy never lost himself in his grief and became a stable (Don't laugh) and emotionally secure young man. He was not locked away within himself, he has a family that cares about him and who will protect him and love him. He's not waiting for some phantom Princess to come out his dreams and make his world bearable. He survived and is his own man and he will gladly tell that to anyone who gets in his face. Pluto did not want a strong Endy. She needed him to be weaker than Serenity so the Accursed One could conquer Elysium. 

No, the Accursed One is not her child. I don't know what she is, but now I have to work out something. Thanks, Shinigami. Right, she never did get along with Bunny, in the anime. In the manga, Book Five, Rini knew that Bun was her mother, the legendary Sailor Scout, Sailor Moon and through out the manga they had a loving relationship that was not mother and daughter or siblings, it fell somewhere in between. Rini's entire problem centered around the fact that she had an Electra complex. She was infatuated with her father, but in the _Sailor Moon Super S Series_, she came to terms with it and got over it. But she always knew that she was Bunny and Darien's daughter and was treated as such, but the Senshi and Darien and Bun. Her relationship with Usa in the anime was never on that level and there was an intense rivalry between the two that could make one wonder did Reenie acknowledge Usa as her mother or see her as such or was Usa just a equal. Did Reenie see her mother as two different people and believe that they were and used the same ideology in her pursuit of Mamoru? I've always wondered about that and what were the animators and the like thinking when they created that format for the show. 

What happened to Bunny's father? He was about as useful to this story as a rose throwing, poetry spouting tuxedo clad Endy. ^_^. Just kidding. But really, I though about putting Kenji and Shingo in but how could I explain Ilene? I could have made him into something useful, but I just did not need him. The same for the brother. I hope to use them an new story I'm working on. But for this one, they were not needed.

Alright, Shinigami, you have two pages and a half to devoted to your questions. If this does not help, I'll do my best to explain in the story. Thanks for asking them. You gave me on thing to think about which I have neglected since the beginning.  


	11. Interlude

This is an A/U fic

I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan.

Sean.

Interlude

            The world around her exploded in a multitude of brilliantly coloured lights and once again she had the sensation of falling rapidly through the open skies. Garnet eyes stared unblinking as a thousands of years rushed past in and unless stream of life and death for all existence within the cosmos. It was all the same, from the brightest stars to lowest organism, nothing every changed, life began and life would and the universe would continue and it one day came to a halt. 

A hundred life times she had lived in this solitary place, aging without growing old. Becoming wiser, stronger and more confident that she was before. But it did not make her arrogant. She knew that with great wisdom came a stronger responsibility. All she had seen and learned, a weaker Guardian would have surrendered into the temptation and sought to change what had been made by the three sisters who watched over all life would have broken a weaker person. 

            She raised her staff to end her visions. She would not go so far, the Laws of Cronus would only allow her to know so much before that God intervened himself. The world around her was once more that pale slate with the Mists of Time rolling about her. She rapped the butt of her staff upon the floor thrice and Gates of the Futures were closed from all eyes once more. 

She felt another in her realm and she slipped into a defensive stance. The person was neither her sister nor one of her servants. She sensed darkness about it, something so evil that it shunned the very light with its presence. 

   "Halt," she called out in a ringing voice. "In the name of Queen Serenity, I command you to go no further." 

The being did hold. She could sense that it was mocking her yet she refused to be baited. If she were to lash out, she could miss all that her visitor had to say.

   "You are the one chosen by the Moirai to stand as their champion." Her strange guest stated in a cool voice that was almost serpentine in its pitch. 

  "I am she." Pluto replied, there was a note of challenge in her voice as she watched the person in the shadows move.

The dark head bowed slightly in acknowledgment. "But you are not a true daughter of Cronus. You were terran born in the life before this one."

Pluto silently began to summon her attack. "State your business shadow but do not stay long for you very presence does corrupt this sacred place or die here." She ordered. 

Her visitor laughed, "Bold words from a traitor, Scathach."

She smiled grimly at the use of her ancient name. "It's been a long time since we last met." She lowered her guard, somewhat. "Why have you come here?"

She ignored the question in favor of her own. "I am put to wonder, does Gaia's heir know of you past deceptions, dear sister?" she asked innocently.

Pluto glared, "I never lied to anyone." She said coldly. "You were the one who sold her soul to the darkness and it was you who dared to challenge Gaia de Danaan for Terra's throne. Not I, _Nephrenia of Melind_. It was you who stormed Valhalla and desecrated the tomb of the Mother Goddess. Gaia de Danaan would have never let me into Atlantis had it been other wise."

Nephrenia smiled, her teeth gleaming wolfishly in the shadows. "You were my most fearsome warrior, Scathach. " She moved forward a step. "But you betrayed me and mine when you allowed Gaia's bastard arrest my daughter."

   "Gaia de Danaan was the High Queen and your Overlord." Pluto yelled at her. "My loyalty was to Terra and it's chosen, it was never to any of the lesser kings."

   "You are a traitor to Tuatha De Danaan." Nephrenia shouted back angrily. "You still deny what you had done when that mongrel stood before the Tuatha De Danaan and branded my daughter a witch."

   "The kings of old knew what Beryl had done." Pluto shot back, "She denounce Gaia and tried to slay the Prince." She glared at the woman embraced by the shadows, "Your daughter was just as mad as you and more crazed for power. She could have lived the rest of days in peace and happiness, but her obsession for Endymion and his throne destroyed her reasoning. She, like you, embraced the darkness and gave up her soul. Endymion, for he once cared for her, did spare your daughter's life…"

               "You were my knight." Nephrenia hissed, "It was you who should have protected my daughter and you should have done all to serve her. She was born for greatness. She was a princess."

            Pluto shook her head sadly. "You abandoned you daughter and let the darkness steal upon her." She told her. "We never knew what happened to your daughter, but now, I understand and pity Beryl—"

               "My daughter does not need you pity." Nephrenia spat. 

               "She needed to be protected." She told her. "You gave your daughter to the Accursed One. You condemned Beryl to eternity of hell and for what purpose, Nephrenia?"

               "I know what you are about." Nephrenia hissed. "Yet it will not work. Gaia de Danaan betrayed us when she looked upon the white moon and saw the Goddess. Her treachery went further when she allowed the Guardian to plant his foul garden in Terra's breast. And she broke the convent by taking that Guardian as her husband and thus giving birth to that mongrel."

               "And what should our Queen have done?" Pluto demanded. "Should she have ignored the Solar System while it was at war? Should Terra have pretended not to see the destruction that plagued the stars as it waited for a fate worst than death fall upon us?"

              "It was not our war." Nephrenia cried. "Helios started it…"

            Pluto held up her left hand to stop her, "The Evil was coming to Terra wither Helios came or not." She reminded her, "It was coming. Fedelma herself saw the evil and warned Gaia of it approach. The Council, led by your own cousin, urged our Queen to make peace with Venus and to join Queen Selene in defending the Universe."

               "Medb was a fool." Nephrenia growled. "And our planet would have survived."

            Pluto shook her head, "Terra would have surly fallen if all the planets fell. We had no Senshi, our Queen was not battle trained on the same scale as the other rulers of the Solar System and she as well as Terra would have been pulled apart by the Accursed One."

               "So you say," Nephrenia said as she turned away from Pluto, her gown rustling slightly. "But what if all you know was a lie, Scathach?" Pluto stance was wary, but Nephrenia sensed her curiosity. "Come to us, my sister and my master will show all that the Selene's heir denies you."

Pluto raised a brow questioningly. "Your master?"

   "My master would like to meet you, Scathach." Nephrenia said.  

Pluto drew in a sharp breath. "The Accursed One." She hissed.

  "Aye, the true master of this Solar System and the one who shall conquer Elysium, Chaos."

Nephrenia nodded slowly. "The one and the same, Scathach."

Pluto raised her staff, "My name is Dirae." She told her. "A blessing from Cronus when he claimed me as his daughter."

   "You are my warrior and sister," Nephrenia cried, "I will forgive you all your past transgression and for the betrayal of my daughter if you will just come to my Master."

               "I will never turn my back on my Queen, Nephrenia," Pluto shouted. "I will not bear the same mark as you, traitor of Terra and Tuatha De Danaan," Pluto said sharply. "You dared to attack our Queen and the heir and abandoned your daughter. And you dare to lay the blame at feet." She yelled at her. "Get thee away, Witch." 

            Nephrenia drew back as the planetary symbol of Pluto appeared on the Guardian's brow.   She raised a trembling hand to shield her eyes as Pluto came forward.

Nephrenia hissed, "You are the servant of Death."

   "I am the Guardian of Time." Pluto told her. "I am the servant of all the Gods and I protect Cronus realm." 

But Nephrenia was not be discouraged. "And you would be happy in such a low position? A slave to Helios' heir and cruel Cosmos?"

Pluto looked at her coldly. "The answer is no. Scathach is dead and you will too if you do not leave right now."

   "You can't deny Chaos." Nephrenia told her. "When this is over, we shall be in the light and all your paltry Gods will fall at my master's feet."

   "No, Nephrenia," Pluto said gravely. "Cosmos will be the victor. Your master knows this which why you are here." 

   "You know nothing," Nephrenia almost screamed at her. "Chaos will make you a God."

Pluto had enough. She leveled her staff at Nephrenia's body. "**_Dead Scream_**." She whispered. Before the attack could make contact. Nephrenia disappeared. Leaving a trail of darkness in her wake and it too dissipated like smoke.  

She had now had her first contact with the darkness, which threatens to consume the light of her Universe. 

            Dirae, formerly Patricia Haruna, now understood all that was required of her station. She would not be weak and surrender into her worst fears as her sister had done. She would stand strong at Cosmos side and seal away the evil.

            The door to the chamber opened and a bright light flooded inside. She felt a power that would dwarf all others, but there was a love and gentleness that surrounded her and she smiled.

               "Dirae," Cosmos called to her, "You have passed your final test. It is time for your return."

Yes, I know this was short, but I've been hanging on to this for a while now.

Chapter Eleven will be out as soon.

Remember: **NO FLAMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ IT.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Hi.

I'm going to cut this short and move straight to the Hellos.

Special Hellos and Thanks Yous to:

Shinigami (After all that work I put into answering your questions…::Shakes fist in mock anger:: What's going to happen to the Accursed One, eh? I'm not telling. If I did, why the heck would you guys continue to read this fic? You are a bold one with daring questions and all.) 

Sarri-chan (I know, those are wild. I think I've added about three new stories or authors to my lists. Okay, hi. Thanks. Yeah, I'm working on the tension, this story is not over, but it will not drag if I can help it. Okay, it's in chapter nine. The group is discussing the inevitable war with the Dark Moon and the Accursed One and Nike comes up and mention that the planets are leery of Queen Serenity's continued rule so they have to come up with an alternative plan or new leadership. It was decided at that war meeting to make Endy the ruler of the Solar System. I'm working as fast as I can. ::Pouts:: Fine, throw your green snowflake, you won't get it back. ^_^. )

Serenity Miral (Howdy. Thanks. That was a rather special moment. He was due for one, but don't call this guy sweet. I take offense to that ::Smile:: Yeah, all that's coming soon and the kid. She had that coming since the second book.  My call? My god, you are giving me a decision. ::Author fall from favorite chair in a faint.:: Anyway, thanks, and I'm working on it. Sceesh, you'd think I don't post but once a year or something—Hey, that's a good idea, and I might be able to rake in more reviews that way. Just kidding. ) 

Marni (Hi. Thank you. I was doing it for you ::Smile:: Is that a good thing?)

Adyen (::Falls to knees and sobs:: I'm sorry! Will you forgive me? God, using that much space just to say thank you! O the humanity! ::Collapses to floor screaming:: I'm such a bad author! Shoot me now and just put me out of my misery. Okay, I'm over it. Really? I didn't know that but I will try to cut down on the thanks and the notes, however, I do encourage you all to share your opinions concerning this fic with me and I think everyone deserves to be acknowledged for taking the time and effort to review. But if it will make you happy, I'll try to limit myself while writing the responses. I want everyone to be happy. I'm curious, though, how did you come up with one-fourth? I though it was more. ::Smile:: I'm teasing. But I will take this in account and put in more story. It's a good chance you are not the only who feels this way. Thanks, Adyen for pointing this dreadful habit out to me.)

ChibiChaos (Hello. Thanks, for saying this fic is cool. Now for your question. Rei's issue with Bunny. If you are referring to what's in this fanfic and you are reading the first ten chapters of Book One, Rei's soul has been poisoned. Read the notes at the end of chapter ten of this book, what Ananke did to Luna is similar to what had happened to Rei. Now if you are talking about the anime, I don't know. I would say that its insecurities. I'm not sure if that helped or anything. But in book one, yes, she's jealous. There's a war going on inside her body with Bellona trying to break free of the possession, but no—or maybe, Rei's not insane.)

Arabella Silverbell (Hi. Thank you. And I will press on.)

Wreath of Roses (I just love that name. Hey, how's it going? Thank you and thank you. We will see won't we? I had to do something to keep him from growing stale. Yep, the anime just ruined that character. Thanks. Hey, don't rush with anything. I hope you are better now and my best to you and yours. Be happy, rest, and just smell the roses. ::No pun::.  You're not alone there, I love them too. Later.)

Ame. Sere (Whatzup! You got a bit of gore and the sickness and the fun has just started. Can I borrow your hose? I need to clean up all the blood and guts around my desk. Yep. He's a likable guy! ::Laughs:: I was not looking for anyone to agree with me about him, but I'm glad that you think he's human. Okay, enough about Endy, the way you guys go on about him, you'd think this fic was about him ::Grins::. Well, we both agree that Mamoru is a loser. Caroline is having an attack of conscience and she realized that Endy has grown past his need for her to accept him. She never had the time to be a mother to her son nor did she love him as a mother should have. He is just something to be used and discarded depending on her whims. And the reality of her relationship with Endy is hard for her to accept. The study of myths is a hobby of mine. Alright, I will take suggestions for Pluto, I have an idea for Kore. But Pluto is fair game.)

Deny (Hi. Thank you, thank you, thank you. It was nasty, wasn't it? It had to be done. And yes, there will be no more Gods in this batch of Senshi. They've all been put out and accounted for. I'm not rushing. I know, I was just kidding around, so don't fret. Let's not go for forever, maybe half way there. ::Wink:: I understand, alright. Enjoy this one, I look forward to your next review.)

Galos (Hello. Alright, I know I breezed over that part, however, I would never leave something like that hanging without an explanation in the following chapter. But nitpicking is cool, a soldier must know what he or she is walking into or it's the end. Yes! Caroline's comeuppances have begun. It was a blow to her ego, but she had it coming and has more good news in the following chapters. Thanks. Yes, I know, I don't write battles that well, that's what my partner is for; unfortunately I will not let him touch any of my fics. But I do try to make the fights interesting and messy. That's all I can hope for. Anyway to continue. Woo hoo! Yes, I pulled one over you. ::Doing the happy dance:: I must give credit were credit is due, I was inspired by Book One of the Stars Series and Draegyn's _Guardian of Selene_ for that bit. As for Ananke. Yeah, umm, her fate. Okay, yeah. Ananke…::Author walks away whistling Dixie::  I think that part was the most difficult to write. Thanks. I will make that change. Thank you. And lastly, Shinigami was very bold with the questions and…what? What doubts did you have, how come I'm the last to know about them? Aww, man! Just kidding. Thanks.)

Min H.H. (Hi. Min, you are so straightforward and honest in your reviews. I never know what to say other than thank you. I am very happy that you enjoy this series and has stayed with. Thank you for the reviews. I am very glad that you read this stuff. Thanks.)

Chapter Eleven

            Darien looked up from his game on Endy's laptop and watched Caroline pace the length of the starboard wall. Behind her was a large bay window that which over looked his island home. 

            This place almost felt like home to the young Prince, now that the magic of his home world was released from it's hiding place. It was pouring up to the surface through the enchanted forests and rivers that flowed from Terra's heart. He knew from stories that all the treasures of Queen Gaia's kingdom disappeared under the sea when his father died on Silver Millennium. Without a terran ruler to support the magic, the Great Gods awoke a final time and sealed the throne of Terra and all her magic beneath the sea and covered it from all eyes for all time. Then his father was reborn, and as the heir of Gaia de Danaan he was able to return to Atlantis and free all the magic of Terra and make everything beautiful once more. 

            Erebus groaned slightly. Darien reached over and rubbed the wolf's belly. 

               "Don't about Father, Erebus," Darien said quietly. "Terran is with him and so is Uncle Kunzite and Mama's watching him from Silver Millennium. Father is safe."

            Caroline looked at the little boy curious. "What is this Silver Millennium, Endymion?"

            Darien wondered if she was joking or just trying to be mean. But there was genuine confusion in her green eyes so it was neither. The little boy stood up and walked over to the window and pointed to the bright, round moon in the sky.

               "That's Silver Millennium." He told her. "It's where my mother is from."

            Caroline looked to the moon then back the little boy and frowned. "That's the Moon."

            He gave her a worldly look and told her. "There are other moons in the this System; The moon that orbits Terra is not the only one."

               "Then it should be called Luna." Caroline declared plaintively.

               "Luna is a Mau word." Darien told her. "My great-grandmother Queen Selene found the first kingdom on the white moon and she named it Silver Millennium, much the same way as my grandmother Gaia De Danaan's father name this star Terra."

               "Stars are suns." She retorted coldly.

            Darien sighed at her apparent stupidity. Pluto always told him to respect his elders and his father had repeatedly threaten to ground him until the next Ice Age. Darien bit his tongue and then said. "When you stand on another planet, Terra appears like a blue-green star in the distance. Like Mars is red and Venus is gold. They are all stars…"

                "You talk as if you have stood on the other planets." Caroline said. It was meant to be a jib, but Darien nodded.

               "I have." He sounded almost wistful. "I've been on every planet and moon in the solar system and have traveled outside of our universe with my mama a few times but nothing is like standing on Silver Millennium watching the sun rise over Terra." He smiled sadly. "I wish I could go there right now."

            Endy couldn't sleep. The newly awaken magic of his planet was making it hard for him to concentrate on anything. Magic was infusing itself in the planet's energy fields and it was corrupting all the work created by man since the Fall as it brought to life places of myth and legend. He had heard Mike's report to Kris, people all around the globe were seeing the major sites and cities from the Golden Kingdom's past. Misdirecting mists faded away, illusions disappeared and from Mt. Olympus to Easter Island it all changed. 

            Unfortunately this influx of magic and the receding spells could have destroyed the areas they were in, just as bringing the heart of Atlantis could have wiped out the costal cities of the four continents that were touched by the Atlantic ocean, had not Endy been as strong as he was and able to use his Golden Crystal effectively.  

            Still, it was kind of disturbing to look about Atlantis and see a forest and no dead fish. He knew it odd that he would question the validity of his home world's magic, but it was kind of creepy. He was hoping or expecting to walk into a salt-water marsh and his beautiful palace lay in ruins or something and he would have to recreate all life on Atlantis, but no such luck. The ground was stable and bone dry. The vegetation was lush and thriving and from the looks of over growth that surrounded the palace, the only people who would be needed to restore his palace would be an army of gardeners, carpenters, and masons. The seal that was placed over this land had protected it beneath the gray Atlantic and somehow allowed the plant life to thrive and keep its waters sweet. But all human and animal life had been extinguished. Not even Terra's heart could have completely healed itself after the attacks of Metallia and her witches. But now, with the warm sun reaching it and Endy helping her along, Terra would be completely healed. 

            He started to turn away and return to the campsite and came to a halt. The thick brush he had walked through was gone and in its place was a lush meadow. Endy looked back at the Golden Palace and it was gone as well and out of nowhere there was a towering columns of gray stones and long corridors. Endy turned around in a complete circle. He was in a rotunda or a nave. Nine columns surrounded him, on each of them were inscribed the names of the Tuatha De Danaan. He looked up at the stone slabs that was locked in the between the columns as they rose up to create the dome and he read the names that had been painstakingly craved into them; Daghda Belenus de Danaan and on another he read Georgianna Dania Shields, Gaia de Danaan, Queen of Terra, daughter of Daghda Belenus and Danu Erda. His stepmother in this life and his mother in both. But who would have done this? And where was he—It suddenly became clear, he was in the Nemeton of Tara, the Royal Crypt of the terran royal family. He was Ireland, in a newly  arisen monument no doubt but the looming question that was most present in his mind was how the hell did he get here? 

            Endy sent out a call to his guardians and he drew his sword from the air. Something had invaded his planet and drew him to a graveyard most likely with one goal in mind and that was to assassinate him. Endy took up a defensive stance, his crystal ready at the slightest whisper of an attack. With all his senses in tuned to his surroundings, he was able to cut down the first of his attackers. Endy whirled and his right foot connected with a metal breast plate and he sent that person rolling, with a backhanded gesture Endy blasted the attacker and raised his sword to meet another. He altered his blade in mid swing and his sword sliced through the arm of his would be killer. The being, metallic looking man screamed in agony and Endy finished him off the same way as he watched more of them come. Endy mouth crimped in annoyance as the bastards' numbers seemed to increase and he found himself surrounded on all sides. He was not about to surrender, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe that he was going to survive this battle. His right hand clenched convulsively around the hilt of his sword. If he was going to die, he was going do so fighting.

               "You want me?" He bellowed ferociously. His power snapping about him like wild flames. "Come on!" He charged forward only to be thrown back by an invisible force. Endy hit a column and went crashing through it and smashing into a wall. He fell to the stone floor with a sick thud. His sword slipped from his trembling fingers, but the Gold Crystal had reabsorbed itself into his body and was rapidly healing him, but it wasn't fast enough. Another blast sent Endy flying through the wall and onto a stone sarcophagus. Endy laid there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He felt a trickle of blood run down the side of his face and his ribs felt like someone had taken a cricket paddle to them a few times. 

               "So this is the mighty King of Terra." Someone sneered. "You are still weak and pathetic in this world as you were in the last."

            Endy laughed bitterly as he opened his eyes, "I'm just having an off day," he said sardonically. "But then so does everyone." He turned to the person, his lips curling in disgust. "But then you wouldn't know that, considering you haven't the strength to contend with me, Diamond."

            The white haired Prince of Nemesis was taken off guard by Endy's knowledge of himself. And he could not think of a rejoinder fast enough to hide this fact, Endy noted as he sat up. The crystal was better than morphine and worked better too. Endy boost his healing abilities to their max as he watched the bleached prosier.

               "You know I am going to kill for touching my son," Endy said nonchalantly. That brought the freak out of his stupefaction. "You looked at fiancée, threatened my son, lusted after my fiancée, and then you put your nasty feet on my planet." Endy shook his head and tsked. "You know, I was tempted to let Senshi get you and let my wolf tag along just so he could piss on your shoes…" He sucked in a breath and sighed, "But then you came to Terra, bringing your droids into this holy place and a sin." He glanced over Diamond's shoulder and to see a gnarled little being that looked like it was wearing a turban and a smock with a face upon it strolled into the light, but behind him he was trailing mist that flowed all about them and filled the room. He turned back to Diamond, "Get you sword out, boy, I'm going to give you a quick lesson in humiliation…"

              "You think you can defeat me?" Diamond snapped, once again in control of himself. "I watched how easily Zirconia batted you about." He sneered, "You were as weak as kitten—"

            Whatever eased Diamond was going to say was cut off when Endy plowed his fist into his face. Diamond's head snapped back and he went down like a log. He turned to the true threat, one of Chaos' generals, a sin. Endy fixed the thing with a leveled stare and demanded icily. "Who are you?" 

            The little man looked up at Endy, a cold gleam appeared in its eyes as it smiled at the King of Terra.  "I am Master Zirconia," he said in a freakish voice, "Servant of Chaos, you may call me Lust."

            Endy would have laughed at the little thing when he said that, but now was not the time. "Lust?" He asked doubtfully. So he could not help himself. "You don't look all that tempting to me."

            Zirconia smiled ingratiatingly at him. "Lust exceeds the carnal inclinations of humans." The sin told him as it came forward. "I am sure that your father taught you that man also lusts for power and wealth as well as carnal pleasures."

               "Wouldn't that be considered greed?" Endy asked conversationally. The mist that surrounded the meadow was steadily changing into shadows. 

            Zirconia could sense Endy's fear and smiled viciously. "No, young warrior, the two are very different. Lust is what the Queen of the Silver Millennium has felt throughout her years on your planet." He said silkily. 

               "What would the Ruler of the Solar System have to covet?" Endy asked. 

               "Yes, what would the daughter of Selene want?" Zirconia tipped his head one side as he gave the pretense of pondering this question. "She ruled the universe for centuries after your father returned from Elysium. She did not do what a faithful guardian would have done and returned this Solar System to it's rightful master…"

               "You speak in riddles," Endy cut him off coldly. "I have no time for your games, Lust."

               "I shall speak plainly then…"

               "No," Endy snapped, "You shall release me from this insipid spell and leave my world."

            Zirconia ignored him and went on, "Neither Selene's heir or Cosmos will allow you to claim your rightful throne as ruler of this System, Prince Endymion."

            Endy raised a brow at the use his former title, but he chose to say nothing now about the slight. He let Zirconia go on about Queen Serenity and Serena's supposed betrayal of the Solar System and himself. Basically it was the same bull that Beryl had told him before she went berserk and killed him and apparently the Accursed One had no new material.  He had to wonder if the sin knew that it could not effect him? He could feel the workings of Zirconia's spells weave around him, but they like crystal webs hanging in the air that could be shattered with the slightest touch. But those shadows were another story and they were getting closer with each moment. He felt Diamond rousing behind him, Endy stepped back and kicked Diamond in head with the heel of his boot and called his sword to his hands. 

            Zirconia seemed to have been expecting this. "I see that master was correct in saying that simple persuasion would not work on a God." He said coldly, "No matter, Prince. The seeds of corruption and fear have already been planted in your planet's heart?" And with that, the sin made a sweeping gesture and Endy found himself standing in a meadow. He looked down and a far as he could see, the land was covered by a strange black pall. 

Endy knelt and reached out to touch the darkness, with an oath, he started back to his feet. He looked about once more, this time with clear, fearful eyes. He was surrounded on all sides in a sea of black roses.

               "What is the meaning of this?" He asked aloud, his voice was strained in his own ears. "What is this…" He yelled but was cut off when as he started to choke. He hawked and gagged, as he coughed up something wet and slimy. He removed his hand from his mouth and paled. Blood, black blood… Endy dropped to his knees and stared at his hand in horror. 

               "We can't kill you out right, Endymion." Zirconia's voice floated down to him, "Your planet protects her most favored child and you in return protect her…"

               "Where is this place?" Endy shouted. "What are you doing to me?" 

            Zirconia laughed, "You sent you guards to Ireland, but the time they discover you are not there, it will be too late."

            Endy sniffed the air and that triggered another attack. His crystal was trying to fight watch curse that had possessed his body, but Zirconia had been smart, Endy would give him that even as he laid on his knees choking on the black blood. 

               "You will not have the grace of this most gruesome death," Zirconia cackled, "To you, I send three of my most treasured pets." Endy raised his head slightly and saw three beings, two male like creatures and a female one. Endy tried to pull himself up, but he was knocked down and the three pounced on him with weapons drawn. "This is your end, son of Helios. Darkness shall rule the light and Chaos will destroy Order…"

            Serena came out of her trance with cry. "Endymion!"

            Ares came rushing back into the prayer room, his eyes clouded with worry. "Princess, what is it?"

            Serena struggled to her feet, walls of flames leapt at her as she transformed and ran from the room. Cosmos ran to the first window she saw and run through it. She was hundreds of meters above the surface and was falling, but only for a moment. Cosmos stretched her wings and with a powerful beat, she was flying and soon moving faster than light, yet still she was not going fast enough. Cosmos knew with a frightening certainty that she would not reach Terra or Endymion in time.

            Kris looked about the crypt and swore. Erebus sniffed at the hole in the wall that Endy had been blasted through and he growled. 

            Troy scanned the blood samples on the floor near the sarcophagus and on it. 

               "I feel darkness here," Jamie said coldly. He touched the pillar that had been demolished. "It's a very strong evil…It's corrupting the leys," he turned Kris, his blue cold with rage. "I can't sense, Endy."

               "Shit!" Kris yelled. He had been counting on Jamie's ability to feel the leys to lead them to his brother. "How the hell did he leave Atlantis?"

               "Better question," Mike said coolly, "How did he get here without teleporting?" 

               "How do you know that he didn't?" Athena asked over Troy's computer. 

               "Because when Endy moves through Terra, the planet resonates." Troy said absently. "The leys that James feels are like trip wires for Endy's signature. When we want to find him, we feel the leys.  Endy can't hide on Terra unless he's in Elysium."

               "How do you know he's not there?" She asked, trying to keep the concern out of her voice. 

                "Elysium's head Priest reports that Endy has not been there since he left the Princess there." Kris told her. "Have you been in contact with Bellona?"

               "Yes, but it will take time for her to search Mars' scared flames." Athena blinked and frowned, "We have a temporal disturbance…"

            Mike perked up, "Where?"

            Athena shook her head, "The readings are not clear. I have dispatched Dirae to find out what is causing it—"

            Jamie looked up at the dome ceiling and Mike shouted, "We've got company coming."

            Kris drew his sword, "Friend or foe?"

              "It's Cosmos," Athena told them. "She will enter your atmosphere in five minutes. I think she may have a lock on Endymion." She looked at the reading she had gotten from Troy. "Whomever your king was fighting was not at all strong. The magic used here was by a corruptible influence…"

               "A what?" Jamie asked, confused.

               "A dark agent or a sin…"

               "Holy crap!" Jamie whistled.

               "Chaos decided to attack Endy directly?" Troy asked quickly.

            Athena nodded, "But it sent one of its generals to do so and a bait. The was to distract Endymion long enough for the sin to place whatever spell it used on him."

               "Alright," Kris said sharply, "We are going to meet Princess Serenity and I hope you are right, Athena."

               "They are soul mates," she told him, "Both Eros and Bellona assures me that their bond will always lead one to the other."

            Endy didn't have time to react. He could not stop coughing long enough to prepare a defense. Damn it, he could not die like this. What happened next went by so fast, Endy was positive he was seeing things. 

            In a flash of rainbow coloured skirt and a long gossamer bow, a young woman threw herself at his attackers. She came up quickly and slammed the female creature in the chest with a powerful round house and dodged the counter attack of another and with a quick motion, she grabbed something out of the air and threw it, it sounded as if a gun had gone off. Endy looked up and saw that was sticking out the tiger-like humanoid was a rose. A beautiful crimson, steel tipped rose. The tiger fell and the fish and hawk took a step back from Endy and his saviour?

            Endy turned to the woman. She wore a fuku, but it was not one that he had ever seen, it was a riot of colours that oddly reminded him of the Eternal senshi colours. She had on knee length boots that had little crescent on the tops, a heart shaped with little wings of to the side and a crescent moon in it's center. His eyes trailed up wards to pouty, little mouth that reminded him of Serena's,  strong chin, delicate little nose and big ocean blue eyes ringed with long black lashes. If he had to guess her identity the next part was a damned give away. Two twin buns on the side of her head and flowing down her back were twin rivers of ebony hair. 

               "Damn," he said or tired to, but another fit hit him and those idiots tried to attack him once more.

            She moved once again, her deadly roses flying out, but two more villains joined the fray.

               "Looks as if you could use a bit of assistance there, Gigi."

            _Gigi_? Endy cried mentally. What the hell kind of name was 'Gigi'?

               "Can it, Elios." Gigi sucker punched the fish and wiped out something that looked like a kaleidoscope. "This bullshit is over." She cried.

            Elios tsked, "Watch your mouth, Sis, you know how Father feels about you cursing." He helped Endy and smiled, "Hello, Father, incase you haven't figured out yet, we are your children."

            Endy stared at him blankly. "You have silver hair." He said.

            Gigi was pissed, the freaky twins tagged teamed her and her twin was too busy making chitchat with their father's past self to help her. Her moon insignia flared and she called out, "Moon Gorgeous…Meditation."

            Zirconia cried out in pain as his crystal eye was destroyed. In the background, his master was screaming in agony.  

               "The Guardians of Elysium have made contact with the terran King." Envy whispered. He turned and walked out of the room. The stakes of this war had just been raised.

               "Elios," Gigi yelled as she marched over to him and their father. "I am so going to kick your ass."

            Endy looked from one to the other. These were his twins, a boy and girl and the girl looked just like him. He did not know if he was disappointed or what, but one thing was certain about.

               "When I wake up, I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap." He slurred and then he passed it, but oblivion did allow him to hear his angel before he slipped into the land of the unconscious. He heard Serena's shriek his name and he figured that all was right in his world. Even if he had a daughter with a potty mouth. 

Chapter Twelve to follow soon.

Remember: **NO FLAMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ IT.**            


	13. Chapter Twelve

I'm back. Here's the long awaited chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Twelve

            When Endy awoke, it was dawn and he was on his yacht instead of Atlantis. He pushed back the heavy brocade blankets covering him and absently reached for his robe. His hand brushed across something soft and silky. Endy turned quickly and found his angel.  In her arms, their son was held tightly.

            The picture the two of them made warmed his heart but quickly brought back the thought of their two other children who were most likely on the ship.

            "They are in galley," Serena mumbled in her sleep. 

            Endy smiled at her. "And where are you, my love?" he whispered as he bent to kiss her.

               "My spirit is on Mars, continuing my training with King Ares, but my body is here." She smacked her lips. "I'll talk to you when my body fully awakens."

            Now that was different, he thought.  Endy lightly brushed his lips over hers and then stopped a moment to study her face.  She was truly beautiful but more so now, in a distinctively alien way.  With a slight glow to it, her pale skin was luminous. Her hair was much longer, softer too, like a feather and just as weightless**.**  His light breathing caused her locks to float up. When the sun struck her pale hair, it was infused with light and became iridescent. The angles of her face were sharper, kittenish.  Yet, she was ethereal. 

"So, this is what an angel looks like when she transcends her human form?" He asked softly.

            She opened her eyes and for a moment they just stared at each other, losing themselves in each other and finding that part which made them one.  Endy brought his right hand up and tenderly stroked her face with his forefinger. 

            "Marry me, Serenity," he said softly.

            She smiled slightly, "Always, Endymion."

            He kissed her again.  This time, he poured in all his love and passion for her, transcending time and all the dimensions.  For her, he lived and would die a thousand times and more.  For her, he decided to follow his first path and restore his kingdom.  For her, he gave up his humanity and accepted his place as Helios' heir.  And it was for her that he would live and continue to do more.
    
            "_Je t'amour, toujour tu_." She whispered. "Always."  

            Nodding, Endy looked into her eyes and smiled. "Ditto," he kissed the tip of her nose and then sat up. "I don't want to spend another day without you, Serena."

            She reached out and took his hand.  "Patience, Endy. This will all be over soon and then we can be together, for all eternity."

            He raised her hand to his lips and closed his eyes. "It seems as if I have been waiting an eternity for us to finally be together."

"Then what are a few more meaningless weeks?" She giggled when he bit her knuckles. "Endy…"

            "I know, I know," he let her go but swooped in for another quick kiss. "Shall I have something sent up?"

"No," she yawned, "I will be leaving shortly. But take Darien, it is time for him to wake up."

This was not good.

Eros looked at the two Senshi sitting across from her.  With a great sigh, she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her thighs, one hand falling limply between her knees and the other supporting her head.

"Tell me again, Patricia—I mean Dirae, what the—how did _Beryl's mother Nephrenia…" She still could not bring herself to believe it, much less say it. "Bright Goddess, Beryl's mother is still alive?"_

"And from the way it sounds, she's working for the Dark One," Kore said thoughtfully. She looked at Pluto, her dark eyes questioning. "But you are Scathach?" 

Pluto nodded.   

"That, I can accept and believe." Eros said. "But Beryl's mother? Where the hell did she come from and why the hell is she here now?"

"She was before your time, Eros," Dirae said with a slight smile. "She was also an internal problem for Terra. My queen, Gaia, concealed many of what she considered insignificant problems from the solar system when she chose to open her world to the Silver Alliance."

"Alright, I can understand that, no ruler would expose her nation's faults, but what I _want_ to know is what does she want from you?" Eros demanded. She did not like surprises and this was a big one.

"My guess is that Nephrenia was sent to tempt me." Dirae said with a slight smile.

Kore frowned. "Were you tempted?"

She shook her head. "Not in the slightest. Nephrenia betrayed our Queen and tried to overthrow the throne. All affection I had for Nephrenia died the day she attacked Queen Gaia. But that will not stop Chaos from coming to me. If Ananke is really dead, the Dark One has lost her ability to move through time and dimensions. She will not stop until she has me in her power."

Kore and Eros exchanged a look. Eros sat back and groaned. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck." She grumbled.

"Are you done?" Kore asked coolly.

Eros glared at her. "I have yet to begin," she ground out. "All we've managed to accomplish so far is the liberation of Charon.  Xanthe and Apollo are fighting skirmishes on the borders; these so-called Sins are slipping into the heart of the Solar System and attacking Endymion and Terra; and Cosmos is out of the picture until her training is over. Now, Beryl's mother is up and hassling my Senshi."

"It could be worse," Kore said nonchalantly.

Eros looked at her strangely and then she laughed, "You are absolutely right, Kore. It could be worse. Ananke could still be alive and running through time, trying to kidnap the rest of Serenity's children."  The tension seeped out of her shoulders just a bit and she relaxed somewhat. "So what can you tell us about this Nephrenia?" Eros asked. 

Dirae sat back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. "Nephrenia was a lesser member of Tuatha De Danaan, she was a distant cousin of Queen Medb but Nephrenia's family was without significant political power or connections other than Medb."

"She was a nobody," Eros said.

Dirae nodded, "She was sent to Asgard when she was a girl.  I was there myself, training with the Valkyries.  She and I met there and became friends."

"Were you close?" 

"As close as sisters," she told them, "We became blood sisters, very much like Serenity and Athena Diana."

Kore pursed her lips in thought, "So she is a warrior?"

"She had some training," Dirae told them. "However, Nephrenia was not able to prove her skills and gain a rank within the Order.  Freyja ended up sending Nephrenia back to the Isles and Medb. The next time I saw Nephrenia, she had gone to court in Atlantis and served as one of Gaia's ladies-in-waiting. She looked happy there, she was one of the most sought after** women in court because of her beauty, charm, and grace. I never once thought she was conspiring with the Darkness to take Gaia's throne."**

   "She had conspiring against your Queen for a long time?"

   "Since she had been at court if not longer," Dirae said darkly. "I think she, like many others, saw the Queen as weak. Queen Gaia was a free spirit, very innocent and childlike in so many ways.  It's difficult to describe her without saying that my Queen had a great capacity to love everyone and everything."

   "The trait of the Mother Goddess," Kore said with a frown.

   "For many in court, those things were seen as weaknesses, not ideal traits in a ruler, especially the ruler of an entire planet." Dirae looked away, "I respected Queen Gaia.  When I came to Atlantis after leaving Culann, she met with me personally and we talked about Culann, the people there. She wanted to know if I had any ideas about how to improve the quality of life there, who the elders were in my tribe—We did not talk about war or strategies. That day I learned whom my Queen was and I was proud to serve that woman. If you knew Queen Gaia, she inspired loyalty, but then it wasn't true for everyone as we found out."

"I take it you all had the same life-span of the planets in the solar system?" Eros asked.

Dirae nodded. 

"Why was Nephrenia banished?" Kore asked.

"She tried to take over Terra."

Eros whistled. "That's a good reason."

"But why didn't Gaia just kill the traitor?" Kore demanded. "Terran Law supported the execution of rebels who tried to over throw the Monarchy.  Why didn't Gaia just kill her?"

"When Nephrenia was finally captured, she was seven months pregnant," Dirae told them. "Queen Gaia could not bring herself to kill an expectant mother."

"Then she should have done it once the baby was born," Eros snorted. 

Dirae shook her head. "You did not know my Queen, for if you had, you never would have made that statement." Her plum colored eyes darken as she remembered the woman who had been both her friend and Queen. "Everyone knew Gaia wasn't a warrior, much less a killer. She hated violence, and at that time, you must remember that Gaia herself had just become a mother. It broke her heart to have banished Nephrenia and Prince Helios was of the same mind.  Lord Odin wanted Nephrenia's head removed from her shoulders but the Queen could not live knowing she had killed an innocent babe's mother."

"I can see Beryl as many things," Eros said coldly, "Innocent is not one of them."

Kore nodded. "I met your Queen just once," she said to Dirae, "I felt that she had a very good heart. She was very open and smiled a great deal, leaving me in a bit of wonder. How could someone so sweet and gentle rule a planet as savage and harsh as Terra?"

"We were never savages, Persephone." Dirae said stiffly, "For many, it was a difficult transition from Daghda Belenus' rule to that of his youngest daughter. Nearly all of Terra had assumed that Lord Odin would rule Terra or Hercules or Prince Lugh.  From what the elders used to say, it was a shock that he chose Gaia over all his older, wiser, and stronger children."

"Well she made up for all her weaknesses when she had Endymion," Kore stated. "He was savage, rude and arrogant to a fault."

"Still is," Eros muttered.

"He looked down upon everyone," Kore went on. "He came to my world and treated me as if I had the mind of a child."

Trying not to laugh, Dirae smiled and said, "That must have been Endymion's first intergalactic tour."

Kore snorted, "The rotten little bastard. I was older than he was, too. I had been Queen since I was a week old and an Eternal Senshi serving under Eros and her mother for years.  Then I have this arrogant little piece of crap walk up to me and address the captain of the guards before speaking to me."

"That's why you banned the terrans from Saturn?" Eros asked quickly.

Kore nodded, "I was also the one who led the movement to keep Princess Serenity from marrying that jerk. I was pulling every unattached nobleman from my planet and moons out of the woodwork and sending them to Silver Millennium in droves. Every two days I had someone before Queen Serenity as a possible choice for the Princess."

"And she chose the arrogant little piece of crap anyway," Dirae laughed.

"You would not be laughing if Endymion had insulted you." Kore dropped back into her chair and sulked. "I had forgotten about that."

"Does Serenity know?" Eros asked her.

"I don't know," Kore told her, "Nor do I care. I was going to tear that terran Prince down and put him in his place. I did not care who knew it and I still don't."

"That's good to know. I want to be there when Sere decides to kill you for the hell you put her through." Eros chuckled. "I was there at the Silver Millennium, I saw how harried Princess Serenity was. She was under the impression you were trying to drive her mad by sending all those suitors to Court."

Kore shrugged, "She was just an unfortunate victim in my dislike of Prince Endymion."

Dirae raised a hand to her mouth to hold back her laughter. 

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way—And Kore has vented, I think we need to plan for the Dark One's next move against you, Pat." Eros asked, "Is there anything in your past that we need to know about? Something that Nephrenia can take to the Dark One which they could use against you?"

The Guardian of Time nodded once. "I have an idea of what the Dark One will attempt to seduce me with," she said coldly.

"And what's that?" Kore asked.

"My soulmate," was the flat reply.

"That's bad," Kore said. She looked at Eros worriedly. "Since a majority of our powers are bound within our hearts and our hearts control our crystals, anything that would cause you to suffer is a true danger to you and all of us."

Eros nodded.  She looked back at Dirae, her expression unreadable. "Pat, do you have any idea of who he is?"

She nodded. "I do, a version of him is our enemy," she said. "In our past he was Balder, Lord Odin and Lady Frigg's son." She looked away slightly. 

"I remember Kunzite telling me of him," Eros said thoughtfully. She frowned, "Wasn't he married?"

Dirae blushed but she met Eros gaze. "He was."

"And you and he…?" She let the question trail off.

The former commander of the terran forces nodded. "We loved each other," she said plainly. "We never wanted to hurt Nanna and Balder only betrayed her once throughout their marriage."

"Once is all you need," Kore told her.

Dirae said nothing.

Eros was frowning. "You'd better tell us the rest of your story. If these bastards have knowledge of your past and know about Valder—"

"Balder," Kore corrected.

"Whatever," Eros said dismissively. Her shoulders were tensing once more, "I want to know everything, Patricia, and you best not leave anything out." 

                                              ********

The exploration trip to Atlantis continued with Endy back among them. It had been hard for him to leave his yacht while Serena was still there, but he did so.  After much debate and threats from his beloved, Elios had joined their little group.

 Serena had altered the Sun Senshi's appearance slightly.  With a wave of her right hand, Elios' hair was changed to black and his pale gray eyes to a dusty light blue. He said he now looked like his brothers but he had an uncanny resemblance to Endy, putting fear in Terran who wandered off while mumbling and saying strange prayers. Since he joined them, Elios kept close to Endy as the group cut its way through the palace proper. 

To his friends and others, Endy seemed fine as if he had not been affected at all by the curse that was laid upon him, but Kris and Terran were worried.  Endy never fainted, he had the kind of will power that would keep him conscious while leading a charge halfway dead.  When Kris saw his brother collapse in the arms of the blonde kid, he felt true fear for the first time in his life.

He had never thought of it before, of Endy being seriously injured in this lifetime or worse. Endy was stronger than in the past, he was one with his crystal and connected to their planet and Elysium… But the enemy had gotten to him and would have killed him because they failed to protect him.  Endy assured everyone that he was not upset with them; he shouldered the blame and was angry with himself for allowing the enemy to catch him off guard and helpless. He would not accept that he had been almost dead and weakened by Zirconia when Cosmos reached him and the twins.  It pissed him off to know that his children had saved him, children who had not even been born yet and who would be only newborns in Darien's time. 

Princess Serenity had healed Endy and it put her on the brink, but she did not want Endy to know or he would have never allowed her to leave Terra in her weakened state. 

Artemis had sent Umino to bring Darien back to the mansion and King Ares sent Deimos to assist in protecting him. Gigi, whose real name was Serenity Gaia Georgianna, was not what anyone expected Princess Serenity's daughter to be. She was outspoken, arrogant to a fault and rude. Kris had found her offensive and she was. She was Endy in a skirt. She derided her twin brother constantly, cutting into him any chance she got. But Elios was an affable sort and seemed lazy to Kris.  Possessing the patience of a saint, he was easy spoken and relaxed.  He meandered after them, letting Kris carry Endy back to the yacht. The twins were as different from each other as night was from day. Gigi was loud and argumentative; Elios was not.  Depending on which parent you were to ask, Elios was christened Halcyon Edward Laurence or Lugh Ian Odin (Queen Gaia's half-brother and Endy's favorite uncle who died before the Fall) Satoshi (just to be different) Shields.  He preferred the nickname Helios but, after an intense fight with Emmanuel when he was five, it was shortened to Elios (meaning he lost that fight).  All the sons had a name starting with E like Endymion, Emmanuel and Elios.  Little Serenity III escaped being called Erin by fighting dirty since she possessed extremely deadly steel tipped roses, which she could pluck from the air and throw with near perfect accuracy for a five-year-old.

They spent an hour listening to Elios tell them his name.  As a bonus, they got his life story and assorted anecdotes.  Gigi just stated her name and went to bask in the moonlight. 

Kris did not know what to make of the two, but he would be glad when this was all over and he could stop learning about his future.  Elios could talk. He might be lazy, slow moving and a general waste, but that boy could talk the paint off walls. Kris now knew that he was going to have three children (two daughters and one son), each of their names and who they would be marrying. Jamie learned that he'd have two sons.  Troy and Athena were the proud parents of six daughters while Mike was father to a goddess.  Elios did not seem to care that he was upsetting the future by telling them this; Kris had a horrible feeling that Elios was not even aware of it. And that thought sent a distinctively unpleasant chill down Kris' spine. 

Endy looked at the kid ambling along beside him, just yammering away a mile a minute, and again wondered what had he done to deserve this?  Elios just wouldn't shut up. He said it was excitement but he wasn't rambling rapidly, he was just talking; now he was telling Endy about his sixth birthday and how he and Gigi had to share a gift, a pony or something. Their mother did not want either to learn to ride at that age, but their father thought they were at the right age, yadda, yadda, yadda…

"We're here!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly, a tad too excited, but after three hours of listening to Elios, they were all ready to get away from him. 

Elios removed his sunglasses and looked up at the walls of the palace. "Welcome home, Father," he said. "Welcome to the Golden Palace."

                                                           *******

            The gates of the palace were sealed. Endy could sense the magical barriers keeping the gates hidden from all eyes, but it shouldn't have had this effect on him.

            Elios had moved off into the shade and was stretched out on his back. "The Silver Millennium seems so far away in this time," he said to no one in particular. "Back home it hangs so heavy in our sky, sometimes it looks as if it's going to just fall into the Terra's atmosphere."

            Endy was still poking at the area where the gates were supposed to be. "Does someone have a bottle of liquor or something?" he growled. 

            Troy pushed the brim of his hat back and wiped at his sweaty face. "Isn't it kind of early for that, Endy?"

            "It's not for me, it's for that damned chatterbox back there," Endy said absently. He looked at a particular patch of greenery and frowned. "Greg, come over here and look at this ivy," he called to Troy's assistant.  He looked up at the wall; Endy removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Elios, shut the hell up," he snapped irritably. "I can't hear myself think with you running your mouth."

            Elios was quiet, but it did not last long. "You know, Father, there are four sets of gates.  Each stand in the direction of the winds and supposedly face the four hemispheres and cradles of human civilization."

            "I know that," Endy said testily. "We should be at the western gate. Mike, are you positive we followed the exact line going west?"

            "I'm positive, Endy," Mike told him.  "We came due west from the beach." He tapped the wall thoughtfully. "This magic is very strong and vibrant, almost like it's…"

"Alive," Endy finished for him. He nodded. "I thought I was imagining it but not anymore." 

"I don't recognize it." Mike turned away and went to where his people had set up his computer and typed in a command. "It's terran magic."

   "It is but it isn't the Hellenic magic used by the former Queen's chief advisors." Jamie told them, "It's more Nordic, I think."

   "I don't want guesses, James, I want answers," Endy told them. "Can you or can you not get a positive identification on the magic's origin?"

   "It's going to be a few minutes, but by then I will know for certain."

   "Do that." Endy turned away from the work crews and his men. He looked out at the forest; he could feel the cleansing effect from his grandmother's temple all over the planet.

            _"I love the sounds of the sea."_

            _He looked up at the tall, elegant woman. Her long black hair was caught in the breeze and floated about them both like feathers caught in the wind._

_            She held him close as she walked into the gently rolling surf. He giggled as he clutched at her shoulders. He looked up at his mother and she smiled down at him. "It tickles, doesn't it?" She kissed the tip of his nose._

_            Young Endymion scrubbed his nose._

_            Gaia raised her face towards the sun and closed her eyes. The white foam of the sea danced around her legs and brushed the soles of his feet._

"Mama." He laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes too. He could feel the earth in her soul; he could feel the breeze in her touch and the wisdom of the ancient trees in her soft voice.

            _"Endymion?"_

            _He did not turn around but looked back at her over his shoulder. "I am not a child anymore, Mother."_

            Gaia stopped, "I only want you to be safe, my love."

_            He turned to her then, his face angry. "I want to marry Serenity."_

_"No!" Gaia screamed. She wrapped her arms around herself and doubled over as if she was in pain. "I can't let you," she cried, "I will not let you die."_

_            "The future is not written in stone, Mother," he said grimly. _

_            Gaia shook her head stubbornly. "The Senshi of Pluto told Queen Serenity that you and the Lunar Princess would not survive this life. You will die if you marry. Please, Endymion. I can't let you, you are my life, and you are my son. I cannot bear the thought of anything happening to you."_

            _His expression softened. Endymion went to her and knelt before her. "I love her, Mother," he said quietly. "I love her with my whole heart and soul. I can't imagine living the rest of my life without her. Please, Mama, give us your blessing. Please."_

_            With a heartbroken wail, Gaia threw her arms around his neck and cried. "You have my blessing. I pray that the elders will protect you both and may your love survive even through the darkness." She kissed his cheek. "May you both always find your way back to each other."_

_            Endymion hugged his mother. "Thank you, Mama."_

_"Darien," Georgianna smiled down at the little boy with unruly night black hair dressed in the blue_ _pajamas. "I believe that you will always be my little boy." _****

_            Endymion frowned at that. "I have a mother," he said coolly._

_            She nodded and looked out at the ocean. "I know," she said softly, "But is it okay if I pretend that you are my little boy? Just for a little while?" She smiled down at him._

_            Endy shrugged his shoulders as best as he could. "I guess that's okay." He hesitated for a moment and then looked at her. "Would it be alright if I called you Mama instead of George?"_

            _She nodded. "I would like that very much, Endymion." He smiled. Georgianna swung him up in her arms and hugged him tight. "I would love to be your Mama." _

            _He returned her hug a hundredfold. _

His mother never allowed him to get this close but George was not Caroline. George liked to play in the sand and swim in the ocean. She let Endy play in her studio and even paint when he wanted to.  She ate hamburgers and hotdogs and insisted that he be treated like other children.  She often said that when his father introduced them, it was love at first sight. For him, it was like coming home, as if he were waiting for the day of his reunion with her. As a child, Endymion did not know that was what he was feeling. But as the years went by and he became older, Endy finally understood and when he learned who his father and stepmother really were, he mourned her as if she had been his real birth mother in this lifetime.

"Endy," Kris' voice brought him out his memories.  Endy shook his head and turned to see his brother. "We've got a fix on the magic."

            Endy dropped his arms and joined Kris at Mike's workstation. "Well, what does your genii think it is?" he asked. Mike moved back to allow Endy a clear view of his screen. The young King looked at the readings and whistled. "So that's what happened to them?"

            Mike nodded, "The thermal scans picked up thirty-four heat signatures."

            "And now we know why," Kris said. 

            Endy looked puzzled. "There were forty Valkyries serving my uncle."

            "Apparently, six did not make it to Atlantis before it was sealed." Mike shrugged. 

            "It is possible that a few died while trying to defend the palace," Kris suggested. "Scathach had her head ripped from her shoulders while trying to protect the Queen and your father. And my mother, Sigrun, she died at the outset of the battle," Kris told them, "She was a Valkyr."

            Endy, to his embarrassment, had forgotten. He wasn't the only person to have lost his family and home when Metallia attacked. Endy rotated his shoulders to shake off the gloom that suddenly enveloped him. 

            "Odin put the Valkyries in the Golden Palace before Atlantis sank." He said briskly. "Why would he have done that?"

            "To keep Beryl from possessing them." Kris shrugged.

            Endy looked at the people who were working and saw Elios wandering aimlessly around. "Elios?"

            "Yes, Father?" The youth called back.

            Endy groaned. "Tell me again, why didn't we bring the girl with us?" 

            "Because he was aggravating Terran and you thought it would be fun to watch Terran suffer," Kris told him. 

            "It seemed like such a marvelous idea at the time." Endy waved the kid over. Elios ambled over to their little group; a broad grin was plastered on his face. "Kid, are there any Valkyries in your time?"

            Elios, with a very serious face, said, "Father, you know I can't tell you about the future. It goes against the Laws of Cronos."

            The three men looked at Elios as if he just fallen out of the sky.

            "You what?" Kris all but shouted at him.

            The now raven-haired youth looked at them completely guileless. "You know, Dirae's rules?" They still had vacant looks. 

            He was going to strangle that little punk. Endy stood up, his hands reaching for the kid's neck. Kris and Mike reacted quickly. They managed to get Endy to back down but murder was still in the King's eyes. 

            "You vapid little ditz," Endy shouted. "What the hell do you think you were doing while we were in the forest?"

            Elios looked thoughtful for a moment.  Then, his light blue eyes lit up. "Oh, that," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I just a let a few things slip out."

            "You told us your damn life story," Endy growled. 

            "Oh, well, I wanted you to know that I really, really want my own horse when I'm six and I don't like training on Neptune, and I did not mean to put that frog in Endy's bed.  It was all Manny's idea." Elios said nonchalantly. "You should write down that part about the horse, Father. I would not want you to forget something as important as that."

            Endy hung his head in defeat. If having Caroline for a mother wasn't bad enough, he was going to have this flake for a son. "Why couldn't we stop with Darien?" He muttered to himself. "The Gods must hate me."

            "The Gods _do hate me." Eros turned away from the majestic view of the sun setting over Magellan. _

            Kore touched Dirae's arm, "Patricia, are you certain?" she asked softly.

            Dirae nodded. "He is Baldur reborn."

            Eros closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. "Endymion is not going to like this. Damn it, I do not like this." She was close to becoming hysterical. "What was Ananke thinking?"

            "How do you think I feel?" Dirae looked at her commander, her dark eyes burning with anger. "Ananke tampered with more than time, she changed his and my fate when she stole him from his proper time and abandoned him in that cruel future world."

            "She needed him there," Eros reached up and massaged her drumming temples. "She needed someone who had not been touched by the cleansing as a catalyst for the destruction."

            "That's reaching pretty damned far, Eros," Kore told her.

            Eros turned to them. "I think I'm looking in the right direction, Persephone," she said coolly. "And I don't like it any more than you do." She walked over to her desk and sat down. "Damnit, why couldn't Ananke just let destiny run its natural course? Why couldn't she just leave everything as it was?"

            "She saw her future," Kore said softly, "She saw her place in the Silver Millennium and she could not bear it."

            "Then she should have told the Queen." Eros slammed a fist down on her desk. "If she couldn't stand the solitude of being the Guardian of the Underworld and Time, Ananke could have come to either you or myself. We were her leaders, she could have trusted us enough to confide in either one of us."  Her voice shook with the raw emotion she felt. "But she did not have to do this. I asked her if she could handle the enormous sacrifice of being at the Gates. I asked her, Kore, I swear on my mother's sword that I did. Bright Goddess, I would have _never left her in there if I had known she was __that weak."_

"Ananke was not weak," Kore said firmly. "She never was, Eros, and don't you dare try to delude yourself into thinking Ananke was. She had a hard life on Pluto, we both knew that when she was sent to join us. Your own mother and Hera were meticulous in reviewing Ananke's life and soul.  They even had Eris do a more than thorough psychological evaluation on Ananke before she entered our sanctuary. No one who was to be among our ranks --to stand with our brothers and sisters in arms-- could have gotten in without showing the mental & physical strength, courage and fearlessness necessary to becoming an avatar of an entire planet and race of people.  She had what it takes to be one of us. I will not allow you to disrespect yourself or any of us living or dead by saying Ananke was weak." Kore swiped viciously at the tears that had gathered at her eyes. "Listen to me now, Eros. Ananke betrayed us, she did so of her own free will. She chose to abandon the Codes that govern us and ignore the chains of command.  Through lies and insubordination, Ananke took it upon herself to destroy and recreate our Kingdom in a manner she saw fit and in the process, she assassinated our Queen and Princess. And in this time, it looks as if Ananke feared terran rule and sought to destroy a member nation of the Silver Alliance.  She would have continued to do so until you cut her head off. That's all it ever was, Eros. It was not weakness, it was her lust for power."

            Eros released her fist. "I am so angry with myself," she told them. "I feel as if I have let you all down. I should have known."

            "We all feel the same way, Eros," Kore smiled sadly, "But it's different for you, because you are our leader. But we don't blame you, the fault belongs solely to Ananke."

            "I should have known," Eros said stubbornly. "I used to take great pride in the fact that I knew everything about my Senshi. And now it turns out that I knew nothing."

            "That's not true."

            "Is it?" she asked, "Look at Lana and Ananke and tell me again that it's not true? I failed you all as well as our Queen and Princess. I was supposed to protect everyone."

"No, _we_ were supposed to protect everyone." Kore told her. "It was and still is our mission. Eros, we will defeat Chaos. We will stand by our Princess when she delivers the final blow.  We will pour our magic and hearts, honoring our fallen Kingdom and our Queen. All of our Queens." She touched Dirae's shoulder.  "We will save your soulmate and avenge your Queen, Scathach."

            Eros nodded. "The Dark One is not going to know what hit it until it's too late." She stood up and stretched. "But now, I have to go to Terra. I need to run over a few things with Artemis and find out what's going on with those twins. I really don't like having things like _them_ sprung on me."

                                                       *******

            The sun was setting on the island when Endy's team finally located the western gate. Acid was sprayed to clear the ivy from the gates.  The doors were sprayed again with a solution that ate through the hinges before they were blown.

            The gates collapsed in a pile of lumber and steel.  The band of intrepid explorers looked for the first time in eons at the once fabled home of the Gods of the world. Endymion was the first to step through the fallen gates and gaze upon the place of his birth, the home of his parents and the place where the end of his world began. 

            "Endymion." Kris came to his brother's side. 

            Endy's hands were clenched into fists.  He looked very intent, his brows drawn down, violet eyes narrowed. 

            "Endy," Kris snapped. Endy blinked, his eyes refocusing to look at his brother. "What the hell got into you?"

            Endy shook his head slightly. "I was just remembering the last time I saw the courtyard. I should have been the one to slit that bitch's throat."

            Kris understood. Every night since that battle, he had dreamed of ending Beryl's life to avenge his family, his Prince and Queen.

            "Endy," Jamie called, "You want to call it a day and make camp out here?"

            "No," he called back. "Tonight, we stay in my palace."

            Gigi looked up from the chessboard when Artemis and Umino entered the room. Darien had used her distraction to capture her knight.

            "Your turn," he said proudly.

            Gigi glanced at the board and made a face. The little runt had beaten her again. "You won, Endymion," she said coldly.

            Darien stuck his tongue out at her.  She did the same and crossed her eyes

            "Children," Artemis scolded, "I know your parents have taught you better manners than what you are now exhibiting."

            "We are just having fun, Artie," Gigi smiled at him. "By the way, have you heard from our father or my idiot brother?"

            "Troy just sent word that the team has entered the palace," he told her. "It's livable, but for security reasons, they will be staying on the ground floor."

            Gigi nodded. "Have they killed Elios yet?"

            Umino's lips curved slightly. Artemis had to fight hard not to laugh himself. From Troy's transmission, all of Endymion's guardians knew what their lives were going to be like, from how long each had been married to number of children each were to have. Things almost turned ugly when Endy had asked the addled-brained Prince a direct question.

            Artemis shook his head.  "No, Elios has been the soul of civility. The men seemed to enjoy his company."

            Gigi laughed, "Artemis, don't try to lie to me. I am Elios' twin and I still want to kill him. He never shuts up, he won't move faster than a crawl and he's lazy. Our father was damned happy to send Elios off to school but then he came home two days later." She sighed. "Even the Priests of Elysium can't stand him."

            "Maybe he's just misunderstood." Umino said.

            One of Gigi's ebony brows went up, "Yeah and I'm the Queen of Mars," she said sardonically. Darien's stomach grumbled loudly and Gigi's echoed it. "Oh hell, I'm starving. What's to eat?"

            Artemis paled, "I hope the kitchen staff was warned and they prepared enough for the both of them."

            "I don't think there's enough food in the Western Hemisphere to feed those two."

            "Well if things get desperate, we could always set them loose on the farm." Artemis smiled, "I don't think either of them would object to having their meal fresh off the hoof."

            Deimos' gaze jumped from her book to Artemis.  She stared at him as if he were mad. Umino could not help but laugh. He could see the two young royals doing just that.

"Let's just hope they spray it off first," he chuckled.

                                                         *******

            It was a fine line between the light and darkness. But eventually one would have to surrender to the other and the victor would dominate all.

            The Accursed One drew her hand away from the dimmed light and withdrew further into the shadows. Even with a few particles of light, she could feel the call of her enemy. Cosmos.

            Even thinking her name caused Chaos pain. 

            This was not how it was to have been. She should have resided in a host until Cosmos faced that host in battle.  Then she would have abandoned that host, splitting her essence with one part going into the star seed of Helios' heir and the other into Cosmos. But that was not how it happened.

"Worthless Senshi," she hissed. The cadence of her imperfect voice reflected off the walls. "Useless world. I know you hear me, mine enemy, my mother. I will have all that should be mine. This star system will quake and tremble with fear as I walk through the cursed Elysium and face your pitiful Gods. And you will not stop me."

            Cosmos opened her eyes and stared into the sacred Flames of Ares. This could not be put off much longer. 

            She and Chaos would face each other and soon, she promised herself. 

            "You will never succeed," the Guardian of Order said to the shadows. "Never. Not as long as Elysium and Endymion live.  I _will defeat you."                _

Credit for Balder and Scathach goes to Ame. Serenity, my editor. Thanks.

Later.

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

Side note: 

The little scene between Serena and Endy, 
    
               "_Je t'amour, toujour tu_."," She whispered. "Always."

            Endy nodded, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Ditto," he kissed the tip of

Sere was just saying she would love him.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I am going to make you all sick. There is a lot of sap in this chapter. If you don't like sap, you've got humor, gore and a few surprises to help you digest the sap.

Chapter Thirteen

The Lunar Queen could stand the deliberations no more but there was much to be accomplished and so very little time to do it.  The Neptunian diplomat was proving to be the real stickler throughout the whole proceedings. She knew he was going against Styx's wishes but she could not come right out and tell the assembly, of course.

            The door of the council room opened and Nike entered. The assemblage rose in the presence of the Jovian Queen. 

            "Queen Serenity," Nike said with a slight bow. "We have word from Terra that King Endymion has reclaimed his capital city and all is well."

            Endymion was now in Atlantis and the Golden Palace. It was only a matter of time now. Serenity nodded, "Thank you, Nike."  She touched a hand to her heart and closed her eyes for a moment. 

            Nike bowed to her once more. Change was never easy but this… this was a nightmare of sorts. 

            Nike left the chamber, thinking of all they had gone through to restore Silver Millennium and rebuild the Silver Alliance, only to hand it over to a terran King who had not yet gained everyone's trust or respect.

            Nike stopped and looked at Terra rising.  She felt a clenching in the pit of her gut but forced it aside. This was for the best, deep down she knew that, but still, Beryl had come from Terra and Ananke had started the insurrection there. Surely there had to have been reasons why she believed the terrans would be so easily manipulated and controlled. And that made Nike fearful. She did not trust the terrans; she did not trust Endymion. He was going to have to win her loyalty if he was going to have a reign as peaceful as Queen Serenity's.  ****

            The next morning, Artemis came upon Gigi on the balcony of the training room.  She was watching the soldiers training on the ground level below her, her dark eyes never missing anything.  Her stance reminded him of Endymion.  In fact, everything about her that morning screamed Endymion from her choice in clothing to the determined look on her face. 

            "Good morning, Gigi," Artemis said as he sat down beside her.

            The petite girl nodded once, her eyes never once leaving the floor. "That woman with the red hair needs to concentrate more on the opponent in front of her instead of Umino," she said critically. 

            "Molly and Umino do tend to distract each other," Artemis said with a slight grin. "They are infatuated with each other."

            "It's still dangerous. If she were distracted like that in a true battle, she would be dead by now."

            Artemis conceded her point, but then his people were just relaxing. Everyone now knew the enemy had attacked Endymion directly and it had upset them.  Forces all over the world wanted to be at Atlantis and protect their King. Artemis could sympathize, which was why he had the people working off their anxiety.

            But there was something he wanted to know. He looked at Gigi as the girl pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. 

            "This is too weird," she told him. "I look around and see familiar faces, the people who took care of me as a child and yet you are all strangers."

            "Serenity, why are you here?"

            "I have my reasons."  She frowned as Molly lost her sword to her fencing partner.

"Which are?" he asked.

             "Sailor business."

             "That has you and your brother breaking the rules of Cronus by coming back to the past?"

            Gigi shook her head.  "Elios broke the rule, _I was the one who was sent to the past," she said coldly. "This is my mission." _

             "I don't understand. Why would you have been sent back and why is only your twin breaking the rule?"

            Gigi suddenly looked tired. She sat down and propped her elbows on her knees. "Seven months ago in my time, I was out on a routine training mission with my Senshi when we were attacked. Like I said, it was routine and on a distant outpost in the Aquarius System.  Nothing was supposed to go wrong."

"But something did go wrong and you were attacked?" he asked. She nodded. "Have you any idea of who attacked you?"

            Gigi pushed her hands into her hair.  "I didn't know it at the time but we were ambushed by a Senshi named Ananke.  She came with a Sin, a metal Senshi called Sailor Tein and two things, I don't know what they were, but they came after me.  I was hit with one of Dirae's attacks from Ananke and a black rose was lodged in my chest.  My Senshi fought to protect me, knowing that my mother would sense my distress and come to our aid. The Sin ordered the metal Senshi to take me."

            "A black rose?"

            She nodded, "Poisonous black roses, the same thing that the Sin used when it tried to kill my father last night."

            "Yet you survived that attack. Why are you here?"

            Her hands clenched in her hair. "The Sin felt the essences of my parents' presence and it panicked.  It realized it couldn't get to me so it captured my Senshi." 

Artemis stared at her in horror. "Beloved Goddess. Who are they?"

Gigi dropped her hands and just stared ahead blankly.  "The Senshi of the Solar Asteroids: Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta. They are the youngest daughters of four of the Royal Families in our system. And they are my best friends and my Senshi. They are why I am here. When Queen Eros was planning the rescue, I begged her to let me come."

"You are not the only one?"

She smiled slightly. "I am the only one. I am their leader and it is my responsibility to get my Senshi back."

"I think we should talk to Eros." Artemis said abruptly. 

"I was going to ask you how I would get to Venus."

"You don't have to go to Venus," he told her, "Eros and Dirae have just arrived. They want to talk to you."

They were in Endymion's study.  In formal dress, both Alpha Senshi were waiting for the next generation of Sailor Moon to enter.

Gigi morphed and entered the chamber as Super Sailor Moon. Gigi bowed to the younger version of her commander.

"Sailor Venus," she said, "I am Sailor Moon, Lady Serenity Shields, Princess of Silver Millennium, Terra and the Golden Alliance and the Commander of the Interior Senshi and Inner Guard."

"Why have you broken the Laws of Cronus and traveled through time, Sailor Moon?" Eros asked without preamble.

"I was charged with the mission to locate and rescue the Solar Asteroid Senshi who were taken from the Thirtieth Century."  She removed a disk from her pouch and placed it before Eros. "Seven months ago in my time, the Sailors of Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta were taken prisoner by two unknown Senshi and a follower of Chaos. Since then, we have learned the identities and the original time period of our attackers.  They are Ananke, the former Senshi of Pluto and Guardian of Time and the Underworld, and Sailor Tein, the Metal Senshi from the planet Mau.  Sailors Mars, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto concluded that the four Senshi were brought here to the Twenty-first Century and their current location is the former Plutonian Moon, Nemesis."

Eros took the disk, glanced at it and then handed to Dirae. "Do you have any idea of what is happening in this time, Sailor Moon?"

Gigi looked slightly uneasy. "Not exactly, your Majesty. From what I was able to gather, you all are beginning to create the Golden Alliance."

"We are at war, Sailor Moon," Eros told her. "And right now, your presence here is a threat to our strategy."

"I'm a threat?" Gigi demanded. "How? I came to rescue my team and leave."

"What Eros meant, Moon," Dirae said, giving her commander a disapproving look, "is…"

            "Were Ananke and the others after you?" Eros asked sharply.

            Gigi nodded, "I was the target but my team was captured in my place."

            Eros swore. "What the hell were your commanders thinking by sending you to the time when Chaos is most active?"  Eros looked at Dirae. "How soon can you take Moon and her brother back to their proper time?"

            "Wait a minute," Gigi cried. "I came here to help. You can't send me back, damnit.  Chaos has _my Senshi and I am not leaving until I get them back."_

            "You are out of line, Sailor Moon," Eros snapped.

"No, you are the one who's out of line, Sailor Venus," Gigi shot back. "You just can't tell me that you're going to send me back to the Thirtieth Century without telling me why I can't stay and rescue my team.  I'm not leaving until you give me some plausible excuse I can give my commanders and those Senshi's families why I came back without them."

"You said it yourself, Moon," Eros told her, "You are a target."  Gigi looked confused. Despite those buns in her hair, that girl was all Endymion. "Don't you realize you're in danger?"

            She shrugged, "I'm not in danger, my Senshi are. I'm not leaving until I get them back. Oh, and I cut off that witch Ananke's head."

            Yep, she was Endymion's child all right. Eros said a prayer for her Princess. Maybe if she kept at it or had an affair, she might have a child that approached normalcy or hell, just sanity.

"Is it possible that the attack on Darien's time was a back up plan in case the first attempt to find a host body failed?"

Dirae nodded. "It stands to reason.  The attack on this version of Princess Serenity is almost parallel to what would have been the Dark Moon war in the timeline Ananke was trying to create."

            "But seven months?"

            "Seven months ago in Ananke's timeline would have brought the Dark One in the form of Endymion and Cosmos' daughter to our time. She would have been taken by her follower Envy to have the limiter placed upon her by her mother removed and she would have been able to access the knowledge needed to create a silver crystal of her own as well as start the seduction of Elysium's High Priest."

"She would have been busy, that one," Eros turned back to Gigi and asked. "What was the delay in your coming here? Why did we in your time wait so long to send someone to tell us about the kidnapped Senshi?"

"I was injured in the attack," Gigi told them. "I would have come sooner, but took longer than expected to recover my strength."

            "What happened to you?"

            "I had been hit in the chest with a poisoned black rose and I would have died if my parents had not reached out and shielded me. But they could not save my team and they were taken."

            "Those black roses, they were the same thing used against Endymion," Dirae told Eros.  She turned her attention to Gigi then, "Can you tell us about the black roses?"

            Gigi nodded, "Athena Diana said I had a shadow in my lungs which lasted a few weeks after the attack. The rose released a poison in my system as soon as it touched my skin. It was like ink spreading throughout my body and started to choke the life within me. It fed off my crystal heart; I had internal barriers set up to slow it down. My father could have withstood one rose; it would have taken more time for it to create havoc in his system. Which is most likely why that Sin struck at Terra's heart and put a million or more roses in the Great Mother's Temple."  She pointed at the disk.  "Athena Diana included a detailed report on the roses and a cure."

            Eros did not like this, not one bit. She should have known better, Ananke had been in place for thousands of years. She would have had a back up plan in case her first plan failed, which it did, thanks to Bunny.  What had Eros wanting to repeatedly kick herself in the rear was the fact that she allowed Ananke to seal herself in the Gates.  They should have gone in after her. But damnit, they had been on Terra's northern polar cap fighting Metallia. If she had a brain in her head, she would have had Kore track that witch down and slit her throat.  However, she didn't because she had been too focused on Beryl and Kore was still recovering from all that dark energy.  Saturn was Ananke's natural partner; she could have tracked that witch through any and all time periods because everyone had to die. 

"Damn it." Eros stood up and walked over to closest window. "We should have known that Serenity and Endymion will eventually get together and produce a daughter one day."

            "How could we?" Dirae asked mildly. "At the time, I was in no position to look into the Gates of the Future."

            "The line of Selene has to go on," Eros said bitingly. "No male could handle the power of the Silver Crystal."

            "That's speculation."

"It's a legend," Eros told her.  "Apollo and Selene were created to be equals, but Apollo was a male and therefore stronger than his counterpart. To make them equal, Helios told Selene that the power of her heart made her as strong as her brother. When she faced the Dark One in battle, Helios increased her power a hundredfold but it was too much for her body to bear so she released it all in the form of a tear. The tear crystallized and the power of Selene's heart, her love for her brother, lit up the dark sky and washed away the Darkness. When the battle was over, Selene went to give her tear to Helios. Helios would not touch it, saying the power of her heart was too great even for his heart to withstand.  She kept the tear and it became the first Silver Crystal."

"I never heard that legend."

            "It's Venusian." Eros looked out at the forest. "Probably not based on fact, but for three generations, there were no male heirs of Silver Millennium to prove otherwise. But Ananke would have known the legend and told it to the Dark One.  They would have watched this new timeline and waited to see if a daughter would be born. The Dark One covets Selene's crystal as well as Elysium. Why didn't we see it? The Dark One wants a body that will give her the two things she wants, Selene's crystal and a way into Elysium."

"My eldest brother controls the Golden Crystal with my father," Gigi told her, "Emmanuel and Endy protect Terra from the inside and I protect Terra from the outside on Silver Millennium.  Elios protects Elysium with our mother and father.  I help Mother and Endy guard the Solar System but I have nothing to do with Elysium directly. Why would that bitch want me?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

            "Stop cursing." Gigi held her tongue. Eros turned to Dirae, "We all need to meet and let everyone know this little bit of information. Darien was a decoy, Ananke was after the Princess all along." She looked at Gigi then, "I should send you back to where you belong."

"Now wait a minute," Gigi jumped up, her dark eyes flashing. "That psychotic freak has my Senshi, I'm not leaving here until I get them back." 

            "You are in danger here, Sailor Moon," Dirae told her, "Eros is right, you should return to your time where you are better protected."

"But, Patty, my Senshi need me. I can't abandon them." She turned to Eros, "Please, Venus, they were captured because they tried to save me. Please, let me stay and rescue them. Please."

            "Elios has to go," Dirae told her. "I know you two are natural partners—"

            "Elios broke the Law of Cronus by coming," Gigi said quickly. "I was to come alone and make my appeal to Sailor Venus directly."

            "Why are you so eager to be rid of your twin?" Eros asked her.

            Gigi looked at Dirae, but the Senshi of Time would not aid her. The girl sighed, "Elios is breaking more laws. He's been telling our father, as well as our uncles and others, their futures."

            "He won't shut up," Dirae smiled. "Endymion wants to strangle him."

            "It's deliberate?" Eros asked.

            Gigi nodded. "Elios is special."  She pointed to her head as emphasize what she meant.

            "Dirae." Eros was alarmed.

            "He is as good as gone."

"I can't guarantee that he will stay gone." Gigi grumbled. "The rat will most likely come back through Elysium."

"Then, we will let Endymion deal with him," Eros told her. "I don't need a head case walking around and spilling the beans when I've got a war to fight and genocide to plan."

            A new day had come and the seemingly vapid Elios was up before everyone else and getting his bearings.  And he was ready for some exploring and quality time with his dear old dad before he became dear old dad. 

Leaving the camp in the dining room, he grabbed an apple from his pack and went in search of his father. Elios found Endy a short time later.  He was standing in the center of the Grand Hall, watching the sun come up over the quartz ceiling. The light caught in the stones and refracted, filling the hall and three terraces with rainbows. As a child, Elios had spent many happy hours watching the rainbows dance about the topaz and marble columns. His mother called him her little dream catcher, for that was what rainbows were, dreams looking for a place to call home.

"In my previous life, this place was filled with life," Endymion's voice broke through the boy's memories. "Terra's wind once blew here."

Elios looked at him, waiting for him to continue. But Endy did not say anything for a long time. He just wandered the hall as if he were looking for something until he stopped before a set of great ornate oak doors. The oak still looked fresh and well tended like the rest of the palace, which was sort of frightening.  From his lessons with Terran, Elios knew the last great battle on Terra during the fall of Silver Millennium took place within the Golden Palace. His father's mother and father were slain in the throne room and his father only escaped because his Uncle Kris' past self forced Prince Endymion into a transporter. 

            It had taken him a long time to straighten most of it out.  Many times, Elios had run crying from the classroom to find his parents and make sure they were all right and still with him. He hated learning about the Silver Millennium.  Gigi and the other children who were taught with him thought it was romantic and fantastic. To them, it was a great bedtime story filled with brave Princes, tragic Princesses, magic and cruel witches. But not him.  He could not bear the thought of his cherished parents dying because they loved each other and had defied the prejudiced planets to be together. Still, he had to know it, it was his history.  It was what led to his world but that did not mean he liked it.

            Elios looked at this young version of his father. A man on the verge of becoming not only king of his home world but the ruler of the entire solar system.  He wondered what his father was feeling.  He could not have any idea of what it would be like because he didn't have the training for that type of leadership.  Here, his grandmother Queen Serenity I had just stepped down from that exalted position.  Born into that position since before the Fall, she had been recognized by the system as its Supreme Ruler when she was reborn on Terra. She knew her duties and what was required to be the Supreme Leader. Even his mother had more training.  She was heir to the system; she knew protocols like the back of her hand.  In his time, his brother Endy traveled about the Cosmos on peace missions and conferences as the Ambassador of the Golden Alliance with Emmanuel and Umino.  Endy had been groomed for the high throne since the cradle.  Elios could never ask him about it and he couldn't broach this subject with his father back home. 

            Elios sighed wistfully. He wasn't really close to his dad, not like Endy and Mani. Heck, even Gigi had a better relationship with their father than he did. Elios looked over to where his father stood and he made his plan. It was a little reckless, but then when was he known for being overly cautious?  He was going to make this work. He was going to get to know his dad. He wondered if he liked mangas? 

            Endy pushed the doors open. "The old Gods lived here," he told Elios. "They paid homage to my mother and she blessed this star. When I was away from Terra, I longed for this place. It is where I felt safe, loved and protected, even as a young man. My parents made this place a home."  He stepped into the throne room, the last place he, as Prince Endymion, saw his parents alive. The room was in a state of disrepair; brown stains covered the walls and floor. The brilliant emerald green and sapphire runner leading to the dais had cuts and horrible rips in it.  Lying at the base of the dais was the State Crown of Terra. 

            Endy picked up the crown and for a moment he just stared at it.

_"I told you it was heavy." Gaia laughed as she lifted the crown from his head._

_An eight-year-old Endymion rubbed the back of his neck, a scowl on his face. "Papa says that you are as delicate as rose petals, how can you stand to wear it if it is too heavy for me?"_

_The slender Queen of Terra placed her crown beside her scepter and jewel encrusted globe. "I got used to it." She closed the lid on the golden chest holding her symbols of rank. "And I'm not as weak as your father professes. I can wrestle the waves and call the wind and I stop earthquakes just by closing my hands. A woman as delicate as rose petals cannot do that."_

_"I guess so."_

_"You guess so?" She rushed over to him, swung Endymion up in her arms and then nuzzled his neck. "How dare you," she began to tickle him. "Just for that, I am going to eat your dessert at supper."_

_"No, Mama," he howled with laughter. "You are strong, the strongest mama in the world."_

_"The world?" She went for his underarms._

_            Endymion yelped. "The strongest in the universe!"_

_"Well, I guess I can accept that." She sat down on the floor and held him in her lap. "Look, Endy," she pointed at a rainbow appearing over the palace gardens. "My mother is singing to me."_

_            He stared at the sky in awe, after a while he too heard music. Endy turned to ask his mother if she could hear it and was surprised to see that they were no longer alone. His father was kneeling behind Gaia with his strong arms wrapped protectively about her slender shoulders.  He was singing softly to her. Helios glanced down to see his son watching him.  He smiled down at the little boy and lifted his voice in song for his family. There were no words, at least none a mortal could understand, but it made young Endymion feel safe and loved. Soon, the little prince drifted off to sleep. Helios reached down to take him from his mother's arms. When Gaia rose with him, Endymion opened his eyes briefly.  Gaia bent and brushed her lips against his brow._

_"I will send you roses in your dreams," Gaia whispered. "That way you will never be without me."_

Endy carried the crown to his mother's throne and placed it down.  As he stepped back, his khaki pants, loose shirt, and scuffed black boots changed and Elios saw his father, the legendary Prince Endymion of Terra and Protector of Elysium, in black armor with the Great Sword of Daghda Belenus de Danaan belted at his waist. 

Drawing his sword, Endymion raised the blade to the sky and went down one knee. 

            "I have returned, my Queen." 

            Elios was so enthralled by this sight that he did not notice thirty-four roses falling around them until the golden nimbus started to shimmer.  As Elios morphed, his hand went to his golden sword and the blade left its sheath with a song of deadly promise.

            "Father," Elios snapped, "Stand back."

            But Endy was on his feet, his stance at the ready. "Elios, stand down." He resheathed his sword and calmed his aura. 

"Father?" Elios did lower his guard but not by much.

            "Prince Endymion?" one of the shades whispered.

            "I am now King of this land," Endy said challengingly. 

            The shades all went down, kneeling before him. "Then we greet you, High King of Terra." 

            "Identify yourself," Endy said.

"I am the Goddess of Battle and Death and Leader of Lord Odin's Valkyries."

            "Freyja?" Endy whispered in disbelief. It had been too much to hope that some of his relatives had survived or been reborn. He suddenly felt very alone.

            The shade nodded, "Well met, my kinsman."

            Endy pushed down the lump in his throat, "Well met, dear cousin." 

            "Your arrival means that our duty is done. We have protected this land since Ragnarok, waiting for the day when we would be freed to join our kinsmen in Asgard. We have honoured the wishes of Danu Erda and the Mother can now rest with her husband and daughter."   The thirty-four shades rose as one and began to fade.

            Endy called out. "Freyja, I must know, will my mother live again?"

            The shade stopped. For the first time since they appeared, Endymion looked in the face of his kinswoman. Her cheeks were hollow; her spiritual body was nothing more than a floating skeleton in ancient armor with long blond plaits. 

            "It is a continuous cycle. Life and death, it will continue long after this star system has become dust."

            "I only want her to be happy," he told her.

            Freyja gave him a horrid approximation of a smile. "Gaia's only wish was your happiness. Know that and accept it, for it is the truth. Your happiness is hers. Be well, King Endymion, my kinsman. May we all stand in Valhalla together again.  Hail and farewell." And they were gone.

            "Farewell," Endymion said softly, "Good-bye, cousin."

*******

Kris had found the place where his mother fell. He knew the others were looking for the same. Endy had told them of his encounter with the spirits of the Valkyries. Memories and forgotten wounds were opened.

            Kris said a prayer over the ancient bones of his fallen mother. He had tracked through the ruined gardens to find her and her comrades who died to protect their Queen.

            Jamie wiped at his streaming eyes. He was digging more graves with his bare hands than he thought possible. He had found the place where he fell during Beryl's assault on the northern gates.  With his bones lay those of his brethren. His four brothers were beside him as well as his cousins and more soldiers who came from his homeland.  The uniforms crumbled in his hands as he placed the skeletal remains into the mass grave he had dug out.

            Troy found his body, still holding his sword, on the staircase leading to the transporter chamber. He had died trying to hold the horde at bay while Nephrite and Kunzite ran with Endymion to the chamber. His left arm was severed from his body and he had been bleeding to death before Beryl's force overwhelmed him but he refused to die until he was sure Endymion was off Terra. He had switched to his right hand when arrows struck his body. He was dead before Endymion could escape; his wounds had been too great and he had nothing left to sustain him.

            Troy took his wedding band and his sword from the corpse's hand.  His last memories of that day were of Athena Diana and their little baby, the baby he would never see born or growing up. He had prayed for the safety of his little family. He knew that they would be safe; he died knowing that Athena and their baby would be safe on the moon. Beryl could not reach them there. He just did not know how very wrong he was. 

            Troy stood up, wiping at the tears that slid down his face. He made a gesture and his skeleton was wrapped in a casket of ice.  Then, it disappeared. He would not dwell on the past. He had a second chance; he and Athena were together.  One day, when this mess was over with Chaos and the universe settled down, he hoped that he would see the birth of his baby. And if Elios was telling the truth, he would see all his babies grow up and get married and he and Athena would have the life they planned. History wasn't going to repeat itself; they were going to win this.

            Mike rammed his spade into the ground and wiped the sweat off his brow. He buried his and Kunzite's skeletons near the old training grounds. It helped him to think of them just as skeletons, bones in decomposing cloth. What made them human was gone, their souls and bodies were reborn in this time and they were more powerful than they had been, too…So why was he so mad? God, he wished he could go back to that alley in London a few months ago and plunge his sword into Ananke's black heart.

            He grabbed his spade and went back to work shoveling earth over the two shroud- wrapped bodies. 

******

            Serena rose from her kneeling position and stretched her stiff muscles.  It had been three years for her inside the chamber but on the outside, only a day and half had passed. Endymion was complaining of the time she spent in these places, saying that she was becoming older than he was. The fact that he communicated with her during her trances and shared everything she experienced seemed lost on him. But he knew she had to become stronger.  If she were to face Chaos in battle, she could not afford any type of weakness.  She had to be stronger, well developed in mind and body well, and she had to be one with her crystal and completely in sync with the ways of the cosmos or all would be lost.

            She stood before the sacred fire of Ares and without warning, she put her right hand into the flames. The fire licked at her hand and danced around the flesh but it could not burn her.  Serena withdrew her hand and looked down at it. Not a single mark or slightest indication of damage. She closed her hand into a fist, her pale brows knitted together as she drew on her power. It focused and then shimmered but she couldn't call what she wanted.

            She released the energy and went back to her place before the brazier, sinking down into the lotus position.  She took a deep breath, forcing all other thoughts from her mind, and prepared for the first assault. Her opponent was the same, she never changed, but Serena was still unable to defeat her. If she wanted to be stronger, if she wanted to grasp that power, she would have to defeat the one who stood in her way.

            She would have to defeat Sailor Moon.

******

"I'm sick of this." Athena pushed the severed head away. 

            Bella was tired of that. "Why not just tell Eros the truth?" she asked mildly. 

            Athena gave her a dirty look. "Tell her what? That I can't get past all the traps and false leads in this corpse's brain?"

            Bella nodded, "Eros is not expecting a miracle, Athena. She just wants the truth about the situation."

            "And that's not a miracle?" Athena asked snidely.

            Bella shook her head, "We are going into this blind. There is nothing out there to guide us except the words of a dead traitor. I don't think she would hold it against you if you were unable to do anything with that dead head."

            "Well, that traitor apparently had more pots on the fire than we knew about." 

            Bella knew Athena meant more than she knew about. And she did not know what to tell the Ice Senshi to lessen that guilt. Eros felt the same and so did Kore. All three were blaming themselves for not realizing sooner that Ananke had tricked them. When Ananke sealed herself within the Gates of Time, there was no way they could have gone after her.

            Queen Serenity had to go to into the underworld and speak to Cronus himself in order to gain permission to create a new planetary Senshi of Pluto to replace Ananke. Cronus had not been pleased when the Queen presented Patricia Haruna as her choice. None had known why until very recently.  Feeling the dual blessings of the Princess and Queen's crystals on her soul, Bella's grandfather had naturally assumed that she had been on Silver Millennium at the time of the Fall.  Only now, she was revealed to be none other than the Leader of Queen Gaia's personal guardians and possessor of a lot of untapped terran magic. Eros was in a rage; she had been looking for Scathach, not that she chose to share that with anyone until after the fact. Hell, Endymion had been looking for her as well. Both had different reasons, but Eros was clearly not happy about having basically Kunzite's predecessor as a Senshi.

            "You know, I feel sorry for Patricia." Bella went to Athena's worktable and looked down at the green haired head. "But I wonder why she couldn't recall being this Scathach person."

            Athena poked the head with a pencil. "Probably for the same reasons we didn't until the memories were triggered."

"But what makes her so important?" Bella laid a pale hand on the head's brow. "Who was she?"

            "From what Eros told me, Scathach was more than Gaia's Guardian. She was a good friend and confidant to the Queen," Athena said absently, watching on her monitor as Bella slowly yet patiently released all the traps and guards on the dead brain. "She was also on Odin's list of people to kill."

            "Odin?"

            "Gaia's half brother," she told her. "Daghda Belenus de Danaan was their father. He was older than Gaia by a few thousand years or so and would have been King of Terra if Daghda Belenus hadn't married Danu Erda, the all-powerful Mother Goddess in this system. It's kind of galling when you think—no, _know— _that Endymion is the son of Helios and descendant of Morpheus, etc, etc, etc.  But then to know that he is the grandson of one of the most powerful Gods to ever exist on this plane!  It just makes my skin crawl."

            Bella frowned, "I wasn't thinking about it but _now_ since you've brought it up, I have that sickening mental picture in my head."

            "It got my goat."

"And it doesn't help that he's so freaking perfect," Bella spat. "His perfect hair, those damned uncapped, perfectly aligned white teeth and flawless skin."

            "There were times when I just wanted Sere to punch him in that perfectly chiseled jaw," Athena laughed softly. "We are so bad."

            Bella nodded, "Still, I wouldn't wish him on anyone."  She removed her hand. Athena handed her a damp cloth. "Even in our past I said that and it would have been true."

"But Sere loved him then and she loves him now."

            "I think he's drugging her."

"Me, too."  When she prodded the head again, her pencil slipped and jabbed it in the eye. "Now that's nasty."

            Bella moved away quickly, but Athena moved in closer. "Eeew. Is eye jelly supposed to be that colour?" she asked nervously.

            "It's _vitreous humor_," Athena told her. "And no, it should be clear, not black."

"You say _vitreous humor, I say eye jelly. Either way, it's black, most likely poisonous and we are breathing in the fumes."_

            "We should call Nike," Athena said matter-of-factly.

            "You think?"

            She grinned at Bella. "Have you noticed when you're worried, you start to get a little bitchy? Kind of reminiscent of Rei." She ducked to dodge the towel Bella threw at her. "What?"

            "How dare you!" Bella was indignant. "Do I go about calling you Ami?"

            "I don't mind being called Ami. But if you call me bookworm or geek, I will kick your ass."

            "Such language and from a Princess."

            Athena flicked her off.  "Let's call Nike, this is just too much for me."

            "I suddenly have a craving for pizza."  She looked at Athena sharply, "If you ever tell anyone I said that, I will deny it and then set your icy butt on fire. And I mean it."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but now…"

            "Athena!"

            "I am going tell the girls—"

             "When you think of us, the Alpha Senshi, as girls, do you also include Apollo as 'one' of the girls?"

            Athena started to reply, but stopped as a strange look crossed her face.  Then, her eyes went wide. "Oh, my goddess, I do."  She raised a hand to an ice blue cheek and looked at Bella; her hands were clasped over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "He looks so much like Lana that I forget he's a man half the time."

Bella was nodding her head like an idiot. "Andrew always looked a little funny to me."

            "Oh, you, too?"

            Bella laughed out loud. "But don't tell anybody, ok?"

            "But I had the worst crush on him back then."

            "Nike did too."

            "I know," Athena hooted. "But that's not saying a lot about her, because she had a crush on every male that walked by."

            "You know Troy looks a little _you know_," she said, wiggling her brows for emphasis.

"I think there's something wrong with me because I'm attracted to androgynous looking men."   

            "You and Nike both. I mean look at Mike."

            "Oh, his hair." Athena rolled her eyes. "I would kill for his hair."

            "Molly Osaka has the same hair."

            "Did you know she was his sister in the past?"

"Get out!"

            Athena shook her head.  "Nike almost killed Molly when she saw them in a passionate embrace on one of her visits to Terra."

            "And she believed them?"

            "Turns out it was true." Then she remembered the head with the black eye crap. "We really need to call Nike."

            "We should," Bella agreed. "We might be dying."

"Damn shame if we are."

            "Stay away from Jamie 'cos you're beginning to sound like him and it's weirding me out."

            "In a good way or a bad way?"

            She gave her a long-suffering look. "You are freaky."

            Athena leaned back in her chair and began to rock back and forth. "This has been a great afternoon. I can't remember the last time I just kicked back and talked about crap."

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty relaxed." Bella glanced at the severed head. "That eye goop is messing with me. I don't like black eye poop."

"You sound just like Sere right then."

            "Are you trying to be funny?"

            "Oh, just shut up, Rei, and summon Nike."

            "You call me that one more time, Frosty, and I am going to go terran on your Mercurian butt."

            "You just call me a terran?"

            Bella smirked.

            "Not only is that insult old but you just insulted Sere's kids."

            "Is it my fault she went slumming?"

            "Oh." Athena jumped up; a big smile was on her face. "Oh, oh, no! Damn, the Bitch of First Street is back. Oh, Diana!  Whoa. I gotta go tell somebody that one. Bella, that was good. Cold but good. Damn, I gotta go tell somebody. Where is Kore, she would appreciate that one!"  She looked back at Bella and smiled.  "If we haven't told you, it's good to have you back."

            Bella felt all her secret fears leave.  She felt a nudging in her mind and her heart. Athena rushed off to summon Nike and Kore; Bella sat back and allowed a slight trance to envelop her senses.

_"Slumming, eh?" The familiar presence chuckled. "Alright, Belle. It was pretty funny."_

_Bella's astral form opened her eyes; she was standing in a hall of clear glass. She turned around and standing under an archway was her Princess and fellow Senshi._

_"I hope I mean more to you than that." Serena smiled at her. "Are we not also friends, Bellona?"_

_            "Cosmos, I…"_

_            "I am Serenity still," the pristine angel told her. "And I am Bunny, too. In our former life, you were my friend and spiritual advisor. In Juuban, that bond was strained but never broken."_

_            "Serenity, how can you be so forgiving?"_

_            She came forward, her long diamond white hair floating about her and the satin of her gown rustling on the glass floor. "I don't blame you for what happened then. Nor do I blame Luna, Beryl, Atalanta or even Ananke. I hold no grudges for what was done."_

_            "You see me as them?" Bella asked brokenly._

_            Serenity reached for Bella's hands. "No, Bella. You are my friend and my sister in arms. Luna, she was my caretaker and I loved and trusted her. Atalanta was very dear to me and a sister of my heart just like Athena, and Ananke, although I never knew her, was still a Senshi and devoted to me, but that devotion was warped and scares me."_

_            "And Beryl?"_

_            Serenity looked away then. "Beryl never had a chance at life or happiness. All her dreams became nightmares.  She was haunted by demons and pushed onto the road of destruction." She let go of Bella's hands and walked over to one of the many crystals that floated about the place. "I forgive Beryl for the horrors that were inflicted upon her soul for the sole purpose of birthing evil. She never had a chance. And my heart bleeds for her and all those who died for something that will never become reality." Her tiny hands clenched into fists at her sides. "I will right those wrongs and avenge all those deaths. I will free my Senshi.  I will be the bearer of the pain and suffering of those millions dead and I will shove it through Chaos' black soul."  The surge of her emotions vented in the form of power._

_            The light was too brilliant, too intense for Bella's eyes. She threw her arm up to shield her face from the light emanating from Princess Serenity's—No, Cosmos'—form._

_"I will not rest, not even in death, until I have won, Chaos," the Senshi of Order shouted at her nemesis. "The ending of your life begins now."_

            Sailor Cosmos' declaration was heard throughout the universe and beyond. It was sensed by those Senshi who were in the infant stages of what would be known in the history of space as the Sailor Wars; Sailor Warriors, living and dying, stopped to hear one of their own challenge the impossible but then she too was a fable.

            A lone warrior looked out over the field. She had just taken part in one of the worst battles in the Solar System between two warring factions. It was a little bit of nothing, this small planet in the middle of space. A tiny bit of nothing…

            A gold sword fell into the blood soaked ground and beside it, down came the survivor. Gold plated armor clinked softly as the warrior turned her face to the apricot colored sky, praying that someone or something would end her life. 

"Why me?" she screamed. She ripped off her helmet and then her broach, throwing the two as far away from her as possible. "Why me? Why? I did not ask for this!  I will not—I cannot…" Her voice broke off as sobs forced their way up. "I didn't ask for this.  I cannot do this."

            A wave of power, as great if not more so than her own, knocked her flat. She pushed herself up. A challenge had been made. Then another, equally strong, responded and accepted it.

            "By the stars."  She rose slowly to her knees. "Our sister has been born."

******

It was late in the afternoon when Dirae appeared in the council chambers of the Golden Palace and the room was abuzz with activity.

            Five computer terminals had been set up with scanners humming as information specialists entered all the data from every source into the main computer system.  She found Endy in the ancient council chamber with his guards and Elios who was napping away in a canvas chair. Dirae had taken no more than half a step when she felt a blade of cold steel at the base of her neck.  As a gasp escaped her lips, the five young men looked up to see Elios standing behind the Senshi of Time with his sword drawn.

            "Patricia?" Endy sounded a bit surprised. He hadn't seen the lazy kid move and he was sure no one else had. "What are you doing here?"

            Elios withdrew his sword and stepped forward smiling broadly. "Oh, sorry about that, Patty. I only heard you enter, I didn't recognize you 'til I checked your fuku and scanned your aura." He walked back to his chair, sat down, put his feet back on the windowsill and closed his eyes.

            Dirae was still rubbing the back of her neck, she had neither heard nor seen him move.  The boy just appeared and most likely would have killed her had she been the enemy.  She tore her eyes away from the strange boy when she heard Endymion ask her a question.

"I am sorry, what did you ask, your Majesty?"

            Endy's left brow quirked at the formality but he did not comment on it. "I asked why are you here, Pluto?"

            She flushed.  "I came to escort Prince Halcyon back to his time," she answered.

            Elios' chair dropped back to all four legs and the prince was on his feet. "You've come to do what?" he cried.

            Dirae put on her best reproving teacher's tone as she faced the youth. "Your sister, Sailor Moon, informed Eros and myself of her mission this morning."

            "Wait a minute," Elios said, a vein was throbbing in neck, "What mission? Gigi has no mission…"

            "She also said that you broke the rules of Cronus by following her back through time---"

            "She's lying," the boy shouted. "Gigi is the one who broke the rule. _She was the one who made our presence known to our father and it was _she _who altered the timeline, not me." He turned to Endy then, pleading. "Father, you have to believe me. I was sent back to the past on Mother's, Queen Eros' and your orders. I've been here for six months, monitoring the activities of the war criminals Ananke, the former Senshi of Pluto, and the thing known as Chaos. I was sent here in case something went wrong with either Cosmos or the terran King."_

            "Your sister said she was sent here to rescue her Senshi?" Dirae told him.

            "And you believed her?" he cried in disbelief.

            Dirae started to answer but when Endy held up his right hand, she remained silent and he turned his attention to the muttering Elios.

            "You say you have been in this time for six months?"

            Elios nodded. 

"Why have you just made yourself known?" Endy demanded, "Where have you been all this time?"

            "Elysium," the boy told him. "I have been in the temple with Elysium's High Priest. And there was no reason for you to know about me. I had my orders."

            "But how?" Kris demanded, "Elysium is sealed from the outside world, no one can see it, much less enter it without Endymion's knowledge."

            Elios looked unperturbed as he answered. "I am the guardian of Elysium and its chosen. I have to be able to see it and move through it if I am to protect Elysium from the inside if the worst comes."

            "And you used it to move through time?" Endy asked.

            Elios nodded again, "It was the only way. Ananke was still moving through time.  My mother and the others did not want to alert her as to what was going and she could not see into Elysium…"  ****

"Which makes more sense than having the right person Chaos needs coming to the time when it's most active." Dirae said. Silently, she was cursing herself. Eros was right, Sailor Moon should return to her proper time before it was too late.

            "Why is your sister here?" Endy asked Elios.

            The boy turned back to him, "Gigi was attacked by Ananke and a Sin about the time I was sent to monitor Chaos and company. She did lose her senshi and almost died and since recovering, she has sought to avenge them and herself."

"How did she get here?" 

"She tricked Endy into bringing her to Elysium's temple and she slipped through the gate that was opened for me last night," Elios told them. "I tried to stop her, but she saw the Sin who took her Senshi attacking you and she just ran out to fight him." 

"What about her senshi?" Kris asked him. "Who are they?"

            "I am sorry, Uncle Kris, but that is classified information. No one was to know about them."

"If Chaos was able to corrupt them…"

And the boy grinned, "Yeah, well, _I will cross that bridge when I get there. Until then, don't concern yourself with it."_

"I have to tell Eros," Dirae said to herself. Pointedly ignoring the issue Kris was trying to bring up. No one wanted to think about Senshi under the control of the enemy.

"You need to get Gigi out of here," Elios said interrupting her morbid thoughts. "She doesn't want to believe that her life is in danger here. Both of our parents have tried to reason with her, even I told her about the dangers of her coming to this time, but Gigi refuses to listen to anyone. She's like a dog with a bone when she's got an idea stuck in her head."

"Chaos wants Sailor Moon's body," Dirae told Endy.

"Then get her out of here, Patricia," Endy ordered. "I've got enough worrying about Serena and Darien.  I can't deal with a spoilt, reckless daughter."

            Dirae inclined her head, "It will be done, your Majesty." A warp hole opening behind her, Dirae spun on her left heel and hurried inside.  Then, it disappeared. 

            Endy turned back to Elios. "You better be telling the truth."

            Elios was still seething at his sister's treachery. "I swear on my star it is, Father.  And if you don't trust me, have Dirae go to my timeline and talk to my mother.  My orders came straight from Cosmos and she is very determined to see that Chaos does not get what she wants. My mother is doing everything in her power to make sure that neither Chaos or Ananke get any sort of leverage in this battle."

            "You talk as if Ananke is still alive." Jamie pointed.

            Elios looked at him strangely. "Don't tell me you think she's dead."

            "Of course she is," Jamie cried, "Eros ran her sword through her heart and then cut her head off.  And for good measure, Persephone went to the underworld and was told by her father that Lord Morpheus crushed both Ananke and Atalanta's star seeds.  There is no way that the witch is still alive."

"That's not exactly true," Mike turned to Endy. "I think the featherbrained kid just pointed out one hell of mistake we all made."

            Endy closed his eyes as he dropped back into his canvas chair. "Have someone contact Eros, I do not want her hearing about this secondhand."

            "So you are finally acknowledging her place as a leader?" Jamie teased, hoping to lighten the tension.

            Endy look up at him sourly. "No. I just don't want to beat her into submission because I didn't let her sit in on this." He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. "Damn it. Why can't this be easy? Why the hell can't that bitch stay dead and what the hell is Patricia doing that she can't locate that rogue Senshi?"

            Elios looked surprised and then he laughed, "Father, does my mother let you kiss her with that mouth? Geez and I thought Gigi had a potty mouth. But hey, at least now I know where she gets it from." 

            "Halcyon," Endy said coolly. "Shut up."

            Elios grinned broadly, "Yes, sir, Mr. Foul-mouth sir." He dropped down into his chair and closed his eyes. "Just a heads up, Mama's going to transcend to her final form tonight."

            That got everyone's attention.

            "She's transcending?" Endy asked in disbelief.

            "Yep," the boy yawned, "When she does, it will only be a matter of days, not weeks before she and her enemy start in on each other." He opened one eye and looked back at the five young men. "I'm not giving away the future, I'm just stating a fact. Order and Chaos cannot exist in peace.  They constantly challenge each other just by breathing if you will, almost like it's an insult for the other to just be, you know?"

"I know," Endy told him. "And I have faith that Serenity will be the victor. I just have to remember Darien or look at you to know that she will survive."

            Elios looked away quickly. "The future is not written in stone, Father," he said gravely. "Just because Endy, Gigi, and I exist doesn't mean anything.  Something could happen to Mama, the battle could go awry, someone could interfere or worse, Mama could lose faith and then Chaos could win."  Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Elios glanced up and almost fell out of his seat by jumping up so quickly. He saw that everyone other than his father was down on one knee with his head lowered.

            Elios watched a tall, raven-haired woman with his father's eyes.  He stepped back, nearly putting half of the room between them.

            "George," Endy said in shock. "Mother."

            The spirit of Queen Gaia looked worried as she faced her son. "My love, you must call Cosmos immediately for her greatest enemy is going to strike at her Queen."

            "Mother…," Endy said, reaching out for her. 

            "Hurry, before it's too late." And she was gone.

            Endy pushed aside his pain and started to tell Troy to contact Mars when a bright white light flashed.  He raised a hand to shield his eyes but it was over before he could do so. Endy looked to where Elios had been standing and swore.          

   "He's not on Terra," Jamie said before Endy could ask the question. "I think he's on the moon."

*******

The palace alarms sounded, guards raced to the residential quarters of the Queen, the Imperial guards stood fast. Nothing, no demon warrior, world destroyer, or darkness, would get past them.

   "Get the Queen!" A red haired man in strange green trousers shouted to his army of drones. "Crush the resistance. Don't let anyone get in your way. Kill the Senshi."

Queen Serenity was surrounded by Venusian Senshi and racing through the corridors to a transportation chamber when the room exploded. The Venusians turned quickly and tried to escape but found themselves frozen in place.

Serenity couldn't move. She tried to lift her right hand to summon her wand, but it was as if a buffer surrounded her and cut off all her magic.

"It has been a long time, my Queen." A husky voice said from behind her.

Serenity wanted very desperately to get her arm up. "Ananke," she hissed behind her clenched teeth. "You traitorous, spineless, little—"

The green haired woman appeared before the smaller woman, a cruel smile on her face. "Is that the way to talk to the one who shall make you more powerful than that miscreant Endymion De Danaan?"

She did not like that look in Ananke's eyes, not that she was partial to having the traitor standing before her, alive and looking disgustingly healthy. "In case you weren't paying attention, I returned the Universe to its proper master. I do not want it back."  

Ananke opened her mouth to respond, but stopped and turned in the direction of the planet Mars. It was beginning.

            Dressed in gold armor and swinging a heavy gold sword like a bat, Elios mowed down any droid that was stupid enough to get in his way. The redheaded bastard lay dead in the courtyard, compliments of Queen Persephone of Saturn. Elios appeared just as she swung her glaive and took off the Dark Moon general's head clean from his shoulders. She acknowledged the Senshi of the Sun with a quick, curt salute with her glaive and then started for the palace, leaving Elios to clean up. He shouted to her that Ananke was alive and going for the Queen.  In a voice that chilled him to his soul, she said that was why she was here.

            Elios followed her, determined to carry out his orders. He could not let Kore get to Ananke first. He had to secure the future.

               "_Cosmic Power_!" he roared and an intensely bright light filled his body and the entire corridor, disintegrating everything made of Dark energy in its path. He could feel the coalescing of power in one space. "Damn," he muttered as he came around a corner. "This cannot be happening right now." Then he said to the ceiling, "Mama, can't you hold off until I get your mother to safety?" 

_"I will not rest not even in death until I have won, Chaos," the Senshi of Order shouted at her nemesis. "The ending of your life begins now."_

            He was too late.

            Elios came barreling down the right corridor, where the three women and paralyzed Venusians stood. No Senshi could resist the call to arms and those connected to Princess Serenity would now benefit from her transcendence. Unfortunately, this included Elios. He should have come straight to Silver Millennium and taken the Queen straight back to Atlantis, but no. He had to pretend to be a lag about and follow his father around.  And now, Chaos was going to take his grandmother.

            Damn, what a killjoy.

            His armor began to shimmer as his power responded to his leader. He couldn't fight it, even if he wanted to. Grim faced, the Senshi of the Sun watched as Ananke also surrendered her power to Cosmos and in return she would receive more power just like everyone else.

            A shadow appeared over Queen Serenity; Elios knew it was a Sin.  Behind it came a man with diamond white hair who was also dressed in a pristine white suit with a dark blue cape attached to his shoulders. Elios ground his teeth as the Sin pointed a skeletal-like forefinger in his direction and Whitey decided to inspect him.

            In the semi-animated state he was in, Elios was protected from all attackers by the combined powers of all the Senshi. That was a both a good thing and bad thing. He wished Endy were here. His brother was not affected by his mother's power, not the way Elios and Gigi were, but Endy had returned to Mercury soon after leaving Gigi…But not Manny!

            Manny.  That piss ant owed him a favor. 

            As the white haired freak came close, the Sin was preparing to repeal Ananke's spell and he could not allow that to happen.  Elios reached into the deepest recesses of his soul and yanked on the connection he shared with his siblings.  He prayed with every ounce of his being that Emmanuel would come. Their mother's heart depended on this as well as the freaking universe.

               "Manny," he shouted in his heart, "C'mon, man, I need your help here."

Later.

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I am a bad fanfic author. I don't update as fast I could because I am lazy.

Also, because I have failed to respond to you guys in a long time.

Rats.

If Ayden is reading this, I am sorry, but another long time reviewer wanted to see these and I live to make you all happy.

Special Hellos and Thanks Yous to:

Shinnama1 (Hello. The story makes sense but my spelling sucks. Okay. I'm glad you like the story—man, the entire series. Thank you, that's all I ask for.

Serenity Miral (Hello. You find Elios' brand of humor entertaining and you want to see Gigi go at it. Alright done in the next chapter. I have a nasty surprise at the end of this one. Second review. Yes, it's about time I got to this point and it's gonna be a dozy. Gigi is Endy's daughter, she's never out of trouble for long. Thank you for the reviews and for wanting these notes back. I was trying to be good and I did not know if you guys liked these Hellos or not. Anyway thank you.)

Lady C (That complement went straight to my head. Thank you, this is a good story and I am not just saying that as the author, I mean that as fan of this story. Well, just because  you and everyone else are waiting I will try to post often. Thank you for the complement and the review, I enjoyed both.)

Min Hee Ha (Hello my favorite reviewer. What can say other thanks for book marking and I know you like this story, you know you like this story. We all like this story. But thanks for telling me. I feel special now, thanks. (I am not being sarcastic. I meant it.) Thanks, I look forward to your next review.) 

SJP (Hello. I am happy you love this. Hmm, will Gigi and Endy have a moment? I don't know. As for Gigi's relationships with her brothers, yeah, it that way, but she really cares for Elios, but their relationship is under a serious strain. And no, Elios is the youngest child. This will all come out in this chapter. So you are in for a surprise from both of the twins. Let's see what else did you put down? Okay, again, some praise for the female Endy…Oh, again, don't be fooled by the girl. She is Endy's daughter, do not trust her! (Laughs.) It's explained in chapter three of this book and chapters four or five in the first one. Another reviewer once mentioned that I have a love for long beautiful names and it's true! So I am glad you like her name. Gigi is very independent and not afraid to let her opinion be known, it will help when she becomes the Queen of Silver Millennium. And you are right, Gigi does love her twin. Hey, why are you bashing Elios? He's my fave OOC. (Author walks away with tears in her eyes.) Why? Why? Why? ^_^. Thanks.)

Wreath of Roses (Still the prettiest screen name out there, gosh, why didn't I think of it first? Anyway, hiya. Sap taste best with honey and bread. Sorry, mmm, Okay. I can't respond to that one with a straight face or a sane mind. It was a tad gross, wasn't it.)

Serena71 (Hello.)

Arabella Silverbell (You love me and I love your screen name. I'm gonna hafta use it with your permission of course. I am humbled by your praise. I will not stop until this story has been finished! Thanks.)

Darien Summers (My God, I don't deserve that praise. God, Mg is indescribable. She is probably the first fanfic author I had ever read who truly worked at creating a story based off the Sailor Moon Series. I mean, I read others, I went through complete archives were I would come across stories that lacked plots, had no character development. It was just the name of the Series, the chapters slapped together in some I can't even say ridiculous farces , and it was just underground crap. And then one day, I clicked on Mg story and since then I've held all other fan fic authors up to her standard. For me, to be compared to Mg is an honor, one that I am not worthy of at all, but it is still an honor. So thank you, DS. Thank you.)

Maetel (Hello. Good for you, I just finished reading it myself, oh, and the re writes for book two will be out soon. I wrote something that is addictive. In the words of Christopher Walken "Wow!". Yes, I know about the typos, I only notice them when I read the story and then I get on a rewrite kick. But okay, thanks. I look forward to you next review.)

Terenity Rose (Another pretty screen name. Yes, I will agree, this is a great story and I'm pleased as punch that you love it. You must love it, I will not settle for anything less in a reviewer. You must love this story or I will just eat chocolates all day. Either way, I win. ::Grin::. But seriously, thank you for the review. I try to make this story entertaining for everyone.) 

Angel Grrl (Hi.)

Gosh, I hope I got everyone. I only took one page of the reviews and I tried to be thorough. I just wanted to let you all know that I do appreciate each and everyone of your reviews. You take the time to tell a writer how you feel about a story whither you like it or not. Well, you all know what I mean. 

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading my little bit of fan fiction. It means a lot to know so many of you like this story.

As for the other the other story, not the new unnamed one, but old one. I'm not happy with it. I can't stand that story as it is, and that last chapter was my breaking point. So, I am in rewriting it, not from the beginning, just somewhere after chapter ten. It's nothing major, so no one should have any panic attacks or anything. Just please bear with me, I will post the those changed chapters and two new ones soon.

Now, go on, read this chapter and wait for the next one.

This is an A/U Fic.

I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan.

Sean

Edited by Amethyst Serenity

Chapter Fourteen

Endy and company were following the power signals radiating near the Lunarian Prayer Chamber.  Countless piles of white ash resembled what Andrew had called "moon dust," the aftereffect of Serenity's Sailor Moon attacks.  It could have only been the handiwork of the not so lax and easygoing Elios.

            Endy was quickly reformulating his opinion of the seemingly spaced out kid from the future. He suspected Elios was a great deal more intelligent than he let on. The boy was surprisingly quick on his feet, alert and, despite the fact that he seemed to have his eyes closed most of the time, knew what was going in a room.  Mostly, he was always watching everyone and everything, just like he himself did. 

            Endy paused a step. He could feel Serena.  She and Bellona of Mars were together.  He did not recognize the room they were in, but he knew why he was here. It was the same thing his father had done for Selene when he had made her the Guardian of the Universe.

            _"I am Serenity still," the pristine angel told her. "And I am Bunny, too. In our former life, you were my friend and spiritual advisor. In Juuban, that bond was strained but never broken."_

_            "Serenity, how can you be so forgiving?"_

_            She came forward, her long diamond white hair floating about her and the satin of her gown rustling on the glass floor. "I don't blame you for what happened then. Nor do I blame Luna, Beryl, Atalanta, or even Ananke. I hold no grudges for what was done."_

_            "You see me as them?" Bella asked brokenly._

Endy wanted to know that answer as well.

_            Serenity reached for Bella's hands. "No, Bella. You are my friend and my sister in arms. Luna, she was my caretaker and I loved and trusted her. Atalanta was very dear to me and a sister of my heart just like Athena, and Ananke, although I never knew her was still a Senshi and devoted to me, but that devotion was warped and it scares me."_

_            "And Beryl?"_

_            Serenity looked away then. "Beryl never had a chance at life or happiness. All her dreams became nightmares.  She was haunted by demons and pushed onto the road of destruction." She let go of Bella's hands and walked over to one of the many crystals that floated about the place. Endy followed her. He looked into the crystal's heart and could see Beryl, the happy one before Ananke destroyed her. "I forgave Beryl because of the horrors that were inflicted upon on her for the sole purpose of birthing evil. She never had a chance. And my heart bleeds for her and all those who died for something that will never become reality." Her tiny hands clenched into fists at her sides. "I will right those wrongs and avenge all those deaths. I will free my Senshi.  I will bear the pain and suffering of those millions dead until I shove them through Chaos' black soul."  The surge of her emotions vented in the form of power._

_            The light was too brilliant, too intense for Bella's eyes. She threw her arm up to shield her face from the light emanating from Princess Serenity's—No, Cosmos'—form._

_"I will not rest, not even in death, until I have won, Chaos," the Senshi of Order shouted at her nemesis. "The ending of your life begins now."_

Endymion felt Elysium's response to her call. She was its champion; she needed Elysium's—no, she needed the blessings of the Gods who were just on the other side of Elysium's gates. Endymion heard someone saying something, but the language was completely alien to him and he did not understand what was being said until the end.

_   "_Our will is your own_." And power flooded through him, bright and hot like magma. It burned away his remaining ties to humanity; it was completing him, making him one with his father's creation, his father's joy. It overwhelmed Endymion.  He could hear the pulse of the universe; the bright golden sun was its heart. It was where Elysium wanted to be, lost in all that golden warmth. It was what he wanted, what he had craved since he first came into awareness in Gaia's body. It was in his father's songs and in his eyes. The sun, the center of the universe, the gate of the Nirvana was all one. Suddenly, the voices began to make sense. Endymion recognized a single voice, the strongest and most powerful voice.  Filled with that same warmth that came from the sun, it was urging him to complete this, to give her the life and strength necessary to defeat their enemy._

_Endymion reached out and took Serenity's face into his hands.  She was so fragile.  He did not know if he could put this burden upon her. It was too much to ask of him. In his mind, Endymion could hear his father.  This had to be done, this was right... _

_Endymion refused. He loved her too much; she was the most important person in his life._

_              "I am nothing." Cosmos told him. "My purpose for living has been defined by the existence of my other. Bless me, my Lord and Master, let me do thy will so I may bring Order to this star system."_

_"I will not allow you to die for me."_

_"Have you so little faith in your champion, my Lord of Elysium?" Cosmos demanded. "I will not allow disorder to reign. I will bring my sister to her knees and then to death. Grant me the power to do this." She reached up and touched his hands, her silver eyes shining with the strength of her determination. "I ask this of you as your champion. Do not think of me as the one you love, think of me as what I am. See me as I truly am."_

_"I see you only as mine." _

_The crescent moon insignia on her brow flared and then morphed into a multi-pointed star. Endymion bent and touched his lips to it. A soft golden light surrounded her as he set her free. "I will kill you if you die on me, Serena," he said harshly. _

_In that statement, he allowed all of his insecurities and vulnerability to be seen. Cosmos understood and accepted it along with everything else he had given her. _

_            "I will return to you," she promised._

_            "I'm going to hold you to it." He felt a tug on his awareness. Someone was trying to go through Elysium but he or she was caught in the web of magic that the Gods had created in order to speak to him. _

_As Cosmos looked about the room, all of her crystals resonated with a dark red light.  She heard Sol's call. He was trapped in her spell and could not stop---_

_"Damn it." Endymion swore viciously. "A Sin is after your mother." _

_The Senshi felt it too, but could not leave.  Ananke was bound within her magic as well. _

_"Damn it, Serena," he cried, "She is your mother. Don't you care—"_

_Cosmos whirled on him, her pale eyes filled with rage. "How dare you. Of course I care. But she is only one---"_

_Endymion would not allow her to complete that heartless statement.  He turned away from her.  "You do what you need to.  I'll save your mother."_

_Relief washed over her like a tidal wave. "Thank you." _

_He glanced back at her; she was smiling at him, a genuine smile that went straight to his heart.  He felt his throat tighten. So she did need him after all. Endymion nodded at her and walked off, fading away from her dream world._

He came back to himself in a flash. All that transpired with Serena, and the Gods and himself had happened with the space of two breaths.  Endy fixated on Elios' location and was there in the next second. 

Taking in the entire scene with a single glance, he hit the ground running.  Without a word, Endy lunged over Elios and Diamond.  His eyes fixed on the abomination that dared to lay its hands on his beloved's mother.  Drawing his grandfather's sword, Endy infused it with the power of his golden crystal.  He was in the mood for some serious bloodletting and that cloaked floating bit of dog crap was his victim. 

Wiseman was forced to extract his mind from undoing the complicated spell that had stopped time.  Whirling out of the way, he narrowly avoided being cleaved in half by Endymion's flaming sword. Daghda Belenus' sword sank deep into the marble floor, but Endymion easily ripped it free and swung the blade again.  The tip left a long, jagged scar on the floor as he brought the blade up for an underhanded stroke.

The Sin grabbed the floating dark crystal ball and launched a fury of dark energy at the terran King. Shadows filled the corridor, blocking all light even the multicolored glows that surrounded the three Alpha Senshi. 

Elios tried to see into the darkness with his alert senses.  Cosmos was feeding off the power of the universe and challenging Chaos. He heard the response of Order's enemy in the deepest layers of his psyche and it triggered his own cry for war.  Chaos was outraged.  Cosmos gently probed his aura and the other Senshi rejoiced as the universe welcomed him.  Ananke was crying out in denial along with her master, but this was done. Elios smirked with vicious satisfaction. 

The call singing through Endy's blood was better than any chemically induced rush. Power surged through him in waves of brilliant, shimmering glory. He allowed the dark energy to wash over him, but it meant nothing to him.  Everything was the same: light and darkness, good and evil.  It was all one single being; it was he. Nothing in this universe could exist without his permission. He was life, he was power… he was existence.

"Now you understand, my son." His father's voice reached out of his memories. "Without our will, nothing can exist." Helios looked to the sun in the bright blue sky. "Not light or darkness. All would be a void without our blessings. The universe would have been nothing more than a dream. In some ways, that is exactly what it is. But Elysium is real and will always be real.  It is the key to existence and we must protect it."

_"I understand, Father," young Endymion said gravely. "I will protect Elysium with my life."_

_Helios looked down at his son and smiled. "I know.  You make me very proud, Endymion."_

Then the stillness gave way to an inhuman cry as a golden shaft pierced the heart of darkness and burned away the shadows. Endymion stood over the robed figure.  His sword, blazing like a newborn sun, was sunk deep within the physical and spiritual body of the creature known as Envy. The Sin screamed again when the holy fire of the Golden Crystal flooded through his body, filling him with the bright light of life.

Endymion poured all of his strength and fears into that fatal stroke. The shadows were burned away completely by the blinding force of his power. The entire corridor was filled with intense brilliant golden light until it was unbearable to witness. 

            He could hear Chaos' screams of rage and denial as Endy finally accepted his place in the system. 

            Queen Serenity cried out as a blade slipped into her unprotected back. 

"No!" Kore screamed as she tore her way out of Cosmos' spell. "Your Majesty…"

            Endy spun around and saw the turbaned little Sin trying to escape through a portal even as Persephone was swinging down the blade of her Silent Glaive.  Having already knocked out the libertine Diamond, Elios was charging forward to end Ananke's life.

            "Elios," Endymion shouted, "Protect the Queen."

            The boy looked as if he wanted to argue, but chose to do as he was told.  Ananke bowed mockingly to the youngest terran Prince before escaping into the passages of time.  Grinding his teeth, Elios held back acid curses as he knelt and tended to the stricken Queen.  Ananke had escaped.  Elios growled under his breath and summoned his crystal. __

Queen Serenity looked up at the handsome boy and smiled sadly at him. "You look so much like my precious Serenity," she whispered, "I am sorry I will not see…"

"Spare me that dribble," he said callously. "I was sent here to make sure that you did survive this day, Your Majesty, and you shall."  He positioned the small, tear-shaped pendant over her heart. 

The Queen's eyes went wide as she got a good look at the crystal in his hand.  "But how?" she gasped. "You are the Senshi of the Sun?"

Elios pulled her up into a sitting position.  A silver dome appeared over them just in time since Persephone unleashed her _Death Reborn Revolution. "Yeah, well my life was never simple," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Just relax, your Majesty, this will all be over in a moment."_

Kore and Endymion trapped the Sin on this plane and it was not a pretty sight. Kris and the others had arrived and secured Diamond.  The fight was over in a matter of minutes. Endymion was still on an adrenaline high from taking out the Wiseman so Zirconia was just a way of letting the steam off.   

In the shield, Queen Serenity's wounds healed quickly.  When she touched the barrier, it resonated with the same energy of her own crystal.  She turned to the boy and tried to question him again but Elios was surprisingly tightlipped. 

When the Queen was well, Elios dropped his magical barrier and stood up.  With an expression mirroring Serena's when she had to perform an unpleasant duty, he went over to where the unconscious Diamond was laid out.

Without a word, Elios drew his sword.  He noted absently that the blade was no longer gold.  Standing over the abomination, he held the sword high with his hands crossed over the hilt and started to plunge the blade into Diamond's heart, only to be pulled away from his prey.

"Elios!" Endy shouted, when the boy rounded on Mike. 

Elios was prepared to take on anyone who dared to interfere with his mission. Right now, his father's friends were the unhappy recipients of his attention. 

"We want him alive."  Kris moved between Elios and Mike.  The boy did not respond immediately but, after an intense staring contest with Kris, Elios rammed his sword home in his sheath and stepped away.

"Jamie, Troy, secure the prisoner," Kris ordered.  He kept a close eye on the grim- faced boy who, at that moment, reminded him of a pissed off Endy.  Elios stood at the mouth of the corridor; his hands were in tight fists at his side.

"Elios," Endy called to him. "Go to Elysium and tell your brother to get out of it."

"Yes, sir."  His reply sounded brittle. 

"And Elios," he said.  The young Prince turned to him.  "When we have finished questioning this miscreant, you can kill him."

A pure, genuine smile that made his father proud lit up the boy's features. "Thank you, father."

"Now let's go home people. Kore," he called to Saturn Queen. "Before you rush off to hunt down Ananke, you should return to Atlantis with us.  You too, your Majesty. We've got a great deal to go over and not a lot of time to do it."

                                                      *******

The universe had stabilized.  The Senshi were picking themselves up and rushing to Atlantis when they heard Endymion's call.

However, Gigi was trying desperately to ignore it and find a way out of the room she had been locked in.  It was sealed with a strong magical barrier to keep everyone and everything in the universe out, as well as to keep her in. Artemis claimed it was to protect her from Chaos and Ananke, but she had been through enough to know when she wasn't being kept for her own good. 

She just couldn't believe that Queen Eros had actually done this to her or that her father allowed it.  Elios could have kept his big mouth shut so she could do what she needed to do. But no, Dirae hadn't trusted her.  She had gone to get Elios' version of the truth and guess what?  The idiot actually told her the truth.

Gigi pouted and dropped down on the bed to sulk. 

            She was going to be in so much trouble when she got home. Her father had threatened to take his sword belt to her hide for years.  This time, he just might do it.  That wasn't even mentioning what her mother was going to do.  She would be lucky to see the outside of the Golden Palace before she was thirty.

The door opened and Umino came inside. 

"The King has ordered you to Atlantis," he said gravely.

            Gigi swallowed hard as she slipped off the bed. "How did he sound?" she asked in a frightened little voice.

            "Calm." 

            Gigi winced.  She was going to die.  She just knew it.

                                                       *******

            Sailor Mars and Cosmos were the last of the Senshi to arrive.

            As soon as the Senshi of Order appeared, she was caught up in her mother's embrace.

            Ditching his game with Elios, Darien raced to the white-winged Senshi and collided with her legs.  Cosmos reached down and ruffled the little boy's hair.  Looking at where Elios and a gloomy faced Gigi stood, she smiled.

            "Alright, that's enough hugging," Endy said irritably.  Since his favorite chair had been transported to the palace, he was comfortably ensconced in the finely crafted leather seat and smugly watching the others make do with canvas chairs and crates.  But he was still in a piss poor mood.  Deciding the mansion was no longer safe, Artemis had sent Caroline to Atlantis with Gigi. Gigi was fine since she was afraid of his wrath and properly subdued in his presence.  However, the same could not be said for Caroline.

            The woman was currently being a pest.  After hugging Endy repeatedly and even crying a bit, she was back to her usual tricks.  She actually dared to sit on his mother's throne.  However, what was most offensive was her handling of Gaia's crown.  She had said it suited the mother of the King of Terra. 

The offense almost got her head cut off by Eros who was still smarting over failing to protect her Queen.  Caroline gave up her idea of wearing Gaia's crown when Eros menacingly described what she would do to Caroline if she did not get her grubby paws off Gaia's State Crown. 

            Watching Caroline squirm almost made Endy feel a bit better. 

            Stepping away from Darien and her mother, Cosmos went down to one knee before Endy.  That just pissed him off once more.

"Don't bow to me, Serena," he fairly growled at her. "Everyone in this room better lower their heads when they see me coming, but not you. Get up."

            Cosmos looked at him, sighed and then stood up. "Selene paid homage to Helios—"

            "She wasn't my father's equal or his wife.  My mother never bowed to my father and he did not expect her to. Nor will I ever expect that of you.  Don't do it ever again."

            She dropped her transformation. "Fine."   She went over to where Athena was sitting and dropped down beside her.  "What crawled up your butt?"

            "Caroline is here," Kris stated.

            Serena's eyes widened with understanding.  She gave Endy a sympathetic look.  "If you want, I could drop her off a cliff for you."

            Eros decided to get things started.  "Ananke's alive."

There was a moment of silence.  Then, Xanthe asked, "Is Atalanta…" 

She couldn't complete her question.  The color drained from her face as fear settled about her.

            Apollo put his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.  "Lana can't be alive," he assured her, looking at Eros for conformation.

            The Venusian turned to Kore.  "Is she?"

"My father told me Lord Morpheus had taken both of their crystals and ground them into dust."

"Which begs the question of how did Ananke manage to survive?" Troy asked. He put aside his book and turned to the group. "Elios told us before the attack on the Queen that Ananke was still alive.  It was why he was traveling through Elysium to come here."

"How did you know Ananke was still living?" Eros asked the boy.

"Dirae," Elios said formally, but his voice was weary.  "I appeal to your wisdom before I make these revelations."

            Endy raised a brow at the boy's tone, now convinced that his previous feather-brained behavior was just an act. 

            Dirae inclined her head.  "You are free to speak, Prince Halcyon."

            Queen Serenity started at the use of the boy's real name.  She looked at the girl, Gigi, and felt terra and moon about her.  She even had her own Silver Imperial Crystal.  But the boy was completely Lunarian.  How was such a thing possible? 

            Unaware of the Queen's thoughts, Elios was sharing the information from his leaders with their past selves.

"A year ago, Sailor Pluto became aware of a disturbance in the time stream," he said dispassionately.  "She investigated and discovered three other similar disturbances in time. Worried, Pluto reported her findings to her commander who brought the matter before High Commander Eros of Venus. Eros and Dirae returned to the gates and immediately after that, Eros ordered a group of monitors to be dispatched under Sailor Pluto's command. Their purpose was to observe the four areas in time and report on what they had seen."

            "I did not know about that," Gigi said defensively.

            Elios stared at her coldly.  "It was classified information for top ranking Senshi only.  That does not include planetary Senshi or trainees."

            Gigi gasped and then glared at her twin. "Your Guardian Class does not make you more important than me, Elios.  I am still a Senshi."

            He shook his head and turned away from her.  "This is exactly why you haven't graduated to an Eternal, Sis.  You're a hothead.  You refuse to listen to anyone and go off half-cocked with little or no information.  You could have jeopardized the entire mission by coming here."

            "I have to save my friends," she insisted stubbornly.

            Elios looked skyward and sighed. "And risk being captured by Ananke and the Accursed One?  Sis, I don't know why you can't seem to grasp the seriousness of this situation. _You are what the enemy wants. It's not me, it's not Endy, and sure as heck ain't Manny. Although I wish it was, since someone would kill him and I would have a peaceful life.  But please, for the love of the gods and my tenuous grip on my own sanity, try to pay some attention to what I am going to tell you. The Accursed One wants to get into Elysium.  She can't do that because she can't see it.  Even if she could see it, she would not be able to cross over into it.  Ananke tried to do it way back when but Elysium will only allow a God to pass through it.  Those beings who can pass through have to see it and those are Gods."  He looked down at her then. "Are you paying attention, Gigi?  Because I am only going to say this once and then you are going home so Dad can punish you.  Ananke can't enter Elysium because she is mortal and her body is flawed. All humans, no matter where they come from possess the same inherent flaw.  For their own sanity, it keeps them blind to the many dimensions surrounding us. I'm not going into the details because you should have paid attention to Umino's lecture instead of flirting with Phoenix."_

            "Elios!" Dirae warned.

The boy looked guilty for a second. But he went on lecturing his twin. "The Accursed One is not mortal but it is _one_ of the Senshi of Corruption and its perversion make it flawed like a human so it cannot see many of the dimensions that surround it."

            "I already _knew_ that," she pouted, "Mama told us about it…"

            "But had you been paying closer attention then, instead whining about how unfair it was that I was already Celestial Senshi and you were still a trainee, you would have learned that Mama was also born with the same flaw.  Only a third of her was perfect because she was a descendant of Selene. After Mama became Cosmos, the imperfection began to correct itself…"

            "And she could see Elysium." Xanthe said in shock.

            Elios had forgotten for a moment that he and his sister were not alone.  He nodded. "Yeah, in this time your Princess Serenity can see Elysium."

"Dirae," Eros asked quickly, "What did you say about that time line Ananke was creating—"

            "What about it?"

            Eros closed her eyes for a moment.  "_In Ananke's timeline, seven months ago would have brought the Dark One in the form of Endymion and Cosmos' daughter to our time. She would have been taken by her follower Envy to remove the limiter placed upon her by Cosmos so she could access the knowledge needed to create a silver crystal of her own as well as start the seduction of Elysium's High Priest." She repeated what Dirae had said verbatim. "In that time line, would Serenity's _'imperfection'_ have begun to correct itself?"_

            Dirae looked thoughtful. "Yes, I think she would have begun to see Elysium, but only after Persephone had been recreated by the Princess as an infant."

               "What?" more than one person shouted.

               "She needed to kill me," Kore said coldly. "Before Endymion destroyed the Mugen Delta, my body---I was poisoned by my adoptive father.  They could not access my soul but he was putting a demon in my body. It fed off my Sailor Crystal."  She clenched her fists. "I was being devoured internally," she gritted through her teeth, "And I was near helpless to stop it. Ananke knew what those monsters were doing to me—" She closed her eyes against the rising wall of her rage. "She knew—she told them how…"

            Jamie was sitting beside her.  He pulled her into his arms and tried to comfort her. Kore was stiff as a board in his arms. "I swore if I survived that I would kill Ananke. I was going to destroy them, taking the Mugen Delta and Tomoe and all his cohorts straight to hell."

"You can thank me later," Endy said gruffly.  He cleared his throat, wishing he could wipe the image from his mind. 

"Kore," Bella said softly as she smoothed Kore's hair back from her face. "Why did Ananke want to kill you?"

"Because she would end the world," Xanthe answered for her, looking at her commander with apology in her sea green eyes. "Ananke told Atalanta and I that we had to stop Sailor Saturn no matter the cost, for if she were to awaken, she would destroy the birth place of our new Queen. I'm sorry, Kore."

"Don't apologize," Kore told her. "You were duped by Ananke.  And I must tell you, Xanthe, you were a bit off. Ananke wanted to destroy the Delta and the world destroyer. She knew that since my body was corrupted, I would have to kill it in order to protect our Queen and Princess. Ananke was counting on that and the loyalty of Princess Serenity's heart for her Senshi to resurrect me."

"I'm confused." Apollo announced. "Why would Ananke go through the trouble of killing you and then have you brought back to life?"

"To create Eternal Sailor Moon." 

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Kris said, "Huh?"

"In the time line Ananke was nurturing, Serenity was too weak to force her evolutions. She would have needed the power of the nine planets to do so. Before becoming Eternal Sailor Moon, every form the Princess would have assumed would have been, as Elios had said, a trainee Senshi.  She would have been the strongest of all the Senshi in the solar system and without an equal."

"But she's like that now," Kris pointed out.

"No," Kore corrected evenly, "I am the strongest, followed by Nike and Dirae."

"You?" Troy sounded skeptically.

            Kore nodded, "I am a Goddess who is thousands of years old. Dirae is the same age as myself, which makes her stronger than the others, but not as powerful as Nike who is a living Goddess.  Gods and the older Senshi have always been the most powerful of this system's warriors.  Knowing Eros, she will surpass us all once this mess has been cleared up. But at the point in time, I am the most powerful Senshi in the system. Cosmos, however, is the strongest Guardian rivaled only by Endymion, Chaos and Elios."

All heads whipped about to look at the blond-haired youth. 

            "Kore, you're giving away all my secrets."            

"So he was supposed to be here?" Eros muttered under her breath.

            Elios groaned loudly. "Look, can we get on with this? All the side conversations are great, really, but right now they are irrelevant."  Looking around at his parents and the group of warriors, he noted with satisfaction the varying degrees of shock that were being exhibited. When it came down to business, many people said he was like his father.  It was a pity that his dad never saw this side of him.  Straightening his posture, he assumed his "game face," a blank expression usually reserved for Sailor meetings. 

"As I said before," the pale youth picked up his narrative, "Sailor Pluto noticed several disturbances in Time.  Under her command, forty-five senshi were split into four groups and sent back to monitor these areas.  Each group reported seeing the same person moving about and influencing people of each time period.  The first group, which I will refer to as Team Atlantis, followed a young noblewoman from the Tuatha De Danaan. She had recently arrived to serve the newly crowned terran Queen, Gaia De Danaan. The woman, Nephrenia of Melind, was consorting with a woman that many in Atlantis considered a witch.  The witch was later identified as Ananke of Nemesis, former Senshi of Pluto, etc, etc, etc.  Nephrenia was a little busybody who sought to rise higher in the court and had many enemies. The most powerful and vocal was Lady Nanna, the wife of Gaia's nephew Baldur. 

"Anyway, Nephrenia was looking for a way to bring this proud lady down a peg or two when good old Ananke told her about Baldur's affair with a woman from Culann.  The woman was back in Culann after leaving Asgard in a near rush. Of course, the grasping wench did not know what this meant since the woman was gone to ground and would not be in court. Ananke said some mumbo-jumbo and poof- the woman was coming to court. And the reason she had left Asgard would not be far behind, along with Baldur. To gloss over everything, Nephrenia went to the Problem and told him about the affair and even worse, that Baldur and the woman were soul mates.  This infuriated the Problem, i.e. Loki, who lusted after this woman and sought to eliminate his competition. If you know the legend of Baldur, its sort of accurate but now's not the time to go over that. The long and short of it is Baldur was killed and his brother took the heat.  Gaia put a bounty on Loki's head because her brothers and sisters wanted justice.  Loki realized what he had done, fled, got caught and was executed.  That's the end of his story and it all should have been happiness with a bit of sadness, but Nephrenia wasn't finished making trouble in Queen Gaia's court."

            "Elios, please don't," Dirae requested softly.

            He looked at his teacher and saw the tears standing in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Patti…"

"Why are you apologizing to her?" Endy demanded. "She doesn't want to know how my cousin died?" He focused his attention on Dirae.  "Or did you think I did not know the truth?  Nanna could not show her face in Atlantis because of what you and Baldur did to her, Scathach."

            Dirae could not meet his gaze. "We never wanted to hurt Nanna.  Baldur loved her as much as he could—"

"No," Endy accused harshly. "She was his wife and you both should have respected the sanctity of that bond."

"We did," she shouted at him.  Her dark eyes were blazing even as tears streamed down her face.  "It happened once, one time. And it never happened again.  The shame and guilt haunted me to the very end.  I did not flaunt anything in Nanna's face; I was ashamed of what I had done to her. I begged her to forgive Baldur and honor his memory because she, _she _was his wife.  I would have never tried to take her place, even if meant having the happiness and joy of being with one I was destined for, because I never would have hurt Nanna."

"My uncle did not believe you." 

            Dirae nodded as she struggled to regain her composure.  "He blamed me for Loki's obsession."

"My mother believed you and spared you my uncle's wrath." 

            She nodded again. "Your mother was a compassionate person and a good Queen. I would have never died for her had she been otherwise. Gaia De Danaan was special and I miss her friendship."

            Endy took a deep breath. "I loved my uncle very much, but I knew he had his faults.  Chief among them was blind stubbornness."  A soft smile appeared on his features.  "Even though my parents had been married a full century before my birth, Odin still behaved as if my father was out to steal my mother's throne. If my mother forgave you, Scathach, I do the same. And this new light on the situation proves that you were indeed honest.  Ananke and Nephrenia set you up."

"To cause a rift within the Royal Family," Elios told them. 

            Queen Serenity laid a gentle hand on Dirae's back. "They failed to do so." 

            Elios nodded. "Only because Gaia got the insane idea in her head to approach you moon folk," he said with a wink at his grandmother. "She scared the wits out of everyone on Terra and the Silver Alliance by showing up at your mother's palace. Ananke realized that she had underestimated the terran ruler. Being the spoilsport that she is, Ananke tried and failed to assassinate Queen Gaia and start a revolution on Terra several times.  When her death traps failed, Ananke gave Nephrenia the half-baked idea that she could become Queen of Terra and took her into the Gates of Time to her master."

"Whoa," Eros said quickly.  "You're saying this all was before Lord Helios returned from Elysium.  The war that killed the Gods hadn't happened yet."

            Elios nodded, "Yeah."

"But Ananke didn't exist," Bella cried. "There is no way what you said could have happened!"

            Elios sighed as he looked at the uncomprehending faces. "Alright, now I see where you're confused."  He put his hands together and started twiddling his thumbs. 

            After a few minutes of this, Eros barked. "Elios."

"You haven't figured it out?" he asked in a pained little voice.

"Just get on with it," Eros growled.

"Fine. Ananke has mastered time and underworld," he chanted in a singsong tone. "Therefore she learned how to go back in time before her own existence and be in two or more places at the same time—"

"Which means she can't be killed." Kore looked at Eros in horror. "That means you did kill her…"

"I killed one of her." 

"But you did not get the real one."  Endy closed his eyes. "Elios, go on with your story."

            The boy nodded. "Yes, sir."  He cleared his throat and then awkwardly continued, "All the attempts failed as you all know.  Then Ananke sprung her surprise on the terran Queen.  A few months before Gaia was to give birth to her—to my father, she set Nephrenia and her cohorts loose on Atlantis.  Gaia could not fight, for fear of injuring her baby."

               "Senshi can fight when they are pregnant." Eros told him.

               "Yeah, I know.  But this was no ordinary pregnancy.  It was an extremely difficult pregnancy because Gaia was carrying—for lack of a decent term—an 'alien life form.'  Although she was the daughter of creation herself, Gaia was not a perfect being. She wasn't a God."

"She wasn't like Helios," Queen Serenity explained.

            Elios smiled gratefully at his grandmother. "No, she wasn't. Ananke knew this and was counting on this attack on the Atlantis to bring about Gaia's end. Of course, it failed. Lord Odin and my grandfather saw to that."

"Nephrenia believed that we terrans would betray our little Queen and follow her," Dirae said coldly. "I wanted to take Nephrenia's head from her shoulders when she showed herself in my Queen's presence."

"You and every Valkyr in the Queen's chamber.  But Gaia did not let you. She forbade her brothers and sisters from further retaliation and she barged in on my grandfather because he was going to do something so horrifying that I still can't get my mind around it."

            "You mean consuming her soul?" Gigi grinned viciously.

            Elios shuddered. "Eww. That's just nasty."

            "Dad did," she reminded him. "Twice."

            Elios turned green. "Why did you have to remind me?" he gagged.

            Endy suddenly found himself alone. He looked around at his compatriots and friends with an unholy smirk on his face. "They are quite tasty too."

"Eww," Serena and Jamie cried at once.

 "That's just sick, bro," Kris muttered.

"Anyway," Elios said loudly to drown out the useless chatter. "That plan failed. Nephrenia was captured, tried and banished from this plane for all eternity.  After she gave birth to her little bundle of joy."

"Beryl," Eros spat the name.

            Elios blinked with surprise at the venom behind Eros' tone. "Yeah."  His voice cracked but Elios coughed to clear it.  "Beryl wasn't a day old before her mother was shipped off to what everyone assumed was Hell.  She did not go quietly.  Nephrenia was screaming threats at the Queen, vile, malicious threats and curses that would have turned a saint's hair white."  He yawned broadly and stretched.  "The team monitoring that time stream detected Ananke back on Atlantis.  This time, she was a homey young woman with a kind disposition and gentle heart.  Her mission was becoming the nurse to Lady Beryl of Melind.  Beryl was a normal kid, very sweet, kind, a tomboy even.  She adored the Queen and Prince Helios and thought of them as her own parents.  She viewed the Crown Prince as her own heroic big brother.  When the kid was four, there was talk of making Beryl the Senshi of Terra.  However, Beryl was struck down by an illness when the Queen was preparing to send the girl to Silver Millennium for training with the others."  Elios rose abruptly and went to one of the windows facing the ruined palace gardens. "We learned that Ananke had exposed the child to one of Lust's favorite weapons. A black rose was imbedded in Beryl's heart and was killing her."  He wiped at the tears that spilled down his cheeks. 

"But Beryl did not die," Eros said coldly. "She was alive with a monster living inside her."  

            Those who had been in Metallia's throne room remembered that pitiful waif in a grown woman's body.  What had been done to Beryl was sick. Only one with a twisted and depraved mind could have gone on with their lives after doing that to a child.

"It would have been merciful if she had died." Elios agreed somberly.  He had watched the moment the little girl lost her body up until the moment she took her final breath.  He swallowed the lump clogging his throat and went on. "After the 'illness' passed, Beryl never had a moment's peace until her death at the North Pole.  All she wanted was to go home and warn Gaia about the evil she had witnessed."  Elios looked back at them sadly.  "Beryl was a happy, loving little kid.  The Royal Family had all but adopted her.  She was loved and cared for.  It's hard to break a person when she knows that she has so much in her life.  Even as a kid.  Ananke knew that, she knew she could never corrupt that Beryl, so she had to make another one on top of the existing one."

"She poisoned her soul," Endy said grimly.

"No, Beryl wasn't so lucky. Vanity lived inside of her."  Elios turned away again. "You all know what happened after that.  There's no point in rehashing that part of the past."

"Elios," Eros started to rebuke the boy on his flippancy but Gigi waved her off.

Gigi had been watching her brother and her heart went out to him.  "He can't talk about the Fall of Silver Millennium." 

"Why not?" Mike asked curiously.

"Because our parents died," she said shakily. "Elios has never been able to handle that.  It used to give him nightmares when we were little."   

"We don't need to discuss me and my problems," he said harshly. "Nor do we have time to waste.  The next team was in Southern California about forty or so years ago from this date. Ananke was working at a local elementary school as the nurse because she had found the reincarnated terran warrior Scathach and the reincarnated Queen of Terra Gaia. Gaia was Georgianna Edwards and Scathach, Patricia Haruna.  Georgianna was an orphan; her parents were killed shortly before her sixth birthday.  It was determined that neither Ananke nor the corrupted influence of Chaos played any part in the accident. Anyway, her father's brother and his wife, Joshua and Catherine Edwards, took in Georgianna.  We first thought that Ananke was trying to influence the young girl and were prepared to intercede in the best interest of the King and Terra.  However, we were not needed for that.  Ananke was after the Edwards' only child, David Edwards.  The significance was still unknown to us until recently."  He looked at Dirae as he said "David was—is— Baldur.  The unfolding of the time line had two paths and the decision was made to remove the corrupted David—Prince Diamond— and restore him to his rightful time after this battle with Chaos."

"But you will change the timeline," Eros said, "You just can't move people about through time and space and not expect anything to happen. The damage will be irreparable."

"We know what's going to happen, Venus," the boy said coolly, "And we feel that it will benefit everyone involved."

"Wait a second," Jamie interrupted the two. "You said you have to kill Baldur—Diamond—whatever the hell his name is." 

"Diamond.  And yes, I know."

"So how can you send him back in time…"

"Don't worry about it.  We know what we are doing. We are professionals, trained by some of the best masters in all the cosmos. Now, back to the business at hand. We let Ananke take David but continued to monitor the Queen from that time stream. Nothing big happened until after the birth of Endymion. After that, Ananke put her new plan into motion.  She started killing the reborn rulers of the solar system."

"Why didn't you all try to stop Ananke?" Apollo asked him. "Or at least save our parents?"

Everyone was talking at once and the side conversations were starting again.  Elios whistled shrilly to put an end to it.  "We were ordered to let it happen.  We knew what was going to happen but whenever someone brought up the argument, we were told not to interfere…"

"You are always saying we," Athena pointed out. "I thought there were four teams."

"There were, but my mission required knowledge of the other three disturbances." He looked away then.  "After that, Ananke went after the reborn Senshi.  Without the protection of your families, Ananke was free to wear down your spirits and crush you all. She did so by exposing you Senshi to the harsh realities of life, blah, blah, blah…then we get to Bellona and Persephone. What happened to Bellona was similar in many ways to Beryl.  A false personality, that crazy witch Rei, was created on top of the Senshi's true self."

"Don't you ever swear?" Mike asked curiously.

Elios shook his head.  "I believe that those who curse a great deal are simple-minded individuals with limited vocabularies.  Back to the story.  End the interruptions because I gotta eat some time.  Persephone's tale is just tragic and cruel.  Ananke did give Persephone to that world destroyer and was going to sacrifice her so Princess Serenity would imbed the second Silver Imperial Crystal into Terra…"

"Whoa, a second crystal?" Troy cried.

Elios groaned impatiently.  "After defeating Beryl and company on her lonesome, Princess Serenity dies twice. First, Bunny Tsukino and Darien Shields are killed and then resurrected a day later within a tomb of Silver Imperial Crystal.  She dies again, after restoring the Moon Palace and sealing away Vanity.  Endymion resurrects her and, through his touch, her imperfection begins to correct itself.  They go to the Moon where she gets powered up and then return to Terra so she can wipe away all the damage done by Vanity and restore everyone to life, touching them with the power of her crystal and making them like those of Silver Millennium."  Elios got it all out in one breath. "I also studied the timeline Ananke wanted to create so I know all of this and about Baldur." His stomach growled but he ignored it.

"Elios," Endy said worriedly, "You want to stop?"

Elios grinned, "I'm not a crazed eating machine like the rest of my siblings.  Mama blames Dad.  We watched the end and made our plans.  I was sent to monitor this time and protect the Queen of Silver Millennium.  I was to step in only if Cosmos or the King needed my assistance.  Sailors Pluto and Saturn are waiting for Ananke, along with Cosmos.  If Ananke tries to move into our time again, she's going to receive a nasty surprise. Dirae and Persephone are stronger in my time and can do what can't be done now."

"And that is?" Eros asked him.

"They can kill Ananke."            

                                                            ********

"You have to go back, Gigi," Elios said to his twin.

            Gigi stared defiantly at her brother. "You need me, Elios."

            He threw his hands up in disgust and turned away from her.  Gigi caught his arm and turned him around. "Whatever made you draw that preposterous conclusion, Serenity?" he demanded. "I don't need you. I work alone."

            Gigi wasn't frightened of her brother, even if his aura was red hot beneath his unflappable façade.  She grabbed him by the shirtfront and yanked him down to her level. "I'm not leaving until I have my revenge and get my friends back."

"You know I hit women, right?" he told her with an edge of impatience creeping into his voice.

            Gigi let him go.  She stalked over to one of the ruined garden benches and perched on the edge.  "I can't let this go, Elios," she said bitterly.  "Sigrun and the others were captured while trying to protect me.  I can't let their sacrifice be in vain.  I have to save them."

            "Even at the risk of you own life?" he asked softly.

            Gigi looked up at the night sky with a full moon hanging high and bright in the diamond-studded dark blue sky. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, but they did not fall. "I owe them that much," she whispered. 

"You don't owe them this," he said angrily.  Elios kicked a pebble away and whirled on his sister.  "Maybe you're just an idiot or Manny hit you in the head or something.  Either way, something is seriously wrong with you, Gigi."  He marched over to stand in front of her.  "You are not the pink-haired menace that Ananke wanted, but you are very close to satisfying their needs."  He pushed his index finger into the tip of her nose.  "Chaos wants to get into Elysium.  She needs your body to do it because you can see and pass through Elysium."  He pleaded, "Don't you care that you are making this mission harder for me and Mama?  We have to protect Elysium at all costs."

            Gigi smacked his hand away. "I'm not leaving." 

            Elios turned away from his sister.  "I did give you a chance."  He reached into his subspace pocket and drew his sword. "You will not leave this time?" he asked with brutal detachment.

            Gigi's eyes widened in alarm as Elios turned back to her.  "What are you playing at?" she cried out in horror. "Elios, put that away."

            Elios morphed. "I will not allow you to endanger Elysium, Serenity."  He raised his silver and gold sword. "I cannot allow Chaos into Elysium.  Since you refuse to leave, Serenity, I will kill you."

Gigi gawked at her brother in disbelief. "Elios." She gasped as the gold-armored warrior loomed over her.

"Forgive me."  He raised his sword over his head and started to bring it down.

"Elios!" 

Cliffhangers are just mean.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Hello. How many of you out there have read the one shot fic It's Got Red-Eyes!!!? I don't remember who wrote it or anything, I just remember the part when Mamoru is trying to decide if he's child is just evil or the Anti-Christ and he keep calling Chibi-Usa 'It'. I have no point I just think the fic was funny. 

The drought is over! The rain is pouring and sun is coming out some where in the world.

I don't remember the last time I updated this fic, but I know it's been a while. I have had writer's block and when that happens, I start doing other things. I'm thankful I did not give desire to start an Inuyasha fic (don't ask.). This way I can focus on finishing this up. 

Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story and for waiting patiently for this chapter. You guys are the greatest.

Sean.  
I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan.

Chapter Fifteen

She was gone. Gigi was really gone.

   "You had to do it, Halcyon." Dirae told him. 

He still could not shake the feeling of impending doom that surrounded him now that his twin was no longer in the past. "Gigi will never forgive me for this."

She touched his right shoulder; Elios turned his pale eyes to his teacher, "But what would you have preferred?" She asked softly, "Would you have your sister upset with you or would you have seen her dead by your hands?"

He turned away, "You don't know my siblings. They never get upset, they get even."

It took her a moment to connect what he was saying to the frightened look on his face. Dirae did not know if she should have laughed or tried to console the obviously terrified boy. "The Queen took her crystal once Venus had her in custody. Your sister will not be returning." She offered in sympathy. She could not resist the smile that managed to appear on her face. 

   "That doesn't matter, Pats." He said helplessly. "Gigi's going to kill me." 

It was all too much for her. Dirae clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle, but it was just so hard considering who Elios was and his fear of his siblings.

   "From what I have seen of your sister, she will never harm you." Not that Sailor Moon actually could. Dirae tried to ease the boy's mind, "Even if she wanted to harm you, it would not be possible. The Princess has been confined to the palace. She cannot leave."

   "But Manny's home." The boy cried. "That psychotic just might entice her to his side and I will never have a moment's peace until I join the other Greater Senshi." His shoulders slumped, he had defeated. "So be it. As long as my sister lives and Chaos cannot put its filthy hands on her soul, I will gladly face she and Manny and the torture they will bring me."

   "You are very noble, Sailor Cosmos."

A quick scan of the gardens said that they were still alone and no one had overheard Dirae.

   "Would you think me careless?" She asked, slightly miffed.

Elios forced himself to relax and flash the newborn guardian a quick grin of apology. "Sorry, Patti. I'm just a bit on edge."

   "You feel the evil?"

Elios shook his head, "Aunt Eros and Queen Nike are killing the body of  Diamond to free Baldur's soul. What we are about to do is going to send a shock wave through and the dimensions, but Father wants it done." He looked at her sharply. "You best be prepared for what going to happen in this time. My mother and you and Saturn are waiting in our time."

She nodded.  "Ananke will not escape."

   "Nothing is absolute or foolproof. You told me that, _sensei_." Something on the ground in front of him caught his eye. Elios stood and walked over to the broken statue. He ignored the fallen marble and knelt in the high grass to gather the precious stones that had been winking at him in the moonlight. He looked up, mist colored eyes searched for something that he knew that was close by, but he could not see. Dirae frowned slightly. This had been the Queen's private sanctuary; no one was ever allowed in here not even her most trusted advisors or her guardians. It was akin to the Lunar Royal family's prayer room. 

   "What have you found, my Prince?" she asked as she joined the youth.

  "There's should be a fountain around here," he mumbled to himself. "It's of the Navagrahaand the Rig Veda, Queen Gaia's half siblings and cousins." He rose slowly to his feet, his hand closed tightly about the jewels in his hands. He could feel the magic of the terran born gods in each stone although their life energy had been firmly removed from this plane. 

Elios had seen too much death in his short years and had come to accept the horrors and violence created by others who wished to bring destruction to all who stood in their paths. Those who paths were tainted by greed, ambition, and lust had so often led the countless solar systems to war.

That was why they had to stop Chaos. They needed to bring a complete peace to this time before his father was to ascend his throne and raise the Golden Alliance. This system and Elysium had to be secure before Endymion was to rise to his position.

He could hear what was left of those gods agreeing with him. Elios sighed. It was late and he was yet to eat or rest. Still there was work to be done. The Senshi should have been finished with their prisoner by now. Pluto's recovery team were waiting on the other side of Elysium for him to deliver the package and some how or another, they were going to bring to David Edwards aka Baldur back to life. 

Elios tossed the gems into the air and watched them disappear. He remembered where the Vedic's fountain was along with the other Gods of terra. 

  "Sleep well, kin folk." He whispered. "And don't worry, the King will survive."

                                                    ******

Diamond lay on the floor, half dead from Nike's latest attack. There was hardly anything left of his face. His right eye was swollen shut with purple and blue bruises around it, while the left side of his face looked as if had been smashed with a sledged hammer. His nose was ruined, crushed in from when Eros rammed his face into the wall and the floor—That was were most of his teeth were on the floor covered in his blood. 

Every few minutes his left leg would twitch violently as spasms went through his dying body.  It was the only sign that man was still clinging to life; his twitching leg and the wet, tearing wheeze of his failing lungs.  Nike had long since shattered Diamond's sternum; his rib cage had collapsed in puncturing his organs multiple times, in various places. Diamond was simultaneously bleeding to death, drowning, and suffocating. It was a bad death, as bad any she had ever seen, but it had to be done. 

Nike pushed herself to her feet when she heard the sound of a sword being removed from it sheath. The deadly sound broke through Diamond's pain fogged mind as it cut through his rasping breathing. Nike met her empty gaze over Eros' shoulder knowingly. The golden Senshi of Love and Beauty once again took it upon herself to see this done. 

Nike did not envy this moment. This act was vile and it took all within her not reach out a stop this abomination from happening. Diamond, in spite of what Ananke and Chaos had done to him, he was a god. A terran born one, yes, yet he was still a god.  

   "You don't have to watch," Eros told her. "I would rather you didn't. Just thinking of this is making my skin crawl."

Nike shook her head, "I can handle this."

Eros schooled her features to an impassive mask. "Just be ready. Ananke will try to grab his soul." She ignored the urgent call coming from Athena as she focused on Kore in her palace. 

Then Senshi of Death and Destruction was ready as were the Senshi of Fate. 

_   "We are ready," Kore voice was a whisper in her mind. _

Eros pushed Diamond on to his back with her right foot. He fell over without a sound. Eros sniffed the air about him; in her head she could hear Kore. She brought her sword up, Kore stood beside Atropos, one of the Senshi of Fate. Kore nodded to the woman and the Senshi drew a pair of golden shears and she cut a single brilliant thread that appeared before her. At the same moment Eros plunged her sword into Diamond's already caved in chest.

Kore caught the thread as just as it started to fall. Diamond's body reared up from the force of the blow even as Eros ripped the sword from his body. Kore turned around and hurriedly thrust the thread into the hands of  Clotho, another Senshi of Fate and the Spinner and guardian of the threads of life.

   "His life is returning, my Queen." Leuce informed the Goddess of Death.

Kore merely nodded. "He is a god, Eros did not destroy his soul; she just killed his mortal body."

Leuce looked worriedly at the other two Senshi of Fate as Baldur's life was recaptured and re-spun. Atropos joined her Queen and watched as her sisters created a new life for the fallen terran god.

   "I do not mean to question you and your wisdom, Queen Persephone." The dark haired guardian said quietly. "Why are we doing this?"

Kore met her warrior's concerned gaze, "Ananke has broken the laws of my father and has evaded my will. "

  "We shall cast her lot." Lachesis spoke up. "This dark one who threatens your reign and infringes on your territory must be stopped. My Queen, shall we come forth?"

Kore thought about it, but decided against it. In her mind,  she could hear Eros ripping out Diamond's heart. "That is not necessary, my faithful guardians." A cruel smile made it's way to her face. "Ananke will rue the day she dared to challenge me."

                                                ****** 

A short time later, the door to the torture chamber opened and Elios entered. The young warrior barely glanced at the body of Diamond that laid in the far left corner lay the of the windowless white room. Elios noted the drying blood was splattered over the walls and the thin rivers that ran from the corpse. The gore did not bother him nor had it seemed to upset the Queen of Venus. 

Elios was impressed by her utter calm in the quiet room. He had not expected to find her, since Nike had Eros sat in the opposite corner of the room. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms were hanging over them and with her head lowered. She looked as if she had been rolling in red paint, for not a single part of her wasn't covered in blood. From her hair to her boots. 

Elios noticed the small golden box at her feet. He stooped and picked it up and stopped when he heard a sound come from Eros. It happened again and Elios almost fell over.

Eros was asleep, covered from head to toe in blood with a freaking bloody knife at her side and a corpse in the same room. He recovered his balance, stood up, dropping the little box into his subspace pocket. 

   "Sleep well, Queen of Venus, in the next few days, they shall be the most difficult you will ever face."

Yes, I know it's short.

I promise, it will not take six months for the next chapter to come out.

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, THEN DON'T READ IT.**  
  



	17. Chapter Sixteen

The end is coming, but not in this chapter. I think there will be one or two more chapters in this fic and then the epilogue. Boy, I never though I would be typing that.

Alright, hello and thanks to the following:

Jova: Hi and thank you. OMG I'm blushing here. Four days? I like this fic too and I want it to end. I hope it will be finished soon.

Serenity Miral: Hey, I'm still waiting for that fic. . Gigi, hmm. Anyway, yes, he lives in fear of his two sibs. Huh, whatcha say? You need to see Manny. Let me think about that for a moment…(I'm still thinking.)…Just read this chapter while I mull over that request.

Arabella Silverbell: Hello. I have been taking to long with this fic; It's time for it to go away. You and me both. Aye, Ma'am.

Jalico: Very nice screen name. Hi, there. Oh, my thank you very much. Yeah, I know, but it's for peace and she put safety of her kingdom before all else. Thank you again.

SilverWingPhoenix: Hi.

Mystical-Eternity: Hello. What's up, I hope this was fast enough for you. Thanks for review, I think it was a nice chappy as well.

And hi and thanks to everyone who is reading this. You guys make doing this worth it.

Sean.

I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan.

Chapter Sixteen

The first wave of attacks came within days after Ananke's attack on Silver Millennium. The Accursed One's metal Senshi commanded the last of Dark Moon forces in a raid on Pluto. The Intergalactic forces engaged the enemy in battle.

As their leaders watched, the collation warriors destroy the Dark Moon drones. Before the victorious warriors could celebrate their success, the dark forces returned. Endymion watched as the garrison on Pluto fell under the assault of four young warriors who Elios identified as the four kidnapped princesses from his time, the Asteroid Senshi.

After two days of battle, Pluto was lost. What more, Ares' magical barrier around the Solar System was breeched and the Accursed One had entered their realm.

"I'm telling you that this would have happened no matter what you would have done." Elios voice rose above the den that was supposed to be a strategy meeting.

Endy sat at the head of the table and for ten minutes he had done nothing except listen to everyone blame everyone for their enemy entering the Solar System and defeat of Pluto.

He was surprised that Eros was taking most of the blame for the lost of Pluto. He didn't expect that kind of responsibility from the Golden Warrior, but in the last few days or so, Endy had been learning a lot things about the Senshi which left him in awe of their characters and sense of honor and duty. It sometimes fell on the extremes as was the case now with Eros and her subordinates taking all the blame for what was a mistake shared by all. He did not like how some of his advisors were quick to pass the blame on to the already remorseful warriors, nor was it going over with his Generals and the Guardians.

Unfortunately, many of his followers remembered the Senshi as the little girls in cheerleading costumes bumbling about Juuban. The terrans did not believe the Senshi were capable of running a long-term assault strategy. The blaming and self-reproach went on until Elios stood up and that scathing remark.

Everyone shut up then as Elios held their attention.

It was Artemis who broke the sudden silence by asking, "What do you mean this was going to happen?"

The boy glanced at Endy for permission. The King motioned for the young warrior to reveal what he himself already knew.

"Before the Cosmos left this morning, we spoke." He told him. "She said the ordeal with Ananke trying to kidnap my twin bothered her. When I asked her why, her answer surprised me."

"They wanted to use the Princess in order to enter Elysium." Mike said.

"Then why did they kidnap my brother?" Elios asked him.

No one answered.

"Ananke did not want Gigi." Elios told them. "They never wanted Gigi."

"Why not?" Bella asked, she was confused. "Gigi—um—Sailor Moon is Serenity and Endymion's daughter. She can see Elysium…"

"She also has her own crystal." Endy pointed out.

Elios nodded at this.

"I don't understand." Eros confessed. "What does Sailor Moon's crystal have to do with anything?"

"Everything." Endy told her. He directed his attention back to his son. "Apparently, Serena and I were thinking along the same lines. Elios, I have one question for you and it's most likely the same one Serena asked you. Does your sister's crystal have any gold in it?"

Elios nodded. "It mostly silver, but it has this waxy sheen to it that gives off a dull hazy silver light that's almost yellow around the edges."

The significance of this did not dawn on the others immediately. To help them along, Endy told them, "Her crystal is corrupted." Endy surmised.

The others were still confused.

Therefore Elios explained, "Gigi can see Elysium but until Mama—I mean Cosmos made me think about it, I realized that Gigi cannot enter Elysium."

Comprehension dawned but with it came rapid succession of questions.

Over all the other voices only the calm yet quizzical inquiry of Athena reached the youth. "Sailor Moon stood in Elysium with you." She frowned thoughtfully, "How can you go against this fact?"

"I'm not disputing it." He replied, "But what I never noticed was that she could not enter Elysium without either Endy, Manny, or myself there to escort her there."

"Now I am confused," Apollo muttered.

Endy nodded. "Darien brought Gigi here and Elios took her back."

Then Kris said. "If she can't enter Elysium on her own, she is useless to our enemies." He looked to his brother for conformation.

" Well that is a big wrinkled in Ananke's plan." Kore murmured.

"So who was their intended target?" Troy asked as he looked to Endy and Elios for the answers.

"They had my older brother." Elios replied, "Cosmos is certain that he was always one of their targets."

"Humor me for a moment, Elios," Athena said frowning, "Other than fact that Darien is Endy's first born and heir, why would they want him as a little boy?"

"Because he is untrained." Elios told her. "Ananke nabbed Endy before he is exposed to the magics of the Golden Crystal or makes his Silver Crystal."

"Wait a minute." Apollo cried. "He has his own Silver Crystal?"

The boy nodded. "We are Lunarians as well as terran. As members of the Royal House of Selene we have in us the ability and will to create silver crystals. But for my siblings, there are heavily influenced by our Father's star thus their crystals are corrupted, including Serenity's heir. Endy's crystal is almost useless to him since he is complete in harmony with the Golden Crystal."

"What about your crystal?" Athena asked him.

"What about it?"

"Isn't your crystal corrupted just as your siblings?"

Elios was offended. "Of course not," He scoffed. "My crystal is pure, completely untouched by my father's power."

"Yet your sister is Sailor Moon." Eros was puzzled, "How can the Senshi of Silver Millennium bear a corrupted crystal?"

"Most likely for the same reasons she has black hair and blue eyes," he shrugged. "The point I'm trying to make is this: Ananke did not want my twin. They needed spies and turncoats and when they couldn't get them the normal way, they kidnapped them."

"Now you have lost me." Kris looked puzzled.

Elios took a deep breath and sighed. "Pats, I have to break a couple Laws of Kronos, do I have your permission to do so?"

"That was technically not the appropriate way to ask. But in the sake of expediency, you have my permission Prince Halcyon." The Guardian of Time answered him

He flashed her a weak grin. "You let me skate by because I am your favorite pupil." He turned to his uncle then. "This is what my mother came up with and I'm guessing Father did as well. When Ananke and her people attacked it was done in away to make everyone think the enemy wanted my sister. Because of what we knew to be happening in this time, the main priority was to secure Gigi and make sure that the enemy could not get their hands on her. Since I was already in place to monitor my grandmother and father I was ordered to keep a look out for the kidnapped princesses and rescue them without you all being the wiser. Now I am not down playing the importance of your family members, but none of us ever considered that the Dark One would want the four younger princesses of the solar system. It just didn't make sense at the time."

"And now it does?" Eros did not sound convinced.

"These princesses," Artemis asked the boy, "Who are they?"

Elios glanced at Dirae, the Senshi of Time nodded. "They are Rosmerta, Princess of Mercury, Sailor Pallas. Aine Sigrun, Priestess of Aphrodite, Princess of Venus, Sailor Ceres. Lady Cassandra of Phoebes, Princess of Mars, Sailor Vesta and Hebe, Grand Duchess of Io, Princess of Jupiter, Sailor Juno." He raised his eyes to the ceiling and said, "Rosie and Sig, they are my cousins. Rose is a doll. She's kinda shy but she is really cute and very affectionate. Sig's a bit of a spoil sport. She's a stickler for rules, a perfectionist and she's so serious. She can't stand me and my sibs except for Endy. He and her older sibs are her idols because they are all just alike. Cassie, now she's a real sweetheart, even if she's a pyromaniac. And then there's Joy. She and I are real close. She is my best friend, has been since were little kids." He looked away then. "The two wave attack had to have been Sig's idea," he said, all business again. "It's a classic Venusian move used to lure one's foe into a false security then destroy them. Only seven people know that textbook move and I am sitting here with three of them. Countering King Ares shield when there is no opening you would need a strong psychic to see the waves it flows on as well someone that can locate a focal point to glide in on; That's why they have Cass and Rose. The enemy hasn't used Joy yet. However, my mother's thinks that Ananke and company will by pass Neptune and Uranus and strike at Saturn."

"Why Saturn?" Xanthe demanded.

"Personally, I think it's just plain nuts to attempt an attack on Saturn," He drawled. "But our enemy may see this as a viable risk. If they can grab the Moirai, Ananke and Chaos are just two steps away from getting into Elysium."

Kore was shaking her head no, "They will not get so far. The Moirai will strike Ananke and her fellows down before they can enter Saturn's proper."

Dirae was shaking her head, "Ananke can still control time," she reminded her. "She can slip past your guards and the Fate will be hers."

"Okay and why would they want to do this?" Kris asked.

"This is were Joy comes in." Elios told her. "Unlike her sister Senshi, Joy was not brought over for her military strength or skills as s Senshi. Cosmos felt something in the air, something that confirmed for her why Gigi was never the Accursed One's target." Elios stood up suddenly and began to walk about the room. "Heck, this harder than I thought."

"Just say it." Eros ordered him. "We don't have all day to coax you out of the trees." That kid—scratch that—his entire family was working her last good nerve.

The last thing Elios wanted to do was "say it"; He decided to lead them into it, slowly. "Okay, do you all remember that you were reincarnated?" He got a few nods and curious stares. "Okay—umm, alright here's the thing: When Queen Serenity did that whole send everyone to future and having a second chance at life—she wasn't exactly thinking straight."

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Terran snapped testily.

Elios stopped his pacing. He looked at the group the table but quickly turned away again. "I can't do it." He panicked. "I would rather face Manny than do this."

Eros glanced Dirae questioning, the Guardian of Time shrugged helplessly. "Life is not my jurisdiction." She told her.

Eros turned to Kore and asked, "Do you know?"

The Goddess of Death shook her head no. "Reincarnation is governed by the Galactic Cauldron and falls into the authority of the Greater Senshi."

"We would have to ask Cosmos then?" Athena asked her.

Kore shook her head no. "The Princess would not know the answer either. We are talking about a future Senshi. That information is protected even from the Gods themselves."

"Yet it was affected by Queen Serenity's actions in the past." Athena countered. "By all rights, Dirae should be able to see it."

Endy could see this argument was going nowhere and even it did, it would change nothing. Pluto and Saturn were banned from looking into the Cauldron. And if Serena could not take a peep, that meant he was out, too. That left Elios. From the wild look in the boy's eyes, that information would come at a heavy price.

"Elios," Endy said quietly. Whatever it was would have to be dealt with in it's own time. "Tell us who the Accursed One's true target was."

A stricken look appeared on the boy's face and Endy felt that the boy would deny him. He was surprised when Elios complied. Softly, Elios reluctantly revealed the identity of Ananke's target. "They wanted Joy."

"My daughter?" Nike demanded.

Elios nodded sadly.

"Why?"

"Cosmos, uh, she was able to tap into my memory this morning and in my heart and she…She was the one that told me about Joy." He focused his attention on Nike as he shared his mother's revelation with them. "Joy—Hebe, she-umm-she's…Your daughter is Beryl of Melind reincarnated."

Anyone who had known the Queen would have expected shouts of denial, tears, or worst, but Nike surprised them all by calmly asking. "Is Cosmos certain?"

Elios released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He knew how the younger versions of his commanders and relatives felt about Beryl. He had been prepared to expect the worst when they found out that she would one day be reborn. He cleared his throat and then said, "Ah, Mama—I mean, the Princess, she told me that she had felt something familiar about Joy and by using me as conduit, she was able to search Joy's aura and soul—"

"She felt Beryl." Endy finished for him, his voice was oddly neutral.

Elios nodded woodenly. "Yeah, she felt Beryl."

"How is this possible?" Xanthe demanded, her voice was frayed around the edges. "The Queen's blessing would have not allowed such an evil being to be returned to life?"

_The air around the throne room shifted as the dark, rotten presence of evil permeating everything suddenly lifted. Almost simultaneously, the four Senshi turned to Beryl. A dense, dark shadow briefly loomed over Beryl's gaunt form and quickly floated away through the cragged ceiling. While Bunny shouted for Endy to stop, Nike was already rushing forward. Athena threw a wall of ice between the now defenseless Beryl and the attack that was going to end her life. Bright, warm golden power collided with the ice wall, exploding it. Nike tackled Beryl to the ground and shielded her body with her own to protect her from the shards. _

_There was cackling from above. Eros drew her sword and Athena Diana notched two arrows to her bow. Both looked to the sky and waited._

_"Endymion," Bunny crashed into him to stop his next attack. _

_Nike started to move, but Beryl caught her collar with her skeletal hands. "Save me," Beryl begged. Her voice was dry and reedy, but the desperation could not be missed. "Please."_

_Eros had heard the plea. "Do it!" she roared, sparing a glance at her Senshi. As her eyes met Nike's, the Joven warrior nodded and looked down at the helpless little girl with terrified green eyes trapped in the grown woman below her. _

_"Shh, little one," she said softly. "And close your eyes." She smoothed back Beryl's hair from her face. "You will never have to suffer again," she promised. Nike laid a firm hand on top of Beryl's head and twisted it sharply. _

"Before Beryl died, Metallia abandoned her body thereby freeing Beryl's soul." Eros explained, her voice was subdued as she recalled the finally moments of Beryl's pitiful life.

"Beryl wasn't evil. Her body had been corrupted by the Sin Vanity, but never Beryl's soul. She had been a child and an innocent when Ananke set that demon in her," Elios told them. "Since she was in truth a pure and clean soul, Beryl received my grandmother's blessing."

"I don't understand," Artemis confessed, "Beryl did survived the Fall. She lived for millennia in the stone fortress in the North Pole. How did the Queen's wish come to affect her?"

"The effects should have been nullified then," Terran stated. "All those who survived the Queen—"

"Will be reborn just as we were," Nike told him. She was looking Elios to confirm this. "Why would I be the mother of Beryl?"

Elios gestured helplessly. "Look, I don't know don't know why things happened the way they did. All I know is that what Mama told me and that is Joy is Beryl reincarnated. Now before you all go off on the deep end and start planning Joy's demise, think about this: Joy is older and stronger than Beryl was when Ananke got to her. Joy is a Sailor Senshi, therefore she possess a Sailor Crystal. She's not the Senshi Jupiter like her brother or her mother, but she is still a Senshi—All of them are. Now, Cosmos thinks that Ananke and Chaos, once they reach Saturn, are going to go after the Moirai. Why? Most likely Ananke believes that she can rethread Joy's destiny and make her more like Beryl."

"And why would they want to do this?" Troy asked him.

Elios dropped down into his seat, "To bring back Vanity."

Eros hissed, "Metallia."

"Yeah, the big bad evil, Metallia." The boy said grimly.

"But why all of this?" Kris asked him. "Why would Ananke go to all the trouble of kidnapping our children and bringing them to the past?"

"Other than reviving this funky beast?" Elios shrugged, "This is where things get twisted. Since he has been born, my brother, like our father has always been able to see and enter Elysium at will. He doesn't need a guide or magics to go there because the place recognizes him as Helios. Now Endy we have here is unlearned in the magical arts of Terra nor has he been bound to the Golden Crystal yet. Also, Endy hasn't created his Silver Imperial Crystal."

"I don't see what does this have to do with anything?" Jamie confessed.

"It has to do with everything." Eros growled. All the pieces were falling into place for the Venusian warrior. She noted that her Senshi had followed and now Ananke's plan was laid bare before them all.

"It was brilliant," Athena said in awe.

"And she was came very close to succeeding." Xanthe whispered.

"Too close." Kore noticed the confused expression on the terrans faces. A grim smile appeared on her face. "Eros, I think our hosts are having some difficulty in figuring this out."

"Figuring out what?" Kris demanded angrily.

Unfortunately Eros was too upset to answer. Without a word to anyone, Eros shoved her chair back from the table as she surged to her feet. The dangerous expression of her elegant features stopped the question Kris was going ask her. He chose to make his inquiry to a much safer (and saner ) Senshi.

"Ananke was going to accelerate Darien age," Athena Diana explained to the terran warriors. "In his weaken condition, he would have resembled the Endymion from her failed timeline."

"And what?" Jamie asked puzzled.

"She was going to mate Endy and Joy to breed Chaos." Elios said coldly.

"But she can't?" Kore chuckled almost maliciously. "Oh, dear Goddess, _this_ is rich."

Eros agreed, "So Ananke has finally made a mistake."

"A big one." Kore beamed.

"I'm lost again." Jamie cried. His fellows were feeling the same way.

"It very simple gentlemen," Athena said. "Only the Moirai have power over a person's life."

"But they only have it in the present." Kore smirked.

Athena continued, "Therefore it would be impossible for Ananke to rethread Hebe's life since does not exist in this time."

"But she is here." Troy pointed out.

"But her life line is not." Kore finished explaining. "The Moirai cannot alter the past since it has already been written. Nor can they change the future since it is yet to be written."

"It's how Kore can only look at the past through the eyes of the dead," Artemis clarified for them. "She can see it but she is not a part of it."

Kris did not look convinced however. "I don't understand this. All of Ananke's plans until now have been flawless. With everything she has done to secure this moment, how could she make a major blunder like this?"

"And why now?" Troy added.

That was a good question. All heads swung towards Elios, but the pale youth was just as confused as they were.

"It doesn't matter," Eros said decisively. "Ananke has finally make an error and we are going to capitalize on it. Persephone, Nike, get your commanders together and prepare for a strike. Elios, I want you tell Athena Diana and Xanthe everything about the Asteroid Senshi. I want to know how their minds works, their strengths and weaknesses. Bellona and Apollo, I want you to ready incase there is a counter offensive. When Ananke realizes her mistake, she may try to attack Silver Millennium to reach the Outer Gates."

"You know Eros we could just kill them now." Athena suggested. "We could wait for them to walk into Kore's palace and let the Moirai and the rest of Kore's guards kill them. But that won't be fun."

"And you are all about your fun, aren't you, Athena?" Eros demanded mockingly.

"Since you put it that way, then yeah." Athena cried. "We need to show our subordinates that we are just as willing to fight—Forget that. I just want to be there when we finally do catch that traitor and I want to be apart of the party that gets to fight her."

Eros shared a look with her two lieutenants. Both Kore and Nike looked as if they wanted in on this as well. She glanced at the rest, her expression thoughtful as she pondered what this could mean to her forces if she allowed her Senshi to go to Saturn.

"I can't leave this planet or Silver Millennium unprotected." She told them. When the Senshi started to protest she shouted them down. "Have you all forgotten that Ananke is still after Darien? We can't let them get their hands on Princess Serenity's little boy—"

"Unfortunately, Eros, you and your Senshi will have to be the ones to face Ananke." Artemis interrupted her. "Have you forgotten that Ananke is now an Alpha and her powers may be greater than Patricia's?"

"We can't leave Darien here without protections." She reminded him.

"Hey!" Jamie cried angrily. "What the hell are we? Chopped liver?"

"I wouldn't trust my worst enemy in your care." Eros told him.

And that was it for them. Jamie started to his feet, Eros glared at him contemptuously. The verbal sparing went on for a couple minutes, before Endy shouted for them both to shut up.

"I agree with Eros," He said to horror of his own commanders. "You guys aren't as strong as they are. Yes, Kris and you all did train with the Senshi, but you aren't on the same level as the Senshi." He turned to Eros then. "Don't worry about Terra or Darien's safety. Elios has just given me an idea about who we can get to help protect this everyone here."

"I did?" The boy asked bewildered.

"You did."

Eros was highly doubtful about this so she asked, "We need Cosmos to help us fight and I seriously doubt that Elios can defend this planet by himself."

Elios rushed to defend himself. "I am not the terran guard! I am more powerful than every Senshi in the freaking Solar System."

"And just what are you?"

"I'm—"

"He's pissed off, that's what he is!" Endy said quickly. "Eros, don't bait my son. I will kick your ass." God, he swore to himself, just when he though Elios had learned to shut his mouth, he almost spilled the damned secret about himself. "If you people can be civilized for five freaking minutes I'll tell you want I'm going to do." He looked about to make sure he had everyone's attention and he began. "When we have finished with this little pow wow, I'm sending Elios to his time with a message to myself. What I want from my future self is a few Senshi." He heard the sharp intact of breath from the end of the table but he ignored it.

"What Senshi?" Apollo asked him.

"You know, I think I would like to meet my son Emmanuel."

"No!" Elios screamed.

Ares stepped out into the lush, pristine gardens of the Lunar place, his ruby eyes searching the place for a familiar head of white blonde hair. A quick scan of the grounds showed him the Moon Princess standing on a terrace surrounded by white roses and hedges. She was dressed in her traditional formal wear; Long flowing gown and twin rivers of pristine white hair spilling down from the two buns on either sides of her head.

He knew she felt his presence the moment he entered the garden, there was shift in her aura or anything, it was something that he just knew with a clear certainty.

The enemy was moving through their system. If he could feel them, he knew she could as well.

"Your Highness," he called quietly as he joined her.

"The time for battle draws near." Her soft voice

He knew that. With a wearily sigh of one carrying a heavy burden Ares raised his ruby eyes to the bright sky, his sight going beyond the Lunar atmosphere to ringed planet of death.

"They will make their stand there." He told her.

But Terra and Elysium would be unprotected. Serena turned back towards the palace even as the plans solidified in her mind. She would need to speak with Dirae and her mother before she could put her plan into motion.

Then Senshi arrived at Moon Palace and quickly hurried to their sanctuary. Ares went to greet them and inform them of the Princess' plans. Dirae left immediately to find Serena and Queen Serenity.

The garrison on Saturn was prepared and awaiting their enemy to enter their planet's gravitational field. Eros had strengthened their forces by having Joven Senshi coming to the planet, a Special Forces unit was also present; their mission was to rescue the Asteroid Senshi. Eros was not done with Ananke there. No, the second wave of the attack would be coming at the traitor's rear as well as left and right flanks. Planetary Senshi from Neptune and it's moons, Uranus, Jupiter, and Mars were going to box their enemies in and then all four sets of Senshi were going to crush Ananke's forces in the middle. Athena confirmed the high casualty rate, however the probability for the Senshi's success was equally high.

Her decision was made; Eros did not have to time to second-guess herself. She would mourn the lose of those brave warriors however she to hand Saturn over to Ananke. No matter the cost, would not Ananke to take Saturn.

The sun had begun to set over the island of Atlantis. It was a rather nice sight, Endy admitted. He and his staff as well as the Senshi stood in the ruined palace garden at the Gate of Elysium, awaiting Elios' return from to future with his older brothers.

While he waited, Endy decided to indulge in something he hadn't done in a very long time. He watched the sunset. For a few minutes, the bright golden yellow disk hovered just above a line of forest that stood beyond the palace's western gate before it slipped down behind the large forest that sat beyond the palace's gates.

It was truly a magnificence sight; It was also something he would have loved to share with Serena, instead he was surround by legion of soldiers and his advisors. Each was waiting for the first look at the small boy that was draped over Endy's back as an adult and the terrible monster that was his brother, Emmanuel.

Darien was nearly beside himself with excitement. Since learning that Elios was going to bring his adult self from the future as will as the beloved Manny, Darien had been pestering Endy with the amount of questions he was throwing out at the beleaguered King.

Even Caroline was interested. After her latest run in with Queen Serenity, Caroline had been less inclined to share opinions about anything if it didn't relate to Endy's coronation. The Queen of Silver Millennium did not like the fact that this upstart had dared to insult her precious daughter or her Senshi; Caroline knew Serenity's wraith almost as immediately after they had met.

As for the Queen of Silver Millennium, she chose to remain in doors with an anxious looking Artemis. The news from the Outer Planets seemed to confirm Serena's prediction. A body of warriors had passed Neptune less than an hour before. There had been no action taken on the enemies' part and Styx was awaiting word from Eros as to when the Neptunian forces should move out.

Serenity had been in contact with her daughter and was surprise to know that Serena had been aware of theirs and their enemies' plans. She agreed with Endymion's decision to summon the terran Senshi and Elysium's Guardian to the past. Terra needed to be defended from the inside as well as outside, however, Endymion was not the one to do it. If things were moving in the directions that she assumed, Serena and her sister would be going to war in a matter of days therefore all Endymion energies would be focused on keeping the Universe together and not letting the fabric of reality be torn while she was fighting their great enemy.

It was that which frightened her. As much as she trusted and believed in her daughter, Serenity admitted only to herself that she was afraid that Serena would not survive this confrontation. The though chilled her to bone and made her question everything that she done as a parent and a queen for she could not understand why her daughter wanted to fight.

Intellectually she could understand, yet in her heart, her mother's heart, Serenity did not know. She could remember in both lifetimes holding her sweet baby girl moments after she was born. She could never forget that delicate cherubic face, the tiny little hands, or those wide, trusting eyes staring up at her. She had always been her mother's heart, her hope for peace, love, and joy. Her Serenity, her petite Serena, her baby bunny.

Were she were to lose her daughter again, Serenity doubted that she would live a day afterwards. Serena was the reason she lived, without her there was no reason of Serenity to exist.

A loud noise from outside drew the Queen's attention to a balcony overlooking the gardens. She turned to Artemis, he had already hurried outside. Immediately he cast his gaze down to see what the ruckus was about and the man had to do a double take.

"Artemis," the silver queen called out to him, "Is anything the matter?"

For a long moment, Artemis could not speak. In silent horror, he watched as Endy tried to pull himself of a wailing Elios. He was caught up in the sight that he did not hear Serenity step out beside him. He knew she had seen the same thing when he felt her small, sharp fingernails digging into his through the sleeve of his light summer shirt and into his arm.

"Oh, my sweet Serenity," She gasped, "The Gods do have it in for my daughter."

The light in the Prayer Chamber died down, returning to its normal gentle glow. Serena raised her head and lowered her hands, she took a deep cleansing breath releasing the tension of in her body and relaxing her troubled mind.

Her children from the future had arrived, all of them. She was glad that her daughter had joined them. Although Eros hadn't realized it but Gigi would play an integral part in rescuing the Asteroid Senshi…

Suddenly the world about her shifted, quickly Serena stood up, floor beneath her shook as the entire palace began to shake. Serena hurried to the door, only to have the thing blasted back in her face. Serena went flying across the room and crashing into a far wall. She bounced off the wall and rolled across the floor. Her body came to rest at the base of the Prayer Pillar. Serena tried to push herself up on her arms but a heavy object came crashing down on the back of her skull rendering her unconscious.

Ananke could hear the sound of guards rushing towards the Prayer Chamber. Someone called out for the Princess; they would arrive too late to stop her.

Ananke raised her staff; her garnet crystal came to life as she held her Time Key aloft. She glanced down at the girl sprawled before her and she smiled manically.

"When you are holding your daughter in your arms, you will thank me, Serenity."

Had to make changes that were critical to chapter seventeen.

Remember: **NO FLAMES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ IT.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Written by Sean Wright**

**Edited by SeleneStarr**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

I

How long had it been since she had seen the sun from Terran soil? After eons of being trapped in the endless night for her astral prison and then hiding in darkness of deep space, Nephrenia could now see the sun in the familiar brilliant blue sky of Terra over her head.

A sad, fragile smile graced her lips as she smelled the clean winds of her home world. No alien perfume would ever match the sweetness of the rich earthy scent of Terra in the spring. She closed her eyes for a moment and absorbed the air and sunlight, drinking it as one would consume a favored drink. She allowed herself a moment of true peace before returning to the demands of the ensuing battle of this battle for Terra's soul.

But this battle had not gone as she had planned. From the moment her forces appeared over the sun bright dome of the Golden Palace, they had met nothing but resistance. The brilliant lighting attacks of the Terran forces pierced the gloom and darkness that had camouflaged Nephrenia's army of warriors and phalanges, dissolving their shadows and leaving her open with almost no defense against the might of Queen Serenity's fearsome Senshi.

It had been too long, she reckoned. Far too long and she regretted that.

Nephrenia had believed that she would walk victoriously into the Golden Palace with the beautiful sun at her back, a fitting mantle as she forced the arrogant son of divine Helios from Terra's throne. Alas, it was not meant to be. She could see that now. Endymion was strong and ruthless. No doubt that resentment he carried from his death and the lost of his family in both his lifetimes were responsible for the cruelty that rest in his heart.

Around her, Nephrenia's once proud soldiers fell like helpless sheep from the ceaseless onslaught of the Silver Queen's warriors.

It was supposed to have been an easy victory for her. Terra was supposed to be without support and should have collapsed before the Senshi arrived from Silver Millennium. And the Senshi themselves were supposed to have been distraught and confused by the lost of their princess, Why was this not so? Why had the Terrans warriors repulsed her attack and how could the Senshi still fight?

What should have been a simple two-pronged attack, one that would have routed Silver Millennium and cut Terra off from her allies, had turned into a macabre nightmare as Nephrenia's army was massacred by the vengeful Senshi of Silver Millennium.

Ananke had quickly accomplished her mission and the Princess of Silver Millennium was in their hands. Nephrenia had been charged with the seemingly simple task to take three of the Asteroid Senshi to Atlantis, capture the young Prince from the future, and assassinate Endymion.

It was so simple.

It had seemed so very easy.

This should have been her moment of victory. Today, Nephrenia was to rewrite Terran history as she claimed Gaia's throne.

Gaia was dead, by the Gods, she was dead! Terra's heart been pierced; therefore, this world should have crumbled at Nephrenia's feet, yet was Nephrenia's army that buckled and broke under the wrath of the Warriors of Silver Millennium.

They had appeared in the skies, beautiful winged angels emblazed by the colours of a rainbow. They descended with light dancing on their weapons. A queer hush that fell over the battleground as every soldier there turned their eyes to the Heavens.

Nephrenia could only watch as the first Senshi attacked. The earth shook to its very core as a beautiful young man with brilliant white hair slammed his closed fist against the ground, creating a crater in the mist of her reserved battalion. Nephrenia gasped in fright when the youth raised his face. She took a step back as those fearsome lighting white eyes settled on her. She wanted to scream, to flee. He was the demon that had haunted her sleep. White hair, eyes that drew in the light and that cold, emotionless mask on the face of the man she had once called her friend.

Balder never forgave Nephrenia for her betrayal of Scathach. It was her ambition that caused her to destroy the reputation of her closest companion. Instead, ambition had cost her dearest friend the love of her life and Nana her husband. Her lust for power destroyed the lives of three people she cared for most in the world. Her greed had killed the man who could have saved her from this awful hell she had plunged herself into for a throne that she had just begun to realize would never be hers.

Ah, but this was a cruel bit of irony that fate had wrought about Nephrenia. And she had only herself to blame for the position she currently found herself in. Honestly, what in the name of Holy Erda made her believe that she was different than the others? What madness had made her believe that she, poorer than most of the people in her village and nobility in name only, could stand as equal to the gods? How could she have forgotten the fate that befell her own daughter?

Knowing these were her last moments alive, Nephrenia did not try to banish the thoughts of her sad daughter from her mind. She embraced what Ananke had allowed her to see of her ill-fated daughter and prayed that her daughter would forgive her.

Her poor daughter. Nephrenia had never wanted her, but because of the child in her womb, Gaia had spared Nephrenia's life. She felt no remorse for allowing Ananke to plant that demon in her newborn child. Never in all her years of imprisonment did Nephrenia felt a moment's regret for what she had done to her daughter because was attempting to do so again.

Young Hebe did not know that she was Nephrenia lost daughter reborn. The girl never knew of the pain and horrors that had been her previous torment as the vessel of the Sin Vanity. The girl knew her place in this life as the only daughter of the Queen of Jupiter. She was adored and cherished by her family, loved and respected by her friends, and admired by her peers. She was one of the Asteroid Senshi and Guardian of the Princess of Terra and Silver Millennium.

Hebe knew her place in the universe. And most importantly, the girl knew that she would not be sacrificed. Nephrenia had seen her daughter's life played out in one of Ananke's portals. She had seen the corruption done to ruin the girl's then how Metallia twisted Beryl's frail human body with her poisonous 

magic. Both Beryl and Metallia fell at the hands of Silver Millennium's champions and its heir. Nephrenia had gloated that she would be wiser and not suffer the same fate as her child.

What ever made her believe that she was the exception?

Neither had Ananke and Atalanta of Uranus could defeat the Senshi in battle. The pair should have carried the field that day; they had clearly had the advantage over the other Senshi by managing to reach the first stairs of the exalted Alpha Warrior status. Yet instead them walking away as the victors, both Ananke and Atalanta had fallen, both losing their lives to the six weaker warriors.

The ground before her began to shake violently. The last of the Dark Moon warriors, the

Four Sisters of Deception, moved back as the phalanges before them stood their ground as death approached on silvered and black wings.

Nephrenia could not watch them die. She took her eyes away from the carnage only to have them settled upon a more disturbing sight. There was another force among the Senshi, an entity whose presence frighten Nephrenia more than the presences of the newly arrived Senshi. This beingwas older than time, or it was a hallucination or a myth. However, the ice running through her veins and the tremors racing down her spine said otherwise. The strange deity stood in midst of the chaos of battle, completely unconcerned by death and destruction as it played out around him.

Nephrenia had tried to avoid looking at this being since he appeared outside the Golden Palace. It frightened her. It reminded her of Helios, but not in looks or posture. Nephrenia had no cause for this irrational fear, but then Helios did not seem to be dangerous when someone first looked at him either.

When the Senshi arrived, the entity did not leave his place near the palace. It was indifferent to the threat around him, for he did not care to notice when the small band of warriors arrived at his back. It just appeared to be waiting. For what, she prayed that she did not live long enough to see.

From the heavens, a voice angrily yelled out, "_Coconut Cyclone!_" The skies darkened and quaked as Nike summoned a lightening laced hurricane to destroy the remains of Nephrenia's forces.

"_Crescent Beam_," a delicate feminine voice called out in a desperate attempt to counter the attack. Nephrenia quickly jerked her gaze to the sky, and she watched helplessly as a young warrior 

dressed in a yellow battle dress went tumbling from the sky. Yet the girl, quick and agile as feather on a breeze, caught herself mid-fall, using the chain whip in her hands as a spring board. Ces-Ces vaulted back into the air to face the returned Alpha warrior although she was completely out classed in every way. The girl was a fool if she thought she was going to defeat a god. She was going to die.

They all were going to die.

The air was sucked out of Nephrenia at this revelation. The intensity of her sudden fear was so powerful that it almost sent her knees in a trembling mess.

Oh, Great Goddess, how could they have been so foolish? She screamed in silence. How could they been so wrong?

Nephrenia wanted to flee from this place. She wanted to leave so badly that tears started to fill her greenish-black eyes. The backlash of distant magical attack sent Nephrenia sprawling in the dirt.

She raised a hand to her temple, where she felt something warm and wet. She was seeing double, and there was an annoying ring in her ears. She closed her eyes as she shook her head to stop the ringing. When she opened her eyes again, Nephrenia saw the Four Sisters of Deception courageously facing a warrior who seemed to be made of sunlight.

Long, dark golden hair danced wildly about the brilliant warrior. The small blue Senshi who been toying with the Sisters moved back as far as she dared when the light around her sister intensified until the other woman became a small blazing sun.

She did not call out an attack, she didn't have to. Even from the distance where she lay, it hurt Nephrenia to look upon the bright light. The warrior was a supernova, drawing in all the light from the heavens and the sun.

This warrior, the Venusian, released all that power in a single, earth-shattering yell. A chill of pure terror raced down Nephrenia's spine as the world around her went black. Screams came from where the Sisters had stood. A whimper of fear escaped Nephrenia as reality came crashing in about her.

The light returned and with it, the grim truth.

Panicked and afraid, Nephrenia pushed her body off the ground before turning her eyes to the sky in hope for rescue by one of the little Asteroid warriors. Unfortunately, each of the young warriors was engaged in a battle for her life against one of the mighty Senshi. There would be no help from pretty little warriors or from the phalanges. The phalanges had all been destroyed by the Terran forces. The remaining Senshi, led by that Venusian terror, had decimated nearly all of Nephrenia's forces.

There would be no escape for her. She could not retreat. Where could she go that death could not possibly follow? She was alone. Her army was gone, and she had no magic, not even magic to unitize for her own protection. Nor did Nephrenia expect mercy from Gaia's son. She was a war criminal who had sided with the enemy, Terra's enemies. Even if Gaia De Danaan had forgiven her once for her sins, Nephrenia doubted that if her gentle Queen still lived she would show her such compassion this time.

She now realized that this had been arrogant of them. How could they have ever hoped to defeat the gods?

And if to answer her prayers, a familiar face appeared before her terror filled eyes. Relief quickly vanished Nephrenia's horror.

She stumbled forward with desperate arms open to embrace her friend, her savior.

For a long moment, Dirae just stood there, allowing Nephrenia to cling to her as she cried. It had been so long since tears had worked their way pass Nephrenia's cold gaze, but they were a warm and welcome gift for the former lady who had been lost for so very long. The shadows and darkness had finally fallen from her mind and heart, leaving the girl Dirae had once known in the shape of the pretender.

The darkness was gone. If it was a gift from Ananke in Nephrenia's last moments, Nephrenia would never know, but she was thankful none the less. She could not stop flow of the tears running unhampered from her bright green eyes no more than she could quell the violent trembles that racked her thin frame with every breath as she tried not to scream in outright fear of what she had done.

And at the same time she jubilant; Nephrenia knew why Scathach had come and she was glad for it. Her soul could rest easy if she was here sent to Valhalla by her friend.

Once upon a time two girls had been friends. As they grew, they were dearest companions as well as sisters-in-arms.

Once upon a time these two girls were inseparable. They were as close as kin, and they loved each other dearly.

Scathach raised up the crystal Time Key staff, slipping it into the holster on her back. For her friend, her sister, she would honour Nephrenia with a proper death befitting a Terran noble.

Nephrenia knew the sword at Scathach's waist. She had been there when the Gaia had formally presented the sword to Scathach in a ceremony that named one the four Archangels of Terra. Scathach was gone, she was forever to be Malachite, high commander of the Queen's personal army and the Champion of the Queen while Nephrenia was just a lowly courtier.

The Great Sword of Terra had been a loathsome thing to Nephrenia. She had hated it for all that it represented. It destroyed the last remnants of their relationship. The barrier between Scathach and herself, the instrument of her demise, the thing that stole her dearest companion away. It was nothing more than steel object. It could not think, it could not feel, it was not alive, this inanimate object that represented so much pain for Nephrenia.

However she was glad that Scathach, no, Dirae had chosen it. This sword, like Nephrenia, Balder, their Queen, and their home were important to Dirae.

The Great Sword of Terra that rested lightly in Dirae's dark hands, more than this war, showed the one time close friends how different their lives had become since those joyous days at Valhalla.

Dirae raised the sword high. Calmly, the shadow queen lowered her hands to her sides as she raised her head high. Victory would not be hers, but she could control her fate. She had sold her soul and betrayed her Queen to become a queen.

Gaia De Danaan did not beg for her life, nor did she shed a tear that day Nephrenia went to kill her. Nephrenia summoned up in her last moments her Queen's face. Gaia's eyes only showed heartbroken understanding and wisdom, but not fear as she faced down Nephrenia.

Dirae brought her blade down quick, the aim true. Dark blue eyes with steel in them stared fearlessly at Nephrenia as she recklessly charged the helpless pregnant Queen.

Gaia did not fight back—she never fought back. Yet Scathach stood at the Queen's side with her sword ready to end Nephrenia's life. For an over a thousand years that sight haunted Nephrenia, but death never came for Gaia because she stayed her Champion's hand.

Yet this was no dream. Gaia was gone and only she and Scathach remained.

Nephrenia's last image of this world was the steel blade slicing through the Terran Queen's eyes as the sword came for her neck.

II

A girl in gauzy red pants was thrown viciously to the ground as Apollo dashed after the one in the yellow battle dress. "_Meteor Strike_!" the terrified child shrieked as she blindly threw the attack over her shoulder at the man in the dark blue frock coat.

Apollo slapped aside the attack and easily countered with his _World Shaking_. His attack ripped through the night sky, causing the three girls to scatter. Another attack kept them from regrouping.

On the ground, the girl in red had pulled herself out of her crater was now trying to launch an attack against the Apollo in hopes of diverting him. "_Fireballs, strike_," she shouted, only to have her attack neutralized almost instantaneously. She looked up in horror at the woman with flame red hair, dressed in a flame red yakata that came to her knees and knee high black boots that were covered in bronze armor from ankle to knee. Bella lowered her flaming bow as she faced the girl. Bella did not wait for the child to attack; she just wanted this to end now.

"_Snake Fire_!" Bella threw out one of her basic attacks at the exhausted girl. Cassandra was too weak to put up any defense so the attack hit her dead on.

"Cassie!" Gigi shrill scream reached Bella's ears. She turned around to see Endy pulling the girl back inside the palace. Although he was reluctant to admit it, the Senshi had everything under control and Gigi would only be interfering.

Darien clung to Queen Serenity's gown, his face buried in her skirts as if he could hide himself from the battle out side the palace. He was scared. Something out there was not right and it frightened him.

"Why aren't you doing something?" Caroline demanded of Artemis and Terran. "We are being attacked."

"The Senshi and my Generals are handling it," Endy snapped at her. The last thing he needed was Caroline's bitching. Elios was still out, and it was bugging the hell out of him. The boy had yet to move to either attack the enemy or defend himself, but then those girls could not muster an attack that was strong enough to move the boy. But that did anything for Endy's peace of mind.

Elios liked to pretend that he was an easygoing, laid back smart mouth punk. Everyone seemed to have bought into that crap, but Endy knew better. Elios wasn't fooling him one bit with the bored, sleepy brained act. That kid was sharp. Nothing seemed to get past him, and he was handy with a sword and his fists. Endy was sure Diamond could testify to that. Even so, Elios was still Endy's kid; therefore, Endy worried.

As if he could sense his father's thoughts, Darien's older self laid a reassuring hand on Endy's shoulder and said, "I know Hal doesn't look like much, but he stronger than he appears, Father. You just have to trust him."

Endy nodded. "I know Elios can take care of himself. I've seen the kid in action. But he is my kid, and I can't stop worrying about him." He looked at his eldest son and was again thrown for a loop; it was still disconcerting for him to look Darien and to see himself. It was like seeing a different version of himself. His gaze drifted over to where Emmanuel stood with Gigi, and he swallowed hard. Make that three versions, and one was a female.

These were his children, the future, and hope of his Kingdom.

It had been almost two months since the day Patricia had brought Darien from the future and forever changed his life. Having Darien around meant that one day Endy would claim his Princess. It also meant more than having Serena as his wife. As the days went on, Endy had come to realize the magnitude 

of his own destiny, how his life was forever tied to protect Elysium and this Star System. It was this understanding that gave him the will to deny his own heart's desire to keep Serena out of this war and bless her with strength she would need to defeat Elysium's enemy.

"I'm going to be concerned for all of you and your mother," Endy told him.

His son nodded. "I know. That's why you are a good father and king."

Together they turned their attention back outside and to the beating of the Asteroid Senshi. It couldn't even be called a battle anymore; the Alphas were now just trying to wear the younger set down.

Elios watched the skirmish with bored interest. The Senshi and the Terran Guard had everything under control, which left him free to await Ananke.

Dully, Elios noticed the youngest princess of Mars unconscious form falling from the sky. Upon impact, Cassandra's body created a small crater just inches from where Elios stood, gazing up at the sky. He was somewhat surprised that his white blond bangs were dancing across his brow and eyes before he reached up to brush them back.

"VesVes." a sweet-faced, blue-haired youth tried to rush to her ally only run into wall of ice.

"PallaPalla." Their leader cried out in frustration as her last teammate was brought down and captured by their enemies. A magical cage of ice had wrapped around PallaPalla. The girl's screams stopped and she and VesVes were captured.

In the sky, high above the ruined palace, stood the last of Nephrenia's hope for victory. Grimly, she looked about at her fallen comrades. This was supposed that have been simple. They just had to grab the little boy, yet some how they had been lured into battle with nine warriors and had in turn been defeated by them.

Her team had been defeated and was in the hands of their enemies. She was last one. CesCes removed the golden chain from around her hips as she prepared for her last stand. The enemy must be defeated, no matter the cost. CesCes drew her arm back and called on the magic that she knew was there.

"_Chain wink sword_." Her desperate cry echoed through the sky.

It was only then did Elios strike. "_Moon Healing Escalation_!" he roared in a fit of rage.

The young Venusian's attack could not withstand the overwhelming strength of the attack. Wild energy absorbed everything in the ruined garden. It drove out the shadows that been present in the girls' minds, healing them and restoring their memories and power.

By the time the light had died down, Gigi had managed to get free of Emmanuel and had run out onto the terrace. "Aine," the Terran Princess cried as she skidded to a halt before Kris, who had the yellow robed girl in his arms.

"Sis," Elios called to her as he dropped his transformation. "They are okay."

She understood immediately and with a happy cry, she raced off the patio to throw herself into his arms.

"Thank you, Elios," she whispered, tears making her voice thick with emotion. "Thank you for saving them."

There was no time for celebration for Elios. Over his sister's head, Elios' watched his prey fly past Uranus before escaping his limitless sight. Ananke had sent Aine and the others here, but she had kept Joy.

On top of that Ananke had managed to take Cosmos prisoner.

III

Ananke stepped through the corridor of time and into the shadowed room where the Solar Systems' greatest threat sulked in a darkened corner.

Ananke looked away from Chaos to the tall, auburn young woman was chained to an opposite wall and forced to sit on the hard, cold floor. Princess Hebe, Sailor Juno's, forest green eyes watched Ananke's every move. A sneer of contempt was on the young warrior's face that became feral as Ananke came closer to her.

The woman looked at the girl for a moment before she knelt beside her and placed her burden on the floor next to Hebe.

"Silver Millennium has been defeated," Ananke said loudly, making sure her voice reached the ears of the demon, but her eyes never left Hebe's. She drew back the cloak that covered the Princess, and 

Hebe's large eyes went round with horror. "And I have brought you your greatest enemy, Sailor Cosmos."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Written by Sean Wright**

**Edited by SeleneStarr**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

I

This was not happening. "You coward!" Hebe roared as she tried to lunge at Ananke. Silver bled into the young demi-goddess' eyes as her rage fueled her power. But her bonds held quick as the magic in them stopped the rash young warrior from attacking the older woman.

Calmly, Ananke met Hebe's gaze. The challenge was clear in the girl's eyes, but there were questions as well.

_How could she betray their Kingdom like this?_

_Why did she choose the darkness over the light?_

_What did she have to gain?_

The pained, haunted look on the girl's face almost broke through Ananke's barriers, but she ruthlessly crushed her own yearning and rose to her feet just as the Accursed One came upon them.

Ananke stepped away to allow the creature room view her captive. Hebe stifled her cry of disgust as the being hobbled into the half light. Not even Ananke was completely unaffected by the sight of the Accursed One's true self. The bones of her body shifted endlessly, never allowing her to have true features for more than second. She was tall, and then short, elegantly slender in one moment, and sickly emaciated the next.

A long, talon like hand reached out and touched the smooth brow of the Princess of Silver Millennium. Envy burned bright in the misty-murky silver, muddy brown, black, cornflower blue eyes as the supple, fine boned hand smoothed back silver-white bangs that hid the shining golden crescent on Serenity's brow.

"'Tis art she?" Chaos whispered in surprise.

"Aye, 'tis thine most afeared foe, mine Mistress," Ananke replied simply as she bowed to darkness.

Delight showed in those constant shifting eyes. "She who should hast been my mother, ere now my prisoner and host." She withdrew her hand moved back into the shadows. "Nephrenia has failed to capture the Terran Prince."

"He is no longer needed, Mistress," Ananke assured her once more.

"Yet my handmaiden…"

"I shall bring Metallia to you and restore you armies," Ananke promised again.

Chaos seemed to consider her for a moment then she nodded. "Then I shall leave you to your work, Ananke."

Ananke bowed again, "Your confidence honors me, O Great One," she said as Chaos lurched out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Ananke crouched down before Hebe, a desperate look on her normally calm features. "Listen girl, our time is desperately compromised. I need you to relay a message to our Commander, Eros," she said in an urgent whisper, her plum coloured eyes deadly serious. "Just repeat to Ceres what I shall tell you.."

"Why the hell would I—" Hebe demanded but her mouth closed with an audible snap when Ananke grabbed the front of Hebe's fuku and jerked the girl forward. Those dark wine coloured eyes were deadly serious. "This is not a game," Ananke growled. "Do as I say or so help me, I will kill you now."

The daughter of Nike was not so easily cowed, nor was she blind to the facts that were staring her in the face. Still, Hebe was reluctant to help the woman who betrayed Silver Millennium.

"Why should I help you, traitor?" Hebe asked warily.

"We don't have time for this nonsense," Ananke muttered under her breath before she stood up and moved cautiously towards the door. Chaos was nearby, but for the moment the creature's senses were contained as she communed with her reflecting pool. Now was their chance. Ananke looked at Hebe 

and said, "If you want to save your princess, then help me save mine." Then she smiled softly at the child, "The reason I gave you to Nike was because she was the only person I knew that would love you unconditionally and that would heal your soul."

"What?" Hebe cried.

Ananke shook her head before turning away, "You will never have to know the meaning of that, but when you are home, tell your mother. I finally returned her favor." She closed her eyes briefly. "Now, Juno." She called softly.

Still doubtful and more than a little scared, Hebe did as she was told. She reached out, using her link to her sister Senshi and felt Aine Sigrun's heart. _"Aine,"_ she called out desperately.

"_Aine!"_ _The mental cry was loud in her ears and it echoed in the young Venusian's skull. Aine Sigrun, Captain of the Asteroid Senshi and Leader of the Four Senshi who protected Silver Millennium's Princess, clutched at her aching head as she drew in a pained breath through tightly clenched teeth. The cry came again, this time louder and targeted at her developing migraine. Such a racket would have brought others, like their capturers or that damn demon. But no one was coming, which meant that idiot Joy was screaming in Aine's broken head. _

"_Damn it, Joy. Stop yelling in my blasted head!" She snapped back._

_Hebe was taken aback by her Captain's tone. Aine was so imperturbable that she would even agitate Elios with her serenity. _"_Aine, listen." The Joven warrior appeared before her mental eye. "Tell your mother that Ananke said: 'Six destinies became three, three are now one'." _

_Aine stopped prodding her skull long enough to blink in confusion. "What?"_

"_Six destinies are now one." She then added: "The enemy has the Queen." And then she was gone._

Aine's gray eyes flew open as she pushed herself up, only to drop back down as the world danced before her eyes. She wasn't going anywhere until her stomach remembered its place was in her belly, not in her throat. That, and she was going to find out just where in the hell she and remainder of her team were.

--

It had not been easy, but Bellona was certain that she managed to reverse the the effects of Ananke's corruption in her daughter's spirit. Bella lowered her glowing hands from the brow of Sailor Vesta, and the girl fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Standing behind the Martian warrior, Elios said, "What did you see?"

Bella pulled the rough military blanket higher on her daughter's chest. "As I was cleansing away the last of corruption, I think Cassandra recognized my spirit."

"And?" he demanded.

Bella's hands paused over her daughter. "She bombarded me with a rush of her feelings." Bella rose to her feet with the graceful ease that Elios loved about **Asian **women. "She was frightened for their situation and worried that she had failed to protect your sister."

"Did she see Chaos' lair?"

His lack of regard for his friend's emotion caused one of Bella's elegant brows to move, but she chose not to comment. "No, she did not."

Elios bit back an oath.

"This is not your fight, Halcyon," she reminded him.

He turned his back to her.

Bella was going to have her say. "I know who and what you are. I know Endymion is suppressing your presence. If he did not, all hell would literally break loose within this Solar System."

Elios met her gaze over his shoulder coldly.

"You are the reason we are war now."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because this is not the first time Chaos has attempted to assassinate you, and it will not be the last, Lord Helios, son of Morpheus."

II

She was in a simply made white room. There were no furnishings or decorations of any kind. It was just an empty room, cold and empty, true reflection of her soul.

She was alone, seated in a high back chair that wasn't really there, looking at her own reflection in the mirrored wall that was not supposed to be there. She wore a white dress, and her long, pale hair pooled over shoulders, falling in to her lap as she leaned forward. Her pale eyes were focused on the mimic in the glass.

"There is so much that I do not understand." The girl in white propped her elbows on her knees as she rested in her chin in her hands. "Like my compulsion—my need to hunt you down and destroy you. Why are my first thoughts always of you? Why must I seek you out only to want to tear your heart out and feast upon your soul? Why are we like this?"

The shadow in the glass extended her left hand towards her face as she answered softly, "there exist many different possibilities and answers to each of your questions—limitless outcomes for each, varied endings for our lives."

A thoughtful frown married the girl's face as she spoke of thing that was taboo to them in these moments. "Our war began long before Helios first walked in this realm and it shall continue long after his descendents turn to dust."

"Any hope of a resolution between us ended before that immortal deity's birth and when he stepped into this dimension and decided to create life," the other whispered sadly.

"Or maybe out last battle had ended eons before his time and we are ghosts of our former selves living beyond our legends, doomed to war through eternity…"

"It is the only way of defining our existence to ourselves and the universe."

"Then what are we?" Her voice shook with suppressed tears.

"We are fantasy and we are truth," the twin stated. "We are both created out of a fundamental part of nature, yet by the same token we are pure invention. We are polar opposite of each other yet essential to the other's fate. One is the warrior of light, the other a soldier of darkness. We are contradictions."

She was hope and her counterpart was desolation.

"Order and chaos cannot exist together. For either one of us to exist the other cannot."

"It is our nature."

"Light does not exist without darkness." Hard gazes met; there was no such compromise for them.

Chaos needed to expand beyond the limits created by its madness. To do so, it needed to crush order and make everything as it once was: a void of nothingness where reality was nonexistent and pandemonium reigned. Destroying the creators of order would undo reality and bring peace to her chaotic mind. Up would be down, black would be white; it would all come undone.

It would all be void.

It would be chaos.

It would happen soon.

Chaos could not exist with order. The very definition of their souls stated as much.

He should not have witnessed that. It had been a private yet revealing conversation between two of the greatest forces in nature. It should have humbled him and left him in awe of something other than his own cunning and brilliance. Alas, this was sadly not the case.

Endy slump down further on his throne, a scowl darkening his handsome face.

Ananke had kidnapped Serena.

The Accursed One had his Princess in its clutches.

Heads were going to roll.

Elios took in Bella's serious expression and tried not to laugh. "Please tell me that you are joking," Elios demanded incredulously.

"No, I am very serious, Helios." She answered harshly.

"Forgive me, Lady Bellona." Elios gave in and burst out laughing. Between his chuckles the youth managed to get out, "Did you just refer to me as my own grandfather?"

Bella glared at him. "I had expected you to deny it…"

"Of course I deny it." Elios cried. He dropped down on the window sill, holding aching ribs. "You really don't know much about my grandfather, or my mother now that I think about it, if you can make such an absurd assumption about me!"

A muscle in her jaw ticked. Irritation flashed in her ruby eyes as she growled out, "Absurd?" She spat the word.

Helpless from laughter, Elios could only nod. He collapsed onto his side, still laughing as if Bella had told the greatest joke of all time. After a moment he regained a small measure of control, but not much, so he could point out weaknesses in her theory. "Well, for starters, immortals like my grandpa cannot be reincarnated. It defies his original existence."

"But your grandfather was killed during the war on Terra and in a car accident--" Her voice trailed off as his statement made sense to her. "Beloved Ares," she stepped back from the laughing boy, her large eyes growing wide as the impossible became possible in her mind's eye. "Helios is not—"

She never saw the boy move. One moment he was seated on the small window seat, then less than a second after that Elios was standing before Bellona. She felt nothing when he laid his glowing hands on her, Bella's eyes rolled back into her head before collapsed into Elios' waiting arms.

The sound of cloth rustling drew his attention to the other person in the room.

"Was it really necessary to trap my mother in your world of dreams, Hal?" Cassandra asked.

Elios looked over at the red-haired girl and smiled, "Your mother is fine, Cassandra. I just need her to forget a few things that she thinks she knows about me and my kinfolk. Nothing more."

Cassandra expression said rather loudly that she did not believe him, but there was nothing she could to do to stop him in her condition. However, that did not mean that she was going to let him off without promising to skewer and broil his ass alive if he caused her mother any irreparable brain damage before lying down again to sleep.

Hebe didn't know why Ananke allowed her to talk to Aine—hell, everything about the crazy witch was questionable. And what was with that message?

"For your safety, I suggest you forget that." Ananke's quiet voice drifted over from the traitor's place beside the door.

"Why should I?" Hebe demanded coldly.

"All of Ananke's hard work would be for naught, and Chaos will discover what we are up to before we are ready for her," a soft, angelic voice whispered.

Hebe eyes flew down to the incredibly beautiful small woman lying on the floor. Silk rustled quietly as Princess Serenity pushed her body into a seated position on the cold floor. She took a deep breath as she gingerly probed the back of her head.

"I trust that you are well, Princess," Ananke inquired politely. A slight smile touched her face.

"I will be once this over," Serena said as she took in her surroundings. "Is it safe to talk here?"

Ananke nodded. "For a few hours. The Accursed One is currently at her meditation, and she will not break her trance until she has rested completely."

Serena nodded. "I trust that all is progressing as it should?"

"Yes, Princess." Ananke bowed slightly to her lady. "I have relayed the message to Eros via her daughter Aine Sigrun. I know Persephone will understand, thus shall interpreting the message correctly. I expect that Eros will be moving into position in a matter of days."

They were interrupted by odd strangling noises coming from the girl on the floor. One of Ananke's brows rose in a silent question as Serena turned to face the girl.

"Are you alright, Hebe?" She asked worriedly.

Hebe pointed at Ananke, her green eyes wide. "Your Majesty, she's the enemy," she choked out.

"Yes, I know." Serena stood up. To Ananke she asked, "How much time would estimate we have before Elios locates us?"

"Less than two days," the other woman told her. "He will move faster than Eros, and he will come here. I have been shifting the stars in this area, but your son is very sharp, Serenity. Halcyon will find us soon."

"That does not give us much time then," Serena said sharply. Ananke did not miss the hint of desperation that coloured her tone. Ananke was closer to panicking than she had been in eons.

"What to propose to do, your Highness?" Ananke asked politely.

"We need to leave for Saturn immediately," Serena told her. "I don't care how you get us there, just get us there today."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Written by Sean Wright**

**Edited by SeleneStarr**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

I

Everyone was called in to brief Endy and Queen Serenity on the events at Silver Millennium and the rescue of the Asteroid Senshi. They met in the council room. Artemis had a buffet set up in the room so that they did not have to break up the meeting for supper.

The Senshi were ravenous. Their energy had been spent after fighting on two fronts, and they hadn't time to rest since they had been caring for the Asteroid Senshi and trying to track down Ananke.

During Eros' explanation of what had occurred on the Moon, Endy had stormed out. He didn't give a damn that the attack had been swift and concentrated on the Prayer Room. He did not want to hear her excuses. All he knew was that the Senshi had not been there when their Princess needed them. And that was inexcusable in his book.

But for Queen Serenity it was not so simple. It frightened her as she realized how determined Ananke was in achieving her plans.

"I don't understand." Emmanuel was confused. "How did she get to Mom? You can't catch her off guard—it's impossible. Her instincts are so sharp."

"Manny's right," Gigi cried. She was scared and looking at each of them, desperate for comfort. "No assassin has ever been able to get close to her. She can sense when someone is approaching her and that person's intent."

"We are not sure how it happened, Princess," Xanthe told her. "We reached your mother too late. Apollo and Bellona were already engaged as were a majority of the palace guards. I think Ananke must have been lying in wait for the Princess, knowing that would be the only place that the guards would deem safe."

"How could you have not known, Xanthe?" Endy sneered at her. "Couldn't one of you witches have whipped out a crystal ball or something to check outcome of this shit? What the fuck kind of use are all of you if you can't stop a damn rouge bitch?"

Xanthe began to tell him what he could have done, but Eros held up a hand, cutting her off. Eros faced Endy and his accusation.

"Endymion," she said gravely. "We are not trying to excuse ourselves or deny our failure. We failed to guard our Princess. That will be a black mark against us for the rest our lives. But we will not be condemned by you or your Terrans. We will not apologize to you. I, as the leader of these proud and noble warriors, will say one thing, and it will be the end of this pointless argument. Our princess will be returned."

Endy was not impressed. He was still angry and it frustrated him that the Senshi could not grasp the seriousness of his rage. He wanted blood, he wanted to personally disembowel that Plutonian witch, pour burning oil down her throat, put her on a rack, and then cut her head off with a dull butter knife and then leave her corpse in a room filled with angry, cross-eyed ferrets high on crack. Since he could not have that, he would settle for the next best thing: fighting with Senshi.

Endy narrowed his eyes at Eros. "So we are back to this old song and dance routine," he bit out. "So tell me, Eros, how do you and your intrepid band of warriors, and I use that term loosely, plan on beating the woman who had bested you numerous times in the past and rescuing my Princess?"

"We are not," Eros told him. She did not miss the look of surprise on his face or his guards. "Our priority now is to understand why Ananke has betrayed the Accursed One."

The following silence from the Terrans allowed Eros to continue. After Aine Sigrun had fainted, Eros had escorted the weakened Artemis from the chamber, leaving Kris with the girl. When she returned, she found Persephone standing over Aine Sigrun with Xanthe and Nike. Upon seeing their tense expressions, Eros knew immediately that something important had occurred, but she did not know what it was or how crucial it was until Persephone translated Ananke's desperate message: six destinies became three, three are now one.

"Do you understand what this means, Endymion?" Eros asked after she explained what she and her warriors had discovered only a few hours before. "What this means for you, our princess, your family, and this star system?"

He nodded. "Aye." He ignored the incredulous looks from his friends and teachers. "But I have one question, Eros." She gestured for him to continue. "Can Dirae tell me Serena's future?"

Eros turned to the Guardian of Time, and Dirae looked to the head of the table and answered, "No, King Endymion, I cannot."

"Why not?" He asked even though he knew the answer..

"Princess Serenity destiny is bound by another's, my Lord," she told him.

"Then tell me mine."

She shook her head no, "Your future is hidden from me as well."

"How is that possible?" Xanthe asked. "The gates of the future are open to you at all times."

Dirae shook her head. "Not anymore."

"Explain." Eros said tersely.

"Four days ago an action occurred that changed the path of destiny for this Solar System and Elysium. I, with Sailor Cosmos, explored these changes and watched as multiple destinies surrounding this system converged and became one. A star was born, yet not of Silver Millennium or of Terra, but from the heart of Elysium itself. This star's light was more brilliant than ten suns. It was pure, it was strong, and it was divine. It was holy."

"Alright, what happened after that?" Kris asked her.

"I am not at liberty to divulge that information," Dirae said gravely.

"But I have no such obligations." Bella cut in. She glanced at Eros, "My sister, I apologize, but you there was one detail that you forgot to mention."

"If I was remiss in my narrative, please correct my error," Eros told her.

Bellona fixed her ruby eyes on Endy.

"What the hell are you two babbling about?" Endy demanded.

"I'm talking about your son," Bella told him. "Not your heir, nor Terra's Senshi, but your last child—the newly born god."

"Hal!" Manny cried out in shock.

"Bellona, I think all that meditating you've been doing has finally caused your mind to snap," Endy said dismissively. "Elios is not a damn God. And if he _were _what _the hell_ does that have to do with _you_ people letting my Princess being taken?"

"So you admit—"

"I am not admitting a goddamn thing." Endy surged to his feet in raw fury. "The fact of the matter is that you Senshi failed to protect Serena. Ananke has gotten into the Silver Palace, not once, but twice on your fucking watch in _less than_ two days. But instead of coming up a plan to rescue Serena or do anything useful at all, you want to attack _my son_ and lay your mistakes on his shoulders because he's going to be born."

"No one blaming your son," Bella told him. "If anything, Elios' existence is a blessing."

"What the hell does Elios have to do with any of this?" Kris asked in the wild hope of getting them back on task.

"When Serenity was five, Kore and Ananke were asked to look into her life and chose a path for the Princess that would continue our peace," Bella told them. The signs of assent from those who were there during Kore's first reading from the Book of the Dead showed on their faces. "There were five paths that showed the Princess becoming Queen and ruling with her husband in a peaceful kingdom that would continue for many generations. A happiness that lived and survived through each son born of a Guardian's bloodline. A line that is not a warriors' but—"

"Helios," Queen Serenity gasped.

Bella nodded. "The day would have come when darkness would return to this System. No one would be strong enough to fight it, and a newly born god, the first in many generations, would have fallen, and the Accursed One would have gained Elysium."

"No," Persephone interjected. "Cosmos would have been born, 'a daughter for the first time in generations born into the House Terra'. She would have surrendered her humanity to embrace the destiny that our Princess now bears."

"And I believed the same," Bella told her. "Until I recalled something Jamie told me about Endymion blood line."

Comprehension showed in Kore's dark eyes as she whipped her head around to look that the sullen Terran King. "Blessed Demeter, how could I have misunderstood?" she whispered.

Bella nodded, "By the nature of Endymion's bloodline, it was impossible for a daughter to be born into his family with Serenity being weaker than he. But in the timeline that you and Ananke did observe, you saw that a daughter was born after twenty generations of male rulers." Bella shook her head. "Kore, have you though as to why you and Ananke were allowed to see that far into future? Not even Chronos himself could see past Queen Serenity's life, let alone into her daughter's and her daughter's descendants."

"Bella, where are you going with this?" Artemis was well beyond confused. He was lost.

The warrior looked at each of them in turn before fixing Endy with her penetrating gaze. "Serenity was to be that Terran queen," She told him. "Cosmos would have been reborn through your bloodline."

"Why are you doing this?" Hebe couldn't help but ask as she watched Ananke smear more of Serenity's blood on her staff.

"The universe and all life within it depend on Cosmos' defeating Chaos." Ananke stopped to examine her work. If all else failed, Ananke would have to undo all that had been done in order to set all to rights. If not, then they were all going to die.

"No, that's not what I meant," the young warrior told her. "I want to know why you are pretending to be a traitor."

"I am not pretending." Ananke met the girl's troubled gaze. Her own expression was as closed off as ever. "Don't make assumptions about my actions, Hebe, or assume that you know me. I would kill you in a second if it meant completing my mission." She flashed a grim smile and said, "And before this is over, I just might."

Hebe had backed away from the merciless look in Ananke's eyes. The blood drained from her face as she was once again reminded of the deadly intent of the ancient warrior from Pluto.

"But she won't, at least not right now, Juno," Cosmos said from her place near Chaos' throne. "Chaos believes that she will be able to resurrect Beryl and revive her first sin, Vanity. She believes that you are the key to doing so." She glanced back at the pair, her silver eyes a mystery even to Ananke.

"If you are worried about Halcyon, you need not be," Ananke assured her. "Despite his easy manners and gentle nature, he is a fearsome warrior who is more like his father than he lets on." She bit back a smile when a grimace crossed the pale warrior's face.

"I was not thinking about Halcyon or my other children, but now that you brought it to my attention, why do my children keep resembling that bastard? The Gods do hate me."

Hebe jumped when Ananke began to laugh at the old joke. "Princess," she choked on a giggle that had Hebe's eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. "You know how devoted Endymion is to you."

"He's obsessive, overbearing, and bit mad," Cosmos said tartly.

"Ah, but he loves you."

"Did I fail to mention that he is trying to kill his own mother and that he hates everyone and everything that I love? What does that say about my future? About my children? I think I should be afraid for myself."

"They will cherish you just as he does."

"That's the kind of love I don't need," the Champion of Order said smartly. But she stopped when a shadowed look crossed Ananke's face. Cosmos pushed away from the window she had staring out of and hurried over to them. "Ananke!" She cried when the other gasped and fell forward.

Ananke caught herself on her staff. "I'm alright." She drew in a shaky breath and slowly released it. "Chaos is in a rage." She raised her head and looked into Serena's worried face. "The time has come, Princess. The Queen has been neutralized." She gasped as a tight pain moved through her chest. "I have managed to weaken the Outer Gates."

"Ananke!" Cosmos grabbed the other woman before she could fall on her face.

The Outer Gates…Hebe stared at the two in horror as it all begin to make a crude kind of sense. And she was frightened.

This was pure madness.

"I don't understand," Queen Serenity looked from Persephone to Bellona, her gray eyes filled with so many questions. "How could they do this—why would they…" Her voice trailed off helplessly, as her mind refused to accept what she had just heard.

"I have no answer for you, my Queen." Persephone replied quietly. "If what Bellona presumptions prove to be correct, then I too was denied the truth about Ananke's activities…"

"But someone had to know," the Queen cried. "Who would have engineered such a reckless scheme? Why would my Senshi have done this, not just to me, but to you their children and the entire Solar System. It makes no sense!" Tears stood openly in the trembling monarch's eyes as she fought to control the rage that was eating her heart alive. How dare they lie to her! How dare they…Serenity collapsed on her chair and brought her small hands to her face.

Artemis was at her side immediately. He gently eased her chair back and led her away from the table. He signaled for Umino, who came and escorted the pitifully sobbing Queen from the room.

No one spoke until the last of the halting steps had disappeared. No one seemed to be in a hurry to break the heavily charged silence. The Senshi were aware of the future offspring and the Terrans watching them.

Athena Diana finally dared speak. She opened her mouth several times before she managed, "Eros." The Venusian turned to her. Athena drew herself up and calmly said, "I have just received word from Charon that the Accursed One entered our Solar System five solar hours ago."

A sudden hush settled over the warriors as the news sank in. This was it. Chaos had made her final move against the Alliance. Even though the Senshi were armed with this new knowledge combined with the fact that Ananke was agent of Cosmos and therefore on their side, the question was: were they ready?

Artemis looked at each Senshi, seeing them as they really were, not what was projected by his memories. Despite having entered the time chamber for a day (for Eros it had been three times already), these women and men where still children, and not one of them (aside from Apollo), were over the age of eighteen. Yet here they sat, his warriors and his students redrawing the map of the universe, overthrowing an empire as they created a new one based off of their ideas. Along the way they were going to crush an ancient evil that had overshadowed their lives. They would not run because they had never run from Chaos. Artemis believed that it was because they were young and everyone knew that the young were convinced of their own immortality; therefore, they had nothing to fear.

These were the same young women who went into battle against Metallia with a third of their military strength, and less than a quarter of the physical power they had before the Fall. Never mind the magical stamina that was required to perform their more advanced, high level spells and summons. Those three little girls decimated an army of demons that was double the population of the continent of Asia on the ice fields of Anartica, stormed Beryl's fortress and leaving it in ruins, and put a Sin on the run. And less than two months ago, Artemis's warriors faced down and defeated two Alpha level Senshi. Despite their disadvantages in physical and magical prowess, Eros and the others dug in and threw everything they had into killing Ananke and Atalanta.

Artemis knew they were not afraid of physical confrontations. The fight on Io had been a dirty, knock-down, drag out contest. The razing on the ice fields showed that the Senshi were capable of 

adapting to any given situation and environment at a moment's notice, yet this knowledge did little to calm his rising fear.

Chaos was an ancient entity that had killed the Senshi of Sol, fought against Selene twice and had won that second battle when she killed the first Cosmos, and was indirectly responsible for the devastation that had been the Fall, and now she had Cosmos within her grasp. Did his six little girls believe that they were ready for this?

The sound of Eros' chair scraping over the stone floor filled the room and answered Artemis' unvoiced questions and confirmed his fears. Venus rose to her feet, the welcoming smile adorning her lips ruined by the malice at its corners. "I think it we should be good hosts and meet our fellow Senshi and give them a proper welcome to the Silver Alliance." Her lips curved into a vicious smirk, her golden eyes shinning with deadly promise. "I would hate to have the Accursed One think us uncivilized savages."

"Of course not, Eros," Terran declared with a hearty laugh. "That would be an insult to savages and mobs everywhere."

"Even a berserker knows when he's done enough killing." Mike muttered.

"And if he were facing a Senshi, he'd be nothing but dead now wouldn't he?" Nike smirked.

"We don't give up," Xanthe reminded the Terrans. "We don't stop until our enemies no longer exist."

"Yeah, I thought you all knew that about us by now," Eros finished mockingly.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Written by Sean Wright**

**Edited by SeleneStarr**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

**I**

Sir Sheldon Hubbard, Royal Groundskeeper and Master Gardener stormed away from Artemis's office for the fifth time in two days without seeing the Lord Advisor/Endy wrangler again.

Sir Sheldon (Shelley to Artemis, Endymion's tattling little fucker) left the palace, going to the work site he had been forced to abandon when his king and his king's band of thugs ordered the groundskeeper's crew out of the walled garden or else. Else would have resulted in either loss of rank or death, depending on the young monarch's quicksilver moods and if he was carrying some sort of weapon.

So for the last day and half, Endy and one of his guardians roamed through the ruined garden for hours on end with no apparent goal other than to keep the Head Gardener and his crew from completing their job on the very strict deadline Artemis had set for them.

Endy's coronation was less than five days away. Since crews had been working around the clock repairing the palace and modernizing it since the day after Endy opened the gates, the restoration was now in its final stages. Furnishings were now in the palace, and most of Endymion's live-in staff had arrived from the school, including, much to everyone's delight, the new chef. They had even repaired the damage done to the palace and the palace grounds during Nephrenia's invasion. Now all the groundskeeper had to complete was the elaborate walled maze garden, which was to be the centerpiece of the fantastic gardens. But the King was refusing to allow anyone to enter and he was not saying why.

The groundkeeper had always managed to go around his king simply by going to Artemis and leaving it to the white-haired man to keep Endymion out of the way long enough for the grounds crew to do its job. But ever since the alien girls had left Terra, Artemis had been inaccessible to anyone not directly related to the intergalactic war, and that included Shelley.

Of course, those who knew nothing of Endymion's true assumed that the King was feeling nostalgic for the golden days of Terra's kingdom under Queen Gaia's rule. Those who knew something about his personality and generally bastardly ways, i.e. Queen Serenity and Hermes, did not believe such sentimental drivel, and it definitely did not explain Endy's prowling through the walled off gardens behind the Golden Palace. As it was, Endymion obviously up to something.

Considering the timing of Endy's trip down memory lane, his secretive nature and the location, whatever he was up to wasn't good. Be that as it may, Endymion was doing his bad deed right out in the open, not really caring one wit for what anyone thought or saw. Quiet frankly, who in their right mind was going to stop him?

Kris followed the sound of his brother's voice to another dead end and picked up on where their "discussion" had left off. "Endy, I think it is time you came clean with the Senshi," Kris said to his brother.

"And I should tell them what?" He was sure the entrance to his mother's garden was close, he could sense the faint presences of his relatives nearby, but damn if he could not get a lock on their location. "That I have been lying to from the moment we were introduced in Japan or that I have been hiding my power and that I've always known the truth about my heritage?"

Kris shook his head, "I think you should tell them that Lord Helios is alive."

That hedge did look familiar. Endy gave their present location a careful appraisal and then went to the left. "That's not going to happen, Kris, and you know that."

"You should have at least told Artemis."

"His loyalty is to Eros."

"He would have not betrayed you."

"You can't guarantee that. For the record, I have not done anything wrong by not telling our esteemed teacher about my father." The feeling was weaker now. He must have gotten turned around somewhere. "Damnit, were the hell is that entrance?"

"Maybe you should have asked Dirae for the location before she left for Pluto." Kris shrugged.

"She wouldn't have known where it is either. This place was as close to a personal temple as my mother had. She communed with the gods and the planet out here. Outsiders would have never been permitted onto that ground."

"Why didn't the Queen bring you here then?"

"There was no need for her to do so."

"But now there is?"

Endy stopped before a ruined statue of Atlas. His tone was sarcastic. "No, I'm just trying to find this place because I have nothing better to do with my time. Yes, there is need for me to find it. You of all people should know this." He looked at his brother skeptically. "What the hell is going on with you, Kris? You've never questioned me or my motives before."

"I'm going to be a father one day."

"So?" he shrugged. "We all are."

"Even though I am not Aine Sigrun's father yet, I still want to protect her--"

Endy bit back the sharp retort that was on the tip of his tongue. He understood what his brother meant. He sort of felt the same way about his kids from the future, but he wasn't about to go off and start sharing his entire life story with those damned Senshi because of it. To be an effective ruler, one had to be objective about one's duty to his nation and people and one's duties to his family. For monarch, family always came second to good of his nation. Artemis had been adamant about that in his lessons, and history supported this, or it did in Endymion's mind. The Senshi were not Endy's family, not as long as Hell was hot and Jamie had fleas, and he would never see them as such. It was only his own damnable luck that his four best friends were desperately (and pathetically so) in love with four of the wild-haired witches. But what his brother cared for did not necessarily mean that it was important to Endy. Therefore, Endy would tell them what he though they needed to know when he felt it was necessary.

"Kris, it would not serve any purpose to tell the Senshi or Queen Serenity about my father. As far as everyone involved is concerned, I am my father's legacy to this star system. I have given up my last 

vestiges of humanity as Elysium's guardian and taken on all the responsibility that entails. Believe me, Kris, we don't need my father."

"But…" Kris tried, but Endy cut him off.

"The time for doubts and worries has passed. We are on our final course with destiny. There is no looking back now. We _must_ go forward."

Kris was still concerned. "That is easy for you to say, little brother. If all goes well, you will have the thing you desire most: the rule of the Universe."

Endy didn't even try to hide his smug look. "And to think I was didn't have to go to war with that moon bitch to achieve it." He laughed. "Thanks to Queen Serenity's traitorous companions' actions in the past and bit of help from myself, of course, I now have that witch's throne."

"This did play out just as Mike predicted," Kris said. "I still can't believe they actually handed you the Silver Alliance, without a referendum or protest."

"Why have a summit with delegates when you have the rulers themselves at your mercy." Endy grinned viciously. "The doubt concerning Queen Serenity's strength as a ruler was already there. We just helped them along." His hardened as he thought about the once proud and powerful monarch. "She alone is responsible for what happened to this system. As far as I am concerned, Queen Serenity is just as guilty if not more so than her Senshi for the Fall. And since I can't get my hands on those bastards, I am going to make sure their bitch queen pays with her worthless life."

And he meant it. Kris almost felt sorry for the queen. Endy was already angry with the Moon Queen because of the incidents that happened while she lived on Terra, but this thing with Aphrodite and the others just threw gas on the fire, and now it was a raging storm. Endy was being unreasonable, Kris knew that. The Moon had suffered along with Terra and the rest of Solar System because of her people's deception. She had lost not only her own life, but she had to watch her daughter and her friends die. However, Endy did not care. When Kris had tried that argument on his brother, Endy had said that she brought it down on herself with her gullibility.

Endy did not care what Queen Serenity had suffered in those final moments of her life. He refused to show any compassion for the dead monarchs;, in his mind they were assassins. And by that right, his taking over universe now had a more personal reason. Queen Serenity, Aphrodite, Princess Eris, King Hermes, the rulers of Jupiter, and Princess Kalypso of Neptune were all responsible of the death of Queen Gaia of Terra. For allowing this reckless plan to bring about Cosmos, they were all as guilty as Ananke for the destruction and senseless murder of his world. They had had killed his parents, twice, and for that, those living and their fallen companions of children were going to suffer his wrath.

Endy was going to force Queen Serenity out of power. Silver Millennium would be brought to heel. Never again would it rise to the exalted status it now bore; he was adamant about that. The next ruler of that moon would be of Terran blood. His bloodline would rule Silver Millennium, and it would never rise to power again.

"There is going to be a dynamic shift in the System very soon," Endy was saying. He was not talking about his rise to power in the universe. He was poking around the statue, searching for a trigger or something that would reveal the entrance to the garden.

"I take it that Dirae has made it to Pluto?"

He nodded. "The Accursed One has just by-passed Neptune. Styx is going to let Ananke get halfway to Uranus before she begins the rear assault."

"How far are Eros and the others from Saturn's proper?" Kris asked.

"They are on Ganymede. From there they will teleport to Saturn's moon, Mimas." His search turned up nothing but broken statue and loose stones. Endy straightened as he dusted his hand on his dark brown military trousers. "We are going to miss a terrific battle, my brother."

"Who is guarding that Outer Gate the Senshi are always worried about?"

Endy shook his head. "Don't know. Hell, I don't even know where the thing is."

"What is it then?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Endy raised his eyes to sky, his vision expanded until he found them. "Styx has just unleashed her Senshi, and Uranus has just moved in on both flanks."

"Eros said she wanted to corral them."

"If they are right about Ananke, she's not going to waste time trying to fight them. She is going to run straight to Saturn."

"And right into Eros' trap." Kris grinned viciously.

In two days, they had lost five ships and a thousand drones, but the Accursed One was not concerned with the lost of her forces. They meant nothing to her except as decoys to draw the attention of the Sailor Warriors of Silver Millennium. Ananke had assured her that all was still well; they had only lost twenty percent of their forces, but all was well for them.

Cosmos lay imprisoned in a casket of dark crystals. Surrounded by negative energy, her primary focus would be on fighting the corruption as it tried to pierce her crystal heart. As for the girl, the reincarnation of her handmaiden's human host, she was not a threat to the incarnation of disorder. She was properly subdued by all that she had witnessed. The true power of the universe was here, and there would be no miracles to would save them now. This was their end. Chaos would cross over that boundary that separated her from Elysium and then she would take on the Gods.

"Lady Ananke." A young man with dark blue hair approached the former Senshi, "We have just entered Saturn's solar space."

"Thank you, Sapphire." She turned to the Accursed One and said, "My master, the time of your accession is at hand."

II

In a deep, secluded, steep-sided valley rimmed by high mountains to the north and a thick green forest to the south, a small but well-fortified obsidian castle stood, a lonely sentry in the center of the two protective natural barriers. It was accessible only by one well maintained black onyx road.

The castle was a facade for the subterranean complex that was the seat of that planet's kingdom and a gateway to the Underworld. It housed the administrative offices, the parliament, and the military complex. The normal citizens of the planet did not enter these secret chambers and facilities. Only those who served the Queen of Death were allowed access to the vast network that housed not only the offices of the government of the kingdom, but also held the realms that were guarded by their Queen. The Fates and their charge were kept here, as well as the books of Life and Death.

Above ground, in the dark castle, it was a hive of activity. Warriors moved about with drawn weapons, their eyes fixed to sky watching for the first sign of the enemy's approach. Deep in the halls of the castle, Senshi of all levels and strengths darted about, moving into position and awaiting orders. A concentration of black robed warriors stood before a set of large, unadorned doors. This was the first gateway to the underworld, and they would not let anyone pass. They even raised their weapons and prepared to attack as Sailor Leuce, a guardian of Death and Persephone's Chief of Staff and first-in-command, approached with her two companions.

The three women kept their distance from the defenders, knowing that the warriors had right to kill them if they ventured too close. The last thing any of them could afford was to be killed before the enemy arrived. At the end of the corridor two guards, dressed in the royal livery of the Queen, stood before an opulent oaken door. Leuce walked right through the doors and into a portal that lead to the military complex beneath the castle.

"Lady Leuce, and Senshi of Mars and Neptune," an Elemental Senshi announced from the entrance. Her generals rose to their feet and bowed to the two Alpha warriors and their commander as the Senshi took their places at the conference table. Leuce quickly brought the meeting to order before handing it over to the two Alpha Warriors.

The truth behind Ananke's deception had made its way through the higher ranks of the planetary guards and generals. They were treading on very dangerous ground by trusting the Plutonian once again. Bellona acknowledged that she had her reservations as well, since both she and Xanthe had been victims of Ananke.

They were willing to look beyond what they had suffered for the opportunity to eliminate the threat to their not just their planets, but to the old gods and Elysium by stopping Chaos here on Saturn.

The enemy would enter the castle.

There were cries of protest. Leuce agreed wholeheartedly with her generals, but it was not their place to question their leaders. Eros of Venus had declared that Saturn would be their enemies' burial ground. There would be no further advance of the Accursed One's forces. Saturn would be where they all made their final stands.

It was a risk, a deadly one, if Ananke were to gain entrance into lower regions of Titan Castle. If Ananke was successful in reaching the Moirai, Atropos stood at the ready. Again she sent another fevered prayer to Hades that they would not need Atropos. But should they fail…

No, she could not think this way. The System would be victorious. Cosmos would be saved and she would battle against her twisted counterpart and would vanquish her.

But Leuce still worried.

There was no going back now; the time for words had passed, and this was now the time for deeds.

They were ready.

Two days had passed since the Accursed One had returned to the Solar System. Since then, the Senshi had moved from Terra to the Saturn moon of Mimas. There, they expounded on Eros' idea of a "welcoming" Chaos to its death. Nike and Persephone, working with their commander, come up with a two-fold, multiple part attack that was worthy of their talents as commanders and generals. Athena Diana 

proved again that she was a brilliant tactician and devised a rescue mission for the Asteroid Senshi that would get them to their comrade and get them out of harm's way. Xanthe and Bellona, two of the best field commanders in Silver Millennium other than Artemis himself, were on Saturn. Bellona was the better defender, while Xanthe was best equipped for the field. Xanthe took Leuce's position with the dreaded Keres in the Gehenna Forest as they awaited Eros' signal to strike against the Accursed One's army. Apollo, as he was yet to experience combat on such a scale, found himself wanting his sister in his place, just for strength and knowledge, as he should before the fantastic divide between the mortal realm and their dominions.

The planning was over, and now the waiting began as Ananke brought their enemy towards the first and most sacred of realms.

For two days, Artemis watched all their planning and reported to the Terrans and his Queen the happenings out in space. He was kept in constant contact with the Neptunian commanders, since Neptune and Uranus moved and successfully cut off the Accursed One's rear flanks. He watched as their foe was driven forward by an aggressive frontal assault by the Jovan armada. The attacks had reduced the Accursed One's forces significantly, but it was not drastic. Eros was not concerned about this; she had been counting on it. The sheer number of soldiers, fallen warriors, and drones ensured that the overwhelming size of the Accursed One's army would impede its maneuverability, thus leaving them open to any and all of the smaller fleets' attacks. The constant attacks were doing what Eros and her admirals wanted and everything was going according to plan, but Eros was a realist in the bleakest sense of the word. Artemis knew that she would not rest, none of the Senshi would, until their enemy had been completely obliterated.

Chaos had come to Saturn and death was welcoming her with open arms..

II

Slipping through the Gates of Time, Dirae stepped onto Pluto's frozen surface, ready to begin Phase Two of the Alliance's counterattack against Chaos: The destruction of Nemesis.

Eros gave Dirae the go ahead to begin once Apollo had moved to the Outer Gates.

Dirae would have preferred to have Persephone or even Nike there in case of a possible backlash if the planets rejected her, but Eros had faith in young warrior; thus, Dirae resolved to believe in him as well. Apollo would have to be stronger than Atlanata to keep the realms together while Queen Serenity and King Ares wrestled the planets into submission.

Dirae was not expecting it come to that. But then, she also believed that she could accomplish the impossible. As the daughter of Ananke in both her life times, Dirae felt that she not only had she reached her mother in strength and knowledge, but that she had surpassed her mother. After taking several deep breaths as she prepared herself for the physical and mental battle she knew that she was about to endure, Dirae opened her brunt raisin coloured eyes and focused on Nemesis. She extended her hands out toward the moon, and stilled its revolution. Time began once more, moving in reverse, moving faster as Nemesis started coming apart under Dirae's cautious fingers.

At first Pluto fought against Dirae, the planet did not want to lose one of its children. It threatened to destroy them all to save its moon. Dirae was sent to her knees as System lurched painfully in her chest.

Who was she to try to undo what only their father had done?

She was no one, only a pitiful mortal who though she could equal the Gods. They would show her her place. They would not allow her to ruin his grand work.

The sudden weight of the Solar System falling upon her took Dirae down. The burning heat of the Sun scalded her back, the freezing cold of Mercury and the acidic atmosphere of Venus boiled her guts as Mars choked her with its heavy dust. The powerful winds of Jupiter pinned her to ground and Saturn's oppressive forces made her want to surrender to her fate. Uranus and Neptune slammed into her, driving her further into the icy surface of Pluto.

She could not stand against them. They forced her to forget her cruel endeavor; they would humble her and make her beg for forgiveness, for how dare she attempt to undo what was theirs.

Nemesis should not be held responsible for the actions taken by the humans who had lived there. Humans were the foul abominations that should have been destroyed.

No, she would not allow this. _Her _master wanted this, it was not for them to question or accept, and they all had to obey.

Her master meant nothing to them.

Her master was theirs.

Their master was gone.

Their master lived.

Helios had left them.

Endymion would not.

Suddenly the weight was gone from her body and mind, leaving her kneeling on the moon's surface.

The system knew this name, it felt right to them. Endymion was their brother, the third creation of their master. Endymion was the master's only child.

If it was their brother's will, they would allow it. They submitted to his will and allowed Dirae to continue her work.

Slowly, Dirae pulled herself up by staff and rested. There was no loss, she assured the System, for she would take Nemesis' place. This she would do freely and as retribution for her mother's crimes.

Time around the small moon continued at its rapid pace as she continued to pull apart its threads. The universe cried for the loss, but it rejoiced as well. Their master had not abandoned them.

From the lookout on Mimas Tower, Athena Diana watched as the Accursed One's forces, led by Ananke, make their way through the Gehenna Forest, five clicks from Titan Castle. Xanthe had cut off the Accursed One's reinforcements and was now moving into position to begin Phase Two of her strike against the Accursed One. The Asteroid Senshi were now on the ground and were awaiting a signal from Xanthe before they were to rush in on Xanthe's tail to grab Hebe and immediately get out of the way. Bellona was in Titan Castle with Leuce. Bellona had assured Athena that they were ready, and Leuce had opened the first Gate into Hades.

It was now on the Phase Three, the battle for Titan Castle.

In a few moments, Athena would join Eros, Nike, and Persephone in the teleportation chamber, and then they would be off to Saturn, but Eros had wanted Athena to monitor Dirae and her status and the planets' response to Dirae. In the first few hours, all the Senshi of the present had felt universe shake and tremble, first in rage and then despair. The Warriors of Silver Millennium nearly faltered when they felt an odd peace settle over their home worlds, yet they knew it had nothing to do with Dirae's willingness to become Pluto's avatar.

Athena had never heard either Nike or Persephone curse anyone like they had cursed Endymion. Oh, there would repercussions for what he had done, there were laws that even the ruler of the universe had to obey and when this was over, Endymion would finally find that even he has boundaries.

This train of thought led to something that had been bothering Athena ever since she came across Emmanuel and Aine Sigrun before the Senshi left Terra. The Senshi of Terra was too much like his father for either Athena or any of her sisters to feel comfortable with the youth. Athena recalled the look of an abashed hate on the young Venusian's face as she shoved Emmanuel away from her, nor did she forget the taunting remark the Terran Prince called after his cousin. Aine Sigrun did not look back, she did not respond, she just walked away from him and almost right into Athena Diana.

Aine Sigrun schooled her features into a calm airy mask, but Athena could see that it was false and the look in her eyes that were flashing from cool misty gray to boiling sulfuric acid as the colour drained from her eyes. When Athena had attempted to console the girl, Aine had waved her off as she tried to assure Athena that nothing was wrong and that her cousin was being his usual insufferable self.  


Aine had then smiled and walked away. Self-loathing and guilt, Athena saw the same haunted expression when she had nightmares of how she had betrayed her Princess.

"_Remember that this is your last chance, little cousin," Emmanuel called after Aine. "Fail again and you just won't be removed from position, you will be stripped of your status and crystal. But it won't change anything. Time is up, little cousin."_

Pure white rays broke through the treetops and gushed from the many fountains in the small clearing, flooding the four young men with a heavenly light that shined though to their very souls, obscuring their forms with a blinding fire of divinity. Slowly, without sensation or a sound, they settled back to the leaf strewn floor, falling to their knees, their spirits awash by the presence of their king.

All round them, beams of light emanated from sun and the fountains that held the spirits of the dead gods of Terra. A rustling began in the first row nearest the pavilion where the four guardians knelt, and then it was like a wave rushing outward. The sound of water filled the air, rising in a pitch like a tidal wave about to hit shore. The former gods began to sing in joy, their voices rumbling and shaking the entire sanctuary.

Endy finally returned to his loyal companions and with him came another. _He_ had come, the Maker of this Universe and the Guardian of Dreams. The lord only a few had glimpsed and who all had marveled about.

He had come at his son's bidding to do only what one of his will could do. He remembered them fondly as the childhood companions of his son, and Endymion's friends through his youth. He knew them in this life as well, but only as an observer and through Endymion's tales. He touched his hand to each of their brows.

And he made them gods.

The old gods continued to sing even as their voices begin to fade into the other. With this blessing, they were now free to return to Nirvana. Their duty was done, and Terra now had new gods to protect her.

From the entrance, Elios and his brothers Endy and Darien looked on as their grandfather made his final blessing over the new Terran gods. They were one step closer to moving towards their proper destiny. The Generals were now the gods of Terra, Baldur was safe and healed and waiting to return to this time. Now they were just waiting to hear from Eros and were waiting for to strike.

For now, they just watched the birth of the new gods and waited.

As her father was made a god and the Universe fought Dirae, Aine Sigrun became a murderer.

Grim-faced and heart closed with cold regard, Aine had obeyed her mad king. She now lay on her knees, retching violent into the brush. Tears that streamed openly down her face were largely ignored by the girl who wished that by some miracle that she would choke on her own breath.

Beside the young Venusian lay her silver sword, blood stained. The once pristine blade that Aine had carried with such pride and honour, her sword, the one bestowed to her by Cosmos herself when Aine was appointed Captain of the Royal Guard of Silver Millennium and Guardian of Silver Millennium's heir was now stained by her charge's blood.

Dry heaves shook the poor girl's body now that her stomach was emptied. Her hands trembled, a sob choked in her throat as her legs failed her and she wept. Her Princess, her precious little cousin, would forever be a heroine in the Golden Kingdom and the lie surrounding her death would make her a legend, giving her the honour that her father and brothers had denied Gigi all her life.

Sailor Moon was dead.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One

I

The silence was the only thing warning the defenders had before the horde of demons swept down on them. Sheets of flames rose up around Titian Castle as giant balls lighting ripped from the ground as gale force winds blew away the first wave of attackers. Eros had said to let the Accursed One enter the castle; however, they would not gain their entrance so easily.

No were near the black blasted castle were the invaders safe from the Senshi magic. Strong icy winds drove the Accursed One's forces back into the dubious safety of the ghastly polar trees away from the tree line where a cloud of acid sulfuric gas acted as a barrier.

But the trees for all their terror was offered limited protect—at least that was what Sapphire had thought, that was before he heard the first warbling strains being played on some hellish violin.

It was here among the trees that Xanthe played.

The lively melody was that of bright jig. Its quick tune that would cause you grab a pretty young thing and twirl her to the dance floor while others cheered or drank in a spirit of _bon homme_ and those were the very reasons for the hair rising on the back of Sapphire's neck. Such happiness in this forest of doom was worst than the wails that once filled the place, for even the condemned spirits locked away in the poplars had not uttered sound once the music began.

Ananke envied those that moved away from the sound. Truly only a fool would dare to face Xanthe in this wicked mood. _Templum profundum_ was a magnificent instrument and in the hands of a mischievous Xanthe, it was a most fearsome weapon.

Near the rear with her commanders and two captives, Ananke blistered the air with a string of violent curses as she ordered everyone back, knowing all efforts were futile as long as they were in range of the sound. As long as Uranus kept the winds at the current speed and direction, they would not escape _Templum's_ swell.

For Chaos this was a moment of dark revelations. She had become complacent due Ananke's strategies when facing the warriors of Silver Millennium. Ananke had brought about the end of foul Selene's line and forced Helios back beyond the gate to Nirvana. She engineered the fall of the revived Silver Alliance and delivered to she her sister.

The small victories of Cosmos's warriors were easily glossed over therefore ignored in the grande scheme, yet she could not understand this sudden change of events.

It was imperative that they reached the castle. She would not allow this opposition to continue. The old gods would face her all will be returned to great void and the spirit of Chaos would had finally have the peace she craved.

_So why did victory elude her now?_

Suddenly without warning, the tempo of the strange music changed and the screaming began. The music was faster and lighter that reminded Ananke of the terran composer Mozart's The Magic Flute, it whipped around the listener like a blade or a chain and pulled and tugged, surging forward rapidly until…

Ananke paled as she recognized the tune, she remembered watching a young Xanthe struggle to compose her first piece she would play before the Queen and the Imperial Court.

"_Ode to Oceanus_," Ananke hissed.

Chaos looked at the warriors around her and noted the steady stream of tears and sweat rolling off them all revealed just how dangerous the strange melody was. Sailor Neptune was calling the water to her through her song.

A frown marred Chaos's lovely face as she raised her sharply deformed left arm to her dimming eyes. It was like a cloud of mist surrounding the limb. Sharp eyes narrowed as the flesh of the ever-changing limb was shriveling before her very eyes. Her mawkish face turned towards Ananke when she heard the sound trickling water coming from Ananke's direction. The ripe smell of urine and feces suddenly filled the air, Chaos stepped away from Ananke when her bladder released. To her great shock, Chaos felt own her bladder release accompanying a sudden seizing in her muscles caused the Greater Senshi to cry out in pain.

She heard Ananke's panicked shout of, "Master, we need to leave this place!"

Although she did not understand the music or the different changes in the tempo and meter that had redoubled Ananke's alarm, the Accursed One understood power. What she could feel gathering around Neptune was more dangerous than anything the water witch had done thus far.

Ananke grabbed Chaos's arm and crone from the site while shouting for her followers to retreat. Chaos looked back to see a wall of magically enhanced water, as tall as the trees rise above them. The melody broke and the tower of water bore down on them like an avalanche.

As waters receded, the Accursed One could see the crater left in the wave's wake. She did not know that she was trembling as undisguised fear as Ananke pulled her away from edges of were the water and those who had been touched by water. Chaos did not question Ananke's actions, for Ananke knew that was the first part of the Neptune's Ode.

The second was far worst for those who had been unfortunate enough to having been touched by just a bit of spray of that mystical water now lay on the ground screaming in torment as the corrosive water ate at their armor and burned away their vulnerable flesh. The area that had bore the impact of tidal wave was now been brunt out marker, miles long of destruction and devastation. Nothing was alive in the patch of forest what was alive as the waters receded was dissolved and absorbed into the water that killed them to be used in a second attack.

Chaos had every right to wonder about the sudden change in her sister's Senshi.

It had only been a terran solar year since the Senshi invaded her Handmaiden's fortress and obliterated Vanity thereby ending the Occupation of Terra. It was less than three months since Ananke and the Senshi of Uranus died in combat on one of Jupiter's moons. From that day forth, Chaos could only watch all that she done and every advantage she had gain come undone or mercilessly crushed as her sister's warriors prevailed in each contest against Chaos's own followers. Only to have her attention diverted to this end.

The invasion of Charon had cost Chaos her last foothold in the Silver Alliance. All of her attempts to assassinate the Queen of Silver Millennium had failed with the last one resulting in the lost of Envy and the terran god Baldur. The attempt to reclaim Terra and finally overthrow Helios's spawn had ended with the lost of her most able commanders in the three little Senshi from the future and the Four Sisters. Yet was the lost of Nephrenia, who was the vessel of the Sin Pride that had truly unsettled Chaos.

Yet in the final minutes of her life, Nephrenia had regained control over her soul and had overwhelmed Pride. Chaos had felt Pride's confusion as it the mortal's fear of her own impending death overrode Pride's spell over Nephrenia's mind.

Chaos could only watch helplessly as Pride was killed by Scathach along with her host.

This confused the Great Senshi and confusion was not something Chaos understood very well. It unsettled her delicate psyche and that made her paranoid. However, this time her paranoia brought relief to her chaotic mind.

Constantly changing eyes settled on the Plutonian warrior as she stormed through the small clearing, cursing her generals who seemed helpless against the Senshi of Neptune and the Saturian warriors.

To all, Ananke appeared properly frustrated by the change of events. She ranted on how her strategies were flawless, how she had out maneuvered the greatest of Senshi and the most brilliant of tacticians for eons only to be routed by eight insignificant whelps!

And if she cursed with more verbosity and ire, Chaos was certain that her followers would continue to believe Ananke. Had her mind not been in the fragile state of disorder, she would have believed the act as well.

The trap she had led the avatar of Chaos was a well made. Ananke's successor had completely unraveled Nemesis, thus closing off their last avenue for escape, if the situation called for it. The planets of Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter had sent out their armadas to form an effective blockade that destroyed all of her ships. And now they were on Saturn, in a forest of death, with the Senshi closing in on them from all sides as they hurried towards the black fortress…

"My Lord," Ananke's voice broke through Chaos's thoughts. A slight frown appeared on Ananke's face as Chaos met her gaze, "Are you alright?"

…after all these millennia, eons of service, never had Chaos would have thought that she would be one to betray her…

Chaos nodded to show that all was well with her since she did not trust her vocal cords keep to the hushed atmosphere.

"Then we should hurry forward," Ananke bowed her head respectfully before turning on her heel once again assuming command of the field. The pendulum had stopped. Time was no longer theirs to rule as death close in around them on silent wings.

Ananke rushed forward and Chaos followed.

_____________

As soon as they arrived in Titan Castle, command of the war was handed over to Eros.

Leuce snapped orders and crystalline monitors appeared before the Venusian even as she brought of the speed on every front. Observers reported what was currently happening on Pluto. The Solar System had stopped fighting Dirae and the Guardian of Time was now undoing Nemesis.

From space, Lord Admiral Parthenopeus, Commander of Uranus Imperial Navy had declared victory against the Accursed One's Armada. They had accepted no surrender (not that the one of the enemy had offered to surrender), the enemy had fought to the last, but after three days of intense battle, the Alliance could claim this most as one of their most significant victories since the Battle of Charon.

Cheering could be heard outside of the Council Chambers as large burning pieces of the enemy ships rained down through Saturn's atmosphere.

For Eros this was the best weapon any general could want. The psychological damage of this victory would demoralize if not Chaos, it would affect her soldiers and even some the Greater Senshi's leadership.

Chaos was finally out numbered, her warships were destroyed, and her only gateway out of the system was being pulled apart like a ball of string.

Stepping out of the castle and into the courtyard, Eros felt overcome by an emotion that she would not normally have when victory was in her grasp—Dread.

Golden eyes looked beyond the many worlds that separated them. She found Kris's eyes trained on her and with a start, Eros knew that he could see her.

Sudden anger rose up within her as Eros hissed, "Endymion, what have you done?"

It was far too late for them to reverse what had been done. Eros wanted to curse herself a thousand times for being a fool in trusting the terran King.

She could feel them now the nine dimensions were swung open and were made into one. From the cries that arose from the courtyard, Eros suspected that Chaos felt it as well.

It was too late to think of what could have been or how stop what had been done. The new gods of Terra would need to feel the spirits of the ancient Gods and the blessing of theirs avatars as they were anointed as terran representatives of those ancient beings.

"Lady Venus," she heard Leuce cry out, "The Accursed One broken away from Ananke and is storming the castle."

It felt as if a giant pendulum rested over their heads had come to a sudden stop.

It was too late to change course, but Eros would try. Chaos would not enter the castle. They would hold her at bay until Cosmos arrived no matter the sacrifice.

Chaos would not enter Elysium.

__________________

Their strategy had been to lure Chaos into the Thanatos, the realm of the dead and allow the two titans to battle it out there. The flash of power that opened a riff in the entire dimension allowed Chaos to escape their trap and run unfettered to where she wanted to be. Elysium.

It had been too late to adjust their battle plans. Chaos had used the blessing of the Four Kings and open portal in Titan Castle to slip through the realms and fall into Helios's sanctuary.

The Senshi had been nearly helpless to stop the Accursed One. Chaos cut a wide swath through those who stood in her way, including her own warriors.

Ananke had chased her down soon after releasing Cosmos from her prison. She called to Eros for help as she raced through the dimensions after the great evil. Eros with Nike and Bellona followed the Plutonian into the land of the dead and immediately entered Chronos and Demeter where Persephone had engaged the Accursed One only for the agent of disorder to escape by slicing off Persephone's right arm.

The dimension shuddered as an entity as great as Chaos moved through it, and Nike had been forced to stay and stabilize her realm. Eros could not allow the Accursed One enter another realm least the fabric of reality rend itself apart. Bellona called over to her that they needed to open the Gates. It was only away to save everything, even if it placed Elysium in immediate danger.

But they had no other option left.

The power of the nine realms heralded Eros call. Chaos was so far ahead of them and Cosmos was so far away…

They would need faith to see the end of this. Faith in their Princess to do what was impossible---

"Serenity, Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos!" she prayed before she redirected the energies of the nine realms and opened the Outer Gate.

She felt gossamer wings gently brush past her face as the Senshi of Order flew past them and fell on Chaos. Eros opened eyes she didn't remember closing to see ribbons of silvered blonde and pristine white grappling with the other as they fell into the abyss that led into Elysium.

Σελήνη

The King of Terra was a bloody fool.

Enraged beyond all reasoning, Artemis stormed through the Golden Palace in search of the mini tyrant that most likely destroyed them all.

It was decided the only safe place for Cosmos to battle Chaos, without destroying a star system, was in one of the nine dimensions. The only realm that could survive an epic clash between the two titans was the Thanatos, the Realm of Death.

With that decided, Eros dispatched teams of the strongest Beta level planetary warriors to the eight realms under Apollo command, and he was positioned at the Outer Gates with the Outer Senshi's Talismans and Queen Serenity's Chalice. They stood ready to seal Thanatos and trap Chaos in one of the seven hells if Cosmos fell.

Artemis and his commanders had strategized with the Senshi and had counter actions planed for every possible contingency to ensure their success. There was to be no failure, Chaos would be stopped.

It was damned shame they all forgot about Endymion.

When he found his charges, Artemis was going to kill them.

Another quick turn at another corridor, the guards fell back in the face of the seething Arms Master who did nothing to rein in his temper thus making it difficult for anyone to breath in his presence. The awful stench of sulfuric acid filled the hallways forcing people to run ahead of the Venusian least anyone wanted to loose control of over their stomachs and bowels while suffocating on Artemis's potent rage.

Of all of the irresponsible, arrogant, out-right stupid stunts Endymion had ever pulled (his latest attempt to arrest the Queen of Silver Millennium was not a stellar moment for the terran Monarch) this was utter madness! What had the boy been thinking—had he been thinking at all when he decided to making his brother and friends gods?

The seething Arms Master was trying his best to rein his rising temper. Beside him, Umino was trying to remind Artemis that Endymion was a sovereign monarch and now the ruler of the universe and that he had a right to—

One withering look from those burning golden eyes made Umino paused to rethink the few words in his mouth before he wisely took a step back away from the enraged man. It would never do one any good to forget that the tall, slightly build blond haired man was also one the most dangerous men in the universe. Even Terran knew when to tread lightly when Artemis was angry and it took a lot to frighten Terran.

So Umino wanting to save his neck did not say another word as Artemis did an about face and continued his furious march towards the queen's chamber/prison.

When he arrived at the Queen's door, Artemis discovered that he was not the only sane person left in the palace. Endymion's uncle had reached the wayward king first and was talking some sense into him via a twisted right ear and his left arm pulled up in an awkward angle behind his back.

David Edwards was the only person besides Artemis to use a suppression hold on the young King, and not be killed by Terran or arrested, especially when Terran or the others though the boy's ego became too big for his britches.

"Uncle, his ear is turning purple," Kris tried again to save his brother's dignity.

It was a wonder that Endy's ear had not fallen off after all the years of abuse it had suffered at the loving hands of Endy's guardian. David was determined to bring Endymion up as the son his cousin George would have been proud to call her son but he was hard to do with the either world bending over to kiss the brat's feet. Unfortunately the boy had more pride than commonsense and his pride mixed in some twisted way with his long standing grief that wanted some kind of retribution from the former ruler of the Universe.

"…idiot," David was shouting into his nephew's purple ear causing the boy to yelp painfully. "You were there when Bellona stated the reason closing the pathways to their own dimensions. What the hell could you have possibly though would have happened when you opened the bloody Gates of Nirvana? What?" he shrieked in the cringing boy's ear. "I guess you though no one would notice, right? You assumed that with everyone's focus being fixed on Titian you put your little plan into action with no none the wiser?" His hold tightened causing Endy to yelp as the boy tried to squirm away.

"Never mind, I know that you could have not possibly been thinking, for had you, then this stupidly, dangerous scheme never would have crossed your cotton filled mind. Right, Endymion? With the blasted creature that wants to _destroy_ this universe as well as kill the Old Gods looking for a way into Elysium, you wouldn't deliberately create a bridge through the nine realms that would allow it to do so, right. Oh, I forgot who I was talking to. Of course you would, Endymion. Because sticking it to the Senshi is more important to you than protecting your people." The hold on Endy's ear tightened when David remembered what he had seen just before he went charging into Gaia's temple. "I expected something like this from your father, because Helios _is _an idiot." David voice lowered, it was thick with derision. "But I expected better from you, Endymion. I expected you to do what was right for your people—"

Endy glared at his uncle over his shoulder. "I always have Terra's best interest at heart. I will not let my people or my actions be ruled by outside forces---" He broke off with a sharp yelp as David dug his blunt nails into Endy's ear.

"You are no longer just the King of Terra, brat. The entire universe is now your domain." David practically snarled. Disgusted with his nephew, David pushed Endymion away before he did something more than twisting the boy's ear. "You honestly have no idea of what you have done." He demanded wearily. Endy's response was a look of defiance. David had to wonder were had he gone wrong with him. "What you and your idiot father have done has put us all in danger."

"Melodrama does not suit you, Uncle." Endy retorted sourly as he rubbed his abused ear. "And besides, what was done was done."

Only Artemis sudden presences stopped David from slapping the boy upside his hard head. "The doorway into Valhalla was now standing wide open and the lines between the realities have blurred," David voice had dropped to icy decibel. "The Senshi were to lead the Accursed One into the Realm of Death to battle Cosmos. What do you think happen once Chaos felt the Gate of Nirvana open?"

It was then he felt the consequences of his actions. Endy looked to Artemis and he knew that the ancient warrior felt the same thing.

"When she felt the nine realms connect, Chaos stormed Titian and broke through the barrier that been originally set up to contain her in Thanatos and enter Chronos and Demeter. They were destabilized by her presence. To keep them and the other dimensions from collapsing, Eros opened a gate directly to Elysium that Cosmos and Chaos have just fallen into." Artemis said coldly.

The dawning look of horror that appeared on the young monarch's face reminded Artemis of just how young Endymion was as well as how different the boy was to his past self. Helios had no true concept of time or of life and death.

For the Eternal, the realities did not exist, all was continuous without a defiant end. In Helios's perception his son never died, he had moved through the realities until returning to his original realm. Artemis knew that Helios never recognized Caroline as Endymion's mother. He never acknowledged the boy's given name in this lifetime. For Helios, Darien Shields never existed, it was why David, Terran, and he referred to the boy as Endymion and the boy only knew himself by his past. But the pendulum over Helios's grand scheme was coming to a halt.

"The universe was falling apart," David told him. "Eros did the only thing she could to save it."

"But to send Chaos to Elysium what purpose does that serve?" Kris demanded.

"Where else could they have gone?" Artemis countered. When none could answer, Artemis continued. "When Endymion opened Nirvana to make you all gods, he bridged all the realms making them one. The problem with that is the nine realms even united are still fragmented because each realm has avatar on the planets and the moons. It's an intricate web that connects all the people and gods to the Ancient Gods."

"An entity like Chaos would have overloaded the entire network making it unstable and causing it to crash." Umino dared to speak up. He looked at both men nervously. "So that is what happened. Everything would have ceased to exist had Lady Venus not thrown Chaos and the Princess into Elysium?"

This Endymion lacked the knowledge and understanding Helios took for granted in his son previous life. Prince Endymion would have understood the ramifications opening the Gates of Nirvana when all the nine realms needed to remain closed would mean to them all.

"Shit!" Endy had turned on his heel and started running towards the garden entrance. He needed to get to Elysium, he had to make this right otherwise he stood to lose everything he had worked so hard for.

Endy reached the gardens in record time. He did not notice the others following him until he stood outside Gaia's Temple locked outside of his father's lands.

He could feel it now, the disturbance moving through the realities and the Senshi were fighting to keep the barriers up in the dimensions. Cosmos and Chaos in Elysium and the nine realms shuddered with every step they took.

Endy dropped to his knees as he stared helplessly at the ravaged battlefield as the two warriors grappled in their deadly contest.

They should not have been there. All could be lost if either entered his father's temple, the heart of Elysium would reject them and it would fight back to protect itself from their corrupt presences. The Gates of Nirvana would open and then all holy hell would break loose as the Ancient Gods would come forth and they would put an end to this war and everything.

A lump of cold dread settled heavily in his stomach as the consequences of his actions were laid bare before him at the altar of his vanity. If Cosmos fell, they faced annihilation from Chaos or the old Gods. Either way they were screwed.

Endy started when Serena was thrown against the barrier right before him. Without thinking, Endy rushed towards her only to be thrown back when he reached the barrier. Kris was at his brother's side immediately while David and Artemis went to examine the barrier.

Slowly, Serena pulled herself from the ground. One of her wings hung awkwardly on her back and she had several deep cuts and gouaches along her back and waist. She shook off her dizzy spell then threw herself back at Chaos.

The ground beneath their feet trembled when the two warriors collided. Endy quickly created another barrier to lay over one his father's priest had created. Endy pushed himself up, being careful not to disturb the gold crystal hovering over his outstretched hand.

Artemis and the others looked at with a sense of macabre awe. It had been a very long time sense Endy had summoned the Golden Crystal or called on it's power. It was somewhat disheartening for his guardians to realize that in this moment of crisis Endymion accepted the consequences of his ambitions. Also gave them hope and faith in him. Endymion, had ruined Cosmos's well-though scheme by his own mistrust and arrogance and he placed not only Elysium in danger, Endy may have killed his Princess. But there was still a chance that all would not perish this day.

_The pendulum slowed to a stop…_

"Serena," Endy stared desperately at the Senshi, "Forgive me."

_…and fell from it's chain._

II

The laws regulating the separation of the nine realms had only one true purpose: To act as a veil that separated the divine from the eyes of mortals. They were physical barriers guarded heavily on each side by senshi who stood in both realms acting as either guards or avatars for the divine.

Sailor Leuce had been one such senshi standing firm on both sides of reality. Leuce had been many things for her Queen: the faithful steward watching over the lands ruled by Saturn, and attended to all of her Persephone's duties without fail just as loyal retainer was meant to do and so much more. Leuce was a soldier that was ready to lay down her life without question or fear if meant serving her Queen and the Alliance. She was ever thing her people and Queen could ask for in a regent…

Violet eyes cloudy with a potent sedative and grief gazed the expanse of green hills and distant mountains beyond the crystalline walls of Helios's temple before turning back to the pristine blue skies above the basilica. Persephone could not find it within herself to feel anything. The draught the priestesses had forced down her throat left her lethargic and her body numb so she did not disturb the priests working to repair her body.

Persephone grimaced as two nuns set the bone in her right thigh. They had managed to stem the blood flow in what remained of her left arm. Regeneration was needed to restore the limb that she hand lost when she attacked Chaos head on.

Not far from where she lay, Persephone could see High Priest of Elysium, Phoebus two cots over trying in vain to save the last of the Asteroid Senshi, Sailor Pallas. His once pristine robes were covered in blood and other body fluids, his hands deep in the Pallas chest, Persephone could feel him pouring his magic into her body, but again it was in vain.

Around them his priests were running about trying to assist with caring for the wounded that were dragged in from the battlefield and comforting those who were facing their deaths. Their world was crashing down around them, but the priests of Elysium executed their duties flawlessly. This comforted Persephone greatly as sharp pang of grief suddenly tore through her heart.

A wet, strangled gasp was the last sound to come from the Palla's body. Phoebus was grief stricken. The girl had not yet been born and now she was dead.

Persephone would not cry for the fallen. She would not cry for her friends who would forever live with the knowledge of their children's deaths, no more than she would mourn for her own fallen.

In her current state, Persephone did not blame Endymion. She blamed no one for this…Cosmos was fighting to save the universe. To save all of this, and she could not…

A priestess knelt beside her and touched a gentle hand to the stump of her ruined right arm. "Your Highness, I come with sad news," the woman said quietly. Persephone could feel the healing magic as it flowed into her body. It was very soothing, just like this place—it would be so easy for her to surrender to the dreamless sleep that was calling to her. "My Lady, your daughter Princess Hecate, Sailor Leuce is dead."

The tears gathering in the corners of her eyes were the only signs that Persephone heard her. The priestess touched her healing arm before she touched her brow sending Persephone in a dreamless sleep.

______________________

_Ami moved Bunny further behind her and gave her unknown rescuer her most Imperial glare, knowing it to freeze some in their tracks. But this did not seem fazed this strange man._

"_Who are you?" She demanded crisply._

"_Darien Shields," he said offering his right hand in greeting. _

From the moment she met him in this reincarnated life, Athena Diana knew that Endymion was dangerous. Serenity, for all intents and purposes, still refused to trust the man even though she accepted him as her intended.

She had shared her feelings this with Athena Diana in their last meeting. Her princess had been concerned. Endymion's actions in the days before Serena had been around him were erratic and it was more than obvious that he was hiding something.

Whatever it was, Serena had said, it had to be terribly important. And considering his near blind hatred of Queen Serenity and Silver Millennium, Serena was afraid for her mother.

Despite her positions in regards to Endymion, Serena was still a princess and the former heir to the empire that was the Silver Alliance; she did not want to see Endymion as ruler of the Silver Alliance. Having been born into the position that she held and reared in the deep political intrigue of the Court, Serena had never been oblivious to Endymion schemes and manipulations. She had played her own game that kept her out Endymion's clutches while she tried to restore her kingdom's honour.

Then Chaos attacked.

Had it only been nine days since they gave away their kingdom and overthrew their Queen?

Had it only been seven days since Serena took her friend aside and confessed her fears about Endymion.

Had it been four short days since they learned the truth about Ananke and their own parents sacrifice?

Everything was moving too fast. It all happened faster than they had anticipated until now they and universe they wanted to protect stood on the brink of destruction.

Nine days would seem insignificant in the larger scheme of things except when it rock the very foundation on which all you knew and trusted in was dependant upon? It was startling to recall that on twenty days had passed since that Atalanta betrayed their oath again and they had though they had killed both traitors who sided with the Accursed One.

Was it really just two days ago that the truth about Ananke's involvement with the Fall became known. Their sister had served their kingdom in a manner that no other Senshi would have dared and subjected herself to.

Yet it was only nine days ago that the Senshi, as the rulers of the planets and proxies, killed the light of Silver Alliance and in one voice restored the Golden Alliance.

Only with eyes clear of the urgency of the situation, Athena Diana could see the irrationality of their decisions and actions. It was so clear how easily Endymion and his men had manipulated them, twisting the situations that would in end have they, the Princes of the Universe overthrow their Queen and surrendered their Princess to that man.

It was perversely simple in how they were coached and toyed with to reveal truths that long been buried and not recall the treaties signed by Lord Helios and Queen Selene. Helios willing abdicated his rights as ruler of the universe thereby making Sol a subject of Silver Millennium under the Articles of the Confederation that was signed in the Treaty of Miranda. The very things that created the Silver Alliance.

Serena spent hours in Athena's towers, combing over the Imperial Archives in desperation for answers that would keep her mother in power. She would fight with her last breath to keep Silver Millennium out of Terra's hands as it was the only was she could protect her mother and her friends from Endymion blind hatred.

Her search had finally unearthed the Treaty of Miranda when Atalanta and Xanthe attacked Terra. Silver Millennium had to respond or face the wraith of the vengeful planets while dealing with Endymion's threats of war. For her Senshi, Serena risked her freedom to come to Terra. From the moment she stood on Terra's soil, Serena life began to spiral out of her hands as destiny as a Greater Senshi and her duties to Order crashed into her leaving her helpless in the face of the tide that gave Endymion the Silver Alliance on a silver platter.

In her final moments before she surrendered to Fate, Serena made one last attempt to end Endymion's ambition towards her mother's throne only to fail. She could only sit by in silently watch her Senshi the Empire thus leaving their Queen and Princess with no other choice than to obey their will or be viewed as obstructionist.

And for their faith and on their Princess's honour, their trust in Endymion was thrown back into their faces.

Endymion was aware of their battle strategies. He had personally sat in on several of the key meeting therefore he had to know—no, he had to have understood what the results of opening the Gates of Nirvana.

Blast and hell, he had to know. Athena Diana choked back a sob that threatened to leave her lips as she though about all they lost this day.

Eros was dead. The first of them fall after Cosmos had been ambushed by the Priests of Elysium on Endymion's twisted order that Serenity be protected. Chaos used their confusion to quickly overpower and disarm Eros then slay the golden warrior with her own sword.

Eros went down without a sound. Her hands gone to grab at her slippery entrails as they poured from the gapping wound in her belly.

Bellona, Persephone, Leuce, and Ananke attacked, Athena was bringing up the rear with Cosmos and Xanthe only to stop and stare in horror as Chaos easily dispatched the four warriors. One swing took Bella legs. A quick stab to the right and Eros's sword was buried deep in Ananke's chest. The rough jerk on the hilt pulled the sword from Ananke's body with a high arc just as blood exploded from Ananke's wounds as Bellona screams of pain started to feel the air, the poisonous blade cut deep into Leuce's unguarded neck before the Chaos severed Persephone's right arm from her shoulder.

It was only then that Cosmos was able to interfere. Her raised forearm stopped the blow mid-swing. Time seemed to still as the two warriors faced each other for the first time. Xanthe grabbed Persephone and Athena only had enough time to erect a barrier over Bellona when Cosmos first blow struck Chaos.

Cosmos lashed out, her left leg swung out high hitting Chaos in the waist at the same time her right hand grasped her sister's left hand over the hilt of Eros's sword. She turned Chaos's wrist down sharply forcing her to drop the sword. Chaos retaliated by pulling Cosmos off her feet and slamming her left arm down on the back her neck.

With each hit Elysium shook and trembled. Miniature earthquakes rolled beneath the ground at ever step they took. The priests came running from the temple in the hopes of trying to stabilize the gate. From her downed position, Athena could see Endymion and the others outside the barrier the High Priest quickly put up to protect the realms and to keep the world outside safe.

Endymion could not get in. He could only watch that his selfishness had wrought.

Athena wished it had not been so. She wanted him, suffered and dying with them. She wanted him to feel a tenth of the pain he had caused her friends. She wanted him to die. Because as long as she drew breath, Athena swore she would never forgive him.

III

Time was moving erratically for them. There were stops, false starts, then strange accelerations that kept the others off balance which made whatever they were seeing to nothing more than illusions as the dimensions were trying to right themselves with the two fighting here.

Cosmos had felt herself dying as well as deliver the killing blow against her sister. She grunted as she took the brunt of one kicks to her chest. She retaliated quickly by grabbing the extended limb and ramming her knee in to the back of Chaos's leg. Using her sister's body weight against her, Cosmos pulled the falling Senshi into her to fire off three quick body shots into Chaos's abdomen and chest.

Reaching up, she grabbed Chaos behind the neck and slammed her shoulder into her sister's neck. A half choked cry escaped Chaos's bloodied lips as her trachea was effectively crushed.

Still this was not enough. It would never be enough. They had killed each other a hundred times and they would continue to slaughter each other long after the universe had healed. For this was their curse as the Guardians of Order and Anarchy, they were now destined to battle unending for all eternity.

A stalemate was unacceptable to the Gods. One of them had to fall and the other had to be the victor. But in their current forms they were the same. She would need to change and her sister would have to awaken again.

By silent agreement the two Greater Senshi stepped away from each other and lowered their arms.

This time there were no champions to call. The universe would not witness this clash nor would their Senshi stand at their sides.

They would stand alone before each other with only themselves as witnesses.

The ground stopped shaking, the wind calmed itself as odd peace fell over the land. Those still alive turned their eyes to the place where the two titans once stood to see two girls standing alone on the field.

It was as if they had come out dreams to realize they had been sleeping all their lives.

_She wanted to go back to her dreams. _

One had long blonde hair pulled up into pig-tails and twin buns that loose hair cascade over her small shoulders. The other girl was had short curly red hair with part of it pulled back and tied with a ribbon. Both wore white blouses with large collars and long pleated blue skirts and patent leather mary janes.

Bunny Tsukino smiled sadly at her childhood best friend, a girl she felt closer to than anyone else in the world.

"I am sorry, Molly." She said softly. "I though that this time we could live together."

Molly Osaka returned the smile. "It is fate—we…" She trailed off to see what kept her from her peace. What had caused her to awaken from her long slumber. "As long as the Ancients exist we must war against each other."

Bunny lowered her eyes to the gold broach in her hands. The bringer of the end of her dreams. "The me I see in my dreams said that this will not change anything."

"Does it matter why we fight?" Molly countered.

A thousand 'If-Only's' ran through her head. Bunny closed her fingers over the broach as she met Molly's eyes. "It never does." She closed her eyes and willed her transformation. "Good-bye, my dearest, dear friend."

"May we find each other in another life." Molly whispered in a dazed voice as her friend became Sailor Moon and she Chaos. "Good-bye, Bunny."

* * *

Two little girls chased each other across an open field. Dressed in the ancient arms of those who came before them, shedding their faces to become the legends destiny foresaw them.

Bunny Tsukino lost her humanity. A crystal tear brighten the horizon, a golden cup spilled forth, a crystal heart bloomed as the cosmos sang as the young warrior reached for Eternity.

Golden armor reflected warm sunlight as Chaos darted through the trees even though Cosmos kept up with the unrelenting pace. She sped towards the temple only to be rebuked by the High Priest wards. Quickly the Accursed One returned to grove. Eternal Sailor Moon soon followed, moving off to the side to avoid her sister's traps only to be impaled on Chaos's sword when she turned at a bend.

A sharp pain ripped through her side as she spun off the blade, dropping the Sword of Selene, before falling to floor, her body doubled over in pain. Leaning heavily against a tree stood Chaos, tired and wounded, but she was still alert, ready to continue this as it was almost done.

Chaos sword came down sharply towards Cosmos's head, but Senshi in white rolled out of the way. The sword ripped the air again, just missing Moon's back just as the other dove for her sword. Cosmos jerked to left throwing her body several feet as the sword again sliced through the air and again missing her prey.

A frustrated roar ripped from Chaos's lips as she charged Sailor Moon with her sword arm posed to strike. Sailor Moon quickly side-step Chaos, her sword made three vertical slashes through the air before the Senshi turned away from her sister.

In one moment it was over. There was no sense of accomplishment, there was no relief that battle was over, because it would never be over, not as long as the Ancient Gods hid behind their barrier demanding a falsehood in the place of reality.

She felt like a fool.

Her best friend laid face down a forest floor dead by her own hand yet she could not find it in herself to feel anything other than her own pain…

The silver sword fell from her hands and she fell to forest floor, her gloved hand trying to staunch the blood pouring from her bloody. The pain overwhelmed her completely that she did not hear someone approach her until gentle hands were easing her onto her back before drifting down to her torn open side.

Eyes she didn't remember closing opened and fixed on the blurry shape over her. The face was dark, due to the long hair that spilled over the shoulders. She wanted her mother. She wanted to go home, but person above her was saying something…Saying that it was not over…she had so much more to do.

"Wake up, Sailor Moon," the deep, soft voice pulled her back from the darkness. "Your friends needs you, Princess. Just one more miracle from the Silver Crystal."

That voice, she knew it from her dreams. A sad, pained little smile graced the girl's lips as she raised her hand towards his friend's face. "Setsuna…"

"We are all waiting, Sailor Moon." Setsuna Meiou, Ananke, Sailor Pluto smiled warmly as she helped the girl to her feet. "The Silver Millennium needed you."

Just one more miracle.

Σελήνη

"Get back!" Artemis ordered as he shoved the King of Terra out of the way for the light that shattered the Phoebus's barrier. It shot forth, not a beam but in waves upon waves of shimmering bright, racing forward past the golden palace expanding to the heavens and the planets beyond.

To Artemis, this was a young power. It was limitless in its strength, it knew no barriers, it transcended the nine realms as touched the nine planets and her fallen warriors. It was peace granted to them by the indomitable will of a small child who did not yet know her place in the future other than what she had been asked to do.

She was the living embodiment of her name and Artemis was humbled in her presence.

From her place within the Golden Palace, Queen Serenity added her own will to her daughters. The light pouring out of her great body illuminated every corner of the place, making it shine with her purity, cleansing away the death and hatred that had corroded Terra's heart at the injustice of her daughter's death. Erda Danu opened her arms to Queen of Silver Millennium and her Princess and accepted their healing. For this is the way it should have always been. The Golden Kingdom protected Elysium from within Terra and Silver Millennium guarded them both with the nine planets standing behind the White Moon, her supporters and defenders, all the champions of Elysium.

On Saturn, the Keres reached the clearing just as Princess Serenity opened her eyes.

In Tartarus, the Princess Hebe and Lady Cassandra were rushed from the land of the dead by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter as the dimensions began to stabilized, the two Alpha warriors did not want to be trapped within them once the gates were closed.

"Mother," Hebe buried her face in rose coloured hair before drifted back to sleep.

"Shh, little one, I have you now." The goddess whispered.

Outside Titan Castle, the Senshi of Anarchy stirred for the first time in over a thousand years. Aine Sigrun opened her eyes, but the nightmare would never leave her. The balance was starting to break within her mind. For now, the darkness faded away as the young Commander focused on the energy of her senshi. They were all alive and they would go home, together.

Eros came awake with startled cry. Near her, Sailor Leuce was being helped up and demanding information about her mother. Eros was tempted to tell the little brat to shut the hell up when something caught her eye. The white and red of Bellona's robes fluttering as the Senshi of Mars ran towards a stand of trees told that whatever this magic was the source would be found there.

Quickly, Eros pushed herself to her feet chasing after her senshi. When she was almost upon Bella, Eros noted that Xanthe, Athena Diana, and Persephone were already at there but they made no move to get closer. When Eros reached them, she made to ask what was going on but the breath seemed to rush from her body when she spotted the girl standing among the trees.

"Is that…" she heard herself say.

Xanthe nodded, tears were streaming openly down her face. "It is Sailor Moon."

"This is our Princess doing," Persephone dried her own wet eyes. "She saved us all."

_**The End**_


	23. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

.V.

* * *

Everything came to a sudden stop, the music, the dancers, and all conversation, everything just stopped as the entire Venusian delegation began to emit a warm golden light that seemed to come from the very depths of their souls.

They moved as one towards their Queen, the indescribably beautiful woman crafted of sunstone and gold with rare peach roses decorating her up swept hair and the bodice of her classical Hellenic gown.

The Queen's body came to life in a exotic wave and sway before she threw her arms wide, her head lulling back on it's neck in sensual display of submission as the Realm of Love was real for all those in attendance allowing them to bear witness to rarest of all of eros's most treasured of events. Soulmate and true love found as two hearts were made one.

The universe shuddered as the chorus was picked up by the Priestesses of Mars while Eros continued her pagan dance. The spirits of Aine and Aphrodite were joined in the Venusian body sending her into a wild ecstasy of a Pentecost as she cavorted and writhed as if a fire was under her skin. Those present could only watch in rapturous awe and fear as she made her away across the crowded ball until she came up a heavily draped terrace that overlooked the magnificent gardens.

Light and magic filled the room as the sensual sounds of the nearly orgasmic Venusian delegation added their swelling voices to the rhythm created by their Queen's movements. Startled and frighten by these strange aliens, the terran nobility could only stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed as the panting golden woman sudden dropped to her knees.

Her entire upper body was pressed low to the floor, her long golden hair fell forward braced on the left and right by her elegant bronze arms with their gold and citrine armbands and bracelets and resting in her up-turned hands was a crown of myrtle, presented to the lovers hidden in the shadows.

In the cultures of Venus and Terra, a myrtle was a symbol of love and immortality: Immortal love. True love in it's purest form and this mystical crown lay at the feet of the terrace where the newly crowned King of Terra was holding the beautiful little Princess of Silver Millennium in a very intimate embrace.

The prostrate Queen of Venus and holy her blessing lay ignored along with all the others who stared openly at the pair who were yet to show that they acknowledged the events that had just occurred. No, Endymion was not ready to part from his love.

_The long war was finally over and Cosmos had been victorious. _

_When the Senshi dared to approach her they saw Cosmos standing over the body of Chaos laying face down in the grass, dead and defeated. _

_Cosmos held Chaos's star crystal in her hands only a moment before she released a small amount of her power into the crystal thus destroying it, and by a subsequent action, Chaos. _

_Her sister would finally know peace. _

Slowly, almost regretfully, the Princess of Silver Millennium pulled away from the King. Her eyes drifted open as if she was awaking from a long dream as the small smile on her lips seemed to suggest. The look on her sweet face was enough to tempt Endymion and make him forget their game.

If only she would look at him like that always.

_Before his eyes, Endymion watched his sons fade from existent. For a moment, his heart leap to his throat and his thoughts immediately turned to his Princess. _

_Had Serena fallen? _

_Why did the barrier come down?_

_And he wondered how they could fight the Accursed One now that his champion was gone. Yet before he could sound the alarm, Xanthe appeared. _

_The water Senshi immediately threw herself into her old mentor's arms, a happy cry on her lips as she declared Cosmos' victory. Shocked and more than bit awed, Artemis could only gape stupidly at the entrance to Elysium as the five warriors returned to this realm at the back of the small warrior that had saved them all. _

_Cosmos looked tried, she was holding her right arm to her chest, and she was bleeding from several cuts to her side. _

_She didn't allow anyone to assist her, she said that she had to see her mother, and there was little they could do to stop her._

_When Endy moved in her path, to offer her his arm or anything, the look she shot him was enough to make the blood freeze in his veins. _

_Silently, without a word, Cosmos hobbled past him. His brother dared to ask her if she were alright. _

_She bit out a terse 'I'm fine' before she entered the palace. _

_It was then Endymion realized that she knew._

_Serena, his Princess, she knew everything and… _

Their Princess was one hell of actress, Apollo would give Cosmos that.

The rulers of the universe learned far too late the duplicity done to them and their Empire. Endymion and his court had played them false and now they were standing here smiling at the little bastard as he reaped his stolen awards. It took all his strength not to spit at bastard's feet or declare war on the impertinent Princeling.

Endymion and Helios could hang for all he cared, for as long as there was a Queen on Silver Millennium, Uranus would never bow to Terra.

Apollo met Persephone's gaze from across the room. They shared a meaningful look before Umino joined the Queen of Saturn and they watched their Princess move to take the crown from Eros. Umino smiled softly as he watched his friend and his King both touch the ornament before it disappeared in sparkling baubles of light and magic. The two lovers accepted the blessing of the gods and smiled happily at each other.

Nike swallowed against the bile rising her throat as she watched this farce being played out, beside her Athena Diana was glaring daggers at the terran upstart. Endymion believed that he won in his game, that his betrayal of the Silver Millennium would go unanswered and his claim on her throne without challenge. He would rue his arrogance.

Endymion believe that Senshi were weak. He had been contemptuous of them, scoffing at their power and their might. He thought they would cower before him and his father and blindly accept his thief of their kingdom and be dogs fawning at his feet without a word once they learned the truth. Such bold daring and foul-hate of them and their worlds made them loathed that they ever considered making egomanic their overlord sickened them all.

Endymion and his council seemed not understand why or how Ananke managed to weaken them when they were lived on Terra and since they had only fought their own, Terra did not comprehend their true might, the diligence that drove them in battle, or the sheer ferocity that made them the efficient killing tools of the Silver Alliance.

All of this had been awaken once the blinders had been removed from their eyes and now that they were Alphas, the limits that were even on their parents were nothing to them.

Silver Millennium would regain her honour and Endymion would bow before his rightful master like the dog he was and Bellona wanted to be one with her foot on his neck when begged forgiveness from their Queen.

A cruel smile graced Bellona's lips as she Xanthe shared a small salute.

"All hail, the Queen," Xanthe murmured.

"Long live Silver Millennium," Bella responded.

Serena meet Endy's gaze, a soft blush infused her lovely face before she bundled away by her attendants. Before she was swept out the ballroom and away from Endy Serena managed to cast a lingering glance at her soul's mate a final time and then she was gone.

And for that brief moment, he had held all that he desired in his hands and it all had been perfect.

Reality of course was another matter. With a weary sigh, Endymion looked out into the sea of people and met the sharp gaze of the Senshi.

If they wanted a fight then he was a ready opponent. Terra would not bow down to Silver Millennium and if it meant an intergalactic war for him to claim this star system as his own, then the Senshi will find him more than equal towards the task.

He could feel his Generals move to his side, ready and willing to defend him and his claim, even against those they loved. Endymion vowed that he would break each of those treacherous bitches, claim their worlds as spoils and then hand them over to his generals and make them kings yet he would make Silver Millennium heel.

For his world, for his future, for his love, Endymion would break Silver Millennium and her Senshi.

So let them come.

It was time the Senshi learned what real power looked like.

Dark navy blue eyes shifted so a soft amethyst as cruel smile twisted the young King's lips.

He was so looking forward to this.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

This is the send of the series. Once I finish the Four Kings and my untitled Sailor Moon fic, I am hanging up my Sailor Moon fandom hat. It's been fun while I was here and I hope you all have enjoyed this.

Later kids.

Sean.


End file.
